Harry Potter y el Cetro de Merlín
by FrancisHHr
Summary: Un nuevo año a comenzado en Hogwarts, pero la reaparición de Voldemort perturba la felicidad de todo el mundo mágico.. Una nueva ayuda aparece para Harry, sólo que no de la forma en que la esperaba. Entra y averigualo --TERMINADO--
1. En Familia

**I En Familia**

Harry despertó muy agitado esa mañana. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla de Voldemort sosteniendo un bastón mientras que todos se inclinaban ante él. La cicatriz ardía demasiado, con un poco de esfuerzo abrió los ojos, un par de árboles se divisaban por la ventana, en ese momento recordó donde estaba, La Madriguera.

Como ya saben, Harry no es un chico normal, a los 11 años, descubrió que era un mago y en verdad poseía talento para ello. Todos los veranos tenía que soportar a sus odiosos tíos y a su gordo primo, pero sabía que sólo por un tiempo, porque luego volvía a su mundo, Hogwarts, ha estudiado desde hace 5 años ahí y ha pasado de todo. Desde su primer año, que conoció a su gran enemigo Lord Voldemort asesino, que terminó con la vida de innumerables muggles y brujos, entre ellos sus padres. Así es, mató a sus padres cuando sólo era un bebé y al tratar de acabar con él, por una extraña razón Voldemort perdió su poder y desapareció por 10 años, dejando al pequeño Harry como el héroe del mundo mágico, hasta que volvió y lo enfrentó, perdiendo otra vez, prácticamente todos los años ha ocurrido eso, de diferentes formas, pero con la misma persona y sus aliados. Hasta que el año pasado, luego de una lucha muy agitada, su padrino murió al caer por ese oscuro velo y Voldemort hizo acto de presencia, pero logró escapar. Desde ese momento la vida de Harry dio un vuelco importante. Estaba solo, sin parientes vivos, más que su despreciable familia y tenía a todo el lado oscuro en su contra, pero realmente ya no le importaba, si moría o no, ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir, pero tenía que dar su mejor pelea, para no dejarle al mundo calamidades por doquier. Porque algo si sabía, pronto, muy pronto, tendría que enfrentarse con Voldemort por última vez y sólo uno de los dos estaba destinado a vivir.

Este verano sólo estuvo un par de semanas donde los Dursley, se encerraba todos los días en su habitación leyendo lo libros del colegio, y sólo bajaba para las comidas. Pero al llegar donde los Weasley todo había cambiado, disfrutaba viendo como la Sra. Weasley retaba a su marido cada vez que lo interrogaba, con cada cosa muggle que se le ocurría, o como Pig fastidiaba a Ron y con cada travesura que los gemelos hacían a Ginny y Hermione. Hay que decirlo, él se sentía en familia. Apenas recordaba el asunto Sirius, a pesar que cuando lo hacía todo el mundo se le venía abajo, pero ahí estaban los Weasley y Hermione para animarlo. Sólo un par de cosas atormentaban aquel tan feliz hogar. Cada vez que se nombraba a Voldemort, Percy, Fudge, Percy, creo ya haber dicho Percy¿Verdad?

Pero lo que hacía más especial a este verano, era que por primera vez, no pasó su cumpleaños solo y abandonado. No, Molly le hizo un gran pastel de cumpleaños y recibió todo los regalos en persona, hasta Hagrid fue a saludarlo. Los Dursley ni siquiera se molestaron en enviarle un viejo par de calcetines, y eso lo hacía más feliz, entre menos malos ratos mejor.

Pero hubo un disturbio ese día, algo que interrumpió toda celebración, unas extrañas cartas llegaron del ministerio, lo que causó un revuelo en la casa. El Sr. Weasley tuvo que salir urgente a la oficina, mientras Molly se dirigía rápidamente al cuartel de la Orden. De pronto todos se olvidaron de ellos y quedaron solos. Nadie entendía lo que ocurría, pero no se iban a quedar sin saberlo.

Harry¿Qué crees que ha pasado-preguntó Ginny

Acaso no es obvio, Voldemort ha hecho algo-respondió

Eso lo sabemos, pero que, yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados esperando por El Profeta-exclamó Ron

Así se habla-dijo Hermione, tomo polvos Flu y le dio a cada uno.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la chimenea y uno a uno entraron y dijeron "Grimmauld Place 12" y aparecieron en la cocina, donde Kreacher estaba maldiciendo todo a su alrededor.

Hola Kreacher-Hermione le dio una cálida sonrisa¿te han tratado bien?

Sólo un gruñido salió de ese elfo, el cual se marchó indignado al segundo piso. Hermione quedó atónita, mientras el resto se aguantaba las ganas de reír. De pronto uno murmullos comenzaron a romper el silencio, provenían de la sala, los cuatro se acercaron con cuidado, la puerta estaba entreabierta y Alastor Moody se veía caminando de un lado a otro mientras repetía advertencias y amenazas.

Siempre atento, la maldad acecha, ahora lo lamentamos¿verdad? Pero de haber estado nosotros acechando nada hubiera ocurrido-termino por decir

Ay! Lo dices como si hubiera sido una gran pérdida- dijo Tonks, en un tono de aburrimiento- Lo único que hacía era estorbar¿o me equivoco?

No, pero esto demuestra que Voldemort ha aumentado sus fuerzas y esta obteniendo más poder, no es muy fácil burlar medio ejército de guardias y llevarse al Ministro de su casa-dijo Remus

Los chicos tras la puerta se miraron, todos pensaban lo mismo, empujaron la puerta, y se pusieron juntos en un rincón de la habitación, todos los de la Orden, los quedaron mirando.

Creo que tenemos la edad suficiente para enterarnos de que ocurre-dijo Harry- No entiendo porque se esmeran en tratar de ocultarlo, si igual lo sabremos.

Harry, querido no es eso-argumento Molly- Si no es para evitarles una carga mayor

Me disculparán, pero para mí un problema más, uno menos, me da lo mismo y ustedes deberían saberlo-Harry los miró a todos con un aire sereno y de profunda madurez

Si lo sabemos, has pasado por cosas más terribles que todos nosotros juntos y es por lo mismo que en nombre de toda la Orden, los invitamos a participar, activamente con nosotros- Remus le dirigió una mirada de aprobación a todos instándolos. Al parecer la única que se oponía era Molly, pero Tonks, le pegó un codazo y ella asintió.

Los cuatro chicos sonrieron, estaban felices que los tomaran en cuenta. Entonces hermione avanzó un paso y dijo:

¿Entonces nos dirán con todo detalle que es lo que ha ocurrido-y miró a Remus, por una respuesta

Arthur, está en el ministerio consiguiendo eso mismo, porque no tenemos más información. Sólo se sabe que Cornelius Fudge ha desaparecido y que ha habido una fuga masiva de Azkabán, los dementotes abandonaron su puesto, y está más que claro quien está detrás de todo esto-respondió

Ron y Ginny asintieron, Harry se acercó a Alastor y le preguntó:

Dumbledore¿sabe de esto?

Lo dudo, en estos momentos anda en el extranjero consiguiendo ayuda, realmente no se de quien ni de donde, le enviamos una lechuza apenas supimos, pero aún no llega respuesta.-aclaró-Y demorará en llegar, sólo pudimos conseguir a Errol.

Molly se puso de pie y miró a todos con una gran sonrisa, expresando seguridad.

Todos estamos muy cansados, y ya es hora de almorzar, Tonks, acompáñame a preparar la comida y ustedes cuatro irán a casa a buscar ropa y lo que crean necesario, mientras Remus y Alastor preparan más habitaciones, porque la parecer, pasaremos el resto de las vacaciones aquí. ¿Les parece?

Todos asintieron y partieron a cumplir cada una de las tareas encomendadas. Los chicos, tomaron polvos Flu y volvieron a la Madriguera. Al llegar las chicas subieron a ordenar sus pertenencias y las de Arthur y Molly, mientras que Harry y Ron, ordenaban las de ellos y las de los gemelos, al bajar estos habían llegado.

Hey! Paren, paren, que está ocurriendo, venimos del Callejón Diagon y todos corren como locos, sin decir palabra- dijo George

Llegamos a casa y ustedes se llevan nuestra ropa, expliquen-sentenció Fred

Ron se acercó a los gemelos y le dio la respuesta que tanto esperaban.

Cornelius Fudge ha desaparecido, se cree que Voldemort se lo llevó. Y se han escapado más de la mitad de los presos de Azkabán.

Los gemelos se miraron, incrédulos.

¿Y por eso hacían tanta alharaca-dijo Fred

No puedo creerlo, todo por el viejo Fudge.- apoyo george- Pero porque se llevan todas las cosas

Mamá pidió que llevábamos las cosas al cuartel de la Orden, pasaremos el resto de las vacaciones all�-dijo Ginny- Así que cooperen y cierren la casa, nos vemos en Grimmauld Place, tomo un puñado de polvos y desapareció tras unas llamas de color verde. Lo mismo hicieron todos. Al llegar a la vieja casa Black, el olor del almuerzo impregnaba el lugar y todos fueron derecho a la cocina, la mesa ya estaba puesta, se sentaron, y esperaron hasta que les sirvieran, al terminar, ellos se fueron a sus habitaciones a ordenarlas.

Durante la tarde muchos miembros de la orden aparecieron en la casa, Mundungus Fletcher, la Sra. Figg., algunos del ministerio. Pero nadie se quedaba más de lo necesario, cada uno tenía diferentes misiones por cumplir.

¿Harry, puedo preguntarte algo-Ron lo miró esperando respuesta.

Ya lo estas haciendo-sonrió mientras se recostaba en la cama- Que quieres preguntar

Sinceramente, se que no debería hacerlo, pero nadie te pregunta. Como estás con el asunto de Sirius-Ron lamentó haberlo dicho, su cara lo expresaba- Es decir nadie te ha preguntado como te sientes y yo creo que es por respeto, pero nadie sabe como estás tú

Harry, lo miró como sabiendo que algún día le preguntaría, volvió a recostarse y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, tenía que responderle.

Sinceramente, Ron, no lo sé- por primera vez, no le dieron ganas de explotar- Mi tristeza aumenta al recordarlo, pero se que está mejor all�, supongo. A veces me siento egoísta, porque no se si lo extraño, porque hubiera tenido una mejor vida con él o porque lo quería demasiado. Pero hay que superar las cosas. Aunque se que mi única imagen paternal que me queda es Remus, no lo siento así y me da pena, que el trate y yo no quiera aceptarlo, pero me cuesta.-sentenció- Ahora tengo mucho sueño, creo que dormiré, no pasé muy buena noche.

¿Que ocurrió-Ron lo miró con una cara de preocupación¿Tuviste alguna visión?

No, esta vez sólo fue una pesadilla, estoy seguro- aunque dudaba sobre eso, no valía la pena angustiar a su amigo, se dio vuelta y cerró los ojos. Sólo un recuerdo perturbaba su sueño y era la caída de su padrino en cámara lenta, por ese velo, y se veía corriendo, sin lograr llegar hasta él.

Sólo faltaba una semana para comenzar las clases y las cartas de Hogwarts ya habían llegado a Grimmauld Place.

Los chicos estaban emocionados, ya empezarían su sexto año. Los libros no eran muy distintos a los de los años anteriores, sólo su nivel de dificultad aumentaba. Pero todavía estaba la incógnita de todos los años. ¿Quién sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Al parecer nadie lo sabía.

La Orden estaba en plena labor, todos seguían trabajando, hasta Charlie y Bill, habían enviado varias lechuzas, con noticias nuevas. Fudge todavía no daba señal de vida, la gente comenzaba a sospechar lo peor. Pero nadie sabía la verdad, nadie excepto Voldemort.

* * *

En la mansión de los Riddle, Voldemort planeaba su próximo golpe, junto a él un hombre pequeño, asentía a cada manifestación de su señor. Y a un lado, en la esquina de la habitación una persona estaba tirada en el piso tiritando, encadeno a la muralla, vestido con harapos y con el pelo hasta los hombros, remarcaba el mal estado en el que se encontraba.

Mi señor, tengo noticias-una señora se acercó al sillón donde Voldemort se encontraba- Debemos salir de aquí y buscar un nuevo lugar, no es seguro quedarnos aquí por más tiempo- Miró al sujeto encadenado- La desaparición de Fudge, ha traído sospechas, y creen que usted ha sido el culpable.

¿Cómo que creen, deberían saberlo, quién más que el poderoso Voldemort, puedo haber hecho algo semejante-exclamó

Eso lo sabemos, la cosa es que en estos días, enviarán un equipo a Pequeño Hangleton y revisaran la mansión por completo.

Gracias Bellatrix-he hizo una seña con su mano- Pero ¿donde podremos hospedarnos?

Hemm… Perdone mi señor, pero puedo sugerir algún lugar-dijo temeroso el pequeño hombre

Esta bien, que tontera dirás ahora Colagusano-dijo en tono burlón

Podríamos ir al Valle Godric… Podríamos reconstruir, la casa Potter y dejaríamos un hechizo simulando las viejas ruinas, para que nadie se acerque.

Voldemort, lo miró con asombro, como si jamás hubiera dicho algo razonable.

Te felicito Meter-le dijo- Primera cosa útil que dices, es una excelente idea. Partamos ya, Bellatrix, llévate a Crabbe y Goyle y reconstruyan la casa. Llama a Lucius y que se lleve a Fudge. Colagusano, me acompañará en un rato más.

La mujer asintió decidida y salió de la habitación.


	2. Sospechas

**2º Capitulo: Sospechas**

Sólo quedaban dos días en Grimmauld Place, luego volverían a Hogwarts y seguirían esforzándose por tener una vida normal. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de Buckbeack. Mientras este jugaba con una rata muerta, Harry sólo pensaba en Sirius, un sentimiento de venganza lo invadía, tenía que enfrentar a Bellatrix y terminar con su sufrimiento. En la mano sostenía la lista de Hogwarts, después del almuerzo irían al callejón a comprar las cosas, le hecho una ojeada al papel.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHIZERÍA

UNIFORME:

Los alumnos de sexto año necesitarán:

-Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negra)

-Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario

-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o similar)

-Un capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)

Además en forma adicional:

-Una túnica de gala (cualquier color)

-Una tenida para duelos mágicos

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)_

LIBROS:

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

-_El libro reglamentario de hechizos_ (clase 6), Miranda Goshawk.

-_Sigamos con la Historia de la Magia, _Batilda Bagshot

-_Guía de Transformación _(clase 6), Emeric Switch

-_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_, Phyllida Spore

-_Filtros y pociones mágicas avanzadas_, Arsenius Jigger

-_Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_, Newt Scamander

-_Defensa y ataque a las Artes Oscuras_, Protecter Newlight

-_Maleficios y contrahechizos_, Lois Attacker-Brend

-_El poder de la varita: Sanar es cosa de segundos_, Joan Caretake

-_Grandes atentados y magos oscuros del siglo XX_, Henry Hestorian

-_Grandes sortilegios del futuro_, Crystal Blanch

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

-1 varita

-1 caldero (peltre, medida 5)

-1 un juego de pocillos y frascos de vidrio

-1 telescopio

-1 balanza de latón

-Materiales básicos de pociones

-Set de Defensa y Curaciones

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

ADEMÁS ADJUNTA A LA NOTA Y A LA LISTA VIENE EL PERMISO PARA LAS VISITAS A HOGSMEADE, SÓLO LOS PADRES O EL TUTOR PUEDEN AUTORIZAR. Y LOS RESULTADOS DE LOS MHB SE LOS ENTREGARÁN A COMIENZO DEL AÑO ESCOLAR Y SE ENVIARÁ UNA LECHUZA A LOS HOGARES PARA QUE LOS PADRES SEPAN LOS RESULTADOS

Harry abrió nuevamente el sobre y sacó un pequeño papel.

Yo…………………………………… autorizo a mi pupilo…………………………… a visitar las salidas programadas a Hogwarts este año.

_Sirius-_murmuró, guardó todo se despidió de Buckbeack y bajó a la cocina,

Remus tomaba el desayuno junto a Tonks, Ron y Hermione miraban sus listas y Ginny jugaba con Crockshanks, sólo Molly se movía de un lado para otro en la cocina ordenando y limpiando todo.

Parece que se han tomado en serio lo de Defensa, mira si son cuatro libros, sólo para ese ramo-dijo Ron en forma de reclamo- ¡Como quieren que nos aprendamos cuatro libros para una sola clase!- dijo tirando la lista- Que engendro de profesor nos tocará este año, ojala ninguna cara de sapo del ministerio de nuevo, no podría permanecer otra vez en tanto silencio- dijo cansado, Remus tomo El Profeta y se tapó con él, sólo Harry notó que estaba sonriendo, luego bajó el papel y miro a los chicos. Tomó una de las listas y leyó.

Pero por lo menos son bastante económicos- dijo mirando a Ron

Harry miró a Hermione, está también lo hizo y al parecer ambos intuían lo mismo, una sonrisa se reflejó en sus caras y los dos miraron a Lupin, sólo tendrían que esperar.

Remus- dijo Harry antes que se le olvidará tomó la autorización y la puso sobre la mesa- Me preguntaba si podías firmar la autorización a Hogsmeade, supongo que tu eres mi tutor ahora

Lupin sólo sonrió tomó el papel, pero fue interrumpido por la señora Weasley.

Ah! No, Harry no puedes ir a Hogsmeade, con los mortifagos acechando a la orden del día-dijo preocupada- Lupin no lo dejes ir, por favor, si algo le pasara a Harry.

Pero mamá! Si tan sólo vamos a Hogsmeade, los profesores estarán todo el tiempo, con mayor razón ahora, hace bien salir y despejarse un rato- salió Ginny en la defensa

Tu crees que te dejaré, no, no seño ni tu, ni Ron, tienen permiso para visitar Hogsmeade, y ya hable con tus padres Hermione- la chica miró a Molly con aire sorprendido

No puedo creerlo mamá, no te basta con arruinar la diversión de nosotros, no también tienes que arruinársela a Hermione- dijo muy fuerte- y a Harry por supuesto- agregó rápidamente, se sentó y bajó la cabeza su cara tomaba el tono de su pelo.

Molly estaba desconcertada. Sus dos hijos gritándole poco menos, no podía creerlo

Molly, déjalos ir, en estos momentos tienen que divertirse aunque sea por momentos pequeños, todavía son sólo niños-dio- Quiero decir jóvenes, además igual irán y lo harán por su cuenta y será aun peor- miró a los chicos y le guiño un ojo- Estaremos vigilando constantemente- dijo sin darse cuenta que los chicos lo miraban con cierto interés al utilizar el "estaremos" Tonks se dio cuenta y agregó:

Estaremos vigilándolos constantemente con la Orden, eso es seguro- dijo dándole una pequeña patada a Remus, que solo el notó.

Molly miró a los chicos y sus ojos le brillaron, tomó un pañuelo y se sonó muy fuerte.

Esta bien- dijo finalmente, mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su hijo más pequeño- Es que si algo les pasara a ustedes no los soportaría. Prometan que no harán ninguna locura.

Lo prometemos- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la boca- Iré a buscar a Errol para mandarles el mensaje a mis padres- dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación

¿Y cuando iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas?-dijo Tonks más emocionada que cualquiera-¿Cuando irán para acompañarlos?

Hoy en la tarde, después de almuerzo- dijo la Sra. Weasley retomando sus tareas en la cocina

Harry y Ron se estaban yendo cuando Remus lo llamó:

Hey! Harry- le extendió la autorización- Toma, aquí esta tu permiso

Gracias- y lo guardó, ambos chicos salieron y se dirigieron a su habitación

Al llegar Harry cerró la puerta con cuidado y verifico que nadie estuviera dentro. Ron se había estirado en la cama.

Ron, no te diste cuenta que Lupin algo ocultaba- inquirió el chico de la cicatriz

¿Cómo que?-pregunto el pelirrojo

Eres un caso perdido, nunca te das cuenta de nada- dijo Harry estirándose en su cama

De algo si me di cuenta- dijo Ron hablando para si mismo

¿Qué dijiste? Que no escuche- preguntó el chico con el pelo azabache

Nada, olvídalo- dijo Ron poniéndose cada vez más rojo

Harry hizo caso omiso, pero había algo que no lo inquietaba pero lo hacia preguntarse cosas.

¿Ron?

¿Si?- el tono de su voz demostraba que estaba esperando esa pregunta

Que les pasa a ti y Hermione, que ya apenas pelean, se apoyan en todo y ni siquiera la molestan con Krum o con lo que se te ocurra- preguntó Harry

De que hablas- dijo Ron con tono sarcástico mientras se giraba y se ponía mirando a la muralla

Eso, de eso hablo.¿Por casualidad a ocurrido algo con Hermione y no has querido contarme? Preguntó Harry con tono picaron

Ron se dio vuelta y miró a Harry, pero no a los ojos…

Hemm, no nada a pasado. Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que ir a hacer a… a… a la cocina, así es- se paro y salió de la habitación.

Harry sonrió

Si, definitivamente algo a pasado- dijo y también salió del cuarto. Estaba a punto de bajar cuando Ginny llamó su atención, estaba apoyada en una muralla con las orejas extensibles. Harry se acercó con cuidado y l asustó por la espalda. La chica llegó a pegar un grito, que rápidamente fue apagado por ella misma, que se estaba mordiendo la mano para no hacerlo.

Shhh! No te has dado cuenta que Hermione y mi hermanito andan medios raros-le dijo

Si, le acabo de preguntar a Ron, pero sólo me evadió y no dio respuestas-dijo

Hermione, a hecho lo mismo, la cosa que están los dos, encerrados en la pieza -dijo la pelirroja, tratando de escuchar

¿No crees que es más seguro espiar de la habitación de al lado?- dijo Harry, tomándola de la mano y llevándola al cuarto contiguo.

El chico se ruborizó y cuando llegó le soltó rápidamente la mano, de pronto la vio y se dio cuenta que ya no era la hermanita menor de Ron, que anduvo detrás de él por tanto tiempo. Si no era ya una chica preciosa, sus ojos contrastaban perfecto con su pelo y después de darse cuenta que esta embobado mirándola y ella lo miraba con cara rara, atino a decir:

Lo siento disculpa, me quede pegado, estaba mirando un punto fijo- dijo tratando de explicarse- ¿Dónde están las orejas extensibles?-preguntó

Toma- le dijo Ginny entregándoselas, tenía una leve impresión de o que acababa de pasar. Pero no, él sabía que estaba con Dean, sería increíble, que ahora saliera con esa- ¿Y? Has escuchado algo

Sólo murmullos, como si las orejas se hubieran echado a perder- dijo sacándoselas y revisando el aparato

Es como un chicharreo, afuera se escucha el mismo- se acercó y tomo el objeto, se pasó a la pared contraria- Aquí se escucha perfectamente. Esta Remus, hablando con Si- por poco la pelirroja, había nombrado a Sirius, Remus estaba hablando con él, pero estaba solo, debía estar contándole todo, como uno hace cuando pierde a alguien y se va al cielo- con nadie- agregó la pelirroja, sin que el chico se diera cuenta.

Sospecho, que Hermione algo le hizo a la habitación, tal vez eso no permita que las orejas funcionen- dijo Harry muy seguro

¿Sabes? Tienes razón, debe ser como un escudo o algo por el estilo- se acercó y comenzó a tocar la pared. Harry hizo lo mismo, y su mano quedo acariciando la de ella, ambos se miraron, muy nerviosos comenzaron a acercarse. Sus labios estaban a punto de hacer contacto.

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC- ambos chicos se separaron violentamente- Quien sea que este adentro, abajo, el almuerzo ya esta listo- gritaba la sra. Weasley, que ahora iba a la pieza de al lado a llamar.

Bueno, yo bajo primero para que los chicos no se den cuenta que espiamos. Sal al último y guarda las orejas en mi habitación. Por favor- y Ginny se apresuró y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

Harry se apoyo en la pared y dio un largo suspiro. –_Por poco_- murmuró

Luego de asegurarse de que nadie estuviera en el piso, entró a la pieza de Ginny y le guardo las orejas en su velador. Bajó a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa junto a los otros. Ese almuerzo hubiera sido muy placentero, si Harry y Ginny, no se hubieran dado miradas nerviosas durante toda la comida, nadie las notó, pero ambos estaban muy incómodos.

Apúrense, tenemos que comprar todo en el callejón y ustedes no están listos- decía Molly Weasley cuando los chicos no bajaban.

No grites, estamos bajando- decía el pelirrojo

Tomen, aquí están-dijo su madre, dándoles a cada uno un poco de polvos Flu

Me encantan los polvos Flu- agregaba Tonks, que los acompañaría en las compras

Los chicos entraron de a uno y fueron desapareciendo tras un ráfaga de llamas verdes. Molly se dejó para el final. Tonks entró con cuidado, pero a su manera, sin querer botó la maceta de polvos flu y tosiendo logró decir.

Ca… Ca… Callejona… Diagon- y desapareció

Pobre chica, total, nos encontrará allá- dijo entro a la chimenea y desapareció luego de decir las palabras correctas.

Habían salido por la chimenea de una librería.

¿Y Tonks?-preguntó Harry, luego de ver a la Sra. Weasley llegar.

Se puso a toser y dijo mal las palabras. Ya llegará- dijo- Bueno compren los pergaminos, las plumas y las tintas- les pasó dinero a los cuatro- Yo iré a Flourish & Blotts a comprar los libros- y salió del lugar

Menos mal que tu papá nos fue a buscar el dinero ayer, no me gustan los carros de Gringotts- dijo Hermione, acercándose a las plumas

A Hagrid tampoco- Harry sonrió- Voy a los pergaminos- y se metió a unos pasillos

Yo también- dijo Ginny siguiéndolo

Cuando ambos se encontraban solos en el rincón y sin ser vistos por nadie, Ginny lo tomó del brazo.

Harry, por favor discúlpame, no fue mi intención hacer lo que casi hice. Es que bueno, fue algo del momento ¿verdad? Porque tú no sientes en verdad algo ¿verdad?- preguntaba rápidamente la pelirroja. Harry la miraba, no sabía que decirle, se acercó le tomó la cara y le dio un beso suave y tierno.

Lo siento, Ginny- se alejó súbitamente Harry- Tu estas con Dean, y yo besándote. En serio lo siento mucho, olvida todo, ¿esta bien?- tomo del estante un rollo de pergamino y dejo a la chica muy confundida.

Cuando Harry llegó a donde las plumas, vio algo que nunca más vería, Ron y Hermione discutiendo.

Claro, ¿Miren! Esta pluma es igual a la que Vicky le regalo- gritaba Ron encolerizado

Lo siento Ron, no fue mi intención nombrarlo- dijo Hermione muy roja

Harry no comprendía, porque Hermione no defendía a Krum y le pedía disculpas a Ron, se acercó a ambos chicos.

¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el chico de la cicatriz. Apenas Ron lo vio se calmó y agregó:

Nada, no ocurre nada- Hermione, tomó un par de plumas y fue al fondo a buscar pergaminos con la cabeza gacha.

¿Pero que les pasa? No habían peleado durante todas las vacaciones y ahora ella te pide disculpas por nombrar a Krum- dijo harry un poco extrañado- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Definitivamente hay algo que no nos han contado ni a Ginny ni a mí- dijo el chico, que al nombrar el nombre de la pelirroja se había puesto completamente rojo. Ron aprovechando eso, cambió de tema.

Y al parecer mi amigo harry, tampoco me ha contado todo- dijo Ron pícaro.

Cállate, si tu no me has contado todo, como quiere que yo lo haga- agregó Harry

El muchacho un poco dudoso y a la vez nervioso, le dijo:

Esta bien, pero no te puedo contar aquí, y recuerda es un secreto- lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a un pasaje pequeño que había en un costado, luego de verificar que nadie estuviera escuchando. Ron lo miró

Hermione y yo somos novios-dijo Ron muy colorado

¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué! No pudo creerlo, por fin, si ustedes se gustan desde siempre- dijo Harry emocionado por su amigo

Nunca me había dado cuenta-dijo Ron algo sonrojado, ya estaba tomando su color normal- Bueno yo sabía que ella me gustaba, pero no sabía si yo a ella.

¿Y porque nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto Harry

Bueno, por que creí que te burlarías-dijo finalmente- Y tú, ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?

Harry sabía que se lo preguntaría, no sabía como decírselo, tomo aire y comenzó.

Bueno, creo que he metido la pata a fondo-dijo- Acabo de besar a Ginny- dijo lo último tan rápido, sólo por miedo a ser golpeado por su amigo. Sabía que Ron era muy celoso con su hermana pequeña. Al chico le costó procesarlo.

¡¡Te Felicito! Que genial seremos cuñados- dijo Ron, con la expresión que harry no esperaba

¿De veras? No estás enojado- El chico negó con la cabeza- Pero no, no puedo hacerle eso a Dean- dijo

¿Por qué no? En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, amigo- dijo Ron

Para mi no. Tengo que resignarme ya perdí mi oportunidad. Ginny anduvo detrás de mí por tres años y yo sólo la veía como tu hermanita pequeña, pero ahora es diferente y bueno, fui un tonto.

Amigo, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Si quieres obligó a Ginny a terminar con Dean- le dijo su amigo dándole opciones

Como se te ocurre, no le digas nada. Ya le dije que olvidará todo el incidente. Ella está muy feliz con Dean y bueno tal vez pueda intentar de nuevo con Cho, aparte ella ya debe estar mejor con el asunto de Cedric.- dijo Harry algo desanimado, Cho ya no le gustaba.

Pero juégatelas por mi hermana, tal vez ella siente lo mismo por ti- dijo Ron

No olvídalo, luego veré que hacer. Y cuéntame, como pasó con hermione- dijo

A bueno, fue un día en La Madriguera, todos estaban abajo conversando y yo con Hermione nos escapamos por la ventana y nos fuimos al bosque a pasear y bueno, ahí. Le dije que me gustaba y ella me besó, lo tome como un sí y luego la besé. Y después de unos días le pedí ser mi novia- dijo Ron mientras se sonrojaba muy rápido. Harry sólo sonreía. Su mejores amigo juntos.

Bueno será mejor que vayamos a buscar a las chicas-dio Harry- Tenemos que ir a comprar el resto del equipo, y quiero pasar a la tienda de Quidditch a comprar unas cosas, y luego ir a Ollivanders, para que me revise la varita- dijo Harry, iban caminando y Harry lo detuvo- Y no se te ocurra insinuar nada, porque te juro, que no sales vivo de esa.

Ron ya estaba advertido, pero cuando se juntaron con las chicas, hermione era la que lo miraba y lanzaba risitas tontas hasta que Ginny le mando una mirada asesina. Era seguro Hermione sabía.

Las chicas fueron a Madame Malkin, debían comprarse nuevas túnicas de gala. El señor Weasley había recibido una bonificación y un aumento de sueldo, por sus servicios especiales al ministerio, por lo que la citación había mejorado. Los chicos en cambio, fueron a la tienda de Quidditch. Ahí estaba la última invención, la nueva Thunder 5000. Era preciosa, Ron y Harry quedaron embobados con ella. El mango era ergonómico, con un trozo de cuero en la punta para afirmarse, tenía un asiento que se temperaba según las condiciones. Las ramitas estaban perfectamente alineadas en una misma dirección y eran doradas, como de oro. Estaba posada en sobre un meson y abajo salía una referencia.

_Thunder 5000_

_Suave como una pluma,_

_Rápido como un trueno,_

_Es la nueva Thunder 5000,_

_Te promete viajes inolvidables,_

_Velocidades nunca antes recorridas_

_y si eres jugador_

_Victorias nunca antes soñadas_

_Tiene las ramitas alineadas aerodinámicamente, bañados ligeramente en oro, prometen una firmeza total. Su asiento se ajusta a las condiciones climáticas al igual que el mango, no te pierdas está oportunidad y consíguela._

_De los mismo creadores de la Saeta de Fuego_

_Consulte el precio_

Harry se acercó y cuando iba a tocarla, su mano no pudo, tenía como un escudo mágico invisible, miró a Ron y tampoco se la creía. Que daría por conseguirla. Sabía que su amigo pensaba lo mismo, y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, su Saeta, Umbridge, la había escondido en el sótano del colegio. Que haría si no la encontraba.

¡Ron!- el chico lo miró había despertado de los sueños con la Thunder- mi Saeta, Umbridge me la quitó y la escondió. Que le habrá pasado. Me muero si la pierdo. Es prácticamente lo único que me quedó de Sirius- su amigo demostraba su preocupación sólo con la cara, también se le había olvidado por completo.

La conseguiremos, apenas lleguemos, hablaremos con Dumbledore… No te preocupes, la conseguiremos- había dicho Ron- Ahora vamos a Ollivanders, está bien, tomo del brazo a su amigo y se lo llevó, antes de que pasará algo más.

Llegaron a la tienda, seguía tan lúgubre como siempre. Estaban esperando al señor Ollivanders, cuando un señor con una jorova y tuerto de un juego, se acercaba arrastrando los pies, tenía el pelo muy sucio y moretones en la cara, le faltaba una mano. Ambos chicos se asustaron y trataron de alejarse, pero el hombre los retuvo, de pronto un mechón color sandía comenzó a salir de la cabeza, ahí se dieron cuenta quien era. Al instante Tonks les sonreía.

Los asuste- decía mientras se reía- Si se hubieran visto la cara- sonreía

¿Pero porque tuviste que ponerte así?-dijo Harry

Porque como estornude, aparecí en el Callejón Knockturn y se me ven ahí llena de colores, sospechan y me pude haber metido en problemas, toda la gente es rara en ese lugar, así que me disfrace. Me veía bien, a sido uno de los mejores camuflajes- sonrió de nuevo- Me costo mucho encontrarlos. ¿Y Molly con las chicas?- preguntó

Mamá comprando los libros, y las chicas en Madame Malkin- dijo Ron, Tonks le guiño un ojo y salio de la tienda, los chicos se miraron, gran susto habían pasado. En eso el señor Ollivanders les hablaba, otro salto pegaron.

En que anda el señor Harry Potter en mi tienda- dijo

Bueno quería ver en que condiciones se encuentra mi varita-dijo Harry nervioso, sacándola de la túnica y poniéndola encima del mostrador.

El señor la tomo, la miró, la pasó por una serie de objetos extraños, y lo miró.

Veo que la ha utilizado bastante- Harry sólo asintió- Pero esta en buenas condiciones, ninguna falla. Tome le regalo está crema. Es para limpiarla, sólo unte y pásale un pañito, con eso bastará. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer- y salió adentrándose en un pasillo al final de su tienda.

Los chicos salieron y se dirigieron a Madame Malkin. Ginny y Hermione estaban paradas encima de un escabel, y tenían puesta unas túnicas, Hermione llevaba una color esmeralda y la pelirroja una lila. Ron miraba a su novia, y Harry a Ginny. Ambos al mismo tiempo dijeron:

Te ves preciosa- las chicas se sonrojaron y sólo soltaron unas risitas, Ginny miraba a Harry muy nerviosa, en eso la puerta se abrió.

¡Ginny! Te ves… Te ves muy… lila-había dicho Dean, muy nervioso. Ginny lo miró extrañada- Eh… Gracias- atinó a decir, la chica se bajo del escabel lo abrazó y le dio un beso tímido. Dean fue a saludar a Ron, y Ginny miró a Harry tratando de hablarle con la mirada. Harry sólo capto un _"Lo siento" _asintió, y saludó a su amigo. Dean tomó la mano de su novia-¿Y vieron la nueva Thunder 5000?-preguntó

Si, venimos de ahí- dijo Harry un poco turbado- Es muy bonita

¿Bonita? Es espectacular, rápida, suave, con oro, perfecta- respondía Ron a Dean. El chico de color, prestaba mucha atención al pelirrojo y no notaba, como Harry y su novia se miraban. Pero Hermione si lo notó. Se bajo del escabel, tomó a Ginny y la llevo a los vestidores. Al rato después salían los 5 y con varias bolsas en las manos.

Ginny, acompáñame-decía Dean- Quiero que conozcas a mis padres- la chica asintió y comenzaron a alejarse, sólo una mirada fugaz le lanzó a Harry. El chico siguió el trayecto cabizbajo. Sus amigos lo percibieron y lo llevaron a tomarse un helado.

Harry, no te preocupes-le dijo hermione- Todo tomará forma luego y ahí verás que debes realmente hacer. ¿Aparte has hablado con Ginny, después de lo que pasó?

No, pero pienso hacerlo hoy en la noche. Tengo que ordenar mi cabeza- dijo- miró a ambos y se dio cuenta, que estaban tomados de la mano por debajo de la mesa- Y felicitaciones- le dijo a la chica. Ron se puso rojo

¿Felicitaciones, porque?-preguntó haciéndose la tonta

Ron ya me contó. Que genial que por fin, se hayan dicho todo- sonrió. La chica miró a Ron muy seriamente y le soltó la mano.

Y no te enojes, porque yo no me he enojado porque Ginny te contó a ti. Y supongo que ya le dijiste sobre ustedes- si recién- Pero lo tuyo con ella, ¿ya a pasado antes?

Hoy, casi. Pero tu mamá nos interrumpió-le dijo mirando a Ron

Yo creo que Ginny debe terminar con Dean, y Harry es mi cuñado y tu concuñado- le dijo mirando a Hermione

Ronald, eso es más serio y más difícil que unos simples lazos en papel-dijo la chica

Lo siento- agregó el pelirrojo- Mira ahí viene, mamá, Tonks y Ginny- dijo el último nombre más bajito. Las tres llevaban una montaña de bolsas y paquetes, se sentó al lado de los chicos y sacó el papel.

Bueno, ya le compre todos los libros- dijo apuntando a una posible Tonks, que estaba tapada con una gran montaña de paquetes, solo se veía su pelo, ahora de color miel.- También le compre los nuevos calderos, todos estaban agujerados-dijo- Junto a eso les traje los materiales de pociones, el resto lo tiene. Sólo falta el traje y el set de defensa.

Pero nunca he visto alguna tienda que venda eso-dijo Ron

Es porque nunca antes había existido. Lamentablemente hay gente que se aprovecha de estos tiempos de pánico. Y bueno hace poco abrieron una tienda de defensa. Venden alguna cosas buenas, como las que le pidieron, pero igual hay estafas muy grandes-les contó- Pero que esperamos. Hoy tu padre legará temprano, quiero verlo, así que apúrense- y se paró.

Los chicos corrieron detrás de ella y Harry ayudó a Tonks, Ron le llevó las bolsas a Hermione, y Ginny acompañaba a su mamá. Caminaron hasta donde Harry nunca había llegado antes, hasta el fondo. O es que jamás ese lugar había estado. Es el mundo mágico se puede esperar cualquier cosa. De pronto una gran tienda con letras gigantes, que cambiaban de color decía:

_Defensa_

_La seguridad ante todo_

Entraron y habían estantes y estantes, llenos de objetos. Harry divisó hasta objetos muggles entre medio. Se acerca al mostrador y sacó un panfleto.

_Defensa_

_La seguridad ante todo_

_El lado oscuro ha renacido. ¿Usted esta bien protegido?_

_Necesita de nosotros, le brindaremos nuestra ayuda._

_Sólo por unos galeones y su familia quedará a salvo._

_Porque expertos en Defensa somos, y no andará a saltos._

Harry no pudo dejar de sonreír, a que estúpidos se les ocurrirían esos versos. Mira detrás del mostrador y quien más que Ludo Barman y Mundungus Fletcher.

Hola Harry- dijo Ludo que se acercaba al chico de la cicatriz- Vienes a comprar las cosas de Hogwarts

Harry asintió. La sra. Weasley, se acercó a Mundungus y le dijo:

Quiero cuatro set de Defensa y Curación y cuatro de trajes para duelo.

El señor corrió y al rato trajo todo lo pedido. La sra. Weasley canceló y le grito a los chicos que salieran, durante todo el trayecto a casa, estuvo hablando de la desfachatez y de la gente sin vergüenza, en tiempo de crisis. Al llegar Arthur ya estaba ahí, Molly fue a la cocina y luego de comer una agradable cena, fueron a dormirse. Para todos había sido un día agotador.


	3. De vuelta a Hogwarts

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el 3º cápitulo, más corto que el anterior, dejenme reviews sirve para incentivarse..jejeje.. Bueno recuerdo que Nada de esto me pertenece (exceptuando la historia) y que todo es de Jk Rowling y la WB. Dedicados a familia y amigos...**

****

**3º Capitulo: De vuelta a Hogwarts**

Harry despertó muy temprano, todavía estaba oscuro, pero la cicatriz ardía demasiado, de nuevo ese sueño. Pero ahora el bastón tomaba forma, parecía un cetro con una piedra color esmeralda en la punta, y mientras todos se postraban una chica estaba agonizando a un costado, el pelo castaño oscuro y liso le tapaba la cara. Harry ya no estaba seguro de que esto sólo fuera un sueño.

Se levantó y abrió la ventana de su pieza. Ron todavía dormía, fue al cuarto de baño y se dio una larga ducha de agua helada, su cuerpo estaba afiebrado. Porque su vida tenía que ser así, él no la pidió, sólo lo destinaron a eso. Y tenía que sufrir. Sin padres, sin padrino. Decidió ir a ver al hipogrifo, tal vez eso lo alegraría, el pobre animal estaba tan triste como él, más que mal había sido todo un compañero para Sirius. Al entrar en la habitación se llevó una sorpresa, Ginny estaba sentada acariciando a Buckbeack.

Ginny¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico

Bueno no podía dormir, y necesitaba hablar contigo, supuse que te encontraría aquí.-contesto- Además nadie puede molestar, todos duermen- sonrió tímidamente.

Bueno, yo ya te dije, que lo sentía, por que tu estás con Dean y el es mi amigo, no puedo hacerle esto- dijo Harry sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

Yo tampoco quiero hacerle daño, le rompería el corazón- dijo- Pero romperé el mío, si no le hago caso. Harry tu me gustas mucho, desde siempre-dijo y bajo la cabeza, una pequeña lagrima había logrado escapara de su ojo- Pero a ti te gusta Cho y yo no podía quedarme atrás tenía que continuar. ¿Entiendes?

Si lo se, por lo mismo no te puedo prometer absolutamente nada- Ginny lo miraba de una manera, que sólo quería besarla, pero antes estaba Dean.

Ahora Ginny fue la que se acercó, pero Harry no podía, se paró abruptamente espantando a Buckbeack

No, no puede ser. Lo siento- le dijo

Pero Harry, mira nadie lo sabr�, hasta que llegué el momento de terminar con Dean lo haré. Ahora no puedo, pero por favor. Yo te gusto, tu me gustas, que hay de malo con eso- respondió la chica

Que tú tienes novio-dijo sarcásticamente

Ginny se abalanzó y lo besó, Harry también lo hizo, le gustaba estar con ella, no era como con Cho, esto era más serio y menos superficial. Se quedaron abrazados al lado de Buckbeack hasta que amaneció. Luego harry bajó y se puso a leer El Profeta. Ninguna novedad, nada sobre Fudge, ni Voldemort. Eso lo asustaba, Voldemort debe estar planeando algo.

****

Me impresionas Colagusano, realmente, seguro que se te ocurrió a ti- preguntó Voldemort

Si… Si mi señor- respondió cabizbajo

Reconstruimos la casa y nadie puede notarlo, sólo los mortifagos, y estamos libres de todo, nadie se le ocurrirá que estamos aquí.- En eso una figura encapuchada entró a la antigua habitación de los Potter- ¿Me traes la poción?

Si, mi señor tenebroso- Bellatrix salió debajo de la capucha y en su mano llevaba un frasco- Aquí esta el Veritaserum

Dáselo -dijo con voz silbante – Ahora, necesito saber cual es su plan, o si sabe algo.

Bellatrix se acercó a un Cornelius, andrajoso y sucio, amarrado por cuerdas invisibles, el hombre estaba demasiado débil como para resistirse a tomarse la poción, ninguna tortura había funcionado, esto tendría que ayudar. Voldemort se acercó.

Bueno Fudge, tienes algún plan o algún secreto que quieras decirnos, respecto a Harry Potter y la profecía- dijo

Si- respondió secamente- Una nueva profecía ha aparecido, en realidad se ha descubierto, porque es milenaria, hace poco registramos el departamento de misterios-decía como una grabadora monótonamente- Sólo Dumbledore y Remus la oyeron, a mi me contaron sólo un poco.

Que te dijeron- preguntó Voldemort impaciente

Una chica, le otorgará el poder a Harry Potter, el poder de alguien legendario, no se quien. Eso permitirá que puedas batallar con él como un igual. Pero de conseguirlo tú, tendrás poder para destruir el mundo. – La cara de Voldemort se estiró, estaba sonriendo. Colagusano se llegó a asustar.

Sólo tengo que conseguir a la chica, y quitarle lo que sea el poder¿verdad? Tu sabes donde se encuentra- preguntó Voldemort ansioso

No y no, es más difícil de lo que parece. Prácticamente nadie sabe donde la chica se encuentra o quien es. Tampoco se que es el arma, pero lo que si se, es que sólo bajo la voluntad de la portadora podrás conseguirlo y ella no está de tu lado.- dijo serenamente como hipnotizado

Mátenlo, no sabe nada más, y arrójenlo al sótano- Bellatrix lanzó el Avada Kedrava hacia Fudge y lo hizo desaparecer.

Dumbledore no confía en él, que mal- dijo- ¿Quién y que ser�? Eso debemos averiguarlo, pero estoy seguro, que si Dumbledore sabe, la tiene en Hogwarts. Envía una lechuza a nuestros espías. Diles que averigüen todo lo que puedan. ¿Entiendes?- Bellatrix asintió y salió de la habitación

Sólo es cosa de tiempo, el plan de Dumbledore no funcionará averiguaré quien es esa chica.

Todos los chicos ya habían llegado a la estación King Cross, nuevamente Arthur había conseguido autos del ministerio. Uno a uno disimuladamente cruzaron el portal al andén 9 ¾. Ginny y Harry entraron juntos, pero Dean había aparecido besando a su novia. Ela no podía hacer nada más, miraba a Harry de reojo, pero él no mostraba signos de nada, pero por dentro hervía en celos, busco un compartimiento vació y dejó sus cosas junto a Ron y Hermione. Bajaron y se despidieron de todos. Los gemelos les dieron a todos un paquete con un poco de bromas, le dijeron a su madre que eran aperitivos para el viaje, mientras les guiñaban los ojos a los chicos. El tren comenzó a avanzar, los chicos de se subieron rápidamente y se despidieron de Molly, mientras los gemelos les daban cupones para su tienda. Luego de que Harry les diera los galeones, comenzaron a invertir y a crear y consiguieron un buen puesto en Hogsmeade. Habían ido a visitarlo durante las vacaciones, y era una tienda muy grande y bella. Les iba muy bien, Harry pensó que lo que hizo fue lo mejor.

Entraron a la cabina y una pelirroja ya estaba ahí sentada, mirando fijamente el paisaje. Hermione se adelantó.

Bueno, Ron, tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos, vana a darnos las instrucciones-le dijo

Ve tú, luego me cuentas- dijo el chico entrando

No, necesito que vayas, luego volveremos- lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastro. Harry entró y se sentó al frente, bajó la persiana en la ventana de la puerta antes.

Pensé que te irías con Dean- dijo el chico de pelo color azabache mirándola fijamente. Ella lo miró a los ojos

Le avise que me iría con ustedes- respondió- Harry lo siento mucho, no quiero que esto sea así ¿comprendes? Pero tu en verdad me gustas- la chica se paró y se sentó a su lado, le acarició la mano y le di un beso.

Ginny¡para! Se que no es tu intención pero estás jugando con los dos, lo siento- y salió de la cabina, dejando a la chica llorando. Caminó hasta llegar al último vagón donde se encontraban los baúles y otras cosas, se sentó entremedio de un par de cajas y se quedó dormido.

Ron, Harry no aparece-le dijo Hermione preocupada- Discutió con Ginny y se largó de ahí

Que le hizo a mi hermana-dijo Ron serio

Nada, más bien, al parecer Ginny le hizo algo a él- Ron pareció calmarse un poco

Debe estar por ahí, el sabe cuidarse

Pero no es seguro para él andar solo- decía Hermione mientras tomaba un carruaje junto a Ron, Neville y Luna, sin dejar de ver por la ventanilla.

Harry había despertado apenas el tren había parado. Bajo rápidamente y se fue caminando hacia Honeydukes, no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie, la cabeza le dolía y tomó el atajo. Llegó a Hogwarts, pero había un problema, no sabía la nueva contraseña. Los prefectos pasaban diciéndolas, pero el no había visto a Ron ni a Hermione, tenía hambre así que se dirigió a la cocina, ahí Lobby le daría todo lo que quisiera. Estaba bajando las escaleras hacia el pasillo del retrato del frutero, pero una chica salía de ahí con un plato de comida, Harry la siguió, pero había desaparecido en una esquina.

Era como de su porte, delgada y alta, usaba un uniforme de Hogwarts y su pelo castaño oscuro, liso y largo. Igual que la chica de su sueño. ¿Podría ser ella?

�¡POTTER¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz de Snape había interrumpido sus pensamientos- Tus compañeros no han llegado todavía, como es que ya estás en el colegio-dijo- Si el año ya hubiera empezado te habría quitado puntos, esta vez te salvaste-le dijo y se dio media vuelta.

Un alivio lo invadió, por poco Snape, lo descubre, se había salvado. De pronto miles de murmullos irrumpieron el silencio del vestíbulo, tenía que ir al Gran Comedor, entró en silencio y divisó a Ron y Hermione, al frente de ellos estaban Ginny y Dean. No estaba preparado aún, mejor sentarse con los de tercero, estaban bastante lejos de sus amigos. Esa cena no fue para nada grata, los chicos no paraban de hacer preguntas. Luego de un resumida selección. Once alumnos habían entrado a Gryffindor, ocho a Ravenclaw, siete a Hufflepuff y sólo 5 a Slytherin. La popularidad de esa casa había decaído con el regreso del Innombrable.

Apenas Dumbledore terminó con las indicaciones y advertencias, Harry partió a la sala común, se había conseguido la contraseña, con un chico de tercero.

_-El honor y la valentía nos representan"_ – y la Dama Gorda di paso al joven muchacho. Sólo subió las escaleras y se estiró en su cama, no podía pesar en nadie más que en Ginny, pero de pronto recordó a la chica que había desaparecido. No estaba loco incluso había salido de la cocina, ella estaba ahí, pero quien era, que tenía que ver con Voldemort.

Al siguiente día Harry despertó mucho mejor, esa noche volvería a la cocina, y esperaría a que la chica saliera. Pero ahora tenía clase, bajo al Gran Comedor y se sentó con sus amigos, Ginny comprendió porque harry no se había sentado ahí y esta mañana estaba con sus compañeros bien lejos de Ron y Hermione.

¿Qué nos toca ahora?-dijo Harry sonriente

Pociones- dijo Ron desanimado

¿Por qué estas tan feliz Harry?-pregunto su amiga, mientras se servía té con leche

Bueno, es que ayer, ustedes deben saber lo que pasó, me vine por Honeydukes, entonces llegué antes que ustedes. La cosa que como no me sabía la contraseña no podía entrar a la sala común, entonces fui a la cocina porque tenía hambre, pero de pronto una chica iba saliendo de la cocina, y bueno resulta que vi a una muy parecida en un sueño, con Ustedes-ya-saben entonces, hoy la buscaré y averiguaré que se trae, así me despejaré, ya tengo todo un plan.- dijo el chico muy rápido

Pero no es una razón para emocionarse-dijo Ron

Bueno, como ya dije me mantendré libre y preocupado en otra cosa. Además creo que ella en verdad tiene que ver con Quien-Ustedes-Saben, Lugo les cuento- y el chico se preparó su desayuno, dejando confundidos a sus amigos.

Luego de una tediosa clase de pociones, los chicos tenían un bloque libre, así que fueron a la sala común. Harry los llevó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado y muy serio comenzó a contarles.

Bueno, hay alo respecto al año pasad, que no les he contado-dijo Harry

¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Hermione

Bueno que existe una profecía sobre Voldemort y yo, está dice que el día de la batalla final, sólo uno sobrevivir�, y yo soy el único de destruirme, entienden. Por eso he estado algo distante y todo eso, he tenido que pensar mucho.

Porque no nos contaste antes-le dijo su amigo

Para no ponerlos en peligro, la cosa que últimamente he tenido estos extraños sueños y ahora estoy casi seguro que deben ser más bien como visiones.- una sombra oscureció su cara- Bueno la verdad es que en él Voldemort sale alzando una especie de cetro con una piedra color esmeralda, mientras mortifagos lo alaban y esa chica que vi aparece agonizando.- la chica se llevó la mano a la boca y Ron le acarició la espalda.- Y despierto cada vez más con más detalles y con fiebre y la cicatriz ardiendo.-dijo Harry con tono preocupado- Por eso quiero saber de ella, para ver si tiene más información, entienden- ambos amigos asintieron.- Ahora iré a dar un paseo haber si la encuentro- Y salió de la habitación

Caminaba por lo pasillos del colegio en busca de la persona que podría tener información sobre Voldemort, pero de pronto una mano le tomó el brazo y lo arrastró a una aula vacía.

¿Cho?-dijo Harry al reconocer a la chica que lo había arrastrado. Está estaba caminando de un lado a otro. Lo miró.

Lo siento Harry, por arruinar todo el año pasado-dijo la chica

No, lo siento yo, jamás debí aceptar algo contigo-dijo duramente

No digas eso-respondió, pero el chico ya había salido de la sala y seguía caminando sin rumbo.

Un viento congelado rozaba su cara, se subió el abrigo un poco. La cabaña de Hagrid estaba iluminada y emanaba humo por la chimenea, mientras que atrás una oscura y espesa neblina rodeaba al Bosque Prohibido. Harry tocó la puerta tres veces, en seguida los ladridos de Fang se escucharon desde adentro.

¡Cállate!- gritaba una gruesa y profunda voz desde adentro. De pronto un hombre que triplicaba su tamaño apareció detrás de una frondosa barba.- ¡Ah! Eras tu Harry, no te vi el primer día¿Llegaste en tren, supongo?

Si, es que tuve un problema y me bajé por la parte trasera del tren.- Hagrid y una seña para que pasara

¿Té?- el chico asintió, el semi-gigante se acercó a la cocina y tomó una tetera sirviendo el líquido en una taza enfrente del chico.

Y como estás Madame Maxime-preguntó Harry

¡Ah! Bueno- Hagrid se sonrojó- Ya somos pareja

¡Felicidades!-dijo el chico sonriente, viendo a su amigo más rojo que el pelo de Ron

Bueno, y supongo que a ti las chicas te lloverán-sentenció

El problema que a ninguna le puedo corresponder-dijo mientras tomaba el té

Bueno pero ya conocerás a la indicada¿o no?- el chico hizo una mueca con la cara

¿Y Ron y Hermione?-preguntó Hagrid

No se deben estar en la sala común-dijo- Salí porque estoy buscando a alguien.

¿A quien?

No lo sé, vi a una chica el otro día, se parecía a una que apareció en un sueño, creo que tiene que ver con Voldemort, pero desapareció a los segundos de haberla visto- dijo el chico. Hagrid demostraba su nerviosismo

Eh ¿una chica?... No era… ¿alumna?-dijo

Estaba con el uniforme pero nunca la había visto-respondió- Por casualidad sabes algo- dijo en tono de interrogación

¿Yo?...eh…nada…nada-dijo, miró a Harry- Bueno ahora tengo que ir a hacer la ronda, así que si me disculpas- sonrió y tomo la ballesta- Vamos Fang- y salió de la cabaña.

Harry guardó las cosas y salió, el lugar ya estaba oscuro. Entro al castillo, ya nadie se encontraba, si lo veían le bajarían puntos a su casa, así que mejor se apuraba, pero no antes de ir a ver a la cocina si la chica se encontraba, se quedó parado un buen tiempo en el pasillo, pero nada. Luego de aburrirse decidió ir a su sala común. La señora gorda estaba dormida, luego de despertarla y darle la contraseña, entró por el agujero en la pared. Por primera vez los veía, ahí, estaban sus dos mejores amigos besándose.

Ejem…Ejem…-dijo interrumpiendo, imitando a la cara de sapo de la Umbridge. Sus dos amigos tomaron un tono rojo fuego y se separaron bruscamente- Lo siento- dijo Harry

No te preocupes. ¿Y encontraste a la chica?-preguntó Hermione

No, pero fui a visitar a Hagrid, el y Madame Maxime, están igual que ustedes, ya son novios- los chicos sonrieron- Bueno, sigan en lo que estaban, yo no los molestó más-sonrió y subió a la habitación. Pero una pelirroja estaba apoyada dormida en la puerta de la habitación.

�¡Ginny!-dijo casi en un susurro, la chica se despertó-Ven aquí no es seguro hablar, la tomó de la mano y la llevó al baño.

La chica lo miró con profunda tristeza, tenía el borde de sus ojos rojos, había estado llorando.

Harry, en verdad lo siento mucho. Tienes razón he estad jugando con ambos. Espero que me perdones-dijo agachando la cabeza. Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Ginny, te quiero mucho, como amiga. Entiéndelo, lo siento si malinterpretaste- esas palabras le dolían mucho porque no eran verdad, pero más le dolía ver a Ginny sollozar- Yo fui el tonto, sólo olvídalo, por favor- se acercó y la abrazo.

Ginny sólo quería estar con él, pero no podía ¿Y Dean? No podía hacerlo sufrir, tendría que resignarse a sólo ser siendo amiga de Harry. Levantó su vista y le sonrió al chico de la cicatriz. Luego se soltó y bajo las escaleras con paso lento. Harry estaba muy deshecho, pero un poco más tranquilo. Se metió a la cama y durmió placidamente. Por fin ninguna pesadilla lo atormentaba.


	4. Un nuevo profesor

**Parto recordando que nada de esto, aparte de la historia me pertencen, todo es propiedad de JKR y de la WB, y que lo hago sin fines de lucro..**

**Le dedico este Fan Fic, a mi mamá que tambien le encantan los libros, a mis amigos que les fascina Harry Potter, en especial el Diego, el Gerson y mis amigos de internet que les gusta.. y obviamente a todos ustedes.. **

**Y agradezco a Neli por la idea de los _Birdtip_ **

**Gracias por lo reviews, en verdad me gustaron, paso a la contestación de estos...**

**Neli: Gracias por ambos, me encanta que te guste mi ff, a mi tambien me gusta la parte del tren, y respecto a la misteriosa chica de cabeños castaño, ya lo sabrán esperen un par de capis.**

**Miss-Adreina-Snape: Tambien gracias y sobre la chica de cabello castaño, sólo espera.. ya verán..**

**4º Capitulo: El nuevo profesor**

Gruesas gotas se agolpaban en las ventanas de la habitación de los alumnos de sexto. Harry se había despertado muy bien, realmente había descansado, se paró y se puso a un lado del ventanal. Que daría por que Sirius estuviera ahí o su padre. Ni siquiera conocía a su papá. Ya le habían dicho que no había forma de que volviera, pero no podía resignarse. Tenía que investigar en libros, ya tenía permitido entrar a la sección prohibida. Se acercó a su baúl, revolvió todas las cosas, ahí tenía los libros, sus materiales, en el fondo la vieja capa de su padre, recordó también a su Saeta, esa noche iría por ella y entremedio apareció el espejo que Sirius le había dado, antes de empezar el pasado año escolar. Si sólo no lo hubiera olvidado. Como pudo haber sido tan tonto, habría tenido la oportunidad de comunicarse con su padrino cuantas veces quisiera, sin arriesgar tanto a cambio, pero, todo ocurre por una razón. Se sentó en la ventana y se puso a mirar fijamente el pedazo de vidrio que tenia enfrente, esperando que la cara de su padrino, o incluso de su padre, aparecieran y lo saludaran con una sonrisa, pero nada ocurrió, lanzó el espejo y se rompió en mil pedazos, corrió a recogerlo y se cortó con él.

�¡Ay!- exclamó chupándose el dedo para que dejará de sangrar. De pronto el espejo comenzó a juntarse y volvió a ser el mismo de antes, lo tomó, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre estaban siendo aspiradas por el objeto. Total es un espejo mágico, así que Harry hizo caso omiso, abrió el baúl y lo guardó en el fondo como siempre. La herida seguía sangrando, tomó ese set de Defensa y Curación y lo abrió.

Era una pequeña caja plateada y muy delgada, cabía perfectamente en el bolsillo de sus jeans, tenía una trabita que la sujetaba. Harry le subió el pequeño picaporte y al abrirlo, una caja mucho más grande apareció, era obvio que estaba hechizado. Adentro había de todo lo necesario. Una pequeña linterna, Harry las conocía, Dudley siempre le compraban cuando iba de campamento, un paquete de pilas y otras cosas muggles, era obvio que vendrían cosas así por Mundungus, él conocía a bastante personas no brujos. Pero la magia no faltaba, en la parte de curaciones habían ungüentos y pequeños frascos como pociones para dormir, o aliviar el dolor, otras para limpiar y desinfectar, pero Harry buscaba algo para las heridas, hasta que lo encontró era como un trocito de papel color crema, venían en envases, este decía que sólo se ponía sobre la herida y está pararía, Harry tomó un pedazo que la cubría entera y la puso sobre el tajo. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir un alivio y una luz color celeste se desprendió del papelito, de pronto se mira el brazo y ni el papel ni la herida estaban ahí, ya no tenía nada. Siguió revisando el kit hasta que un pequeño rayo de luz entró por la ventana, ya había parado de llover.

Harry tomó su horario. Por lo menos no sería un pésimo día junto a Snape en Pociones, le tocaba Transformaciones, Defensa y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y el resto del día libre. Buscó sus cosas y se fue a bañar. Nadie había bajado a la sala común, debían ser cerca de las siete, todos estarían levantándose. Ron bajó a los minutos, ambos chicos esperaron a Herm y Ginny.

Los cuatro bajaron al Gran Comedor por el desayuno, ahí se encontraba Dumbledore, Snape, McGonnagal, Flitwick, y uno que otro profesor, pero ninguna cara nueva, el nuevo profesor de defensa todavía no llegaba, pero los chicos ya tenían la impresión de que Remus llegaría muy pronto. Los tres amigos se dirigieron a Transformaciones su primera clase del día. McGonnagal les habló que este año habían arreglado e formato de estudio por los acontecimientos recientes y estudiarían sólo cosas útiles para casos de emergencia, para convertir algún animal en escudo, o como crear camuflajes, y cosas por el estilo. Empezaron con teoría sólo con teoría y los riesgos, cosa que estudiaban cada año antes de empezar las lecciones, eso era algo que McGonnagal les hacía hacer, porque gracias a su experiencia sabía que los alumnos se olvidaban de la seguridad y lo básico durante las vacaciones. Salieron del salón, pero la profesora detuvo a Harry antes de que saliera del aula.

Potter-lo llamó mientras buscaba unos papeles. El chico se acercó a su profesora.

Si, profesora-respondió

Bueno, quiero hablar contigo. Sabemos que el innombrable ha vuelto y todo eso, pero no podemos de dejar de distraernos, este año el Quidditch continuar�, es lo mejor que podemos hacer, y las medidas de seguridad se tomarán más en serio este año¿comprendes?- el chico asintió

Pero¿Por qué me lo dice a mi?-preguntó el chico

Bueno… Pensé que estaba ya más que claro, para que le avises a tu equipo-dijo la profesora

¿A mi equipo?

Si, Potter, eres el nuevo Capitán del equipo de Quidditch, toma aquí está carpeta, son las anotaciones de los últimos capitanes, tendrás que encargarte de eso. Son resúmenes de antiguas prácticas, partidos, jugadas, y consejos que te ayudarán.

Pero ¿de quien era antes?-preguntó el chico aún anonadado

Bueno, creo que más o menos de los últimos capitanes. Charlie Weasley… Wood y Angelina-dijo la profesora- Ya apúrate, que tienes que ir a organizarte, faltan jugadores en el equipo.- el chico salió rápidamente de la sala, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Entró a la sala común, no tenían defensa hasta después de una hora. Ron estaba hablando animadamente con Hermione, se sentó enfrente de los chicos y los quedó mirando muy emocionado.

¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Hermione

Adivinen

Ehmm... ¿Reprobaste los TIMO's de Transformaciones?-preguntó su amigo

Tú crees que tendría esta cara de ser eso-dijo el muchacho- No… McGonnagal me llamó para informarme que soy el nuevo capitán de Quidditch del equipo Gryffindor- Ron saltó de su asiento y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo

¡Felicitaciones Harry! Por fin… Capitán, que bien suena eso¿no Hermione?-preguntó el chico mirando a su novia, pero ella estaba como desorientada

Pensé que no habría Quidditch este año, sería muy peligroso, si les pasa algo, además no tendrán tiempo-dijo como arruinando la diversión

Herm, no te preocupes, habrá mayor seguridad, me lo dijo la profesora, además es lo mejor para distraernos, todavía somos jóvenes, tenemos que salir de todos los problemas de vez en cuando- dijo Harry muy feliz

En ese caso¡Felicitaciones! Estoy segura que este año ganaremos.-dijo la chica

Ron, ayúdame tengo que organizarme, McGonnagal me dio esta carpeta con apuntes de tu hermano, Wood y Angelina.- el pelirrojo asintió y se sentaron en una de las mesas sumergidos viendo las jugadas y los registros. La chica subió a su habitación y bajó con un libro forrado en cuero que decía con letras doradas:_ Hogwarts: Una historia. _Paso su hora libre y ambos chicos seguían a su amiga mientras comentaban cuando harían las prácticas y las postulaciones para los jugadores que faltaban.

****

Entraron al antiguo salón de defensa, estaba remodelado, tenía un aspecto más lúgubre que de costumbre, y también estaba ampliada. Al entrar se veían las mesas y sillas, junto con el escritorio del profesor, pero si daban vuelta la vista, atrás había un espacio que tenía objetos extraños y una especie de zona apartada, que los chicos sinceramente no tenían idea para que era, todos se sentaron. Hermione con Ron y detrás Harry con Neville, todos los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw esperaban expectantes, de pronto una voz muy familiar retumbo en sus oídos, los chicos se dieron la vuelta, para mirar.

Disculpen, el retraso. Soy el nuevo profesor de Defensa, como ya se habrán dado cuenta-decía fríamente- No harán ningún encantamiento sin mi consentimiento, y pasaremos antes que todo teoría-le dijo mientras la mirada de horror se reflejaba en la cara de sus alumnos. Snape era el nuevo profesor de Defensa.

¿Usted es el nuevo profesor de Defensa?

Si, Finnigan, por fin Dumbledore se dio cuenta que era apto para este puesto-respondía con un deje de desagrado en la voz

¿Y que pasará con pociones, porque usted ayer hizo esa clase?-preguntó Dean

Lo tomará Madame Pomfrey y la tomé porque ayer ella no es encontraba-respondió

¿Y quien quedará en la enfermería?- preguntaba un temeroso Neville

basta de preguntas, comencemos con la clase- la paciencia de Snape ya se había acabado y se acercaba a su escritorio, buscando los libros.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros.

Maldita sea, Snape me desanimará las clases de Defensa, bastante tuvimos con Umbridge, ahora este nos quitará todos los puntos, más aún sabiendo que eres muy bueno en Defensa, no podremos ni siquiera mirar sin que nos descuente-dio e pelirrojo muy molesto

Pero tendremos a Madame Pomfrey en pociones, les irá mejor-dijo Hermione

Hermione tiene razón, si nos comportamos bien, no tendrá nada que decir, ya no nos puede bajar puntos por equivocarnos. Esta asignatura es la única a la que realmente soy bueno. Me dará gusto que este aquí, porque no podrá castigarme-sonrió Harry

5 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo Snape- Procuren no hablar en clases Potter, Granger y Weasley

Bueno, no me agradara del todo-dijo Harry con desgana.

Las horas pasaban, y hay que ser sincero, Snape no lo hacía nada de mal, pero no faltaban sus burlas e insultos hacia Harry. Lo bueno era que no les tocaba con Slytherin, porque de ser así Snape habría actuado de peor manera. La clase terminó con 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, perdieron 15 cuando Snape comenzó a interrogar a Neville y esté se puso nervioso y lanzó son intención los borradores al profesor. Y le había quitado 10 puntos Mandy Blockehurst y a Padma Patil por estar hablando toda la clase.

****

Los chicos salieron algo desanimados porque habían pensado que Remus sería el nuevo profesor, pero se habían equivocado. Ahora tendrían una "entretenida" clase con Hagrid, había sólo que esperar que hermosura, según Hagrid, porque para ellos eran monstruos, traería esta vez.

Subieron la ladera que llevaba a la cabaña, divisaron a Hagrid desde lejos, no era algo muy difícil.

Al llegar vieron una gran pajarera con muchas criaturas de colores, no se distinguía que eran, pero lamentablemente, se enterarían muy pronto. Había varios Gryffindors cerca de los animalitos, pero ni un Slytherin cerca.

Buenos días Harry, Ron y Hermione-dijo Hagrid sonriente

¿Y los Slytherins?-preguntó curioso Ron

Bueno, este año debido a todas las peleas y discusiones que se mantenían entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, han decidido cambiarlos y les toca con Hufflepuff- Harry sólo sonrió entre menos tuviera que ver a Draco Malfoy mejor. Al instante los Hufflepuff comenzaron a llegar y Hagrid tomó el control de la clase.

Bueno chicos, este año comenzaremos con una criaturitas muy curiosas-dijo Hagrid, tomando la pajarera y poniéndola enfrente. En seguida sacó una pequeña ave de color rojo intenso, pero que no tenía pico, si no más bien una boquita hacia dentro y sus alas doblaban su tamaño, tenía unas patas muy fuertes y silbaba muy gracioso- Esto es un _Birdtip_, algo así como Ave-pico, y como pueden darse cuenta ese nombre no le sirve mucho, ya que no poseen pico, pero vamos a saber quien se lo puso- y dio una carcajada- Lo siento, bueno hay suficientes pájaros para cada uno, estos acaban de nacer, y necesitarán cuidarlos, alimentarlos y evitar que mueran. La gracia de todo esto, que tendrán que investigar. Esta clase elegirán una para cada uno, ninguna es igual, y la conocerán, son muy inteligentes, inclusos logran decir ciertas palabras, si logran hacer eso, les aseguro que tendrán puntos extra en la nota y para su casa, así que aprovechen.

Uno a uno fueron acercándose y eligiendo el que más le gustaba. Harry tomó uno que el color del plumaje era como su cabello, y curiosamente sus ojos eran del mismo color esmeralda. Hermione tomó una que silbaba demasiado y tenía un color marrón, similar a su cabello. Mientras que Ron le pidió a Hagrid él que había mostrado, porque se notaba que era tranquilo, o eso pensaba él.

Para la clase fue una mañana muy entretenida, para la mayoría, porque igual habían aves que pegaban sus mordiscos, como era el caso de Ron, el pobre había terminado con sus dedos rojos. Hermione fue la primera que logró que su pajarita algo dijera, a la pequeña ave se le entendía un bajito ma-ma; Harry estaba muy entretenido con el suyo, le había puesto _Snitch_ , el pajarillo volaba rapidito y silbaba, cada vez que Harry le hacía una mueca o lo acariciaba, eran muy lindo. Las chicas en especial no querían que terminara la clase. Pero ya era hora.

Bueno, la clase ya a terminado, chicos no se preocupen por sus pajarillos, los cuidaré. Para la siguiente clase espero un ensayo con lo siguiente: Su alimentación, su forma de vida, es decir como duermen, como se divierten, también como y de que nacen. Así que ahora, vayan al castillo, que tenemos que ir a almorzar.- los chicos salieron muy felices de esa clase.

A decir verdad, está a sido una de las mejores case de Hagrid. Me encantaron los_ Birdtip_ –decía Hermione poniendo más puré de papas en su plato.

A mi también- respondió Harry- Le hable lo que más pude, pero sólo silbaba, en serio quiero averiguar más sobre él, son muy interesantes.

El mío también me gusto, si no existiera la acotación de que me mordió toda la clase- dijo Ron, mostrando su dedo hinchado. Todos rieron luego del comentario.- Que nos toca ahora

Nada tenemos la tarde libre, que bueno, así tendré tiempo de ir a la biblioteca y hacer los deberes de la clase. Recuerden que McGonnagal también envió uno- los chicos asintieron apesumbrados, tenían planeado organizar el Quidditch.

Pero vamos a la biblioteca igual, y aprovechamos de ver lo del equipo al mismo tiempo- le dijo Harry, el pelirrojo asintió.

Esa tarde pasó muy rápida, Hermione les apuraba en los deberes.

Yo ha he terminado la tarea que envió Hagrid, ustedes siguen viendo eso del Quidditch-respondió- son unos irresponsables- sentenciaba mientras se iba a uno de los pasillos a buscar un libro llamado _Precauciones de la Transformación._

Bueno, entonces publicamos hoy el mensaje de las audiciones para Quidditch el viernes de la próxima semana- Harry asintió

Ron, mejor que nos pongamos a hacer el trabajo de McGonnagal ahora, total no tenemos clase con Hagrid hasta la próxima semana- ambos chicos, fueron donde Hermione y se encontraron el libro antes que ella.


	5. En busca de la Saeta

**Parto recordando que nada de esto, aparte de la historia me pertencen, todo es propiedad de JKR y de la WB, y que lo hago sin fines de lucro..**

**Le dedico este Fan Fic, a mi mamá que tambien le encantan los libros, a mis amigos que les fascina Harry Potter, en especial el Diego, el Gerson y mis amigos de internet que les gusta.. y obviamente a todos ustedes.. **

**Aqui veremos a quien tanto quieren ver... Asi que lean.. jejejejeje..Sólo les pido...**

**REVIEWS**

**Gracias por lo reviews que ya han enviado, en verdad me gustaron..**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**5º Capitulo: En busca de la Saeta**

Bajaron al Gran Comedor por la cena, estaba lleno de gente que murmuraba por lo bajo. Harry no entendía lo que sucedía, hasta que Ron le pegó un codazo. El chico lo miró, sus dos amigos miraban embobados la mesa de profesores y ahí estaban charlando animadamente. Viktor Krum y Fleur Delacour. Harry no podía creer lo que veía, se sentó en la mesa, todos apuntaban y miraban a los nuevos docentes. Al parecer Dumbledore todavía no explicaba nada. Después que el Director se dio cuenta de la situación, se pus en pie y todos los alumnos quedaron en silencio atentos a las palabras.

Bueno, veo que están interesados, por la aparición del Sr. Krum y la Srta. Delacour.-dijo serenamente- Ellos estarán trabajando en el colegio este año. Fleur como encargada de la enfermería, y Viktor será el instructor de Quidditch. Y ahora a cenar.

Las dudas de los chicos habían sido respondidas.

¿Instructor de Quidditch?-decía Harry

Yo creo que será para que ayude a los equipos y se encargue de la seguridad- decía Hermione mirando a Viktor y lanzándole una gran sonrisa. El búlgaro se la respondió y le hizo un gesto con la mano. Ron no pudo dejar de ponerse celoso y lanzó uno de sus comentarios.

En todo caso, con esa enfermera, quien no querrá enfermarse-dijo- Yo seré el primero en la fila.- Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina. No se hablaron durante el resto de la cena.

Iré a ver a Dobby esta noche. Para saber sobre la Saeta- le dijo a Harry a sus dos amigos que seguían sin dirigirse palabra, luego de abandonar el comedor.

Está bien nosotros te acompañamos- dijo la chica

¿Acaso me has preguntado? Dile a tu amigo Vicky-dijo el pelirrojo

Ron, por favor, el sólo es mi amigo y no quiero que le vuelvas a llamar así-dijo Hermione enfadada

Defiéndelo-le dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo-…Y Harry te acompañare-dijo Ron. El chico sonrió, sólo miraba como sus amigos se mandaban furiosas miradas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Esa noche un gran revuelto había sido armado por los de sexto curso. Los resultados de los TIMO's estaban publicados en el panel de mensajes. Hermione voló a mirarlos, los chicos la siguieron. Cuando Harry logro salir muy satisfecho de la multitud con un Excepcional en defensa, Supera las Expectativas en las materias que necesita paras ser auror y un aceptable en Pociones. Vio que su amiga estaba pálida como la nieve. Harry que todavía no quería saber la razón de esa expresión, le pregunto como le había ido.

Aceptable en Defensa, Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Insuficiente en Pociones, el resto regular-dijo Ron con su sonrisa en la cara. Harry se acercó a él y le susurro.

¿Qué le ocurre a Hermione?

Obtuvo un aceptable en Aritmancia.- esas palabras resolvieron el misterio. Esa noche Ron acompaño a Hermione, porque todavía no se reponía de la nota que había recibido. Así que Harry fue sólo a las cocinas a hablar con Dobby, llevó la capa de invisibilidad, para no toparse con profesores o prefectos.

El castillo estaba frío y solo. Se cruzó sólo con Peeves, pero este no lo vio. Llegó al cuadro de la frutera y le hizo cosquillas a la pera, una puerta apareció ante él. Entró a un lugar ya conocido. Cientos de elfos limpiaban y ordenaban montañas de platos y copas. Uno de ellos se acercó rápidamente. Llevaba una falda como polera, dos calcetines de diferente color y un trapo en la cabeza, sus ojos verdes se posaron en los de Harry.

Bueno noches señor Harry Potter-dijo el elfo de la nariz puntiaguda

Buenas noches Dobby. ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo el chico

Muy bien señor, gracias por preguntar. El profesor Dumbledore ha ofrecido a Dobby muchos beneficios extra. Pero no puedo aceptar-dijo Dobby, Harry reconoció a una elfa con nariz redonda como un morrón, era Winky.

Hola Winky- la criatura se alejó sollozando

Déjela, ahora salió con que por su culpa perdió a su familia. Pero cuénteme ¿Qué quiere?-dijo

Bueno, pasa que el pasado año, no se si recuerdas que la profesora que le quitó el cargo a Dumbledore, me quitó mi escoba una Saeta de Fuego. Bueno me gustaría recuperarla, se que está en el sótano-dijo el chico.

Lo siento, señor, pero estoy muy seguro que a fin de año, la profesora rompió su escoba, incuso nos llegaron los trozos y ni siquiera yo pude reconstruirla. Dobby sabía que era de gran significado emocional para usted, pero nuestra magia no pudo hacer nada, otros elfos se deshicieron de ella- la cara de Harry era inexpresiva, no podía creerlo una de las únicas cosas que su padrino le había dejado, lo que más quería y no estaba ahí, que haría.

Gra—Gracias Dobby-dijo el chico y salió tapándose con la capa, se escondió en una esquina y sin pensar se agachó y se quedó ahí. Un lee tarareo lo sacó de sus pensamientos levantó la vista y ahí estaba entraba por el largo pasillo la misteriosa chica del sueño, dobló por donde mismo el la había perdido. Se paró en silencio y la siguió la chica entró a una habitación.

La puerta había quedado entreabierta, Harry entró y se acorraló junto a la muralla.

Que raro, debe haber mucha corriente de aire-dijo la de pelo castaño, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama. Tomó un libro gigante y comenzó a leer en voz baja, cosas que Harry no pudo entender. Sin querer se acercó más para escucharla y botó una maceta que estaba a su lado.

�¿Quién anda ahí!-preguntó la chica. Harry decidió salir de bajo de su capa. La niña estaba asombrada.

Quien eres, Que haces aquí y Hace cuanto estás en mi habitación- le dijo muy seria

Hace rato, te seguí y soysoysoy Neville, Neville Longbottom-dijo Harry un poco asustado, nuevamente había dado el nombre de Neville, pero sabía que si daba su verdadera identidad, la chica se retendría y no hablaría con él, se aseguró y se tapó la cicatriz con los mechones de cabello.

A… Lo lamento mucho, por tus padres-dijo la chica- Soy Francis

¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

Tengo que saberlo

Lo siento, Hola Francis. ¿En que casa estás que no te he visto?

Ehmm… Bueno soy de Gryffindor, pero acabo de llegar… Esta noche, sí, mi tío es el director.

Pero yo ya te he visto antes, quien eres en realidad

Tu eras el chico, que me vio la primera noche-dijo como acordándose

Quien eres

Nadie que te importe con mi nombre te basta. Así que afuera, y no vuelvas por aquí.

No me iré, hasta que me digas la verdad

No tengo que darte explicaciones, lo siento-dijo seria, tomó la capa de Harry, abrió la puerta con un movimiento de mano y la lanzó al pasillo- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que dormir. No vuelvas por aquí nunca más. Y si me entero que le has contado a alguien. Te juro que lo lamentarás- dijo cerrando la puerta luego de que Harry había salido a recoger su capa.

El chico estaba impresionado, primero porque la había visto hacer magia sin varita y eso es algo más avanzado, sólo un mago como Dumbledore puede hacerlo. Y ella sólo tenía su edad. Francis… Francis… Nunca había escuchado aquel nombre pero tendría que averiguarlo.

La sala común estaba vacía, Hermione y Ron estaban acurrucados en frente de la chimenea durmiendo. El chico avanzó y se sentó en el taburete a un costado. Sólo pensaba quien podría ser esa chica.

Al rato los chicos despertaron cuando Harry comenzó a avivar el fuego, ya era entrada la madrugada.

Harry ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el pelirrojo

Me topé con la chica

¿Y? Que pasó Harry-preguntó su amiga interesada

Bueno hablé con ella. Se llama Francis-dijo el chico

¿Qué te dijo?

Nada en realidad, me había dicho que era una nueva alumna, que había llegado hoy, pero le rebatí y le dije que era mentira porque yo ya la había visto y me reconoció. Me largó de inmediato y abrió y cerró la puerta con la mano.

¿Y que tiene eso? Todos ocupamos nuestras manos para abrir puertas-dijo el chico

Es que no ocupo su mano directamente, hizo un movimiento con ella y manipulo puerta. Sólo había visto a Dumbledore hacer esa clase de magia-dijo el Harry

Me dices que sólo con la mano-el chico asintió mirando a Hermione- Harry esa es magia más que avanzada, creo que ni siquiera Voldemort puede. Dumbledore tiene el poder porque controla Hogwarts, pero no puede hacerlo en cualquier lugar, comprendes-dijo la chica- ¿Seguro que tiene nuestra edad?

Seguro, por lo menos luce como tal. Es de mi tamaño, delgada y tiene pelo castaño oscuro, liso y largo. La he visto sabes. Más allá de 17 no tiene, estoy segura.

Tenemos que averiguar quien es. No es normal que ella actúe así. Podría ser espía, o algo por el estilo-dijo la chica

Tú crees que Dumbledore la tendría aquí si fuera eso verdad-dijo Ron

Ah! También dijo que Dumbledore era su tío. Bueno ya es tarde y mañana tenemos clase- Harry comenzó a pararse

Hey Harry!-llamo Ron- ¿Conseguiste la Saeta?- el chico miró a su amigo muy triste, se le había olvidado por completo.

No, Umbridge la destruyó el año pasado-dijo

Pero, como, Harry que harás. Mañana publicaremos lo de las postulaciones y tú sin escoba.

No te preocupes Ron. Le avisaré a Remus, le daré mi llave de Gringotts le pediré que me consiga otra Saeta. La Thunder 5000 vale el triple, es demasiado- y subió a su habitación. Ni siquiera se cambió de ropa. Se dejo caer en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Esa mañana llegó muy soñoliento al Gran Comedor. Pero algo animaba a los de sexto año, tendrían su primera clase de duelo, ya que en segundo no lo había sido para nada. Harry tomó asiento al lado de sus amigos, todos murmuraban y comentaban.

Harry¿Viste quien está en la mesa de profesores?-preguntó el pelirrojo

El chico de la cicatriz miró a la larga mesa y al lado de Dumbledore, conversando animadamente con todos estaban Remus Lupin y Tonks.

Entonces eso era lo que tramaba, estoy seguro que el también pidió libros, por eso habían tantos de defensa. A cambio nos dejaron al odioso de Snape-dijo desanimado.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ahora la clase de Duelo comenzaría, fueron al salón que estaba destino y al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Era un lugar casi tan grande como el Gran Comedor, en una esquina tenía una masa como la que había puesto en segundo, para los duelos. En otro lado estaba una pista de obstáculos, en los que se supone que lucharían. También había una gran biblioteca llena de libros, mesas y sillas para las clases. Los chicos quedaron impresionados era la mejor sala de clases que habían visto.

Bienvenidos-dijo el ex-profesor de defensa. Su cara cansada y su túnica vieja seguían en el mismo lugar- Bueno este año comenzará algo nuevo. Clases de Duelo. Como todos sabrán Voldemort a muerto- muchos se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre, incluso hubo chicas que pegaron un grito- Si, Voldemort. No deben temerle a un nombre, este intensifica el miedo a la cosa misma. Siempre llámenlo así, no porque se nombre aparecerá delante de ustedes- los chicos comenzaron a tranquilizarse- Este año se a decidido tomar a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw juntos y a ustedes en el otro grupo. Así trabajaremos con mayor facilidad. También tenemos como mi asistente y segunda Nymphradora Tonks- dijo Lupin. Draco Malfoy la había mirado con cara de odio.

Llámenme Tonks- dijo la chica que ahora llevaba un pelo azul eléctrico y tenía puesta una túnica color celeste.- Bueno yo tomare un grupo y tu el otro ¿Verdad?-le dijo a Lupin, este asintió- Bueno las chicas síganme, las Gryffindors y las Slytherins, siguieron a Tonks, hasta el otro costado de la sala.

Bueno, entonces, les explicarlo que veremos este año- dijo el profesor- Como pueden ver la habitación está equipada para simular hasta las situaciones más remotas. Esta asignatura será complementaria a Defensa. Lo que aprendan allá lo reforzaremos y aprenderemos más acá. ¿Comprende?- los chicos asintieron- Esta bien. Este año veremos maleficios y contrahechizos, cosas útiles en caso de o peor y espero que se diviertan.-dijo con una sonrisa. Algo que no se veía muy constante en la cara de Remus.- Comencemos con un pequeño duelo ¿Quién quiere salir?

Draco Malfoy avanzó.

Disculpe, profesor- dijo el chico, dándole énfasis a la ultima palabra con un tono despectivo- Me gustaría ser el primero, pero con Potter

Remus entendió lo que ocurría, pero no podía prohibir a Harry debatirse con Malfoy.

Harry ¿Estas de acuerdo?- dijo. El chico asintió y se subió a la plataforma. Malfoy lo siguió, ambos quedaron cara a cara.

.Para que terminemos lo que empezamos hace cuatro años. Que te parece-dijo Malfoy

Muy bien, así te enseñare algo nuevo.-dijo alejándose del rubio. Sus miradas echaban fuego.

A la cuenta de tres. Uno, Do- Lupin se interrumpió, Malfoy estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo- Señor Malfoy, disculpe con lo que le diré¿pero usted sabe contar?- todos explotaron en carcajadas. Malfoy lo miró con odio- Porque no se si sabe que después del numero dos, viene el tres, me dio la impresión que se estaba adelantando. A la siguiente queda descalificado- Malfoy bufó- Uno, dos, tres.

_Tarantallegra-_gritó el Slytherin, pero un rápido Harry actuó

_Protegio_-gritó desviando el hechizo que el rubio envió. El moreno sin pensarlo.

_- Expelliarmus_- la varita de Harry salió volando lejos, el chico se acercó a recogerla.

_Rictusempra_-gritó Harry luego de tomar su varita, Draco no paraba de reír se estaba retorciendo en el suelo

_Finite Incantatem_- dijo tranquilamente y siguió con un _Desmaius._ Draco Malfoy había perdido el duelo y apenas había embestido. Todos estaban impresionados. Hasta Lupin.

Bueno, veo que Harry ha ganado. Un aplaudo por favor.-dijo desconcertado mirando a Malfoy- Por favor Harry despiértalo.

_Enervate_-dijo y el rubio se levantó del suelo. Draco no podía creerlo, había sido derrotado por Potter. Se acercó al chico y le susurró.

Esto no quedará aquí-le dijo. Harry sólo sonreía, no le había costado nada derrotarlo. Pero algo lo golpeó por la espalda. Sólo alcanzó a escuchar un leve _Furunculus _dicho por una voz arrastrada y fría. Su cara se comenzaba a llenar de pústulas que reventaban llenas de pus. Era grotesco. Todos reían, hasta las chicas se habían acercado a mirar.

¡Señor Malfoy! Finite Incantatem-gritó Lupin apuntando a Harry, este ya tenía los dientes tan largos que rezaban el piso.- Eso es hacer trampa, como puede tener tan poca ética. No puedo creerlo. 50 puntos menos para Slytherin. Y ten por seguro que tendrás un castigo esta noche.- El chico no podía creerlo- Y eso va para todos. Hechizo que se manden fuera de la arena o de un duelo. Será castigado de igual manera. ¿Escucharon?- toda la clase asintió- Ron lleva a Harry a la enfermería.-El chico acompaño a su amigo.

Y ahora, todos a sentarse. Creo que tendremos que pasar las reglas de esta clase- dijo Lupin, mientras iba al rincón, donde se encontraban las mesas y las sillas…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Los chicos ya estaban en la enfermería. Fleur Delacour había logrado aliviarle el dolor a Harry, pero tendría que pasar el día y la noche en la enfermería. Lupin llegó al rato.

¿Estas bien?-le dijo tranquilamente

Si, mucho mejor. Debí haber intuido que haría algo como eso. Malfoy es así.

No te preocupes. Recibirá su castigo. Aunque lamentablemente, de haberlo sabido no se lo hubiera dado.

¿Por qué?-pregunto Ron

Pasa que ahora tu hermana tendrá que cumplir un castigo con él. Y estoy seguro que pasará malos ratos.

¿Qué hizo Ginny?-preguntó Harry

Bueno, no cumplió una de las reglas de la clase. Merecía un castigo-luego de ver la cara de asombrados de los chicos.

¿Cuántos puntos le quitó a Gryffindor?-preguntó Ron

Sólo 10, lo que hizo Ginny no fue tan grave-dijo Lupin- Supe que eras el nuevo capitán de Quidditch, te felicito.

Si bueno, eso me recuerda, te quiero pedir un favor.

Si, que ocurre-dijo Lupin. Harry había olvidado el asunto de la Saeta, aunque era mejor así, no recordarlo.

Bueno, es que Umbridge destruyó mi Saeta, la que me regalo Sirius.-dijo en un tono muy triste.- Quería darte mi llave de Gringotts para que me saques dinero y me compre otra. Por favor.

Esta bien-dijo- Mañana voy

Gracias

Fleur llegó al lugar.

Pegdón , es hoga de almogzag y tenemos a más enfegmos que megecen gespeto. Haggy, ahí esta tu pijama. Cogge el biombo y acuéstate. En seguida voy a ponegte el ungüento.

Adiós Harry-dijo Ron embobado mirando a la enfermera y junto con Lupin salieron e la enfermería.

Harry sólo pensaba, que perdería una clase de adivinación y otra de Historia de la Magia. De pronto una cortina se corrió a su lado.

Así que eres Harry Potter ¿Por qué razón me mentiste?-decía Francis, la chica de pelo castaño mirándolo directo a los ojos.


	6. Los nuevos jugadores

**Bueno, aquí está el 6º Cápitulo. Espero que les guste, me demoré un poco más en escribirlo, pero.. Ya esta.. Recuerdo que tdo esto a excepción de la historia pertenecen a JKR y a la WB, y lo hago sin fines de lucro. **

**Tambien se lo dedico a mi mamá (que le encanta Harry Potter), al Diego (que me a ayudado a encajar la historia y a cerar ciertos detallitos) y al Gerson (que no ha hecho m´s que hinchar y molestar, que no ha aportado nada, pero uqe igual es un fan de HP) y obviamente a todos los que leen este fic, en especial a mi amigos..**

**Contestación de Reviews**

**Janyhp:** _Gracias por tu opinion. No me hagas sonrojar.. jajajajajaja.. Bueno sólo con que sigan leyendo y me sigan enviando Reviews mi imaginacion e ingenio crecern, asi que manden todos los que puedan..._

**NeLi BlAcK:** _Bueno, si, cada vez voy avanzando más y más en la historia de la misteriosa chica. En este sexto, más indicios y a la vez peguntas se formaran y se responderá... Sólo es cosa de tiempo y ya verás que todo se descubrirá... Gracias.._

**Orshen-shiy:** _Gracias, me encanta que te guste... Aqui ya esta el sexto capi.._

**Miss-Adreina-Snape:** _Bueno no te preocupes, pero mientras sigan enviando más y más reviews mejor. Me gustaría saber quien crees que es la muchacha, ya di su nombre, pero me gustaría saber quien creen que sea, para ver que tanto se han acercado... En este capi hago una revelación muy importante sobre ella. De que Severus aparezca como profesor. Debes agradecerselo a mi mam�, que me dio la idea. Además ya era hora, el probre estuvo muchos años... Y si lo sacan o no... Sólo les digo.. sigan leyendo.. ejejejejjejeje...El equipo de Gry sale aqui, asi que diviertanse..._

_Me he dado cuenta que he tenido pequeños problemillas en el capitulo 5º, y or alguna extraña razón me cuesta un mundo cambiarlas.. pero aqui les aclaro.. Lupin dice que Voldemort a muerto.. en realidad quiso decir Voldemort ha vuelto...y cuando Malfoy le lanza el hechizo del Furunculus, luego sale que los dientes le crecieron hasta llegar al piso... Bueno courre que en un principio había escrito que Draco le enviaría el Desangueo...Pero lo varía y puse que le enviara el Furunculus, sólo que se me fue el detalle de borrar el resultado que el hechizo que enviaría en un principio ba a provocar sobre Harry_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**6º Capitulo: Los nuevos jugadores**

¿Francis? Que haces aquí- dijo Harry estaba impresionado que la chica hubiera descubierto todo.

Así que tu eres Harry Potter-dijo nuevamente- No entiendo porque mentías.- cerró su cortina.

Espera. No la cierres- dijo reteniendo el género.

Porque no debería, Para que sigas mintiendo- dijo en tono desafiante

Lo siento, pero tenía que averiguar primero quien eras. Si te hubiera dicho quien era no me habrías contado nada, o hubieras tenido un trato especial conmigo. Trata de negarlo.

La chica lo miró. Harry en cierto punto tenía razón.

Pero¿Por qué querías saber sobre mí?

Bueno… Porque soñé contigo-dijo finalmente- Pero antes de conocerte, era algo que tenía que ver con Voldemort. Y bueno tenía que saber quien eras.

¿Tú también lo has tenido¿Un sueño en que salgo a gatas agonizando, y todos alabando a Voldemort?- el chico extrañado asintió- Bueno, he estado averiguando. Y sólo es un sueño. Y aunque por una extraña razón podría ser algo así como una premonición. Pero no te preocupes. Se cuidarme- le guiño un ojo.- Ahora tengo mucho sueño.

Pero, cuéntame quien eres.

Ya llegará el minuto, Harry. Se paciente-le dijo y cerro las cortinas con un movimiento de mano.

Ambos pasaron todo el día en la enfermería. Y la chica había dejado claro que no quería hablar. Por más que él tratara de entablar una conversación ella se negaba.

El chico no pudo dormir hasta pasada la medianoche. Estaba teniendo un sueño, diferente a todos los otros. También salía Francis, pero todo era claro. Ella se acercaba y en la mano llevaba esa especie de cetro.

Toma Harry, esto te ayudará- y le sonreía calidamente

Despertó sobresaltado, ahora si que estaba seguro que Francis algo ocultaba. Abrió la cortina, la chica estaba despierta leyendo un libro muy grande.

¡Que haces!- Decía mientras escondía el libro rápidamente

Tú sabes algo que no me has contado. En el sueño Voldemort tenía un bastón, acabo de tener otro sueño, tú sales en él dándomelo- dijo rápidamente- dime de que se trata

No se de que estás hablando- respondió haciéndose la tonta

Claro que lo sabes

Pero no puedo contarte. Dumbledore no lo permitiría.

¿Quien eres?-dijo el chico

Alguien. Una persona- respondió irónicamente

¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Apuesto que mientes- dijo

Esta bien, en eso he mentido pero sólo un poco. Mi nombre original es Francisca. Me lo cambio dependiendo del lugar en el que esté. ¿Contento? Ahora en serio quiero dormir. Fleur nos retará si nos encuentra despiertos.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Sólo me salió mal un hechizo. Por favor ¡déjame dormir!-decía la chica

¿Qué haces en Hogwarts?

Yo no puedo decirte eso. Si quieres saber pregúntaselo a Dumbledore- dijo nuevamente- Desmaius- decía la chica lanzándole el hechizo. Harry cayó de bruces sobre su cama.- Así me dejarás descansar.- decía Francisca mientras se daba la vuelta y trataba de conciliar sueño.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

¡Que ha pasado aquí! Haggy, despiegta. ¿Señoguita Fgancisca, poguía decigme, que hace Haggy tigado en la cama y pog que no despiegta?

La chica abrió los ojos, Fleur la miraba buscando una repuesta.

¡Ah! Disculpe, pasa que no dejaba de preguntar y no me dejaba dormir.-dijo mientras se refregaba los ojos- Enervate –dijo apuntando al joven con su mano. El chico se despertó confundido.

¿Qué ocurrió, me duele la cabeza- dijo Harry

Te lancé un Desmaius. Bueno yo me siento mucho mejor. Adiós- dijo la chica levantándose campante- Y no me sigas molestando. Si quieres pregúntale cualquier cosa al Director

Harry sólo la miró, la chica tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, pero ya se iba. No entendía como podía ser tan despreocupada y sencilla. Le encantaba como era, como si nada le afectara o la atormentara. Pero ya tenía clases, se levantó, los furúnculos habían desaparecido por completo. Tuvo un día muy pesado. Pero las clases de pociones no estuvieron nada de mal. De hecho había sido la mejor en mucho tiempo. Madame Pomfrey era muy amable y los ayudaba en todo. Harry les contó a sus amigos lo que había sucedido en la enfermería.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pasaron los días desde que había ido a parar a la enfermería. Ya su primer fin de semana lo tuvieron que pasar haciendo tareas. Los chicos estuvieron hasta tarde terminando el ensayo. Para la clase de Hagrid. Hermione lo único que hacía era decirle: Si hubieran hecho la tarea cuando yo les dije. Pero no, sólo hablaban del estupido Quidditch. Harry también tuvo que ponerse al día. Porque había faltado a varias clases. Ya había llegado el tan esperado viernes para las postulaciones para el equipo.

¡Harry!- le llamaba Lupin desde su escritorio, luego de que toda la clase se hubiera retirado del salón de duelo. Tonks estaba ordenando el lugar. Harry se acercó a su tutor.

¿Si?

Bueno, Harry, se que nunca podré reemplazar a Sirius, eso ya lo sabes. Y tampoco es para ganarme tu cariño, pero toma- Lupin le entregó un paquete alargado.

¿Qué es esto?

Bueno lo que me pediste, pero es un regalo- Harry abrió el envoltorio y ahí maravillosa se encontraba la Thunder 5000. No podía creerlo.

Remus, no puedo aceptarla, es demasiado

Harry, no te preocupes, tómalo como un regalo mío de y de Sirius, era un dinero que ambos habíamos juntado para darte algo para Navidad. Y bueno creo que se ha adelantado este año.

Muchas gracias.- Harry no podía creerlo, ahí estaba la Thunder 5000, hermosa, perfecta, no esperaba las ganas de volar sobre ella.

Ya creo que es hora para tu próxima clase- el chico asintió y tapó nuevamente su regalo

Gracias- decía mientras salía del salón- Muchas gracias…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

¡Ron!-gritaba cuando vio llegar al pelirrojo a la sala común

Harry que ocurrió que no fuiste a clases

¡Mira! – y le mostró la escoba, a Ron casi le da un infarto.

Es la Thunder. ¿Como la conseguiste?- dijo exaltado y emocionado a la vez-¿Me dejaras probarla, verdad?

Por supuesto-sonrió el chico- Lupin me la dio.-respondió- ¿Ya publicaste en el tablón lo de las postulaciones de Quidditch?

Así es. Hoy a las ocho en el campo de Quidditch. Ya le pedí el permiso a McGonagall.

Gracias, amigo.

El día pasó muy lento para esos chicos, lo único que querían era que fueran las ocho, para hacer las pruebas para el equipo. Necesitaban dos cazadores y dos golpeadores.

La hora ya había llegado, en los camerinos Ron, Ginny y Harry se cambiaban para ir a las pruebas. Salieron del lugar y vieron en las gradas una gran cantidad de chicos. Harry agradeció espera que hubiera hartos, para tener mayor diversidad y poder elegir bien. Los tres subieron y se pusieron enfrente de la multitud.

Buenas noches a todos, soy Harry Potter-dijo el chico, aunque sabía que no había razón de presentarse, su cicatriz lo hacía por él- Yo soy el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor. Y soy el buscador- Pero en realidad nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, todos estaban fijos en la escoba que llevaba en la mano, la Thunder.-Tenemos también a Ron Weasley, el guardián y Ginny Weasley, la cazadora; Necesitamos esta vez dos cazadores y dos golpeadores, harán la prueba que ustedes quieran ¿Han entendido¿Alguna pregunta?-un chico alzó su mano- ¿Si?

¿Cómo es?-pregunto

¿Qué cosa?

La thunder

A bueno, no la he probado todavía- Harry dijo algo incomodo.- Bueno, si no hay mas preguntas, por favor, escriban sus nombres en este pergamino y yo los iré llamando ¿Esta bien?- todos asintieron. Hermione comenzó a pasar el papel.

Luego de que la lista ya estaba completa. Harry bajó junto a los chicos. Se sentó en la escoba y golpeó suavemente el suelo, no hubo necesidad de impulsarse, ya estaba en el aire, hacia algo de frío, el asiento y el mango estaba a una temperatura alta, lo que provocaba una sensación reconfortante en el aire. Voló tan rápido que apenas en dos segundos había cruzado el campo de Quidditch, este año esa escoba sería una gran ventaja. Todos miraban asombrados, era maravillosa, con sus hojas doradas que brillaban, llamaba mucho la atención era difícil no quedarse pegado viéndola. Cuando bajó todos aplaudieron, el chico se sonrojo.

Bueno comenzaremos con la pruebas-dijo- La primera tendrán que cruzar desde este lado- dijo apuntando unos aros- Esquivarme, mientras Ginny será su compañera y lograr meter la quaffle. Donde estará Ron. ¿Comprendieron?-todos asintieron. Harry comenzó a hacer pasar a uno y a otro. Hasta que llegó a un nombre que ya conocía.- _Colin Creevey_ –el chico se paró alegre.

Hola Harry-dijo subiendo se a su escoba y volando unos metros. Los chicos también subieron y tomaron sus posiciones.

¿Listo? Ahora- Harry le lanzó la quaffle Colin la tomó rápidamente y se la lanzó a Ginny, esta voló lo más cerca que pudo de los aros, y se la lanzó de vuelta a Colin. Harry por poco la alcanza, Colin voló rápidamente, Harry lo seguía por poco, Ron volaba guardando los aros, pero Colin había sido más rápido y había metido la quaffle magistralmente por uno de ellos. Todos aplaudieron emocionados, Harry sonrió. Colin, estaba muy feliz bajó, y quedó mirando el resto de las audiciones. Después de varios jugadores que no estaban para nada mal, pero nunca tan bien como Colin, apareció alguien que Harry no se lo esperaba.

¿Lavender Brown?- dijo algo confundido

Si aquí estoy- dijo apareciendo de entre la multitud. Los chicos no se lo esperaban, Lavender siempre se ve como una chica algo miamda y preocupada más por su aspecto que por cualquier otra cosa. Pero no podían negarle la oportunidad. Y vaya que fue su sorpresa, cuando la chica demostró un talento natural. Lanzándole a Ginny la quaffle, mientras que la pelirroja se la devolvió, voló esquivando a Harry rápidamente y metió la pelota por uno de los aros, y Ron apenas lo había notado. Era tan buena como Colin. Al bajar los aplausos se oyeron. Harry se acercó a la chica.

Lavender, donde te habías metido todos estos años-dijo asombrado

Bueno, por ahí. No me interesaba mucho el Quidditch. Pero algo hay que hacer por la casa¿verdad?-respondió sentándose.

Bueno, ahora seguiremos con las pruebas para golpeador, en este caso trabajarán de a dos. Los golpeadores trabajan más en equipo que ningún otro, porque juegan juntos con las bludgers. Elijan un compañero y al llamar a uno, el otro también entrara. ¿Esta bien?- se escucho u murmullo que expresaba aceptación. Comenzaron a pasar. Muchos hacían buena dupla. Pero no encontraron a nadie que fuera como los gemelos, hasta que aparecieron Dean y Seamus, los chicos volaron ágilmente y se lanzaban las bludgers, de un lado a otro con los bates, el equipo estaba impresionado. Ese año sería muy bueno para Gryffindor. Tenían a un excelente capitán y buscador. A Ron como guardián. Ginny, Lavender y Colin, hacían buen trío de cazadores. Y otra dupla ganadora como golpeadores, Dean y Seamus. Harry estaba muy emocionado. No dudaba que ese año si ganarian la copa de Quidditch.

Esa noche los chicos estaban muy felices. Por fin tenían a su tan preciado equipo. Y Harry sabía que eso lo haría distraerse aún más.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry, creo que deberíamos tener más prácticas-dijo Ron revisando los papeles. El domingo en la noche.

Ron, si quieres que el equipo muera deshidratado y por cansancio haz lo que dices. Porque dudo que podamos tener más practicas que las que hacían Oliver y Angelina. –dijo el chico revisando las jugadas- Que tengamos el Lunes en la noche. El viernes en la tarde y el sábado en el domingo en la mañana. De esa forma acostumbramos al equipo en diferentes condiciones climáticas.

Si tienes razón. Estuve revisando unas jugadas que Charlie anotó y sería bueno que las usáramos. Desde que entramos al colegio que no se utilizan, y será una sorpresa que lo hagamos- Ron le mostró a Harry una página en donde cuadros de colores se movían de un lado a otro lanzándose círculos más pequeños y de colores diferentes. Las figuras se hacían una jugada y todo comenzaba de nuevo. Harry asintió mientras bostezaba. Ya era tarde.

De pronto recordó.

Ron, se nos olvido, averiguar sobre la historia de los Birdtip.- dijo Harry

A verdad. Mañana le copiamos a Herm-dijo despreocupado

No, aparte tengo que tratar de llevar comida para Snitch. También tenemos que averiguar que les gusta más.-dijo Harry preocupado-Iré mañana a las cocinas a buscar comida. Tengo sueño¿vienes?

Sí-dijo Ron recogiendo sus cosas, dejando atrás a una sala común vacía.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Al otro día los chicos bajaron. Hermione les dijo que no les prestaría su trabajo sobre los Birdtip. Pero Ron a escondidas se lo había sacado de su portafolios y lo había resumido. Harry luego le cambió unas palabras. La chica no lo notó.

Los tres salieron del castillo y fueron en dirección de la cabaña de Hagrid.

¡Harrry!-se escuchaba a lo lejos, el chico se dio vuelta y detrás venía Krum. Miró a su amigo, el que apenas haberse dado cuenta quien era, había tomado a su novia de la mano. Viktor ya estaba al frente- Hola chicos. Hola Hermione- dijo Krum

Hola Viktor-dijo ella con una sonrisa

Bueno querría hablarr contigo. Porr que como erres el nuevo capitán de tu equipo. Veía a ofrecerles mi serrvicio. Tengo que actualizarrlos en las normas. Ocurrre que el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos a rreforrmado las norrmas. Y además es para apoyarrlos en las prracticas.

No te necesitamos-dijo Ron irritado

Bueno, no es mi decisión, Dumbledorre me lo pidió.

Gracias, Viktor-dijo Harry

De nada. Herrmione, me gustarría mucho hablarr contigo. Podrrías ir a mi despacho, en la tarrde tengo cosas que contarte.-dijo el bulgaro

No, no puede, tenemos cosas que hacer

¡Ron! Claro que puedo ir Viktor-dijo lanzándola un reto con la mirada a su novio. El chico bulgaro se dio cuanta que Hermione estaba de la mano con Ron.

A lo siento Rronald, ya entendí. De verrdad lo siento-dijo el chico- ¡Adiós!

Viktor, espera-dijo la chica soltándose de Ron y yendo hacia el ex-jugador de Quidditch- Claro que iré, nos vemos en la tarde.-le dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la cara y siguiendo su camino hacia la cabaña. Ron estaba rojo de furia, eso Harry lo noto. Por ende el pelirrojo no le dirigió la palabra a Hermione en toda la clase. Pero si logró molestarse. Al hacer que un Birdtip lo mordiera y se le hinchara tanto el dedo que tuviera que ir a la enfermería. Mientras se iba no paraba de repetir que vería a Fleur. La chica de pelo enmarañado notó en las indirectas y aguanto la rabia y los celos hasta que su novio hubiera desaparecido.

Que inmaduro-le dijo a Harry

¿Quién, Ron?-dijo este jugando con Snitch.

Obvio que él. Hace que su pájaro lo muerda de puro gusto, para que sólo tenga que ir a la enfermería y ver a esa francesa.-dijo indignada.

Tu tampoco fuiste muy diferente al aceptar la propuesta de Krum-dijo

Pero Viktor es sólo mi amigo-dijo ella

Para Ron no, es como si estuviera invadiendo su espacio¿comprendes? Como sabes si en verdad el tenía planeado algo –dijo su amigo

Harry, es Ron, nunca hace nada, más que pensar en Quidditch

¿Estas segura?-dijo el mirando nuevamente a su mascota. Ahora ya sabía. Los Birdtip, podían actuar como una lechuza, podían cargar cosas que pesaban 20 veces más que ellos. Tenían gran sentido de la orientación y podían ubicar a alguien sólo oliendo. Había descubierto que a Snitch, le gustaba el chocolate, y ya había logrado que dijera Harry. Miró de nuevo a Hermione- N subestimes Ron, el se preocupa más en ti de lo que piensas.- le dijo, la chica estaba un poco arrepentida de todo lo que había hecho.

Llegaron a la sala común y Ron estaba sentado en el sillón que siempre ocupaban, leyendo El Profeta.

Hola Ron-dijo Hermione, sentándose a su lado.-¿Qué haces?

Hola. Leyendo-dijo secamente

Lo siento Ron, en verdad. Pero no me gusta que decidan por mí. Perdóname ¿si?-dijo la chica

Pero es que él no tiene buenas intenciones contigo, y tu todavía no lo entiendes.

Viktor, sólo es mi amigo-dijo ella

Pero él no piensa así. Me dolería que me dejarás por ese bulgaro-dijo el chico

¿No confías en mi?

Claro que confió en ti, en el que no confío es en Krum.-dijo volviendo su mirada al Profeta- Pero te perdono- la chica sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso.

¿Qué lees?

Que bueno, debido a la desaparición de Fudge, la junta tiene que decidir esta semana, quien será el nuevo Ministro suplente, aunque creen que Cornelius a muerto.-dijo el chico mirando la fotografía en donde salía un grupo de personas deliberando y levantándose, mientras opinaban. Y en una esquina salía escuchando todo Albus Dumbledore.

¿Quién quedara?-dijo Hermione

No se, pero Dumbledore tiene bastante peso en la decisión.-dijo el chico cerrando el periódico y abrazando a su novia.- ¿Irás esta tarde?

No lo creo, ya habrá tiempo de hablar con él.-dijo la chica.


	7. Nuevo ministro, Nueva alumna

**Espero que el capitulo pasado les haya gustado. Me disculpo por no escribir antes, pero acabo de empezar las clases y son un verdadero fastidio. Ocupan todas mis horas. No podré responder sus reviews personalemente. Pero espero que los sigan escribiendo, prometo hacerlo en el siguiente capi. Pero ahora estoy algo apurada.**

**Recuerdo que ningún personaje me pertence, sólo uno Francis... Y qu lo hago sin fines de lucro. Todo es propiedad de la maestra JKR y la WB. Dedico este fic a mi ma�, al Diego, al Gerson, a la Vicky y a la Janara, a todos mis amigos fanaticos y a ustedes obviamente..**

**Espero que les guste, aunque el siguiente estará mejor... Espero.. JEJEJE**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**7º Capitulo: Nuevo ministro, Nueva alumna**

Esa semana pasó muy rápido, Halloween ya se acercaba y comenzaría la locura del baile. Ese día el chico se encontraba solo en la sala común, Ron y Hermione habían salido al lago.

No le quedó más que sentarse. Las clases habían estado buenas, especialmente Defensa, Snape no encontró ningún motivo para tratar mal a Harry, puesto que este le iba excelente en el ramo. Eso lo tranquilizaba. Comenzó a hacer los pocos deberes que habían enviado. De pronto Francisca le llegó a la cabeza¿Por qué razón tenía que vivir aislada¿Por qué todo era tan misterioso, miro el agujero en la pared, y salió rápidamente por el retrato.

Caminó hasta llegar a una gran estatua de un águila. No sabía la contraseña, que podría hacer. De pronto un ruido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, alguien bajaba por la escalera sigilosamente. Al verlo le dijo bajito.

¿Hay alguien por ahí?- dijo en un susurro. Harry miró a ambos lados y negó con la cabeza- Hola Harry

Eh… Hola-dijo el un poco sonrojado- ¿Qué haces?

Vengo de conversar con Dumbledore¿Tu también hablarás con él?

Bueno, si, sobre ti-dijo él ahora sonriente

Sigues insistiendo, lo mejor sería que te olvidarás que existo, por el momento-dijo ella.

Francisca. Necesito saber más. Aparte no te gustaría ir a clases con nosotros, poder salir de una vez por todas.-dijo él

Primero estoy acostumbrada a estar sola. Segundo eso es muy peligroso. Y tercero no me llames Francisca, aquí soy Francis.

¿Por qué cambias tanto de nombre? Francisca, Francis. ¿Tienes acaso otro más?

Por supuesto. A ver… Francesca, Françoise. Y otro par más, ya te explique que cambio dependiendo el lugar. Así me protejo.

¿Lugar? Has viajado mucho

Si, bastante, si te digo que hablo español, portugués, italiano, francés e ingles¿te ayuda?

Si, ahora entiendo.- dijo no le cabía como es chica podría ser tan inteligente. Sabía múltiples idiomas, hacía magia con su mano, y era muy despierta. Puede que sea más inteligente que Hermione, pensó.

Bueno, Harry tienes que disculparme. Pero tengo que retirarme. No puedo toparme con mucha gente. Despierto sospechas. Adiós- dijo alejándose. Harry comenzó a subir y volteó su mirada, ella ya no estaba. Como camina tan rápido, podría jurar que puede desaparecerse, pensó. Llegó a las grandes puertas y golpeó.

Adelante-dijo la voz de Dumbledore. Harry abrió y el ya conocido despacho apareció. Dumbledore se encontraba revisando un libro, mientras que Fawkes posado detrás de su dueño cantaba una bella melodía.

Profesor, vengo a preguntar sobre…

Francisca, ya lo sé, además debiste toparte con ella en la entrada-dijo tranquilamente.

Bueno, si así es. Necesito saber quien es. He tenido extraños sueños. Ella ha tenido los mismos, supongo que le ha contado.- el profesor asintió, mientras se estiraba su barba. Harry divisó el libro que tenía entre las manos- Ese libro, lo he visto antes. Cuando estuve con ella en la enfermería.

Si es una antigua posesión de su familia. Lo trajo para que estudiara un pasaje. Pero espero que me disculpes pero por ahora no es de tu incumbencia. El libro me refiero-dijo el mirándolo sobre sus lentes de medialunas.

No entiendo, nada es de mi incumbencia, pero estoy ligado a todo. Profesor usted tendrá que disculparme a mi pero necesito respuestas ahora.-dijo el serio, como nunca antes se le había visto. Había madurado bastante. Los golpes de la vida habían hecho eso.-He soñado con ella, incluso antes de conocerla. Hace cosas que jamás he visto en alguien de mi edad. Ni siquiera en usted y…-dijo pero fue interrumpido.

Te refieres a la magia con las manos, y que de repente desaparece rápidamente-dijo él en tono de pregunta. El chico asintió- Bueno sucede que es un… como podría llamarlo-dijo tratando de encontrar la palabra- un don familiar.

Pero necesito saber, más porque ella no puede estudiar con nosotros, o comer en el gran comedor-dijo

Harry yo estoy aquí cumpliendo ordenes, se me dijo que tenía que esconderla y protegerla, eso hago. ¿Comprendes?-dijo

Si, profesor entiendo. Pero igual, dudo que ella disfrute estar sola todo el día, además por lo menos deje que Ron, Hermione y yo la visitemos. Estar solo todo el día es terrible.-dijo él recordando sus días en Privet Drive

Yo no me opongo, la decisión es de ella. Ahora Harry, por favor discúlpame pero tengo que descifrar estos manuscritos-dijo

Si, profesor. Gracias-dijo el chico con más dudas que con las que entró.

Llegó a la sala común y sus amigos ya estaban ahí. Les contó lo que había ocurrido cuando fue al despacho de Dumbledore.

Sinceramente no creo que hable tantos idiomas-dijo Hermione con un tono de suficiencia.- Son todos muy difíciles y sólo tiene 16 años- dijo. Harry notó que había un poco de celos en su voz. Al parecer Ron también lo noto.

No serás que tienes miedo que esa chica sea mejor que tú.-dijo ella le lanzó un mirada de furia.

Mucha gente es mejor que yo, Ronald.- dijo ella- Bueno ahora tengo que ir a la biblioteca, por pasar la tarde en el lago me he retrasado en todos mis deberes.-y salio por el agujero en la pared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry caminaba lentamente hacia la habitación de Francis, mientras trataba de hilvanar las palabras para que las frases fueran adecuadas. Se detuvo, no, no podía. "Harry, si no vas alguien más la invitará" decía una voz en su cabeza. "Nadie más la conoce, tonto" decía otra.

FLASHBACK

Luego de que Hermione salió de la sala común por el comentario de Ron, los chicos subieron a su habitación, no había nadie ahí.

¿Y Dumbledore no dijo nada más?-preguntó Ron estirándose en su cama.

Sólo que la decisión es de ella-dijo Harry pensando en las palabras del director.

Harry ¿Es simpática?

Si muy simpática, es chistosa, alegre, bonita, sarcástica, con personalidad, inteligente, es perfecta- dijo el chico rápidamente. Su amigo lo miró, en ese momento se dio cuenta- Ron, ella… ¿ella me gusta?

Esta más que claro amigo. Y déjame aconsejarte deberías invitarla al baile de Halloween, o al menos convencerla que se integre a clases-dijo el pelirrojo. Harry asintió.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y ahí estaba en frente de su puerta, estaba a punto de tocar cuando la puerta había sido abierta. Quedó frente a frente con Francis. Miró su mano seguía arriba a punto de golpear, la bajó torpemente.

¡Ah! Hola Harry¿Venias a verme?-dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

Eh. Bueno. Si. Venía a preguntarte algo-dijo él

A pasa entonces, siéntate-dijo ella entrando nuevamente y sentándose en su cama.

¿Pero no ibas a salir?

No te preocupes puede esperar

¿A dónde ibas?

A ver a Draco Malfoy, no se si lo conoces-dijo ella sin tomarle mayor peso

�¿MALFOY?-dijo él, no podía creerlo. Draco ya pudo haberla invitado y yo aquí, voy a pasar una vergüenza, pensó.

Me doy cuenta que así es, pero bueno era para avisarle que Dumbledore nuevamente quiere verlo. Cuando salimos de la oficina me pidió eso, y bueno ahora iba camino hacía allá. Pero no me apuraré. Es un chico muy simpático.

Si claro-dijo Harry casi en un susurro

¿Y para que querías verme?

¡Ah! Verdad-dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos- Es que como tu dijiste que no querías ir a clases por lo peligroso y todo eso. Bueno hable con Dumbledore, y el dice que no hay peligro. Que es tu decisión. Que te mantendrá segura

La chica lo miró, sus ojos se abrieron el doble de lo normal.

�¿VERDAD? Harry gracias. Me daba cosa preguntarle a Dumbledore. Es decir hospedarme en la escuela, arriesgar a todos y más encima pedirle ir a clases. Era mucho. Gracias- la chica se abalanzó y le dio un abrazo- Te debo una dijo.

Después de un rato ella lo soltó algo incomoda, se sentó lejos, y el estaba sonrojado.

¿Pero porque dices tanto eso de que pones a todos en riesgo?

Porque así es. No es tiempo de contarte. Lo siento y no insistas-dijo- Bueno Harry lo siento pero tengo que avisarle a Draco y a hablar con Dumbledore sobre la selección y todo el resto. Muchas gracias. Realmente.-dijo ella parándose y abriendo la puerta.

Así si… Lo siento- la chica ya había salido. Era ahora o nunca, pensó. Cerró la puerta y la siguió, por suerte no había desaparecido.

�¡Francis! Espera-dijo alcanzándola

¿Sí?

Bueno… Yo… Eh… Me preguntaba… Si te gustaría… Ir conmigo… bueno… ¿Al baile de Halloween?-dijo casi cerrando los ojos. La chica lo miró.

Esta bien-le dijo- Entonces nos vemos-dijo alejándose. Harry se sentía feliz porque habían aceptado y Francis no había armado tanta cuatica porque la habían invitado. Perfecto, se dijo a si mismo y sonrió.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lejos de ese lugar del castillo. Dos chicos se encontraban en la sala de trofeos en contra de su voluntad.

Ambos habían sido castigados hace varios días, pero recién ahora le habían llegado las citaciones. Limpiar de manera muggle toda la sala de trofeos de manera muggle.

Lupin les había quitado las varitas y les había entregado paños y útiles de limpieza. Desanimados comenzaron a limpiar. Remus los había dejado solos. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Te faltó esa mancha, Weasley-dijo Malfoy apuntando un lugar en la repisa.

Porque no te preocupas de tu lugar y me dejas en paz-dijo Ginny

A la chica se le hacía difícil tratar mal a Malfoy de esa manera. Ella realmente le gustaba. Pero desde hace poco. Ni siquiera Hermione lo sabía. Pero a veces se lo merecía, era tan arrogante y petulante.

Los pensamientos del chico no diferían demasiado. Era verdad que ya tenía novia, y todo lo demás. Pero Ginny le había estado quitando el sueño últimamente. Era una Weasley lo sabía. Pero su orgullo de Malfoy había decaído desde que su padre había sido arrestado.

La defensora de sangres sucias me esta regañando-dijo en tono irónico- No te conviene ¿sabías?

Yo se lo que me conviene-dijo mientras ambos se acercaban.

Deberías preguntarle a alguien, se nota que no lo sabes- ambos se encontraban a centímetros.

Claro que lo…-Pero Draco ya la estaba besando.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todo el colegio estaba en el Gran Comedor desayunando, los profesores y Dumbledore conversaban animadamente. De pronto cientos de lechuzas irrumpieron en el lugar. Cartas, paquetes y diarios caían sobre las mesas.

Hermione tomó su ejemplar del profeta. Una cara de asombro se demostró en su cara. Murmullos se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes en el comedor. Todas las miradas se posaban en Ron y en Ginny, ambos se miraban. El pelirrojo le quitó el diario a su novio. Y con sólo leer el titular cayó de espaldas desde su banca. Ginny y Hermione se agacharon a verlo, mientras Madame Pomfrey corría a atenderlo. Harry tomó el diario y comprendió lo que sucedía.

**Arthur Weasley**

**Nuevo Ministro**

Debido a la reciente desaparición de nuestro ex-ministro Cornelius Fudge, el ministerio estaba en un completo despelote. Un consejo reunido ayer en la noche, conformado por los jefes de cada departamento. Decidieron mediante voto secreto, el siguiente Ministro de la Magia, Arthur Weasley resultó ser el afortunado. Luego de años de trabajar en el Departamento de Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles. Weasley resultó ser un leal servidor de Dumbledore y cumplidor de todas las tareas encomendadas por el ministerio. Por lo que no resultó difícil tomar esa decisión. El funcionario aún no se lo cree, pero deposita toda su fe en el equipo que lo acompañará.

"_Estoy asombrado de que me hayan escogido a mí. Sólo espero satisfacer todas las expectativas y solucionar todos los problemas"_ dijo mientras se dirigía a su domicilio.

Una foto en la que aparecía el señor Weasley caminando mientras realizaba un pequeño gesto con su cabeza en señal de saludo aparecía en la portada del diario.

Harry miro a su amigo que ahora estaba sentad y más calmado. Todos lanzaban miradas a los pelirrojos. Harry se dio vuelta y vio a Malfoy, que golpeaba la mesa con furia. Sólo atino a sonreír. Una última lechuza entró al comedor. Era Errol, dejo un sobre en el puesto de Ron. El chico lo leyó junto a su hermana y se la pasó a Ron.

_**Queridos Ron y Ginny:**_

_Supongo que ya han leído en El Profeta la noticia que apareció sobre su padre. Aquí estamos tratando de organizarnos, porque el ministerio ha ofrecido una nueva casa con mayor seguridad para todos. Espero que estén contentos con la idea. Sabemos que es algo peligroso. Pero tener a su padre como Ministro será lo mejor. Porque tanto Hogwarts como la Orden recibirán todo el apoyo del ministerio. Quiero pedirles que sean discretos. _

_Los quiere_

_Mamá_

**PD: Pronto les enviaré nuevas túnicas para el baile de Halloween.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ese día fue totalmente extraño. Muchas chicas se acercaban a Ron produciendo que una celosa Hermione las espantara. Harry trató muchas veces de alejarlas, pero eran demasiadas. Escaparon durante todo el día, hasta que decidieron saltarse Herbología, dirían luego que Ron había tenido nuevamente un desmayo y se librarían de un castigo.

Esa noche Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron algo atrasados a la cena, para que no tuvieran que toparse con demasiadas chicas. Para Ginny no era algo muy diferente, pero últimamente ella había estado muy diferente y desparecía constantemente. Dumbledore se puso de pie. Un silencio abrumador inundó la sala.

Bueno, estoy seguro que este día ha sido muy agitado para algunos-dijo dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a los tres amigos- Y por ende les pidó que dejen de acosar al señor y a la señorita Weasley, que esto debe ser muy incomodo para ellos. Pero antes de comenzar, tengo que decirles, que las sorpresas no han acabado este día. Una nueva alumna se integrará al colegio.-dijo. El corazón de harry se aceleró.- Ella viene desde Italia y esperó que la acojan como lo han hecho anteriormente. Les aviso que habla nuestro idioma a la perfección.-miro a la profesora McGonnagal-Minerva por favor trae a la señorita Francis.-la profesora se paró y abrió las grandes puertas del comedor.

Una chica ya conocida por Harry entró serenamente al lugar avanzando junto a la profesora. Llevaba una túnica de Hogwarts. Todos los chicos la miraban expectantes. La profesora acercó un taburete en el medio y trajo al ya conocido Sombrero Seleccionador.

Ella es Francis Lake, entrará a Sexto Curso-dijo la profesora y le hizo una seña a la chica para que tomara asiento y le puso la prenda sobre la cabeza. Una voz irrumpió en su mente.

"Pequeña, tu que me has salido difícil. Tu sabiduría e inteligencia deberían ponerte en Ravenclaw, pero tu valentía y temple te llevarán a Gryffindor, no menosprecias el trabajo duro por lo que Hufflepuff se acomodaría a ti, pero tu ambición te ha acompañado toda la vida por lo que una Slytherin no vendría nada de mal. Donde te pondré, donde te pondré. Ya conoces a un Gryffindor y a un Slytherin ¿eh? Eso podría haber ayudado, pero tu pasado va sobre tu decisión y yo digo que serás una… GRYFFINDOR"

La chica sonrió y se acercó a la mesa, tomó asiento al lado de Harry.

Bueno, otra Gryffindor-dijo Dumbledore- Espero que sea recibida en su casa y que la acojan como si siempre hubiera pertenecido. Y señorita Granger-dijo mientras la prefecta se sonrojaba- Póngala al día. Ahora a cenar.

Un exquisito banquete apareció frente a sus ojos. Francis sacó comida y la puso en su plato.

Bueno chicos ella es Francis-dijo Harry finalmente

Hola-sonrió ella cálidamente- Gracias por la presentación.

El es Ron y yo Hermione. Mucho gusto-dijo la chica

Hola-dijo Ron- Harry nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti-dijo él. Sin notar que su amigo se había sonrojado al máximo.

Bueno, espero que te acostumbres.-dijo el ojiverde

No te preocupes, adaptarme en un lugar desconocido para es mí es tan fácil, como para ti es atrapar la snitch-dijo ella

¡Ah!-dijo él analizando las palabras- ¿Cómo sabes que juego Quidditch, y que soy buscador?

No te lo dije ya. Tengo que saberlo todo.-dijo mientras llenaba una cuchara con arroz.

Los chicos acompañaron a su nueva compañera hasta la sala común.

Hola señora Gorda-dijo Harry- Ella es una nueva Gryffindor

Hola querida-dijo serena

Hola- sonrió

Bueno, harán un taco. ¿Contraseña?

Sabio Merlín-dijo Hermione

¿Sabio Merlín?-dijo Francis

Si-dijo Ron- Asegúrate de no olvidarlo

Ten por seguro que no lo haré-y atravesó el agujero en la pared.


	8. Un nuevo ataque

Hola! Bueno les recuerdo que nada de esto me pertenece, a excepción de Francis. Todo el resto es propiedad de JKR, WB y las diferentes Editoriales. Y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

_Le dedico este fic a mi mamá. al Diego, al Gerson, a la Vicky y a la Janara. Tambien a todos mis amigos que les gusta y a todos ustedes claro._

_Espero que sigan leyendo las locuras que se me ocurren día a día. Este fin de semana me inspire asombrosamente. Logré escribir en doras 2 cápitulos de minimo 8 páginas. Tambien me disculpo otra vez, por haberme atrasado tanto. Las clases ocupan mucho tiempo._

Les pido **REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS**. Todavía tengo 11 quiero más... porfa, porque o si no me aburro, y no me dan ganas de escribir.. Bueno no los molestó más.. Pasó a la contestación del único review que me llegó para el 6º Capitulo.

**NeLi BlAcK:** A mi también me gustó mucho ese capi. Gracias por tu reviews, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Te aclaró sólo una duda que se puede. No ella no es pariente de Dumbledore, sólo esperen y verán( Y como siempre dice Francis: Todavía no es tiempo) No soporto a Krum, pero tengo que darle ese toque a la relación con Herm y Ron.Y ya le saque lo de los anonimos.. gracias por avisar no me había dado cuenta..

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**8º Capitulo: Un nuevo ataque**

Los días pasaban, y Francis ya era toda una Gryffindor. Había sido insultada por los Slytherins, Snape le había quitado puntos por tonteras y había infringido un par de reglas. Desde que comenzó las clases se notó que era inteligente. No alzaba su mano con las respuestas, pero si se lo preguntaban respondía igual o mejor que Hermione. La prefecta la había tratado bien pero sus amigos habían notado que se sentía un poco celosa y atacada por así decirlo en su territorio. Los chicos reían para sus adentros.

La noticia del nuevo ministro comenzó a pasar, Ron y Ginny estaban un poco más tranquilos. Las clases seguían siendo duras, las clases de Duelo se ponían cada vez más exigentes. Y eso que todavía no empezaban con el ED.

Harry-le dijo Hermione- Creo que deberíamos comenzar con el ED nuevamente

Pero si ya tenemos clases de duelo y defensa.-dijo Harry midiendo con una regla los ángulos de las coordenadas entre Júpiter y Marte.

Pero si nos preparamos, podremos ofrecer nuestra ayuda a la causa. Estaremos más entrenados si la Orden nos pide ayuda.-dijo la chica

Harry la miró, Ron también esperaba una respuesta.

Está bien, pero hoy no puedo coordinar nada, tenemos práctica de Quidditch- el pelirrojo asintió

No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de eso.

Está bien- en eso Ginny y Francis entraban por el agujero.

Hola chicos-dijo la castaña al sentarse con el resto

Hola Francis-dijo Harry

¿Irán a vernos a la práctica hoy?-preguntó el pelirrojo lanzándole una fugaz mirada a su amigo.

No me la perdería, además quiero ver que tan bueno es Harry Potter-dijo Francis riendo

No te preocupes, es realmente bueno-dijo Ginny haciendo sonrojar a Harry- Pero no podré ir esta noche a la práctica. Tengo cosas que hacer, tal vez alcance.

¿Qué cosas?-preguntó su hermano intrigado

Nada que te interese-dijo la chica

Ginevra Weasley, dime ahora mismo que harás esta noche, la práctica va primero-pero la pelirroja no alcanzó a responder porque ya había desparecido de las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

Anda muy extraña últimamente-dijo Hermione

Si también lo he notado-agregó Harry

Sabes algo Fran-dijo Ron- Últimamente han pasado mucho tiempo juntas

Ehmm… Nada, no, no me ha dicho nada-dijo desviando la mirada.

Ah, esta bien-dijo Ron no muy convencido- Ya Harry andando, hay que juntar al equipo

Si vamos-dijo ordenando sus cosas y dejándolas encima de la mesa

Nos vemos-dijeron al unísono

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

¿Draco?-decía una pelirroja entrando al oscuro cuarto de trofeos

Aquí-un susurro se escucho a lo lejos. La chica se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso- ¿No te han dicho nada?

Si, me preguntan, y los esquivo así de simple-sonrió

Ginny, es peligroso, yo me he salvado sólo por suerte. Tu sigues empecinada en que nadie lo sepa.

Si lo contáramos, tu estarías muerto, Ron en Azkabán y yo en San Mungo, porque mi hermano te asesinaría-dijo ella- Además, los Slytherins no permitirían que algo así sucediese y no pararía de ser molestada. Y tampoco hay olvidar a Dean, todavía no termino con él.

Si tienes razón- le dijo mientras la abrazaba- Pero la idea es no ser sospechosos y que faltes a tu práctica levanta dudas.-agregó Malfoy, analizando lo que había dicho la chica- ¿Dean? Sigues con ese estupido. Ginny lo siento, pero no soy plato de segunda mesa-dijo parándose

Draco, es que igual. Me da pena terminar con él.

El o yo, tu decides.

Tu obviamente-dijo ella

En ese caso esta bien. Pero no te quiero ver con ese. ¿Escuchaste? Ahora sólo me falta que digas que andas con Potter a escondidas- rió, la chica agachó la cabeza- ¿Andas con Potter?

No, pero por poco sí. El problema que no podía terminar con Dean por Harry, son amigos.

Pero podrás terminar con Dean por mí. ¿Verdad?

Si, eso creo. Son enemigos, no será problema, creo.-Ginny se sentía fatal. Estaba metida en un juego en el que fácilmente podía terminar quemada.

Ahora anda, a tu práctica-dijo él- Así cuando pierdan frente a Slytherin será mejor refregárselo en la cara, porque tendrán entrenamiento- dijo sonriendo

Si claro, como si Slytherin pudiera derrotarnos, este año, no lo lograrán las veces anteriores, fue por causas mayores.

Ahora los derrotaremos de igual forma. Me tiene a mí como su capitán.

Cállate Malfoy. Harry es mucho mejor que tú

¿A si? Entonces que haces aquí, anda con San Potter, el es mejor que yo-dijo alejándose de la pelirroja

Lo siento Draco, es que a veces el orgullo Gryffindor florece-dijo ella tratando de sonreír. El chico la miró.

Yo también lo siento. Ahora vete, llegarás tarde

Si alcanzaré a llegar no te preocupes-dijo ella y ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron, vuela hacia esa esquina. Seamus ve para allá y Dean tu para este otro lado. Los cazadores practiquen de un lado a otro con la quaffle¿OK? Chicos ahí les va la bludger-grito Harry lanzándoles una de las pelotas a los chicos, volaron rápidamente y la desviaron. Harry estaba muy contento, tenía un excelente equipo de Quidditch. Hermione y Francis trabajaban en lo que debería ser el ED.

De pronto una cabellera roja ascendió hasta la altura de Harry

Lo siento Harry se que no debí llegar tarde-dijo Ginny

A la próxima quedarás suspendida al siguiente partido. Ahora ve con Colin y Lavender-la chica asintió y se colocó a donde sus compañeros.

Luego de una exhaustiva jornada, se reunieron todos en el aire.

Bueno, nos toca abrir como siempre, el año. Pero esta vez con Ravenclaw. Será el sábado siguiente al fin de semana de Halloween. Tenemos que estar preparados. Este es el último año de Cho Chang como capitana algo debe tener tramado-todo asintieron- Así que los espero en la próxima práctica. Puntuales-dijo mirando a Ginny- No vino Krum como debió haberlo hecho. Pero ya hablare con él. Y ahora a las duchas.-Todos bajaron Harry soltó a la snitch, y la siguió con su escoba por un momento.

La pequeña pelota voló por entre las gradas y se puso a volar en frente de una chica. Harry se acercó. Y la tomó.

Lo siento

No te preocupes, es muy bella. ¿Puedo verla?-dijo Francis

Si, si claro. Toma. Sujétala fuerte- la chica la tomó y la pequeña bola dorada agitaba sus alas furiosamente.

Parece que no le gusto-dijo ella sonriendo

Es imposible que no le gustes a alguien-dijo Harry en un susurro

¿Me hablaste?-dijo ella entregándole la snitch

No, no, sólo pensaba. ¿Y Hermione?-dijo

Fue a buscar a Ron

¿Quieres volar?- la chica asintió

Se subieron a la escoba y despegaron de las gradas, Harry volaba rápidamente, ella sólo reía. Bajaron y subieron en cosa de segundos. Se mantuvieron a una altura bastante elevada. Harry la miró. La luna estaba como fondo, el momento era prefecto. El chico se acercó, estaban a punto de besarse, pero un rayo de luz que venía desde abajo los interrumpió, ambos dieron vuelta la mirada y una figura les lanzaba un hechizo.

¡PROTEGO!- gritó Francis desviando el hechizo con la mano. Harry la hizo afirmarse y voló lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar. Ambos se bajaron corriendo entraron al Bosque Prohibido. Siguieron los pasos de la oscura figura, entraron hasta lo más profundo del lugar. Harry tomó su varita.

Harry, no puedo seguir avanzando. Y no puedo dejarte solo.

¿Por qué?

Para mí es peligroso, no puede excederme de los limites del bosque.

Pero te protegeré.

No es eso, a mi tampoco me cuesta hacerlo. El problema es que no puedo avanzar- ahí Harry lo notó, por más que ella intentará avanzar no podía, una barrera le impedía.- Y ya dije no irás solo.

Pero tengo que averiguar quien era.

Es un mortífago, con eso basta. Avisemos a Dumbledore

Porque siempre dicen eso "Avisemos a Dumbledore"-dijo él

Dime que ha ocurrido cuando no has hecho eso.- Harry se dio cuenta, cada vez que había seguido sus impulsos, alguien había salido lastimado. Agachó la cabeza.

¿Ves? Es la simple verdad. El es mayor, sabe más que nosotros. Así de simple.-dijo ella retrocediendo y retornado el camino al campo de Quidditch. Harry comenzó a avanzar y un crujido lo alertó.

Espera-ella se dio vuelta- ¿Oyes eso?- la chica hizo una mueca y agudizo su oído. Unas leves pisadas se acercaban.

LUMOS SOLEM-dijo Francis, de su mano salió un gran rayo de luz que inundó todo el lugar. De ahí se veía la silueta de una persona. De una mujer. Rápidamente esta tomó su varita.

Desmaius-dijo la voz de una mujer, el rayo cayó justo en el pecho de Francis, no tuvo tiempo de impedirlo. Y la misteriosa sombra desapareció entre los árboles. Harry reconocía esa voz, era Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella se las pagaría caro.

Enervate-dijo Harry. Francisca despertó frotándose los ojos.

Te dije que era para mi peligroso, estar aquí.- dijo mientras se paraba- Ahora vamos. Quiero descansar, la caída fue fuerte-dijo sobándose la espalda.- ¡Ay!

¿Qué paso?

Mi pie

Te llevaré a la enfermería

No, espera-dijo sentándose en un tronco. Se sacó el zapato y puso ambas manos sobre la zona afectada. Una luz casi roja salió de sus manos. Se puso el zapato nuevamente- Listo, vamos.

Pero ¿Cómo hicis…-pero ella le dio un suave beso interrumpiéndolo.

No preguntes, todavía no es tiempo-dijo ella avanzando. Harry no podía disimular su sonrisa.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry, Fran- dijo Hermione acercándose- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Nos atacó Bellatrix

¿QUE? En que pensaban

¿Nosotros? Ella fue la que nos lanzó un hechizo, logramos seguirla, pero no le dimos. Atacó a Francisca, pero ya está bien

No se preocupen, mañana hablaremos con Dumbledore-dijo ella- Ahora quiero dormir. Adiós Harry. Adiós chicos-dijo subiendo la escalera

Harry cuéntanos-dijo Ron interesado

Bueno estábamos volando-dijo

¿Volando¿Seguro?-dijo Ron sonriendo socarronamente

Si, Ron, volando. Y una sombra nos lanzó un hechizo. Ella logro atajarlo y bajamos, la seguimos por el bosque y al rato lanzó un desmaius. Francis no logró protegerse y le llegó. Luego Bellatrix se fue.

¿Y no paso nada más?-dijo Ron sonriendo

Ron, no seas copuchento

Bueno…-dijo el nervioso- me besó.

Eso es Harry-dijo él golpeándolo con el codo.

Basta-dijo sonrojado.

En eso unos sonidos en la ventana interrumpieron la conversación. Hermione se acercó, unas cuatro lechuzas traían dos largos paquetes. Abrió la ventana. Las aves entraron y dejaron los paquetes encima de la mesa. Los chicos se acercaron, una quinta lechuza entró dejando una carta encima de los paquetes. Estaba dirigido par los hermanos Weasley. Ron tomó la nota.

**Ron y Ginny:**

Hola, su madre ya les envió una carta, lo siento por no escribir antes, pero el ministerio me ocupa la mayor parte del tiempo, la mudanza tampoco a beneficiado mucho. Espero que la estén pasando bien en el colegio. Y que estos regalos le gustan. Suerte.

_**Los quiere**_

_**Papá**_

Ron abrió el paquete con su nombre, ya sabía que había dentro, si no hubiera habido una silla se habría desplomado en el piso.

Hermione, llama a Ginny-dijo casi sin habla. Su novia corrió y bajó al rato con la pelirroja medio dormida. La chica vio los paquetes y comprendió corrió al suyo y lo abrió, no podía creerlo. Harry sonreía, le encantaba ver a Ron feliz. El pelirrojo sostenía en su mano una hermosa Thunder 5000 y a dentro del paquete iba también una hermosa túnica color azul marino, con bordes dorados y botones del mismo tono. Mientras que Ginny sostenía una hermosa túnica color esmeralda, la tela era muy suave y tenía pequeños toques plateados en forma de florituras. Y otra Thunder se posaba sobre la mesa.

Ron no puedo creerlo. De verdad nos cambiaremos-dijo terminando de leer la nota- No puedo creerlo. Papá ministro.-dijo sentándose

Así es Ginny, la vida nos cambiará después de esto-dijo sonriente

Harry y Hermione miraron a los hermanos luego se miraron. Ambos pensaban lo mismo. Si esto sólo cambiaría la vida de sus amigos, o si cambiaría a sus amigos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry. ¿Dónde puede estar?-le decía Ron a su amigo

Ron, cálmate. Perdida no está. Debe andar por ahí. Ya fuimos a la biblioteca, al lago, a donde Hagrid, a las cocinas, al despacho de Flitwick, a donde McGonnagal, pasamos a la enfermería y a las mazmorras. Todavía os quedan lugares.-dijo Harry contando con los dedos a donde habían ido a buscar a Hermione. Pero su amigo estaba absorto en un pensamiento.- Ron, Ron, escucha.

Ya se donde esta. En que otro lugar más. Porque desparecer así, sin avisar-dijo el pelirrojo- Pero esto n quedará así. No se meterá con mi novia cuando le de la gana.- Harry proceso lo que Ron había dicho, pero su amigo ya se había perdido de vista, doblaba por un pasillo y otro. Krum. Hermione estaba donde Viktor. No era difícil llegar a su despacho.

FLASHBACK

Harry vamos a hablar con Vicky, por ser tan irresponsable y no acompañarnos en la práctica-dijo Ron

Olvídalo, no fue para tanto-respondió Harry

Claro que sí, por poco los matan, claro que es para tanto-dijo ron arrastrándolo

Después de preguntar muchas veces no conseguían ayuda, nadie sabía cuál era la habitación de Krum. Estaban tirando la toalla. Cuando alguien los llamó.

¡OH! Si son mis pequeños caballeritos. Os puedo ayudar en algo-dijo Sir Cardigan

Si, justo en el momento en que más lo necesitábamos-dijo Ron- Usted que viaja por todo el castillo en busca de aventuras, no sabe donde queda el despacho del nuevo docente de la escuela. Viktor Krum. Un tipo alto, fornido, con unas horrendas cejas, camina como imbécil¿y apenas habla español?

Si, si, creo haberlo visto. Síganme mis valientes compañeros-dijo subiendo a su pequeño caballo y cruzando entre los demás habitantes de los diferentes cuadros. Los chicos lo siguieron.

Creo que su búsqueda ha finalizado con completo éxito. Espero que mi ayuda les haya servido. Aquí los dejó. Debo seguir con mi camino para hallar la justicia y defender al débil. Adiós.- y despareció.

Ahí estaban frente a una puerta muy disimulada por el papel tapiz. Tocaron un par de veces. Krum les abrió.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Harry alcanzó a Ron justo cuando el chico iba a patear la puerta.

Espera, Ron-dijo jadeando- Cálmate si te alteras será peor. Hermione se enojará contigo y todo se volverá en tu contra.- El pelirrojo pareció calmarse, golpeó la puerta. La voz de Krum los hizo pasar. Ron abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Hermione. La miró vio a Krum, algo no le cuadraba, los siguió con la vista. Krum la sujetaba de las manos.

¡Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi novia!-gritó Ron y antes de que Harry lograra atajarlo, Ron le había dado un puñetazo en la nariz. E búlgaro se agachó y se tapó la nariz, unas gotas de sangre caían en la alfombra.

¡Ron! Como puede hacer algo semejante.-decía la chica mientras se arrodillaba y trataba de verle la nariz al caído-Viktor ¿Estas bien?

No puedo creerlo. El imbécil te tocaba y tú me lo reprochas a mí. No dejaré que me pasen a llevar. Tal como tú, yo también merezco respeto. No debí preocuparme porque no aparecías- dijo el pelirrojo mientras alía furioso de la habitación.

¡Ron¡Espera!-gritó la chica intentando alcanzarlo. Pero una mano la detuvo.

Ayúdame, la nariz me duele mucho.- la chica soltó un bufido. Pronunció un hechizo y la nariz paró de sangrar.

Lo siento debo irme-dijo parándose y saliendo por la puerta. Harry había presenciado toda la escena. Cerró dejando a un Viktor también furioso.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Demostre_-decía Hermione apuntando la varita hacía su mano. Una pequeña chispita apreció- Ronald Weasley- la pequeña luz comenzó a volar, la chica la siguió. Salió del castillo siguiendo la pequeña chispita. Ahí estaba Ron, sentado a la orilla del Lago.- Finite Incantatem-susurró, y la pequeña luz se desvaneció.

La chica se acercó a su todavía novio. Y se sentó a su lado.

Ron-dijo ella suavemente. El chico no sacaba la mirada del lago- Por favor mírame.

¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Para ver como tu y Vicky se toman de las manos.-dijo secamente. La chica dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima.

Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Nunca sería capaz de engañarte. Menos con Viktor. Tú lo sabes

Lo sabía-dijo rectificando- Ya no se lo que esperar. Te despareces no le avisas a nadie, te buscamos como locos con Harry por todo el castillo, durante toda la tarde, de verdad estaba preocupado. Y te veo con Krum. Quien más.-dijo él. Ahora levantando su mirada y viendo la brillante luna.

En serio Ron, lo siento. Me topé con él en los pasillos, y me dijo que quería conversar. Y me llevó a su despacho. En verdad lo siento. Justo cuando golpeaste la puerta me tomó las manos, quería decirme lago. Pero entraste tú.

Hermione, no puedes ser más ingenua. El te quiere, quiere conquistarte. Ya no eres la niñita que conoció en cuarto. Con más razones, quiere estar a tu lado. Y alejarte de mí.

Viktor no es así-dijo la chica. Ron se paró.

Mejor hablamos cuando dejes de ser tan inocente y termines de creerle en cada una de las cosas que él te dice-dijo el chico- Mejor aún demos un tiempo para estar solos. No quiero arriesgar a que e expulsen por agredir a un docente. Aprovecha a Krum.-dijo dejando a la chica al borde de las lágrimas.

Todo ha terminado, pensó Hermione, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, mientras una lágrimas recorrían su cara.


	9. Revelaciones

**Bueno aquí está el 9º cápitulo, espero que les guste, aunque no es tan bueno como espero que será el siguiente, algo tiene. Recuerdo que nada me pertenece ( a excepeción de Francis & Cía), todo es de la maestra JKR y la WB. Y lo hago sin fines de lucro..**

**Dedicado a: Mam� Javiera, Victoria, Janara, Diego y Gerson.. A todos ustedes obviamente..**

**9º Capitulo: Revelaciones**

Harry estaba deshecho, intento de todo para lograr que sus amigos volvieran hablarse. Hermione estaba dispuesta, pero Ron parecía más seguro de si mismo como nunca. Cuando se sentía pisoteado nada lo hacía cambiar de opinión. El baile cada vez estaba más cerca y ellos seguían peleados.

Hermione ¿Has visto el asunto del ED?-preguntó Harry

Si, pero necesito ayuda-respondió mirando a Ron

yo estoy muy ocupado-dijo el ojiverde- Pero a Ron no le importarÂ?o si?

Lo siento, Harry, pero no puedo estar con alguien que traiciona mi confianza-el pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa, y salió del Gran Comedor

Ves Harry. No hay forma, no hay forma.-dijo ella poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

La habrá-respondió el chico

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

¡Ron!-gritó Harry alcanzando a su amigo camino a la clase de adivinación.

Que-dijo mirándolo

Bueno, es que quería decirte si puedes ayudarme en una jugada para el equipo, la vi en un libro en la biblioteca el otro día. Juntémonos después de clases.

Está bien

Nos vemos en clases, se me quedó un libro en la sala común-respondió el chico dejando a Ron un poco desconcertado.

Harry corrió por los pasillos, hasta que vio a la chica que buscaba caminando sola.

Hermione-dijo tomándole el brazo

¿Si Harry?

Bueno, es que necesito ayuda en… cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Podríamos juntarnos en la biblioteca para que me ayudes con el informe de la historia de los Birdtip.

Claro-respondió la chica- Pero debo irme a aritmomancia.

Por supuesto, nos vemos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

No puedo creer que Harry halla hecho esto-decía el pelirrojo caminando de un lado al otro

Ron, ocupemos este tiempo para conversar-dijo Hermione-Por favor

Herm, no estás en posición de pedir

¡Pero si yo no hice nada! Entiende por favor

Yo los vi. Estaban tomados de la mano

Viktor lo hizo cuando golpeaste la puerta. Seguramente pensó que eres tú, y quiso que peleáramos- agregó la chica

Ante esas palabras Ron no podía quedarse así. Hermione admitía que Krum lo había hecho con mala intención. Se acercó y la besó.

¿Por qué fue eso?-preguntó la prefecta

Por que me creíste-dijo él

Siempre-y le dio un abrazo- Te quiero

Yo también-dijo dándole un beso

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry esperaba impaciente a que se abriera el cuadro, pero no aparecían. Corrió a su habitación, abrió el baúl buscando ese tan útil pergamino. Ahí estaba doblado entre unos libros, lo sacó con cuidado.

_"Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas"_- y unas letras comenzaron a aparecer. Harry lo abrió y ahí un gran mapa de Hogwarts aparecía ante sus ojos, muchos puntillos con sus respectivos letreros se movían de un lugar a otro. Buscó y buscó. Biblioteca, Salones, Despachos. Nada, no aparecían, traslado su vista un poco hacia la izquierda, y ahí iban los dos letreritos junto, muy pegados. _"Hermione Granger" "Ronald Weasley"_. Ambos salían del edificio. El chico corrió a una ventana, se apoyo en el alfeizar, y desde ahí pegadas se veían dos cabezas, una castaña y enmarañada, y la otra pelirroja y corta. Lo había logrado, sus dos amigos estaban juntos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sólo faltaban unos días para el famoso baile de Halloween, las chicas murmuraban todo el día por los pasillos del colegio. Harry y Ron eran perseguidos y acechados diariamente por chicas de 5º y 4º. Hermione les dejaba más que claro, que Ron no estaba disponible. Harry no hallaba la forma de decirles a todas las chicas que ya tenía pareja, así que su amiga también lo hacía por él.

Harry, sólo di no-decía la chica- Ya me estoy aburriendo de tener que ahuyentar a todas esas molestosas chicas.

Es que me da cosa-respondió Harry. Hermione bufó.

¿Y Francis? No la vi en pociones

Yo tampoco, seguro que anda con Ginny

No, fue a ver a Dumbledore, me vine con ella luego de Transformaciones y le llegó el mensaje.-agregó Hermione

¿Mensaje?

Sí. Dumbledore la llama, de una manera parecida a como llamamos al ED. Pero utiliza una cadena que anda trayendo.

Ah… ¿Y como va el ED?

Ahí. He hablado con casi todos los chicos, y todos están de acuerdo con regresar. He convocado una reunión para el…-tomó una pequeña agenda y busco una fecha- el 11 de noviembre.

¿A quien no le has notificado?-preguntó el pelirrojo

Bueno a Cho Chang y a Marietta, dudo que la última quiera volver. Pero realmente no se me da hablar con Chang.

Yo lo intentaré-dijo Harry uniéndose a la conversación- No me agrada mucho, pero igual quiero hablar ciertas cosas con ella antes del partido. Es la capitana de Ravenclaw.

¿Estás seguro?-la castaña lo miraba exigiendo respuesta

Si, por supuesto.-Harry se levantó y salió de la sala común buscando a la buscadora.

Recorrió algunos pasillos hasta que vio a quien buscaba.

Cho-dijo el chico acercándose

¡Harry! Que sorpresa-dijo ella sonriendo

Te quería preguntar algo

Por supuesto, me encantaría ir-respondió la chica rápidamente

¿Hermione ya habló contigo?

Porque debería hacerlo, tú lo estás haciendo ahora. De que color será tu túnica.

Cho ¿Hablamos de lo mismo?

Si. Del baile ¿o no?

Lo siento, no. Venía a preguntarte por si seguirás con el ED-la chica se sonrojó notoriamente, y unas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

No puedo creer que seas tan insensible Harry Potter-y se dio media vuelta

Espera. Disculpa, pero ya tengo pareja. Lo siento.

¿Irás con esa pelirroja?

No, y no tengo porque responderte ¿Vas a seguir en el ED?

No, entre menos tenga que verte mejor. Nos vemos en el partido-y la chica lo dejó en el pasillo indignado

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

No volverá al ED-le informaba Harry a los chicos

¿Quién?-preguntó Francis por la espalda del chico, acababa de entrar por el retrato.

La ex de Harry-agregó Ron. Hermione le dio un fuerte codazo

¡Ah!-dijo la chica sentándose- Ginny me hablo del ED, me encantaría unirme.

Que bien. Toma-dijo Hermione dándole un galeón- Te avisará cuando nos reunamos. Firma aquí- Francisca tomo la pluma y firmó.

Bueno tengo que irme-Francisca se paró- Adiós chicos, adiós Harry-se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Antes de desaparecer con la pelirroja hacia los dormitorios.

¿No son novios?

No Ron. Sólo fue esa vez.

No seas tan metido-le decía Hermione

Es mi amigo tengo que preocuparme por él. El asunto "mujeres" es algo muy delicado.

¿Cómo que delicado?-preguntaba Hermione desafiante

Así es. Tú por ejemplo. Si te trato como chica, es decir te llevo tu mochila, los libros. Te enojas porque dices que te trato de débil. Si no lo hago te enojas porque dices que no me preocupo por ti. Me pides que te deje sola en las rondas nocturnas porque tú puedes. Luego te enojas porque me tratas de desconsiderado y que no te protejo- la chica lo miraba indignada.

Francisca no es así.

Eso espero. Pero las mujeres son todas iguales- tras esas palabras la prefecta se levantó estruendosamente de la mesa y subió a los dormitorios- ¿Ves? Siempre es lo mismo. Averiguaste porque fue a hablar con Dumbledore

No, ella es un tanto misteriosa en sus cosas_. Todavía no es tiempo de decírtelo, Harry_-imitó el chico con una voz algo chillona, que causó una leve risa de su amigo.

Al parecer me imitas bastante bien

Fran, lo siento en serio, era sólo una broma-respondió el chico de la cicatriz exaltado al ver a la chica en su espalda.

No te preocupes-dijo sonriendo_- Yo te protejo_-dijo la chica en un tono grave, imitando al ojiverde.

También lo hace bastante bien-agregó el pelirrojo. Los tres se echaron a reír

Ron deberías ir a disculparte con Hermione, está llorando en la habitación

No puedo subir ¿recuerdas?

Hombres, siempre tan cerrados. Ven-le tomó la mano y lo llevo a la escalera.-_Statico…_ -movió las manos- Sube- el chico pisó un escalón, luego el otro, asegurándose de no caerse.

¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Es un sencillo hechizo, lectura, Harry, lectura-esbozó una sonrisa.

Me gusta cuando sonríes-le dijo dulcemente

A mi también- respondió ella sentándose a su lado- ¿Quieres que te ayude en Pociones?

Si, por favor-dijo el chico. Pero no pudo concentrarse, sólo la miraba como explicaba la complicada poción de la felicidad.

Una bella ave blanca se poso en el alfeizar de la ventana de la sala común picoteando la ventana. Los alumnos miraron. Harry levantó la vista.

¡Esperanza!-gritó Francisca parandose de la mesa y abriendo la ventana. El ave tomó puesto al frente de Harry, el chico la acarició.-Cuidado es un poco temperamental.

¿Es tuya?

De mi familia

¿Qué es?

Viene de una antigua especie, es la única en su clase. No sabría decirte que es exactamente. Pero su linaje comenzó con la mezcla de un Fénix con un cisne. Renacen de sus cenizas, pero no son los mismos, son sus hijos.

¡Ah! Es muy hermosa

Si, es bella-le desató un sobre y el paquete que traía atado a su pata. Abrió la carta. Sonrió nuevamente y unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.- ¿Quieres leerla?-preguntó dándole la carta.

Esta bien-Harry la tomó.

_Querida hija:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Espero que no te enojaras por no haberte escrito antes. Pero no hemos tenido mucho tiempo. _

_Dumbledore nos ha informado de todo. Supimos que conociste a Harry. Esperamos que estés disfrutando tus días en Hogwarts. Tu hermana le va muy bien en el colegio. Ya comenzó a hechizar con sus manos. Estaba muy emocionada. _

_Debido a que Voldemort está al acecho. Lo sabemos, no te preocupes por nosotros. Hemos decidido escribir con menos frecuencia, por seguridad. _

_Adjunto a esto te enviamos algo que creemos ya sabrás que es. Te servirá para tu baile. _

_Todos te mandan saludos, Victoria, Nicol, Javiera y tus amigos del colegio, te amamos hija… _

_Te quiere _

_Mamá y Papá_

_PD: Avísanos cualquier duda o consulta, estaremos aquí en todo momento. Estamos ansiosos de verte después de tantos años. Así que cuídate. Aprovecha de alimentar a Esperanza._

Harry la miró, ella lo miraba esperando que hablara.

¿Dónde esta tu familia?

En Chile

¿A?

Es un país en Latinoamérica. Yo nací allá.

Como se llaman

Mi padre Luis, y mi madre Cecilia, ambos son sanadores. Mi hermana pequeña Javiera.

¿Hace cuanto que no los ves?

Hace años, sólo les he enviado fotos y cartas. Los extraño demasiado.

¿Pero porque?

Porque este es mi destino, nací para esto. Ellos los saben. Yo lo sé. Estoy tranquila con ello. Puede que tenga desventajas. Pero he conocido lugares inimaginables. Impresionantes, a un alto precio, eso sí. Estar tanto tiempo separada de mis seres queridos es doloroso.

Me impresionas, eres tan despreocupada y risueña, siendo que me da la impresión que sufres por dentro.

Harry, no es así. A mi me criaron, estoy preparada. No para ser una ermitaña. Hay veces que para poder proteger al resto y a mi misma. Debo tomar medidas de precaución. ¿Comprendes?-el chico asintió.

¿Y que te enviaron?

Ya verás. No quiero ser inoportuna. ¿Pero como estás con lo de Sirius?

Ese tema todavía le dolía. Pero sabía que no debía alterarse, eso ya lo había comprendido hace mucho. Menos con ella. Sabía que no debía preguntarse como lo sabía, porque ella siempre lo sabía todo. Sonrió melancólicamente.

Como se debe estar luego de la muerte de un ser querido. Lo recuerdo y me duele. Hay veces que me preguntó porque todos me abandonan. Mis padres, mi familia, Sirius. Pero luego me doy cuenta que no estoy solo y me da miedo de seguir perdiendo a más gente por mi culpa.

Nunca es, y nunca será tu culpa. Tenlo claro. Las cosas ocurren por una razón, lo que sucede servirá en el futuro y ya te darás cuenta de ello.- Eso era verdad, todo sucedía por algo. Y no era necesario comprenderlo al instante.

Fran ¿Por qué fuiste donde Dumbledore?

Para arreglar unos detalles sobre algo que descubrí-ella lo miró con una cara y antes que dijera lo mismo, el chico lo repitió.

Todavía no es tiempo de saberlo, Harry-dijo nuevamente con la voz chillona.

Ella lanzó una carcajada. Se miraron por un momento. Harry se acercó y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

Muchos chicos los estaban viendo desde el momento que el ave llegó. Pronto comenzarían los rumores por todo el castillo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Francis-dijo Lavender acercándose a la chica, que estaba sentada en su cama, anotando datos en una libreta.

¿Qué tienes con Harry?-preguntó Parvati sentándose al otro lado que su amiga

¿Por qué preguntan?-agregó la chica un poco desconcertada.

Porque te vimos, y bueno queríamos saberlo.

Bueno, nada pasa con Harry

No puedes decir que nada ocurre con Harry, los vimos besándose abajo.

Pero que tiene, es sólo un beso, por Dios no me casaré con él-respondió ella

Pero de todas maneras. Son novios

¿Tiene que ser mi novio para besarlo?-sentenció la castaña.

Nosotras sólo decimos

Déjenla en paz, chicas.-dijo Hermione que acababa de entrar a la habitación- Van a ir al baile juntos, que más quieren saber. Ella esta ocupada- las chicas le lanzaron miradas despectivas y entraron a sus camas cerrando los doseles.

¿Ya te arreglaste con Ron?

Si, me llevó al lago, he hizo aparecer un ramo de rosas, con eso me compró- la chica sonrió.- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Por supuesto, en lo que quieras.

Francis la miró, y lanzó un hechizo a su cama, para impedir que las otras chicas escucharan. Se acercó y comenzó a contarle todo desde un principio.

Los Reviews: Gracias, gracias, gracias.. Y quiero más!

**NeLi BlAcK:** _A mi tambien me gusta que Ginny y Draco quedaran juntos, esa fue una idea que tuve desde el principio... También que Francis quedará con los chicos.. __A mi también me dio penita tener que separarlos.. :'( Y me gusto cuando le di el beso a Harry.. (Es broma.. pero si no se han dado cuenta, el perso está un poco inspirado en mi..() Fisico, nombre, ciertas actitudes...) Mcuhas gracias por tus reviews.._

**Cecilia:** _A mi tambien me alegra lo de Snape, voy a nombrarlo un poco más ahora, lo he dejado un poco abandonado. Y respecto a Ginny, sólo habrá que esperar.._


	10. El Baile de Halloween

**Hola. Bienvenido al décimo cápitulo de Harry Potter y el Cetro de Merlín.. Dedicado a todos los anteriores, recuerdo que nada me pertenece, todo es de JKR ,a excepción de Francis.. luego respondo los reviews.. gracias por ellos... Disfruten!**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**10º Capitulo: El Baile de Halloween**

Era una fría mañana en el Grimmauld Place número 12. Remus y el resto de la orden estaban en la cocina sentados alrededor de la mesa. Dumbledore estaba sereno, mientras inclinaba su silla de a tras a adelante. Algunos miembros se miraban nerviosos. Y otros muy preocupados.

¿Dónde lo encontraron?-la temblorosa voz de Arthur resonó en las paredes.

En el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que está muerto?

Hace como un mes, pero definitivamente es él-respondió Dumbledore pensativo- Un nueva era del terror a comenzado, el hecho de que hayan asesinado a Cornelius lo aprueba. Tenemos que tomar acción y ayudar en todo lo que se pueda al ministerio.

Así es. Con Arthur a la cabeza no será difícil-agregó Moody

Tengan por seguro que el Ministerio dará todo lo necesario. He charlado con el Director del Departamento de Aurores. Y él está de acuerdo en todo.

¿Y Snape, ha recibido noticias?-preguntó Remus

La marca se ha vuelto más intensa que otras veces. Por lo que sabemos con anterioridad cuando Voldemort llama a sus mortifagos. No ha podido asistir a ninguna reunión sosteniendo que está ocupado con las clases. Pero por lo visto Voldemort aun confía en él- Molly Weasley tembló al escuchar ese nombre.

Los chicos de la escuela están siendo bien entrenados. Severus haces un buen trabajo en teoría, nosotros con Remus sólo reforzamos eso-dijo Tonks

Bueno, pero realmente está reunión no ha sido convocada para eso ¿Verdad Albus?-Molly lo miró con impaciencia.

No, por supuesto que no. Se que debo contarles esto, aunque los pone en riesgo ustedes y a muchas otras personas. Pero ya es tiempo y confío en ustedes. Es hora de que sepan la razón por la que Voldemort ha actuado contra Fudge, y cual es su actual objetivo- Todos los miembros se acercaron y escucharon tranquilamente al anciano.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Llevaban sólo 15 minutos en la clase de Snape y ya habían perdido 15 puntos para Gryffindor. Neville había lanzado un hechizo que había roto dos de las ventanas del salón.

Longbottom, como puedes ser tan estúpido. 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Por tu incompetencia.- Francis le tiraba la mano a Harry impidiendo que se parara. La chica ya había visto al ojiverde explotar y habían salido peor.

Lo siento profesor.

A la próxima no sólo te quitaré 15 puntos más, si no estarás castigado por un mes. Ahora ve a sentarte- el chico se alejó cabizbajo y se sentó.

¿Por qué me detuviste? No puede tratar a Neville de esa forma- le dijo Harry en un susurro.

Dime que provecho has sacado cada vez que te enfrentas a Snape-…un momento de silencio- Nada ¿ves? Déjalo, recupera esos puntos en vez de que quiten más. Juega a la inversa, él le gusta que te enfades y le respondas para hacer perder a Gryffindor.- la chica tenía razón, en eso se basaba toda la "relación" que Harry mantenía con Snape. La chica lo soltó y copió lo que el profesor había anotado en la pizarra.

La clase ya había terminado y a enojo de Snape, Hermione y Francis habían recuperado al final el doble de los puntos que quitó.

Potter-dijo Snape- Venga

El chico se acercó sin ánimo a la mesa.

¿Si?

El profesor Dumbledore me mandó a preguntarle si ha tenido más de esos sueños raros. O ahora visiones, creo.

No profesor.

El Director también mandó a pedir que reforzara Oclumancia. Pero sólo una vez al mes, para que no pierdas práctica-el chico lo miró

¿Alguna otra cosa?

No, vete.

Sus amigos lo esperaban afuera del salón.

¿Qué quería?-preguntó Ron

Para mi desgracia, volveré a tener clase de Oclumancia.

Lo siento Harry-respondió Hermione

¿Y Francisca?

Ginny la estaba esperando, tenía que contarle algo. Luego ambas se fueron corriendo-agregó Ron- Ginny anda muy extraña últimamente. ¿No lo crees Herm?

No, no, para nada-dijo un poco nerviosa.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bueno, clase. Acérquense, por favor-dijo Hagrid, atrayendo a la clase con la mano. Los chicos se acercaron y se sentaron en el suelo.- Han avanzado mucho con sus mascotas, y hasta ahora ninguna ha muerto. Gracias a Dios. Han averiguado su procedencia, su alimentación, su forma de vida y como nacen. Además han aprendido a conocer a cada uno y enseñarles unos buenos trucos. Creo que alguien ya hizo que se presentara- miró a Hermione y le sonrió, la chica se ruborizó- Pero como ya saben, estás lindas y pequeñas aves, también sirven como medio de comunicación. Funcionan como las lechuzas. Para esto tendrán que trabajar. Porque aunque son muy inteligentes, cuesta un poco entrenarlas. Deben enseñarles a conocer lugares y personas. Y tendrán que averiguar porque no se utilizaban antes y porque no son los mejores para este trabajo. Así que tomen a sus pequeños y traten de hacerlos volar desde aquí hasta el campo de Quidditch. 50 puntos a quien lo logre antes de terminar la clase.

Cada uno se acercó a la gran jaula y llamó a su ave.

Snitch-dio Harry en la puerta. Pero nada aparecía.-Snitch-repitió. Otros chicos se acercaron y sacaron a sus mascotas. Toda la clase tenía a sus avecillas, menos Harry.

¿Que ocurre Harry?

Snitch no aparece.

¿Cómo la acabo de ver?-el gigante metió la mano y corrió a las que quedaban para ver en el fondo. Ahí estaba tirada, sus alas se movían lentamente.

¿Qué le ocurre?-el chico la sacó con cuidado acariciándola.

Alguien le hizo algo. Estaba bien hace un rato. Llévala a la casa y ponla cerca del fuego. Debieron haberle tirado un hechizo para enfriarla, esta tiritando.- el chico entro rápidamente y la puso cerca del fogón.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

¿Cómo est�?

Ahí, esta recuperándose, Hagrid la vigilará.

Quien pudo haber hecho algo así-dijo Hermione

Alguien realmente malo, o que quiera hacerte daño

Yo también lo creo-respondió Harry-¿Ya tienen todo listo para el baile de mañana?

Sí, sólo me faltan los zapatos.

Harry, tenemos que juntarnos con el equipo, para repasar las jugadas. Pasado mañana es el partido.

Sí lo se. Llámalos a todos, y diles que nos juntaremos hoy en la noche. En las sala común

Esta bien- el pelirrojo se alejó y entró al Gran Comedor

Herm-la chica lo miró- ¿Has hablado con Krum?

No-dijo nerviosa- ¿Por qué?

Sólo preguntaba, no me gustaría que Ron sufriera por su culpa. Segura que no te ha molestado, podría hablar con él-Hermione agacho la cabeza

Ha tratado de hablar conmigo, pero salgo corriendo cuando me llama. En serio no quiero dañar a Ron, pero Viktor es un poco insistente.

¿Quieres que hable con él?

No, tienes mayores cosas en que preocuparte

¿En que?-la prefecta lo miró como diciendo, porque dije eso.

Bueno, Quidditch, el ED, esas cosas.

Si tienes razón. Quiero programar la primera reunión para el próximo domingo, luego de este. El que tenemos después de la salida a Hogsmeade. Tenemos que planificar, que estudiaremos este año.

Está bien-la chica sacó una libreta de su bolso y lo anotó.

El Gran Comedor estaba atiborrado de cientos de chicos, conversando y murmurando. Ambos se sentaron al lado de Ron y comenzaron a servirse. Una chica de quinto se acercó a Harry. El la noto a tiempo.

Ya tengo pareja y no todavía no somos novios-la chica se alejó decepcionada.

Todo el día chicas de todas las casa se habían acercado a preguntarle si ya era novio de Francis Lake o si tenía pareja para el baile. Y siempre respondía exactamente lo mismo

Se nota que las noticias vuelan rápido.

Si y eso se lo debemos a ciertas personitas de nuestra casa-Hermione miró a Lavender y Parvati. Los chicos sonrieron.

Además Harry, esto ya es algo para ti normal. Todos los años pasa lo mismo. Cientos de chicas se acercan a preguntarte si quieres ser su pareja.

Si es cierto.

De pronto un fuerte sonido irrumpió en el comedor. Harry voltio rápidamente. Malfoy había botado varios platos y estos se habían roto estruendosamente en el suelo. Sus compañeros lo miraron preocupados y lo levantaron. El chico se sobaba el antebrazo disimuladamente. Harry miró a Snape, este tenía los ojos cerrados.

No puede ser-dijo Harry en un susurro

¿Qué Harry?-Ron se acercó a escuchar.

Malfoy es un mortífago.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bueno Ravenclaw traerá sorpresas eso se los aseguro-decía Harry a su equipo- Mientras les puedo dar tranquilidad, porque hemos practicado con sol, lluvia, grados bajo cero y de noche. Estamos preparados para cualquier clima.

Así que equipo. Sólo hay que dar todo lo nuestro. Este año traemos muchas novedades. Por lo que espero que den su 100 por ciento.-todos asintieron a las palabras del pelirrojo.

Y por favor, mañana acuéstense antes. Porque no nos podemos dar el lujo de tener a un equipo cansado. Quiero que máximo a las 12 ya estén en sus camas.-las chicas abrieron sus ojos al máximo

Harry, disculpa, pero será Halloween, ni tú ni nadie, me hará irme a la cama a las 12-dijo Lavender

A mi menos-agregó Ginny

Ginevra te irás a la cama cuando se te diga

Cállate Ronald, no eres mi padre y última vez que te escucho llamarme así.-el chico le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

Está bien, pero en ese caso traten de dormir una siesta.-todos asintieron nuevamente.

¿Podemos irnos?-preguntó Colin

Si, vayan-dijo Harry recogiendo sus apuntes y guardándolos otra vez en la carpeta.

Iré a la cama, nos vemos en la mañana-Ron se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras. La sala común estaba desierta el chico la miró, alguien estaba ahí. Se acercó. Francis dormía en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la chimenea. Se acercó cuidadosamente y la tapó con una frazada que había, se sentó a su lado, y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Harry estaba parado en el campo de Quidditch, los arbustos que estaban para el torneo en cuarto volvieron a crecer formando el laberinto. Unos susurros lo llamaban. Caminó, buscando una salida, dobla a la derecha y ve a Francis siendo arrastrada por una figura en capa. Ambos chicos estaban vestidos de gala. Harry la siguió, pero nunca lograba alcanzarla. De pronto la copa aparecio en el medio, y la oscura figura la toco desapareciendo junto a Francis, corría y corría sin lograr llegar hasta ella. Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente.

Al frente estaba Francisca mirándolo a los ojos.

¿También tuviste el sueño?-preguntó él. La chica asintió. Ambos se pararon del sofá y salieron de la sala común. Los pasillos estaban fríos y oscuros. Todavía no amanecía. Harry la llevaba de la mano. Llegaron a la gárgola.

Torta de Chocolate-dijo Francis, la gran estatua comenzó a dar vueltas dando paso a la escalera. Golpearon la puerta.

Adelante-se escuchó. Ambos chicos entraron tomados de la mano.

Disculpe profesor. Se que no son horas, pero hemos tenido un sueño perturbador.

¿Quién lo contar�?-la chica se acercó.

Bueno, hay como un laberinto en el campo de Quidditch.

Exactamente igual al del torneo-agregó Harry

Una figura negra me sostiene y me arrastra, estamos vestidos de gala. Harry me persigue pero no logra alcanzarme. Luego la figura toca una copa, y desparezco, todo se vuelve negro.

Profesor, la copa, era también la del torneo.

Bueno, no creo que sea una premonición. Ya que han surgido cosas del pasado. Pero algo se acerca chicos, y tendrán que estar alerta.

Pero, Voldemort no sabe de mí. Porque yo estoy teniendo estos sueños.

Lamentablemente, Voldemort ya a sido enterado de tu existencia, por lo que estás corriendo un peligro mayor. No sabe quien eres, pero sabe tu función. Además estás conectada a Harry, eso hace que ambos tengan los mismos sueños.-la chica asintió

¿Conectados?

Si, Harry conectados.-el chico comprendió que no debía preguntar más.

¿Mi familia esta bien?-preguntó la chica

Si, me he comunicado todos los días con ellos. Están bien. Ahora les aconsejó que vayan a dormir.-los dos salieron del despacho. Pero entendieron que ya no podrían dormir. Salieron del castillo.

¿A dónde quieres ir?

No se. Al lago-dijo ella

Vamos- caminaron hasta llegar y se posaron bajo el antiguo árbol.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

¡Harry despierta, nos hemos quedado dormidos!

¡Que! Tenemos examen con Flitwick

Lo sé, apúrate- salieron corriendo, el aula estaba en silencio. Todos los estudiantes habían llegado.

Señor Potter y señorita Lake. Porque han llegado tarde a mi clase

Lo siento profesor. Pero nos quedamos dormidos

Última vez que llegan tarde. Pasen y tomen asiento- Flitwick les entrego el examen.- En un rato más comenzaremos el práctico. Los chicos terminaron el teórico al rato.

Cada uno sacó sus varitas. Francis había tenido que utilizar una, porque hacer magia con la mano, no era algo normal. Era muy bella, de madera de espino tenía tallada hermosas flores en su mango.

¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó Hermione

Muy bien-respondió la otra chica- Me hubiera ido mejor de haber estudiado

¿Por qué llegaron tarde?-preguntó Ron con una sonrisa

Nos quedamos dormidos en el lago

¡En el lago!

Si, que tiene-le respondió Harry a la prefecta

Son unos inconscientes. El otro día los atacaron en el bosque y ustedes se quedan a dormir en el lago.

Por lo menos nada ocurrió

¿Seguro?-preguntó Ron sonriendo picaramente

Seguro Ron-agregó Harry

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todos los chicos peleaban por un lugar en el espejo.

Harry, te ves bien, sale.-decía Ron

Saldré cuando logre arreglar este cabello- Harry trataba y trataba de bajar el mechón de cabello que tenía parado.

Eso no tiene remedio, sal de una vez.-Ron lo corrió estirando su túnica azul marino, se veía muy bien. Harry llevaba una túnica color verde oscuro, con botones plateados, le quedaba perfecta.

Ron, bajemos tenemos que ir a buscar a las chicas- Harry tomó del brazo a su amigo y lo arrastró hasta la sala común. Está estaba atiborrada de gente. Todos cuchicheaban. Era extraño ver tanto color en el lugar.

Herm, te ves bellísima-dijo el pelirrojo. La chica llevaba una hermosa túnica color lila, está tenía un corsé en la parte superior y dejaba caer la tela suavemente. Las mangas eran anchas, y llevaba un pequeño anillo con una piedra lila. Su pelo alisado, se recogía formando un hermoso tomate, que dejaba caer brillo al caminar.- Pero tu túnica no era verde esmeralda.

Si, pero la cambie de color. Tu padre le dio a Ginny una del mismo.

Ah… Vamos a sentarnos-le ofreció el brazo y Hermione sonrió, ambos se sentaron al otro lado de la sala.

Harry se puso a ver a sus compañeros. Francis todavía no bajaba. Ginny estaba del brazo de Dean, no muy alegre que digamos, Seamus había llevado a Parvati. Neville a Lavender. De pronto un blanco llamó su atención miró las escaleras y bajando venía Francis.

Llevaba una túnica de un blanco muy brillante, la tela era muy suave. Afirmado por unos tirantes hechos de brillantes, el vestido se dejaba caer. Unas mangas transparentes y anchas tapaban sus brazos, y llevaba una pequeña cadena que colgaba de su frente, el cabello se recogía en los costados, dejando caer rizos bien definidos. Y un collar caía de su cuello, ese color Harry ya lo había visto, era un verde esmeralda muy intenso. El chico no podía recordar de donde. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció la mano.

Te ves preciosa

Gracias-respondió la chica sonrojándose

¿Vamos?

Por supuesto-Francis lo tomó del brazo y salieron por el cuadro. Seguidos por el resto de las parejas.

Francis ¿Dónde he visto ese color antes?-dijo apuntando el collar que tenía una pequeña piedra verde en el medio.

En nuestro primer sueño-dijo agachando la cabeza. Ahí lo recordó, era l color del bastón que Voldemort sostenía. Siguieron el trayecto en silencio hasta llegar al vestíbulo, cientos de personas esperaban a que las puertas se abrieran. La profesora McGonnagal. Esperaba en la entrada.

Potter. Que bueno que llegaste. Señorita Lake-le hizo una seña con la cabeza- Síganme ustedes entraran primero

Porque

Por ser el capitán del equipo.- Ambos siguieron a su jefa de casa hasta llegar a las grandes puertas, ahí ya estaban Malfoy con Pansy, Cho con Michael Corner y Justin con Susan Bones. La pareja se acercó y se pusieron a la fila.

Te dignaste a aparecer cara rajada-la arrastrada voz de Malfoy se escuchó

Cállate hurón, si no quieres que te rompa la nariz aquí mismo

Harry-dijo Francis sujetando su brazo

Ya tienes alguien que te contenga. Miren Potter tiene nueva niñera-Pansy lanzó una carcajada-O tú estás cuidando a la nueva

Ninguno necesita alguien que lo proteja Draco, y eso lo sabes muy bien- Francis se había acercado al rubio-Por favor compórtate. Sabes que no te conviene.-el chico le lanzó una mirada de furia a Harry y se formó nuevamente.

Por favor. Chicos armen una fila. Recuerden que al entrar formarán un círculo.-se acercó a los capitanes- Ustedes abrirán el baile.- la profesora abrió las grandes puertas, y entró rápidamente sentándose en la mesa de profesores.

El Gran Comedor estaba adornado con cientos de velas de un color naranjo flotando en su cabeza, grupos de murciélagos volaban de un lado al otro, algunas calabazas se mantenían sobre sus cabezas encendidas. Y una luna llena se divisaba en el techo. El lugar tenía decenas de pequeñas mesas con velas en el medio y servicios. Y un escenario al costado, ahí estaban Las Brujas de McBeth. Harry miró la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore estaba sentado, junto a él. Se encontraba Arthur y Molly, si no hubiera sido por sus pelirrojas cabelleras, el chico no los hubiera reconocido, llevaban hermosas túnicas y muy caras hay que agregar. El nuevo ministro fumaba de una pipa, y su señora llevaba un hermoso collar de diamantes. Harry se impresiono por el cambio. Estaban sentados todos los profesores, menos Lupin como era de esperarse. Y para su sorpresa en la mesa también estaba Percy, Bill y Charlie. Sentados animadamente. ¿Conversando? Así era, los hermanos conversaban animadamente.

Las cuatro parejas se acercaron al centro, el ministro se puso de pie.

Bueno, en nombre del ministerio, les doy la bienvenida al baile de Halloween, espero que lo disfruten y se diviertan.-dio una sonrisa y miró al Director- Albus- el anciano se paró.

Bueno, para comenzar démosle un fuerte aplauso al grupo Las Brujas de McBeth que han venido nuevamente a nuestro colegio- el salón irrumpió en aplausos- Y para empezar los capitanes bailarán la primera pieza.

Las parejas se miraron y una lenta melodía se escuchó en el Comedor.

Bueno, no soy un buen bailarín-dijo Harry

No te preocupes yo te enseño- se acercó al chico y pasó su brazos por el cuello. Este tomo su cintura y comenzaron a bailar. Harry notó que Cho le lanzaba furiosas miradas. Al rato el resto de las parejas se unía y la música cambiaba de ritmo. Ron y Hermione se acercaron y los cuatro se pusieron a bailar.

¡Ron¡Ginny!- llamaba su madre, ambos chicos salieron de la pista y se acercaron.

Que ocurre

Bueno queríamos saber como lo han afrontado, esto de ser el nuevo ministro.

En realidad me sorprende tu cambio papá-dijo Ron

Bueno, tengo que vestirme adecuadamente para la ocasión.

Mam�¿Qué hace Percy aquí?

Bueno querida, luego de que tu padre tomo el cargo, Percy se fue a disculpar con él. Ha estado visitando la mansión últimamente.

�¿Mansión!-dijeron al unísono ambos hermanos.

Bueno si, no creerán que seguiremos viviendo en La Madriguera después de todo. Fue muy duro abandonar todo aquello-agregó Arthur. Los hermanos no se lo creían. En eso sus tres hermanos mayores se acercaron.

Hola Ginny-dijo Bill acercándose, se había cortado el pelo y la barba, también se había sacado el collar y vestía una sobria túnica.-Hola Ron. Discúlpenme pero tengo asuntos que tratar. Se alejó y se acercó a una rubia no muy lejos de ahí. Era Fleur, Bill se arrodilló y le besó la mano, le ofreció el brazo y ambos se unieron al baile.

¿Cómo han estado hermanitos?-preguntó Charlie

Muy bien, de hecho gracias por tus apuntes. McGonnagal nos lo entregó.

¿Apuntes?

Si tus apuntes de Quidditch, han sido muy útiles, Harry ha sabido aprovecharlos-respondió Ron

Ahh… Ya recuerdo. Bueno iré ha conversar con Hagrid, hemos descubierto nuevas especies de dragones.

En eso un pelirrojo con lente y muy erguido se acercó a los chicos.

Hola Percy

Hola Ron. Hola Ginny

Hola-dijo la pelirroja

Bueno, espero que no hayan roto muchas reglas.

Descuida, nos hemos comportado bien-agregó Ron

Ginny miró la pista y vio a Malfoy bailando con Pansy, celos y furia invadieron su mirada. El rubio Slytherin la vio y comprendió esa mirada. Se alejó bruscamente de su pareja, y salió del Gran Comedor.

Disculpen, tengo que ir a ver algo-dijo Ginny, se alejó de su familia y salió por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

¿Qué le ocurrir�?-preguntó Ron

No sé-dijo su madre.

Bueno voy a buscar a Hermione-la chica estaba sentada, pero alguien se acercaba a ella. Ron llegó justo a tiempo.- Alejate de mi novia

No podrrías concederrme un baile

No Krum. Hermione vamos, por favor-la chica se paró y le dio la mano a su novio. Viktor lo miraba celoso.

No te prreocupes Weasley. Ella va a serr mía.

¿Harry?

¿Sí?

Porque mejor no salimos, me estoy sofocando en este lugar.

Esta bien-se tomaron de la mano y salieron.

Caminaron hacia el jardín y de pronto algo capto la mirada de Harry. Dos personas se besaban sentadas en la hierba. Eso no hubiera sido sorprendente, si esas personas no hubieran sido Ginny y Draco.

�¿Qué hace Malfoy tocando a Ginny!

Harry, cálmate.

Mira si la está tocando y besando

No es algo que ella no quiera.

Es por eso que andaba tan extraña

¿Y que? Déjalos. Vamos

No, tengo que impedirlo

Harry, por favor no.

No puede estar tocando a Ginny.

¿Y porque no?

Porque no es posible que engañe a Dean con él y no conmigo-dijo casi sin pensar. Francis lo miró.

Entonces, ve al siguiente baile con Ginny. Yo me largo.

Francis espera-pero fue inútil, la chica entraba al castillo y subía rápidamente las escaleras.

Parece que te dejaron solo

Que haces aquí Cho

Nada, sólo acompañarte-dijo acercándose

Déjame en paz-entró al castillo tratando de alcanzar a la chica.


	11. Seamos sólo amigos

**Aquí está el 11º capitulo de mi entrega... Espero que les guste, es en parte un paso, para una nueva etapa de la historia que quiero que comienze. Recuerdo que nada me pertenece aparte de Francis y ciertas criaturas. Les dedico el fic a todos.. Y no los molestó más para que lean. Les agradezco los reviews, en el siguiente capitulo los respondo.. O mañana si es que alcanzo...**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**11º Capitulo: Seamos sólo amigos**

El gran comedor estaba sumido en conversaciones sobre el partido que comenzaría dentro de una hora. Harry había decidido no contarle a Ron la razón por la que peleó con Francis, para que este no explotara.

Francisca estaba sentada lejos de Harry junto a Ginny, y por lo que Harry vio. Ginny se enteró que fue vista por su amigo, la pelirroja estaba hundida en su plato y su color era más rojo que su pelo. Hermione se enteraría al rato. Apenas pudo comer, tenía una fatiga terrible, de nerviosismo y debido a todos los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior.

Harry, come tienes que estar fuerte para el partido.

No tengo hambre-dijo mientras se paraba- Voy a descansar- salió del Gran Comedor y se dirigió a su sala común.- _Arriba leones_

Adelante-la dama gorda dio paso al agujero. El chico entró y subió a su habitación rápidamente. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y miró los terrenos del castillo. Muchos chicos caminaban hacia el campo de Quidditch.

_Harry… Harry…-_un susurro se escuchó en la habitación. Harry movió rápidamente la cabeza buscando el origen. No había nadie. Su nombre se repetía, como un eco. El sonido era de ultratumba- _Harry… Ven…_- el chico se paró y caminó hasta donde creyó que venía. Su baúl. Lo abrió despacio, las voces se hacían más nítidas, eran tres voces diferentes. Sacó su capa, hasta que llegó a lo que buscaba. Ahí estaba, el antiguo espejo de Sirius.

Lo tomó, una neblina aparecía en el reflejo y los susurros se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes. No puede ser, pensó.

¡Harry!-dio un salto, Ron lo llamaba de la puerta- Vamos a llegar tarde, apresúrate, el partido ya comenzará-y salió de la habitación. El ojiverde miró, nuevamente el espejo, pero ahí sólo estaba su reflejo, la neblina había desaparecido. Dejo el espejo con cuidado en el baúl. Y salió corriendo.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

No soy tan bueno para los discursos como Wood o Angelina. Pero espero que den todo lo que puedan y hagan las jugadas que hemos practicado. No se dejen de intimidar por ellos ataquen si es necesario.-dijo Harry-¿Algo que agregar?

Más que nada recuerden divertirse-agrego Ron. Los chicos se pararon y fueron a buscar sus escobas, Harry se acercó a él.

Eso no suena muy Ronald Weasley-susurró

Si les digo que ganen se sentirán presionados-dijo el pelirrojo- Vamos-le dio una palmada en la espalda y salio a la cancha.

Los gritos y vivas de la multitud tronaron en el lugar. Harry miró a las gradas y dirigió su mirada a los otros camerinos. El equipo Ravenclaw salía al igual que ellos y se dirigía al medio de la cancha. Krum los esperaba ahí.

Bueno, jueguen limpiamente, bla, bla, bla. Ustedes saben las rreglas.

Por algo somos jugadores ¿o no?-dijo Ron sarcásticamente

Los capitanes porr favorr-dijo Krum, Harry y Cho se acercaron. El chico le extendió la mano, está la acepto y le lanzó un beso. Todos los Ravenclaws comenzaron a molestar. Harry se soltó y se puso en posición para comenzar a jugar. La voz de Dennis Creevey se escuchó en todo el campo.

**-Bienvenido a un nuevo año para la copa de Quidditch. Esta vez el campeonato lo comenzarán el ganador del año pasado, Gryffindor-** un fuerte vitoreo se escuchó-**Y Ravenclaw-** unos aplausos y chiflidos se oyeron- **Sólo hay que esperar la partida que de Viktor Krum, nuestro nuevo árbitro y asistente de Madame Hooch.**

Krum acercó el pito y un silbido se escuchó. Las bludgers se soltaron, la quaffle fue lanzada y la snitch salió volando hasta perderse.

**-Ginny toma la quaffle rápidamente, esa Thunder si que es buena, se la pasa a Lavender, está esquiva a ¿Luna? Si, este año Luna Lovegood se ha integrado al equipo. Y vaya su facha. Espero que esas rocas no entorpezcan a la chica**- Luna llevaba en su escoba tres piedras de un lado y tres de la otra**.- Lavender se la tira a Colin, y este anota. Felicitaciones hermanito, buena jugada. Lo siento Mandy pero mi hermano es muy bueno.**

Dennis, por favor, comenta el partido-dijo McGonnagal- Siempre elijo a los que se ponen a transmitir estupideces durante los partidos, primero Lee y ahora Creevey.

**-Esta bien, profesora. Entonces 10 – 0 favor a Gryffindor. Ravenclaw esta en posesión de la quaffle Padma se la lanza a Marietta, pero que vemos aquí Dean y Seamus le han lanzado la bludger, lo siento cara de granos**-la chica miró a la grada que estaba Dennis y le lanzó una mirada de furia- **Colin tiene la quaffle, se la lanza a Ginny y anotación. 20 – 0. **

Harry volaba mientras tanto por sobre los jugadores, para ver si había señal de la snitch. Nada. Cho estaba cerca de él y también miraba pero sin perderlo de vista. Harry se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de perderla, pero Cho había mejorado.

**-Al parecer ni Harry ni Chang tiene señal de la snitch, y ¡awww! Michael Corner y Terry Boot han botado a Lavender de su escoba, la chica logra sujetarse. Pero los Gryffindor no se quedan atrás. Ginny le acaba de meter a Mandy, dos tantos, el marcador sigue 40 – 0. Al parecer Ron Weasley no trabajará mucho este partido. **

Ron estaba concentrado en cada una de las jugadas, ya no era el chico nervioso que se movía de un lado a otro por los aros.

**-Luna toma la quaffle, se la lanza a Padma, esta se la da a Marietta y ay no Corner le lanza una bludger a Ron. ¡Eso es una falta! Krum por favor. Como no puedes ver tremendo penalti. Ravenclaw marca un tanto. 40 – 10**- dijo Dennis desanimado. Viktor no contó la falta, Ron lanzaba chispas por los ojos, mientras se sobaba el hombro.

Harry no creía ya habían pasado 30 minutos de partido y ni señal de la pequeña pelota. El Marcador ya iba 110 – 60 a favor de Gryffindor, pero el Quidditch es tan imprevisto que uno nunca sabe.

Vamos, aparece por favor

¿Tampoco la ves?- preguntó Cho

Déjame en paz, no te basta molestar en tierra, también lo haces volando-dijo él sin dejar de mirar el campo

No seas tan duro, yo se que todavía te g…- pero fue interrumpida, por que Harry volaba rápidamente en la Thunder hasta un pequeño reflejo dorado que se distinguía en las gradas. Cho no podía alcanzarlo.

**-Al parecer Harry Potter ha divisado la snitch, seguido a unos cuatro metros por Chang, dudo que lo alcances la Thunder es demasiado rápida. ¡Si! aquí la vemos la pelota está en una de las gradas, donde los Gryffindors. ¡Hagan espacio!**

Harry volaba rápidamente estaba a un metro de la pelota encima de la cabeza de una persona. Al verla frenó en seco y la snitch se ahuyentó.

Lo siento, por poco te vuelo la cabeza-le dijo sonrojado a Francis

No te preocupes-dijo ella con un tímida sonrisa, que se desvaneció al recordar la noche anterior- Ve estás en medio de un juego y al parecer Cho va a ganar.

Harry corrió la vista y Cho volaba detrás de un pequeño reflejo dorado iba a unos dos metros de él. Afirmo su escoba y se lanzó en picada hacia la pequeña pelota, cada vez estaba más cerca de la Ravenclaw y la snitch. Sólo cuatro metros, tres metros, dos metros. Extendió su mano, la chica también lo hizo. Un metro. ¡PAMP!

**-¿Pero que ha pasado? Cho y Harry han chocado de cabeza, ambos cayeron al campo, menos mal que no estaban a gran altura. Lavender acaba de meter un tanto. 140 – 90. ¿Pero alguien podría explicar quien ha ganado?**

Harry abrió los ojos, sentía algo en su mano derecha, la miró y la abrió, sólo un puñado de tierra cayo al suelo. No podía creerlo se habían dado el tremendo golpe y no había agarrado la snitch. Cho se sentó tampoco tenía nada en las manos.

Ten más cuidado Potter-dijo la chica ahora fríamente. Se paró y subió a su escoba. Harry hizo lo mismo. Comenzó a volar y un suave cosquilleo le molestaba en el pecho, dirigió su mirada al campo en busca de la snitch, pero ahora un ruido dentro de su túnica lo molestaba, eso sonido le era familiar. Metió su mano y ahí estaba entre su ropa la pequeña pelota dorada. La levantó estaba en su mano. Krum tocó el silbato. El partido había terminado.

**-�¡INCREIBLE! Que impresionante, la pequeña pelota dentro de la túnica. ¿Parece que no la tenías escondida bajo la manga? Eh Harry.**-Dennis lanzó una carcajada.- **El juego a terminado en 290 – 90, gana Gryffindor**- los leones gritaron de emociones, mientras que la grada Slytherin abucheaba.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Excelente partido Ron-decía Hermione que lo esperaba a la salida de los camerinos, la chica besó a su novio

Gracias. Todavía me duele el golpe que me dio la bludger, no puedo creer que Krum no haya cobrado falta. – Hermione agachó la cabeza

¿Y Harry?-una voz los interrumpió

Está adentro-respondió el pelirrojo. La chica entró al camerino

Vamos-le Hermione a Ron

Esta bien, pero primero tengo algo que darte. Vamos al lago-tomo de la mano a Hermione y se alejaron del lugar.

……

¿Harry?

¡Francis!-dijo el tapándose con una toalla y con su cara sonrojada al máximo, la chica acababa de aparecer por detrás del muro.

Lo siento, de verdad- dijo ella sintiéndose pésimo dándose la vuelta y al igual que el chico con los colores como tomate. Había encontrado a Harry en ropa interior.

Listo-dijo el

En verdad, estoy muy apenada-dijo con una risita-No pensé que estarías así. Creí que ya te habías vestido. Pero Harry ¡mira como tienes!-dijo acercándose el chico tenía un gran golpe en la espalda, ocasionado por la caída.

En un rato iré a ver a Madame Pomfrey

Espera-la chica se acercó y puso sus manos sobre la espalda, una pequeña luz salió de las palmas.

¿Cómo lo haces?-Harry se sentía más aliviado- Todavía no es tiempo-dijo antes de que Francis hablara. Ella le dirigió una mirada agradeciendo su comprensión.

Si fuera por mí. Realmente te lo diría todo aquí mismo. Pero no puedo.-Francis comenzó a alejarse

¡Francisca espera!-gritó Harry. La chica se volteó. El le tomo de la cara- En serio lo siento. No fue mi intención decir eso. Pero Malfoy siempre me saca de mis cabales.

No te preocupes

Pero se que te hice daño

Si lo hiciste. Pero agradezco que haya ocurrido

¿Qué dices?

Es mejor así. Que seamos sólo amigos.

Pero tú me gustas. ¿Cómo seremos sólo amigos?

Harry escucha. No eres tú y tampoco soy yo. Bueno en parte yo sí. Pero más que nada es la situación en la que estamos. Lo nuestro no funcionara y no debería funcionar. Las cosas son así. Si seguimos terminaremos los dos dañados.- Harry la escuchaba, primera vez que ella no sonreía o no ponía algún chiste a lo que decía.- Hay muchas chicas que les encantaría salir con Harry Potter. Cho estaba perdidísima por ti. Y se que alguna vez te gusto. Juégatela por ella. Yo no soy un buen partido, y tú no lo eres para mí. Lo siento- y se alejó de él.

Por favor- la chica se devolvió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Considéralo como despedida y perdón-le lanzó una sonrisa y desapareció por la puerta.

Francis subió la pradera corriendo mientras sollozaba. Mientras que Harry se quedó sentado y cabizbajo en las duchas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La sala común estaba llena de gente celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor. Harry entró y los chicos lo tomaron en brazos y lo lanzaban de un lado a otro. Hasta que lo bajaron frente a Ron y a Hermione. El chico les sonrió, un poco melancólico.

¿Qué ocurre Harry?

Nada Herm. Sólo que no volveré nunca más con Francis

Lo siento amigo. No te perdono ¿eh?-preguntó Ron

No, si lo hizo, sólo que quiere ser sólo mi amiga. Por cierto ¿no ha llegado?

No-respondió el pelirrojo

¿Y ustedes porque tan felices?

Bueno, es que Ron me obsequio esto-dijo mostrándole una cadenita de otro con un corazón colgando.- Ya llevamos 3 meses juntos-la prefecta sonrió.

¡Felicitaciones!-Harry abrazó a sus dos amigos.- Tengo un poco de sueño voy a ir a recostarme.

Subió rápidamente a su habitación, y se recostó en su cama. De pronto una lejana voz se escuchó. _Harry… Harry… _Era lo que había escuchado antes del partido, trato de ignorarlos. No tenía ganas de almorzar, y el tiempo se había nublado compartiendo la depresión que sentía. Los llamados se hacían más seguidos. Abrió nuevamente su baúl, pero el picoteo en la ventana lo sacó de sus acciones.

¿Qué ocurre Hedwig?-se acercó a la lechuza y la acarició, luego de abrir la ventana.- ¿Tienes carta?- el ave ululo

_Querido Harry:_

_De verdad lo siento no quise comportarme contigo de esa forma. Espero que me perdones. Debí comprenderte. Te espero a las nueve y media en la torre de astronomía._

_Nos vemos_

Harry cerró el trozo de papel emocionado. Francis lo perdonaría. Se estiró en su cama y se dedicó a dormir. Estaba exhausto.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ya era de noche, aunque el tiempo no dejaba asegurarlo. Bajó las escaleras mientras consultaba su reloj, ya eran las nueve un cuarto. Sus amigos conversaban y hacían los deberes.

Ya despertó el bello durmiente-dijo Ron con tono burlón

Ja, ja, ja sigue estudiando y no molestes tanto-respondió sonriente

¿Y tú porque tan alegre?-pregunto Hermione

Bueno, puede que alguien haya recapacitado ¿No han visto a Francis?

No, de hecho no la hemos visto en toda la tarde.

En ese caso bien. Nos vemos-agregó el chico saliendo por el agujero en la pared. Caminó alegre hacia la torre, sabía que ya no era hora de estar en pie, así que utilizo un par de pasadizos.

Llego a la escalera que daba a la torre, subió despacio esperaba verla ahí. Al abrir la puerta vio el balcón en el que estaba la fila de diferentes telescopios y divisó el nublado cielo.

Una figura femenina apareció antes sus ojos, estaba con la capa de invierno de la escuela, tenía la capucha puesta, se acercó lentamente, la tomó de un brazo, la dio vuelta y la besó.

No pensé que me perdonarás así, tan de repente-dijo una voz familiar. El chico abrió lo ojos súbitamente y se alejó tan rápido como los abrió.

¿Cho¿Qué haces aquí?

Te mande un mensaje con tu lechuza. Al parecer me perdonaste, por como te trate en el partido.

No puede ser. Yo no te esperaba a ti. Lo siento

Yo te envié la lechuza, Harry. Acepta que todavía te gusto-respondió la chica que se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso nuevamente.

Harry sabía que Cho era una chica atractiva y había sentido por ella algo más, pero eso había sido el año pasado. Ahora quería a Francis pero no podía estar con ella. Pensó en las palabras de la chica: _"Cho estaba perdidísima por ti. Y se que alguna vez te gusto. Juégatela por ella. Yo no soy un buen partido, y tú no lo eres para mí. Lo siento"_ Tal vez debería hacerle caso, tal vez ella tenía razón. Miró a Cho y la besó tímidamente.

Una persona salió desde una esquina del balcón de la torre, ese pelo era inconfundible. Se zafó de Cho.

Espera-y salió corriendo bajando la escalera.

Francisca-la chica se volteó con una sonrisa poco convincente en sus labios.

¿Si?

Lo siento

No debes lamentarlo.

Pero estoy haciendo un gran daño, a ti y a mí.

Al contrario Harry, me estás haciendo caso, para mi eso no es un daño.- se acercó al chico- Mientras seas feliz, yo lo seré. Ve con Cho ella es una buena chica, te está esperando-sonrió y le acarició suavemente la mejilla. Harry se la tomó sujetándola en su cara.

Por favor, no te vayas.

No me iré a ningún lado, Harry. Siempre estaré ahí-dijo apuntándole el corazón.- Ahora realmente tengo que irme. No te pongas tan dramático, nos seguiremos viendo en clases-soltó una risita y se mordió el labio. Miró al chico y se fue por el pasillo.

Harry subió nuevamente a la torre. Cho Chang todavía lo esperaba apoyada en la baranda.

Lo siento por hacerte esperar. Cho no quiero ir tan rápido, acabo de terminar algo.

Si lo se. ¿Qué hacías allá abajo?

Haciendo una nueva amiga-dijo dando un largo suspiró sin sacar la mirada del oscuro bosque.


	12. Un hechizo de amor

**Bienvenidos! Al nuevo cápitulo delCeTRoDe MeRLiN.. Hago recordar que nada más que Francis me pertenece, todo es de JKR..**

**Siento que con este capitulo he cambiado la linea, pero que al final la recupere rápidamente, no se si lo notarán yo si. Bueno de igual forma espero que lo disfruten. Y Miss Andreina Snape. Deseo concedido!.. **

**Lo lamento por que no querían que Francis y Harry se separaran. Pero recuerden que recien es el 12º capi. Todavía ni siquiera en Sn Valentin. Para los que quieran un pequeño spoiler (ni siquiera lo es) les anticipo que: Verán a Hogsmeade.**

**Les agradezcon los reviews.. y les pido que sigan escribiendo y si es factible promocionen mi fic.. **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capitulo 12: Un hechizo de amor**

Los días asaron y el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, las flores aparecían otra vez, las mariposas salían de su capullo y el calamar gigante nadaba en el lago alzando sus tentáculos.

Harry caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo hacia la sala de defensa, se había quedado dormido y no había alcanzado a ir a desayunar. Temía que Snape le quitara 1000 puntos por su atraso.

Respiro profundo y entro cabizbajo al salón. Miro al profesor Snape. Algo no cuadraba. Estaba sonriendo.

Pase Potter, siéntese rápido.-abrió los ojos al máximo, no tentó su suerte y le hizo caso, vio a sus amigos, todos seguían igual de sorprendidos que él.

¿Qué le pasa?

No lo se-respondió Francis- Llegamos y estaba sonriendo, no le ha quitado puntos a nadie.

No puedo creerlo-Harry miró a su profesor y luego a su compañera de puesto.

Había sido difícil compartir todos esos días con ella y no poder tomarla de la mano o abrazarla. Las cosas con Cho iban avanzando. Ya habían armado panorama para la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Pero por dentro se sentía pésimo porque no era lo que él realmente quería.

Harry-una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Sí?

Préstame los apuntes de la clase pasada

Claro, toma.-en el instante que sus dedos se rozaron, el tiempo dejó de avanzar. Pero una segunda voz lo sacó nuevamente de ahí.

¡Potter!

Profesor-dijo moviendo su vista. Temía lo peor, Snape lo interrogaría o le haría quedar en ridículo debido a que no había prestado atención en toda la clase. Se paró y se acercó al frente de la clase, miró en la pizarra: Hechizos Amorosos.

En pociones todos los años hablamos de los famosos filtros amorosos. Los hechizos en este caso son de menor duración y mucho más reversibles que las pociones. ¿Por qué? Por que los filtros entran al cuerpo y lo invaden. Mientras que un hechizo es como una mascara. Su intensidad aumenta con los verdaderos sentimientos que ambas personas involucradas sienten por el otro.

Profesor, no me estará diciendo que yo tendré que ser su conejillo de indias. Porque eso no se lo permito

Usted señor Potter, no esta en posición de exigir nada. No es primera vez que llega tarde a mi clase y no le desconté puntos.- Harry sabía que no todo podía ser perfecto- No se preocupe el hechizo sólo durará cinco días.- se acercó al oído y en un susurro agregó- La señorita Chang será informada que está bajo un hechizo.

Harry lo miro anonadado, estaba deshecho, estaba comenzando algo con Cho, su profesor lo sabía y más encima iba a sabotearlo. Ahora sus planes para el sábado quedarían destrozados y tendría que pasar cinco días detrás de alguien que ni siquiera sabía.

Ahora sólo tendré que elegir a la afortunada victima- dijo Snape con una irónica sonrisa- Que tal usted.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, tal vez después de todo no sería tan malo, Snape acababa de apuntar a Francisca y ella estaba asombrada al máximo.

Nuestra nueva sabelotodo-agregó- Venga y párese a un lado del señor Potter- la chica se levantó con pocas ganas y se paró al costado de Harry, tras mirarlo a los ojos, se quedó observando el piso, como si la cosa más impresionante estuviera ahí. Harry mientras miraba a Ron y Hermione, que tras haberse enterado del asunto Harry-Francis-Cho, reían por lo bajo.

Lo siento-susurró el chico

Bueno al parecer haremos una semana de San Valentín para ambos.-dijo mirando a ambos.-Esta bien, presten atención. Se preguntarán que tiene que ver esto con Defensa, no mucho en realidad. Pero debemos recordarlo todos los años. La verdadera razón es que en el caso de que tengan a alguien de diferente sexo enfrente de ustedes. Pueden enamorarlo y así mantenerlo desorientado, podrían convencerlo, e incluso destruirlo, por que lo tendrán bajo sus encantos-soltó una macabra carcajada.- Estos hechizos no son muy recomendables, pero en casos extremos, lo podrían utilizar. Este hechizo tiene diversas modalidades. Pueden enamorar a dos personas, o enamorar a sólo una. En este caso haré que el hechizo lo hagan como en calidad de ataque. Así que señorita Lake, por favor levante su varita muévala de está forma y diga claramente: **_In amore _**

La chica tragó saliva, mientras que Harry cerró los ojos. Tomó su varita, una parte le decía que se retractara y que no lo hiciera, mientras que la otra la alentaba y casi la obligaba a lanzar el hechizo.

¡In amore!-dijo fuertemente haciendo lo que el profesor le había pedido. Harry fue cubierto por n rayo color rosa y lanzado contra una muralla.- ¡Harry!-Francis corrió a verlo, estaba inconciente-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

No se preocupe, en un par de minutos despertará este hechizo funciona así. Listo podrán preguntar y ver los efectos que el hechizo tiene a Potter y Lake. Y quiero para la próxima clase un ensayo sobre este hechizo. Quien lo descubrió, cuando, quien lo ha utilizado en batalla y que ha hecho con él. Salgan, la clase ha terminado- Y sin decir más salió silbando del despacho sonriente.

No puedo creer lo que he visto-dijo Ron- Alguien se ha llevado a Snape y lo ha cambiado.

Ron para. No puedo creer que le haya hecho esto a Harry

Como si no le hubiera gustado-dijo Ron sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su amigo todavía tirado en el suelo.

¿Qué harás Francis?

Que más haré. Tendré que mantenerlo lejos durante cinco días y explicarle a Cho lo que ha sucedido-respondió algo angustiada.- Por fin estaban comenzando a salir y Snape lo hechiza.

Acompáñame un poco Fran-Hermione se agachó y la tomó del brazo-Ron cuídalo. Las chicas se fueron al fondo del salón- ¿Qué harás?

Lo que te dije alejarlo

Pero el en verdad está enamorado de ti, y tú también. El hechizo se intensificará. He leído e incluso es muy difícil en esos casos que se disuelva.

Se disolverá Herm. Yo me encargaré de eso. Sabes que no se me hará muy complicado hacerlo.

Por favor. Trata de desenamorarlo rápido, no quiero que Harry salga lastimado.

Yo tampoco quiero eso, por lo mismo hice lo que hice. Vamos que tengo que llevárselo a Cho.- fueron donde estaban los chicos. Harry había despertado y le dolía la cabeza, estaba sentado en el suelo.

Harry¿recuerdas lo que acaba de ocurrir?-preguntó Hermione

Le cedí los apuntes de la clase pasada a Francis- la voz le tembló al decir el nombre. Miró a la chica y se sonrojó al máximo.

Harry, vamos debo hablar con Cho-Francisca lo tomó de la mano y lo levantó llevándolo por el pasillo.

Francis te quiero.

Lo se Harry, lo sé- tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de responder lo que en verdad sentía, tenía que encontrar a Cho. O toda su semana sería un infierno.

Harry parecía un zombi viéndola. No le despegaba la mirada y sus amigos lo notaron. De pronto Cho apareció por una esquina. Francis soltó a Harry y se llevó a Cho por un pasillo.

Cho. Lo que tengo que contarte no es agradable para nadie

¿Qué ocurre?- le dijo con un tono frío

Snape, hechizo a Harry.

¿Qué tipo de hechizo?-preguntó extrañada

De amor. Hizo que Harry se enamorara de mí.

¡Que le hiciste! Harry y yo comenzamos a salir. Y tú lo arruinas. No se, él termino contigo, deberías dejar de hacer cosas para que vuelvan. ?Escuchaste!

En verdad, tuve que hacerlo, o nos bajarían demasiados puntos.

Excusas, excusas. Ahora ¡aléjate de él!- fue a donde Harry y se lo llevó

No puede hacer más- agregó acercándose a Ron y a Hermione

No te preocupes, ella es así-dijo Ron-una neurótica total.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Esos días realmente habían sido un infierno, tal cual lo pensaba. Harry no paraba de acosarla y decirle tiernas palabras. Cho no hacía más que gritarle y amanerarla. Todo el colegio se burlaba y no había logrado dar con el contra-hechizo.

Hermione no se que hacer. Me estoy volviendo loca. Ni siquiera lo he encontrado en mi libro.

He buscado en toda la biblioteca, nada.

Mañana iremos a Hogsmeade. Harry tenía algo preparado con Cho, pero como est� no podrán salir. Me siento pésimo. Te juró que Snape me las pagará. Nunca pensé decirlo.

Hay veces que se lo merece. Harry parece ido, sólo habla de ti. Cho está loca, no le habla sobre nada más-una risita escapo de su boca.

Herm, no es para la risa. Me siento mal porque me encantaría en verdad salir con Harry, pero no se puede. Y estoy sufriendo más que nadie.

Lo sé.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry, vamos-decía Ron desde la sala común. Harry seguía en la habitación arreglándose. Ya no quedaba nadie.- ¡Vamos!

Ya, ya-dijo bajando la escalera- ¿Cómo me veo?

Igual que todos los días-Ron se puso a reír- ¿A dónde llevarás a Cho?

¿Quién ha hablado de Cho? No entiendo por que siguen emparejándome con ella, si ya ¡no me gusta!

Harry, ella esta a punto de ser tu novia, tenías todo planeado. Ya no te debería gustar Francis, tú dijiste que querías olvidarla.

Eso fue antes.- el chico salió de la sala

No entiendo por que quieren que no le diga nada a Harry-dijo Ron en voz baja.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron¿debimos dejar a Francis sola? Se que ella lo pidió, pero Harry está hechizado, en serio, quien sabe.

Tenemos que estar solos algún momento ¿o no?-respondió el pelirrojo en Las Tres Escobas tomándole la mano.

¿Dónde están?-alguien los interrumpió a ambos

¿Quienes?

Harry y Francis. Se que él se fue con ella. Me dijo que lo esperaba y ha desaparecido hace horas.

Lo siento Cho, pero dejamos a Francis hace bastante rato-respondió Hermione

No puedo creerlo. Como abandonan a su amigo.-y tal cual como llegó, despareció del lugar.

¿Cómo están?- nuevamente fueron interrumpidos. Ron al verlo se levantó.

Que haces aquí, Krum

¿Acaso no puedo venirr a saludarr a mi amiga?

Tu "amiga" es mi novia, y estamos en algo.

Viktor, por favor. No me sigas, ya te lo deje claro.

Perro Herrmione deja a este pobrretón, conmigo serrias muy feliz

Esto ya colmo mi paciencia. Una cosa es que la persogas, otra que intente quitarmela en frente mío y me insultes-respondió Ron- por favor, no quiero tener problemas, aléjate de ella.

Viktor, por favor.

Sólo lo hago porr que tú me lo pides- Krum los dejó

No puedo creerlo, Herm. Tú misma lo escuchaste.

Lo siento Ron, en serio.- la chica lo besó- Yo estoy ahora contigo. No comiences a dudar.- el chico asintió.- Así me gusta, oye sabes de que me he acordado.

¿De que?-dijo tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla

De la P.E.D.D.O, tu y Harry podrían ayudarme.- esas palabras no le hicieron mucha gracia, pero no podía negarse, Krum podía ofrecer su ayuda.

Cuando quieras, linda-la chica sólo sonrió.- Vamos a ver la tienda de Fred y George.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

¡Harry! Donde te habías metido. Cho nos ha molestado toda la tarde porque despareciste.

Ya le dije que me dejara solo. No quiere entender que ya no la quiero.

Harry, estás hechizado

¡Ron!

Hay que decirle la verdad, Herm

Harry, Snape hizo que te hechizaran.

Ron, lo que siento no es un hechizo.

Claro que no, sólo se intensifico con el hechizo. Tu estabas por empezar algo con Cho.

Harry, Francis no quiere estar contigo.

Eso no fue lo que me dijo hoy-respondió el chico sonriendo y subiendo a su habitación.

ooooooooooooo

FLASHBACK

Francis caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade, y se quedó en pie delante de un gran edificio. "SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY", las letras cambiaban de colores y lanzaban chispas de vez en cuando. Estaba por entrar, cuando alguien la tiró del brazo por un callejón. Le taparon los ojos y la boca. No veía quien la estaba atacando, logró conjurar un pequeño Rictusempra. Pero no logró llegar a su atacante. Escucho un murmullo y calló al suelo rápidamente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente estaba en una cueva, toda iluminada por velas y tenía delante de sus ojos bastante comida. Alguien la miraba desde otro extremo. Corrió la vista. Era Harry.

No puedo creerlo-dijo mientras se paraba y trataba de salir del lugar.

¿Qué no puedes creer¿Qué en verdad me gustas?

Entiéndelo. ¡E S T A S H E C H I Z A D O!

Eso es una mentira, me gustas desde que te vi en mis sueños.

Harry estabas saliendo con Cho, yo te lo pedí. La noche en que fuiste a la torre de astronomía.

Eso fue entonces.

Ahora sólo es un hechizo.

No lo es. Escucha. Te dejare en paz, si aceptas que te gusto.

no me gustas. Déjame en paz. Por favor

Estas mintiendo. Acéptalo.

No

Dilo. Di que yo te gusto y en verdad no te molestare más

¡Esta bien! Me gustas contento. Ahora quiero salir de aquí.

No si yo no te lo permito.

Como si pudieras impedirlo. Adiós Harry- cerró los ojos y desapareció.

Harry se quedó con una sonrisa en la vieja cueva de las afueras de Hogsmeade.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

ooooooooooooo

Francis llegó a la sala común con una extraña expresión. Se sentó frente a la chimenea y sonreía para sí misma. Hermione preocupada se acercó a ella.

¿Fran?

¿Sí?

¿Por qué le dijiste a Harry que te gustaba?

Para que me dejara en paz-respondió

Pero es verdad.

Obviamente sí. Pero e que no puedo estar con él.

Entonces porque sonríes.

No creerás lo que acabo de descubrir

¿Qué?

Ya se porque Snape anda tan feliz

¿Qué ocurrió?

El profesor tiene novia.


	13. Peleas y más peleas

_Bueno, me quiero disculpar por la gran demora en este cápitulo, pero el colegio y la familia y mi propio descanso, ayudaron a que no terminará nunca el capitulo. A decir verdad me gusto y mucho, espero que tambien les guste y habrá algo que SE que les gustara... _

_Tambien quiero pedir mil perdones, porque debido a que tengo tantas historias alrededor de la central, que de pronto se me va, me da flojera o encuentro que noc abe en el capitulo, agregar historias de Ginny-Draco, Voldemort, Snape-?novia, etc.. Pero prometo que haré todo lo posible por agregar sobre ellos._

_Recuerdo que nada me pertenece y lo hago sin fines de lucro._

_Agradezco todos sus rr y espero que escriban mas!_

**_Disfruten la lectura_**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Capitulo 13: Peleas y más peleas**

Gracias a Dios, que volviste a ser el mismo-le decía Hermione a su amigo.

No hacías nada más que perseguir a Francis por todo el castillo y decirle que la querías. Lo que la llevó a recibir más de un escándalo de parte de Cho-agregaba Ron.

Creo que debería pedirle disculpas

No fue tu culpa, Snape lo hizo

Pero no facilite la situación

Tampoco habrías podido- sentenció la chica

Hablare con ella más rato para pedirle perdón, a pesar que no fue mi culpa

Harry, entiende aléjate de ella, ya se te dijo, ella misma lo hizo, no es correcto que vayas cada vez que se puede, a verla.

No me alejaré de mi amiga, por una estupida orden de parte de ella.

La diferencia Harry, que para ti ella no es sólo tu amiga-Ron se integraba nuevamente a la conversación.

El hechizo de amor ya había terminado, Harry no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido en esos 5 días. Sus amigos se lo contaron, pero no pudo averiguarlo con la verdadera afectada: Francis. Hermione y Ron se lo impedían, y la chica lo evitaba constantemente.

Cho seguía igual de melosa y no lo dejaba en paz todo el día. Pero cuando lograba ser la chica tranquila, relajada y amable que Harry conocía, en su corazón despertaban sentimientos.

La semana transcurría, ese sábado se reunirían en la Sala Multiuso para comenzar con las clases del ED.

Toma Harry, cuando se caliente sabrás que nos tendremos que reunir- la prefecta le entregaba el galeón que servía para poder comunicarse.

Snitch había logrado recuperarse luego del ataque, Hagrid la cuido excesivamente hasta que la ave logro volar por si sola. Harry la había ido a visitar casi todos los días.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ese había sido un día muy monótono. Pero pronto se volvería más interesante. El galeón en su pantalón comenzó a subir la temperatura, lo apretó. El efecto se detuvo. Se paró de la cama y salió de la sala común.

Camino por entre los pasillos, hasta llegar al quinto piso, paso pensando en lo que quería y abrió la puerta, ahí ya se encontraban Hermione y Ron. El lugar seguía igual, antorchas encendidas en las murallas, grandes bibliotecas con libros de defensa y hechizos, amortiguadores y alfombra en el suelo, el estante con los diversos instrumentos, entre ellos el detector de tenebrismo y que como Harry imaginaba, debido a que Ron había seleccionado y armado la habitación, cosas para comer y beber.

Hola Harry-Ron lo saludó.

Hola chicos. ¿Interrumpo?

No, para nada-respondió Hermione sonriente.- Ya están por llegar.

¿Hay gente nueva?

Bueno, Marietta volverá. Por lo menos ya sabe las consecuencias. Y vuelven los de siempre. Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Zacharias, Ernie, Neville, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Justin, Colin y Dennis, Luna, Terry, obviamente Cho. Y sólo una nueva Francis.-Harry se sonrojó. La chica enrolló nuevamente el pergamino con brillantes firmas en él.

¿Ya los hiciste firmar a todos?

Así es, sólo faltas tú-se acercó al ojiverde y le entregó una pluma, el chico se agachó sobre una mesa y firmó.- Y dudo que nos fallen, porque Marietta podrá contarles lo que le sucedió.- una leve risita se le escapó.

Al cabo de unos momentos comenzaron a llegar de a poco. Todos se sentaban en los cojines y amortiguadores de la habitación, Francis se sentó con Hermione a leer un libro:_ "Hechizos con Merlín" _ambas se veían muy interesadas, notó Harry.

Cho se acercó a él, y lo besó enfrente de Francisca, Harry la miró sentada, ella también lo estaba viendo, le dirigió una leve sonrisa y volvió un poco turbada a su lectura, con un gran suspiro.

¿Y como estas?

Muy bien ¿y tú?-preguntó el chico a su ya novia.

Aquí, Marietta quería venir, pero me costo, igual tiene un poco de miedo a una represalia.-el chico sonrió. Al ver que habían llegado todos, se puso en el medio, tomo el mapa del merodeador y lo abrió verificando ciertas cosas.

Bueno, como veo todos han llegado me alegro. Espero que todavía tengan sus galeones, Francis, Herm te dará uno-la chica le sonrió, pero Cho lanzaba chispas por los ojos.- Esté año es muy importante, todos ya saben que Voldemort ha vuelto a aparecer y esta vez planea quedarse, por lo que su ayuda servirá mucho. Y para eso, para tener mejor base y apoyo, he invitado a alguien-Harry hecho otra vista al mapa y sonrió. Unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron la atención de todos. Harry dio el adelante y con un chirrido esta se abrió- Denle la bienvenida a Albus Dumbledore.

La sala quedó en completo silencio, Dumbledore entró sereno y despreocupado, tomó asiento cerca de los chicos. Harry sonreía.

……………….

FLASHBACK

Las clases del ED estaban cada día más cerca. El problema que no tenía nada nuevo que mostrar. Con el torneo y con Lupin había aprendido varios hechizos nuevos, pero no los suficientes, necesitaba alguien con experiencia.

Una imagen llegó a su mente, ya sabía quien lo ayudaría con el ED.

Se levantó de su silla en la sala común y se encaminó a esa estatua tan peculiar. Al llegar intento con un par de contraseñas, pero ninguna servía. La habían cambiado nuevamente.

¿Harry?- el chico giró

Profesor Dumbledore, quería hablar con usted.

Si me di cuenta ¿De que se trata?

Del Ejército de Dumbledore.

¡Ah! Ya veo

Me preguntaba si usted quisiera ayudarnos, necesitamos alguien con verdadera experiencia.

Lo sé. ¿Cuándo y donde se reúnen?

Este sábado a las 8.00 en la sala multiuso.

Entonces nos veremos ahí-el profesor se dispuso a entrar a su despacho.

¿Profesor?

¿Si?

¿Me podría decir su contraseña? Siempre quiero venir a hablar con usted y no me la sé.

Flan de Chocolate- al decir esas palabras la gárgola comenzó a girar dando paso a una escalinata.

Gracias

FIN DEL FLASBACK

………………….

El profesor nos acompañara por esta vez y verá lo que hemos estado haciendo, las próximas veces el nos ayudará y nos enseñará. ¿Esta bien?

Todos asintieron.

Por favor hagan parejas- Ginny se acercó a su novio, mientras que Lavender hizo pareja con Parvati, Ernie con Zacharias, Anthony con Michael y Justin con Terry. Luna fue con Neville, Colin y Dennis. Sólo quedaban Marietta, Cho y Francis. La primera se quejó de un dolor lumbar, por lo que tomó asiento y se dedicó a leer. – Cho, creo que tendrás que ser con Francis- dijo Harry algo temeroso, por lo que podría ocurrir.

Cho la miró con el odio más profundo, mientras que la otra chica reflejaba serenidad.

Comenzaremos con un hechizo que sirve mucho, y todos lo han practicado el pasado año. ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!-Harry alzó la voz, una resplandeciente luz apareció en la habitación, un ciervo logró distinguirse galopando por sobre las cabezas, el animal hizo una reverencia donde se encontraba Dumbledore y se sentó a su lado, mientras que lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse. Todos aplaudieron. Y la sala comenzó a llenarse de voces, convocando el hechizo.

Expecto Patronum- decía Hermione, mientras que una nutria salía de su varita. Y empujaba ágilmente a Ron, los chicos se rieron.

Harry se paseó por entre los alumnos, y ayudó a Neville, el cual había olvidado como hacerlo. Se acercó a su profesor.

¿Qué le parece profesor?

Bastante bien, me imaginaba que con Lupin podrías haberle enseñado esto.

Remus fue de gran ayuda en tercer año- el director no lo miraba a los ojos, el chico siguió con la mirada lo que Albus divisaba.

Ahí estaba lanzando el Patronus, Francis, una hermosa gacela saltaba y corría por el rincón en el que ella se encontraba. Cho la miraba con recelo. Harry se acercó.

¿Una gacela?-la joven saltó un poco de la impresión.

Si… Una gacela

¿Por?

Representa una unión que tenía con unas amigas. Tú tienes un ciervo ¿verdad?

Así es, mi padre.

Sí, algo había escuchado. Son cercanos.

¿Perdón?

El ciervo con la gacela, son más o menos del mismo grupo de animales.

Tiene razón.- el chico conjuró a su ciervo, el cual comenzó a correr y a jugar con la gacela.

Deberías estar con tu novia.-Harry se alejó.

Bueno ahora seguiremos practicando algunos hechizos que hemos visto. El siguiente es uno muy útil, ya sea en nuestra vida diaria como en combate. En cuarto ya se debería saber. Y estoy más que seguro que todos lo han utilizado- todos esperaban su respuesta- ¡_Accio cojín_! – uno de los cojines que había en el suelo voló hasta sus manos.-Practiquen.

Todos se pusieron en parejas enviándose las cosas de un lado a otro. Cho se puso al frente de Francis. La miró a los ojos.

¡Accio libro!-y apuntó algo que se encontraba detrás de su compañera, el libro le dio en seco en la cabeza. La castaña se sobó y la ignoró. Le quitó el libro de las manos y Cho se lo convocó de vuelta, y lo lanzó tan fuerte de vuelta, que el libro quedó enganchado entre unos estantes.

Ve tú a buscarlo-dijo Francis. Cho fue en su busca y al pasar le dio un fuerte empujón a la chica, haciendo que se tambaleara. En su camino de vuelta repitió la maniobra.- Sabes, me extraña, vas en 7º año y sigues siendo igual de inmadura y malcriada.

Cho se lanzó sobre ella y le tiró el pelo, ambas chicas gritaban y toda la clase prestó su atención en ellas. Harry trataba en vano de separarlas, les pidió ayuda a sus amigos, pero terminaban más que dañados.

Francis traba de defenderse, pero Cho la arañaba con fuerza, le pegó un fuerte manotazo en la cara. Ese fue el tiempo en el que Harry tomó a Cho y la alejó sosteniéndola de la mano. Justin se acercó a Francis y le dio su mano para ayudar a pararla. La chica se limpió el labio, se lo habían roto.

El director miraba la escena interesado. Sabía que el no tenía control sobre la situación.

La gryffindor dio una última mirada y se dispuso a marcharse, pero fue lanzada contra una muralla. Cho la había atacado. Sin perder tiempo se dio vuelta y le lanzó el rictusempra. El cual fue fácilmente detenido. No quería lastimar a Cho. Pero esta no pensaba lo mismo, la ravenclaw le lanzó un desmaius, el cual logró esquivar, pero perdió tiempo y fue despojada de su varita. Cho estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición.

¡Petrificus Totalus!-lanzó con su mano derecha. Su oponente quedo con sus manos y piernas juntas mientras que caía al suelo. Rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Harry se acercó a su novia y le lanzó el contra hechizo. La chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Cho, dime que ocurrió

¿Acaso no viste? Me atacó, sólo lanzábamos el libro y ella comenzó a arañarme y a tirarme el pelo. Es una salvaje- Harry en el fondo sabía que eso no era cierto, pero no podía poner en duda a su novia.

¿No le hiciste nada?

No-respondió mientras seguía rodeando. El chico se paró y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

¿Harry que haces?

Iré a buscarla-y cerró la puerta, dejando a todos sus compañeros confundidos.

Corrió todo lo que pudo hacia la sala común, al llegar estaba vacía, sólo una sombra se distinguía en la esquina.

¿Francis?

¡Harry¿Qué haces aquí?-respondió limpiándose los ojos, unas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Vine a preguntarte que ocurrió.

Lo que tu novia dijo.

¿Y según tu, que es lo dijo? Si mal no recuerdo te marchaste antes.

Se lo que sea, esa es la verdad.

Que pasa, si no la creo

No deberías desconfiar de ella.

Por favor dime la verdad.

Le lance un libro en la cara y comencé a golpearla.

No lo creo ¿Por qué?

Por que me dieron ganas.

Tú no eres así

¿Cómo puedes saber eso¿Me conoces de toda la vida?

No, pero de igual manera, tú no te comportas de esa forma.

Hay facetas de mí que no conoces.

Lo dudo

No puedes poner en duda algo que te digo, si es cierto.

Yo creo que no.

Bueno será tu decisión

Dime que ocurrió realmente

No quiero. Ahora si me disculpas, me iré a dormir.- pero no logro su cometido, Harry la tenía tomada del brazo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sólo la luz que la chimenea expendía dejaba distinguir sus rasgos faciales.

De pronto sus labios se juntaron, y se besaron, algo que ambos habían estado esperando desde hace mucho, la chica lo tomó del cuello y siguió besándolo dulcemente. El retrato se abrió. Y se soltaron súbitamente, se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, ahora nerviosos.

¿Dónde se había metido?

Seguí a Francis luego de lo que ocurrió.

¿Qué cosas?

Lo que ocurrió con Cho

Harry, tú y Francis desparecieron mientras practicábamos los Accio-agregó Hermione

Entonces no recuerdan nada.

¿Sobre que?

La pelea de Francis y Cho

………………………….

FLASHBACK

Chicos, guarden la calma. Señorita Chang, pare de llorar. Por favor

Todos se preguntaban que había ocurrido, Dumbledore ya había tomado las riendas del asunto.

Profesor. ¿Qué fue eso?

¿Qué cosa?

Francis, haciendo magia con la mano-respondió Seamus

Tenía la varita bajo su manga-agregó Francis

Herm, todos lo vimos. Ella lo hizo con su mano, incluso el rayo salió de su palma-dijo Parvati

Alumnos, presten atención y mírenme- todos quedaron viendo a su director- _¡Obliviate!_

Todos parpadearon al instante, se miraban desconcertados.

¿En que estábamos?-preguntó Dean

Practicando el Accio-dijo Dumbledore

¿Y Harry?-Cho se puso de pie

Quería verificar algo

Francis tampoco se encuentra-inquirió nuevamente la chica

Se sentía algo mal, le llegó un golpe.- Cho lo miró desconfiada.

Bueno creo que lo mejor, es que vuelvan a sus salas comunes. Quede muy contento, aunque me hubiera gustado ver más avances. Nos veremos la siguiente reunión, y fue despachando a los alumnos de a poco.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

……………………………..

Francis estaba sentada en un sillón al rincón de la sala común. Harry les contaba a sus amigos lo ocurrido.

¿Entonces Cho la atacó?

Eso creo yo-dijo Harry- Pero Francis no quiere decir nada

Déjala-respondió Hermione

Supongo que Dumbledore debió lazarles un obliviate

También lo creo. Dudo que sea bueno que el colegio entero sepa de las habilidades de Francis

Tienes razón-agregó Ron- Ahora me iré a dormir estoy cansadísimo.

Yo también- se despidió de su novio al comienzo de las escaleras y ambos desaparecieron.

¿Francis?

Que quieres ahora.

Que me digas la verdad

Quieres saber la verdad. Tu novia me lanzó un libro en la cabeza, me empujo reiteradas veces. Y al decirle que era inmadura me atacó. Esa es la verdad. ¿Quedaste contentó?

Si, estoy contento-dijo el con algo de sarcasmo en su voz

Ahora puedes dejarme en paz.

¿Todavía te gusto verdad?

Olvida, por favor lo que acaba de ocurrir

Ni con el obliviate más fuerte podría-la chica se sonrojó.

Tu tienes novia, y a mi ya me gusta otro chico.

Eso si que es mentira.

¡Claro que no!

Que si-Francis

Que no-Harry

Que si-Francis

Que no-Harry

Ambos se acercaban desafiándose cada vez más.

Que si-Francis

Que no-Harry

Ambos ya sentían su respiración, se miraron los labios y se besaron nuevamente. Francis se soltó bruscamente y lo miró sonriendo.

Que no-agregó ella mientras reía y subía las escaleras.


	14. De compras en Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, bla, bla, bla..

**

* * *

**

_**Aquí esta mi 14º cápitulo, espero que les guste está algo emocionante.. Por favor promocionen el fic, quiero hartos RR!**_

**_Dedicado a todos uds.. Y els agradezco a quiene me han escrito.. Bye! _**

**_Disfruten la lectura_**

**Capitulo 14: De compras en Hogsmeade**

La navidad se acercaba al castillo, poco a poco los diferentes motivos aparecían por los pasillos. El Gran Comedor estaba visiblemente adornado, hileras de árboles se divisaban en las orillas del salón. Con pelotas rojas, doradas, verdes y azules, de todos los tamaños habidos y por haber.

Los fantasmas andaban por los pasillos cantando villancicos, e instando a las jóvenes parejas a besarse bajos los muérdagos. La nieve falsa ensuciaba n todos antes de las clases, los alumnos parecían como que hubieran estado horas bajo la nieve. Dumbledore si que amaba las festividades. Y al parecer últimamente a Snape también le gustaban.

Sus extraños comportamientos se le hacían evidentes a todo el colegio. Incluyendo a los Slytherins. Harry y Ron notaron de igual manera, que Hermione y Francis algo sabían. Pero cada vez que comenzaban a tocar el tema ellas cambiaban de conversación.

La relación Harry – Francis se mantuvo escondida incluso para sus amigos, sólo ellos dos lo sabían. Ambos se quedaban hasta tarde en la Sala Común, por los "deberes" y se iban tarde a la cama, después de conversar largas horas.

Todo casi se había venido abajo, en una clase de Pociones. Madame Pomfrey estaba enseñando los antídotos y el tratamiento para los que lograban salvarse de un ataque de vampiro. Los alumnos estaban muy atentos a lo que la profesora hablaba. Pero Harry y Francis estaban conversando y con la mano tomada bajo la mesa.

Ron y Hermione miraban a ambos un poco sospechosos. Ron sabía que Francis no podía estar con Harry por su seguridad, sólo no sabía el motivo, y últimamente ambos chicos estaban bastante amigos.

Señorita Francis, podría decirme ¿Qué hay que darle a los atacados por vampiros?- la chica no sabía la respuesta, rápidamente alguien más respondió.

Se les debe suministrar por las primeras 48 horas jugo de ajo con agua bendita cada 45 minutos. Después se dan el resto de los tratamientos, entre ellos las sesiones con crucifijos y madera.

15 puntos para Gryffindor-agregó la profesora- Pero la pregunta iba dirigida a la señorita Lake.

¿Verdad?-respondió Hermione haciendo se la ingenua- Le juro que escuche _Señorita Granger._

Bueno será.

Gracias- Francis había dado la vuelta

De nada, pero que te ocurre.

Nada, sólo fue un despiste.

Pueden salir-dijo la profesora al sonar la campana- Quiero que para vuelta de vacaciones, me traigan un ensayo de 60 centímetros con la realización del jugo de ajo con agua bendita y sus materiales, lo prepararán a la clase siguiente a esa.

Y todos salieron de las frías mazmorras.

¡Harry!-el chico borró la sonrisa que llevaba al oír ese nombre, se dio la vuelta.

Cho…

Mi niño, tengo malas noticias.

¿Qué ocurre?

Se que prometí pasar las vacaciones de navidad contigo, pero mis padres están algo tensos, ya que trabajan en el ministerio y toso el asunto sobre Quien-Tú-Sabes, los tiene mal- hacía tiempo que Harry no recordaba a Voldemort- la cosa que pasaremos las fiestas en China con mi abuela.- Harry tenía problemas para disimular su felicidad.

¿De verdad?

Si, lo siento amor.- lo miró a los ojos y dijo apuntando disimuladamente con la cabeza a Francis- ¿Ella se quedará aquí?

¿Francis? No creo-respondió haciéndose el tonto.

Eso espero. Bueno me tengo que ir, debo arreglar mis cosas, partimos pasado mañana.-y con un fugaz beso se fue del pasillo, no sin antes darle una mirada llena de odio a Francis.

¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Hermione al acercarse

Cho se va para las vacaciones navideñas.

Yo también-agregó Ron

¿Te vas?-dijo Hermione preocupada

Mi padre quiere que pasemos las navidades en la nueva casa. Pero no te preocupes, los invitó a todos.

No puedo ir-Francis sonrió de manera melancólica

Prefiero quedarme aquí-agregó Harry. Hermione se acercó a su amigo y le susurro: No creo que sea buena idea.

No te preocupes, pásenlo bien, ya habrá tiempo de conocer la mansión.

Vamos Herm, tenemos que arreglar las maletas.- la chica tomó la mano de su novio, su mirada demostraba preocupación. Ambos se marcharon.

¿Porque se preocupa tanto?

No lo sé-dijo algo nerviosa.

Vamos, se hace tarde, ya es hora de almorzar.

…………………..

Poco a poco el castillo fue vaciándose, dejando a muy pocos alumnos para las festividades. Este año en Gryffindor, sólo Harry y Francis pasarían las navidades en el colegio.

¿Quién más se quedará este año?

Ustedes dos, creo que Justin, dos niños más de Ravenclaw y tres de Hufflepuff. En Slytherin todos se van- respondió Hermione

¿Y profesores?

Todos-agregó la prefecta- Ocupan las vacaciones para hacer las planificaciones.

Ah…-Francis siguió ojeando su ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja.

¡Ron! Apúrate llegaremos tarde-Hermione gritaba hacia las escaleras.

Ya voy, ya voy-una voz se acercaba, Ron bajaba con un maleta del segundo piso.- ¿Y Ginny?

Ya se fue, debe estar camino a Hogsmeade.

Entonces vamos- Ron se acercó a Harry que venía bajando del cuarto de chicos.- Nos vemos Harry- y le estrecho la mano- Adiós Francis.-se despidió y su novia hizo lo mismo.

La pareja desapareció por el cuadro de la dama gorda, ya nadie quedaba en la sala común.

¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó el chico

¿Tienes algo preparado?

No, pero dime que quieres hacer.

Haber… ¡Vamos a las cocinas!

Buena idea-tomó la mano de la chica y se la llevó rumbo a los pisos inferiores.

Llegaron al cuadro con la frutera y le hicieron cosquillas a la pera, una puerta apareció delante de sus ojos, al abrir decenas de elfos se acercaron para servirles comida. Dobby apareció con una calceta a rayas azules y otra con unos lunares, uno de los gorros que Hermione había tejido el año anterior y un par de guantes. El resto de los elfos estaban muy abrigados también.

¿Y Winky?

El profesor Dumbledore ha dejado que vaya a ver a sus amos al cementerio.

Dobby¿Tienes algo para que comamos?

Porque no lo dijo antes señor.-Dobby chasqueó sus dedos y muchos elfos se les acercaron llevándoles de todo tipo de comida. El chico buscó una bolsa y comenzó a guardarlos.

¿El señor Harry Potter no se quedará aquí?

Acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo demasiado importante-se despidió de los elfos- Vamos-le dijo a la chica.

Corrieron a la sala común, Harry subió las escaleras, y al rato bajo con el mapa del merodeador y su capa de invisibilidad.

Iremos a Hogsmeade, ve a abrigarte y trae dinero si es que quieres comprar algo. Debo hacer las compras navideñas.

Esta bien, ya vuelvo.

En diez minutos ambos estaban frente a la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"-el mapa comenzó a mostrar los pasadizos de Hogwarts.- ¿Ves? Aquí estamos: Harry James Potter y…

El mapa mostraba dos puntitos con sus respectivos letreros a un lado. El de Harry y el de…

¿Merlín¿Que ocurre?

Tal vez se averió

No lo creo, siempre ha funcionado.

O como nunca lo has utilizado conmigo, tal vez se cruzó con algo, y no funciona.

Pero, porque Merlín.

¿Qué voy a saber yo? Vamos que se hace tarde.

Esta bien-Harry retiró su vista del mapa un poco turbado y apunto la estatua- _Dissendium._

Ambos bajaron por el pasadizo y caminaron hasta llegar al sótano de Honeydukes.

¿Qué quieres hacer primero?

Vamos a la librería.

Suenas como Hermione.

Tengo que comprar unas cosas que me falta-respondió la chica

Está bien.

Se fueron a la tienda y compraron unos metros de pergamino y algunas plumas.

¿Qué le compramos a los chicos?

Yo te ayudo con el regalo de Herm y tú con el de Ron

Me parece justo. No soy muy buena eligiendo regalos para chicas.

En el último paseo vi una tienda con libros muy antiguos, creo que podremos encontrar algo para Hermione-dijo Francis. Los chicos se metieron por unos callejones, hasta llegar a un negocio, que le hizo recordar a Harry Ollivanders.

"Ramose" unas letras muy sucias se veían encima de la puerta, no había ventanas. Entraron, y un timbre se escuchó en la habitación.

Bienvenidos a nuestra tienda. Soy Eratos ¿En que puedo ayudarles?- un viejo salió detrás de unas cortinas a un costado de la tienda.

Queremos comprar un par de libros para una amiga. Quisiéramos algo de ayuda.

¿Van en Hogwarts?

Así es-intervino Harry

¿Gryffindor?

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Porque tu eres Harry Potter-respondió apuntando su cicatriz- Y si acierto con lo que estoy pensando, buscan un libro para Hermione Granger.

Eso es correcto

La señorita Granger, siempre viene a comprar libros antiguos. Tengo una de sus listas por aquí. Nos hemos comunicado vía lechuza, ella investiga, me los pide y los pasa a buscar.

Entonces eso es perfecto. ¡Nos podrá decir que libros quiere Hermione!-dijo Harry emocionado.

Por supuesto. Su amiga se ha interesado mucho últimamente en la lectura medieval. Más que nada en los escritos de Merlín.

Harry miró a Francis, había demasiadas coincidencias. La chica no le dirigió la vista y se acercó a unos estantes y se puso a leer algunos manuscritos.

Pero el Antiguo Egipto se destaca entre sus pedidos. Compren uno y uno. Aquí tengo a "Argonáutica" escrito por Apolonio de Rodas. Y "Merlín, más que un hechicero" Anónimo.

Yo me llevó este-Francis tomó el de Merlín y lo pagó.

Entonces yo compraré este-Harry le pasó el dinero al hombre.-Muchas gracias.

Gracias a ustedes.- y el hombre desapareció tras las cortinas.

Vamos, todavía tengo que comprarle ese regalo a Ron-Francis se llevó a Harry de la mano.

¿Francis¿No te parece extraño que el mapa te haya nombrado como Merlín y Hermione este investigando sobre ello?

No

¿Pero es que tanta coincidencia?

Merlín es alguien muy común. Ya llegamos- estaban en la tienda de Quidditch.

Escobas en una esquina, accesorios en el otro costado, un estante con libros y un mueble con recuerdos del último mundial.

¿Qué le gustaría a Ron?-preguntó la chica

Cualquier cosa de los Chudley Cannons.

¿Chudley Cannons?

Es un equipo de Inglaterra

¡Ah! Mira ahí hay algo- Harry tomó un póster con el equipo volando.

Ya lo tiene.

Menos mal que vine contigo o si no me hubiera equivocado. ¿Y esto que te parece?

Eso jamás lo he visto en su habitación-Francis llevaba en su mano el uniforma completo de los Chudley Cannons. Harry se acercó a verlo- Pero es demasiado caro.

Lo compramos a medias ¿De acuerdo?

Esta bien- y salieron con una bolsa más.

Sólo me faltas tú y Dobby-dijo Harry sacando la cuenta.- Tendremos que separarnos. ¿Nos encontramos en Las Tres Escobas?

Está bien

Harry camino y camino buscando el regalo perfecto. Había muchas tiendas con regalos para chicas, pero no para chicas como Francis. Había maquillajes y ropa, todo para alguien como… ¡Cho! Se le había olvidado por completo su novia, entró rápidamente a la primera que encontró y compró un set de maquillaje mágico y una suscripción para la revista Corazón de Bruja por todo un año. Eso la dejaría tranquila. Al salir su búsqueda finalizó. Una joyería.

La tienda era preciosa, completamente de cristal, a excepción de las paredes que era hecha de espejos. Entró y s mirada se depositó una piedrecilla color verde, el mismo verde que tenía el collar de Francis.

¿Disculpe?

Hola señor. En que puedo servirle.

Bueno buscó algo para una chica, quiero que lleve ese piedra-respondió apuntando la esmeralda.

Podemos hacer anillos, aros, collares, pulseras, relojes…

Un anillo.

¿Compromiso?

No, no, no… No… Sólo es un regalo para la chica que me gusta, nada más.

En ese caso-la bruja sacó la piedra y la puso dentro de una cajita dorada de forma circular. Cerró los ojos y apunto con la varita, mientras susurraba unas palabras. La cajita tembló por unos segundos y la chica la abrió.

¿Qué le parece?

De adentro salió una anillo dorado con una curva en forma de S, en el medio la piedra color verde y otras dos color blanco más pequeñas a cada lado.

Está precioso, lo llevo. ¿Cuánto es?

10 galeones-la cantidad ni siquiera fue escuchada por el chico, sacó el dinero y lo guardo, en la misma cajita que fue creado.

Minutos después estaba llegando a las Tres Escobas, Francis ya estaba ahí bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla.

¿Y como te fue?

Muy bien, aunque me costó encontrar tu regalo-dijo Harry

Lo siento-el chico sonrió

Hace mucho frío, pero que tal ¿Si salimos a las afueras del pueblo?

Me parece una excelente idea

Los chicos salieron de Las Tres Escobas, hicieron que les guardarán las compras en la taberna y fueron camino a la casa de los gritos. Encontraron un trozo de tierra que no estaba cubierto por nieve. Ambos se apoyaron en el tronco mientras conversaban animadamente de Quidditch.

De pronto un sonido como "plin" los hizo reaccionar. Dirigieron su mirada al camino por el cual pasaban los carruajes hacia Hogwarts.

Ahí se encontraban Peter Pettigrew y Bellatrix Lestrange.

¡No puede ser!-Harry dijo en un susurro- Ven-sacó su capa y se cubrieron quedando completamente invisibles.

Colagusano. Ven acá-decía un fría voz- El señor dijo que se encontraban por aquí.

No puede ser-repitió el chico- Como Voldemort sabe donde estamos si la cicatriz no me ha dolido.

Temo que has perdido tu conexión directa con él. Pero él no contigo-agregó Francis.

Lestrange, vamos, no los veo por aquí.- y ambos se fueron del camino internándose en el bosque.

Eso estuvo cerca-Harry se puso de pie y ambos salieron de su escondite, mientras entraban al camino para volver rápidamente al colegio.

Tratemos de apurarnos, no quiero cruzarme con e- pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase algo ya la había golpeado.

Dieron vuelta rápidamente y los dos mortifagos estaban de pie apuntando con la varita.

Tal vez me detuviste en el campo de Quidditch, pero no ahora-decía Bellatrix

Déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver. Ustedes me quieren a mí.

Potter, hace bastante tiempo haz sido segundo blanco. Es a ella a quien queremos.

No pienso ayudarlos-gritó Francis

Querida, vendrás con nosotros a la fuerza, si no quieres cooperar. Peter aprésala.

¡No!-Harry se puso por delante

Harry, por favor no seas intrometido-Colagusano se acercaba más al ojiverde.

Siempre me arrepiento de no haberte matado en tercer año.

¡Ay chico! Ahorremos saliva y deja que me lleve a la chica.

Nunca- Harry la miró- Desaparece, nos vemos en el castillo.

No pienso dejarte solo

No te preo- nuevamente no pudieron terminar, Harry fue impulsado contra un árbol, quedó tumbado en el suelo.

¡Harry!- la habían hecho enojar- _¡Volare!_

Unos troncos habían volado por los aires atacando a los magos oscuros cuando Francis había levantado sus manos.

_--¡Crucio!_

_--¡Protego!_

Veo que ocupas bastante ese hechizo jovencita

Sirve bastante

Pero no para él-apuntando a Harry- _¡Crucio!_

Francis corrió. Pero cayó al suelo cuando uno de los troncos la golpeó en la cabeza. Tomó el palo con la mano.

Portus- musitó mientras tomaba a Harry de la muñeca, el chico tiritaba en el suelo tras la maldición. Tomó el tronco y sintió como la tiraban desde su ombligo. Apareció en las puertas del castillo.


	15. Dulce Navidad

_**Aviso:**__ Letras cursivas---> Cartas_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece Francis y cada cosa nueva que no reconozcan._

_**Dedicado a:**__ Para mi querido Milenquito, mi niño hermoso, gracias por ayudarme a inspirarme.. Esperame allá arriba.._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**Capitulo 15: Dulce Navidad**

Francis se paró y ayudó a Harry a hacerlo, el chico estaba muy débil y convulsionaba cada ciertos períodos. Abrieron las rejas y entraron a los terrenos. La chica lo arrastró unos pocos metros.

Harry levantó la vista y a lo lejos dos personas iban tomadas de la mano. Severus Snape y… ¿Tonks? Esas fueron las últimas cosas que divisó antes de volver a quedar inconsciente.

Abrió un ojo, estaba oscureciendo y la nieve se veía caer a través de la ventana, movió su cabeza a un costado. En la cama de al lado estaba Francis durmiendo con un venda en la cabeza, la cual demostraba que había sangrado.

Se veía tan hermosa mientras suspiraba entre sueños. Dirigió su vista hacia los pies, ahí en la mesita de noche habían alrededor de unas 20 cartas.

Con incomodidad se levantó, las costillas le dolían demasiado. Tomo el montón de papeles.

Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho… Y sólo una carta era de Ron y Hermione.

_Querido Harry:_

_Debiste haber venido, la hemos pasado de maravilla. Vinieron unos parientes lejanos, entre ellos una prima más pequeña que no conocía. Se llama Mafalda._

_Con Hermione y mis hermanos hemos hecho las tremendas guerras de nieve, han sido colosales. Ahora te pasó con Herm._

_¡Harry! Espero que tú y Francis se encuentren bien, lo he pasado muy bien en la nueva mansión, es inmensa y hermosa, pero extraño a la madriguera, al igual como extraño Hogwarts, ya quiero ir y hacer mis deberes._

_Soy Ron de nuevo. No puedo creer que Herm quiera volver a Hogwarts. Bueno mamá nos llama para el almuerzo. Enviamos a Hermes es más rápida. Nos vemos en una semana._

_Te quieren_

_Hermione y Ron_

Harry no pudo no soltar una pequeña carcajada.

¿Qué ocurre?-una voz se escuchó a su lado

Disculpa te desperté

No, no quise molestarte estabas leyendo.

Ron y Herm te mandan saludos.

¿De quien son todas esas cartas?

Cho

¡Ah! No vas a dejarla esperando ¿o si?- un leve tono de molestia se logró notar.

El chico tomó una de las cartas.

_Mí querido Harry:_

_Lo he pasado de maravilla aquí en casa de mi abuela, tu regalo estará llegando un día después la correspondencia es un poco lenta._

_Te he extrañado demasiado. Respóndeme apenas te llegué._

_Cho_

_--------_

_Mí querido Harry:_

_Han pasado un par de horas desde que envié la primera lechuza. ¿Por qué no respondes?_

_Cho_

_--------_

_Harry:_

_¿Qué ocurre? Porque no respondes._

Harry se dio cuenta que las cartas continuaban de esa manera, así que optó por guardarlas.

¿Qué quería?

Saludar

¿20 cartas para simplemente saludarte?

21-respondió el chico al ver una nueva lechuza posarse en la mesa dejando otra carta que de seguro pertenecía a Cho.

Hola Harry-Tonks se acercaba alegre hacia él- Hola Francis

Hola Tonks-la chica se sentó

¿Cómo están? Cuando los encontramos parecían venidos de una verdadera guerra.

Batalla-corrigió Harry- Tonks¿con quien nos encontraste?

Ehmm… Snape ¿Por qué?

Entonces no lo imagine. ¡Tonks como puedes estar con alguien como Snape!

Pero él no es como lo parece

¡Es Snape! El imbecil, traidor, poco ético, malvado e insensible de Snape.

20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por insultar a un profesor de esa manera. 10 más por insultarme a mí.

¡Severus!

Hola Nym

Devuelve esos puntos

No, el insulto hacia un docente es castigado.

Lo que yo hable con Harry es asunto mío, si el dice algo sobre quien sea no te da el derecho de quitarle puntos.

Acaso lo defiendes a él, antes que mí.

Ganar respeto no se basa en castigar o quitar puntos. Debes cultivarlo y esa no es la forma. Tú intimidas a los alumnos.

No puedo creer que digas eso.

Es la verdad.

Debiste saberlo antes de estar conmigo-Snape se marchó dando un fuerte portazo.

Lo siento-Harry se sentía en cierta forma culpable. Tonks lo miró.

No es tu culpa Harry. Siempre busque la forma de decírselo, ahora fue el momento.

Se lo merecía

Tampoco te aproveches de la situación

No lo hago-el chico sonrió- ¿Quiere decir que terminaron?

No lo creo, siempre se enoja cuando hago alguna estupidez, y yo le contesto, pega algún portazo y se va. Al rato anda buscándome otra vez.

Unos sonidos metálicos sacaron al ojiverde de sus pensamientos. Francis se cambiaba de ropa.

¿Qué haces?

Dejo la enfermería.

Pero acabas de ser atacada-agregó Tonks

Pero eso no quiere decir que este mal. Harry tu debes quedarte, además tengo cosas que hacer.

Y si más que decir la Gryffindor salía de la habitación.

Recuerdo algo. También tenía cosas que hacer. Debo ir a buscar mis cosas a Hogsmeade.

Harry ni se te ocurra salir, te acaban de atacar. Yo las iré a buscar.

Gracias. Toma- le entrego un galeón.

Lo haré gratis- se lo devolvió

Eso lo se. Te doy el dinero para que le compres calcetas a Dobby. Es lo único que me falta, todos los otros regalos los compre hace tiempo.

Descarado- Tonks sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta.

Que sean lo más chillonas posibles.

Esta bien- la enfermería quedó vacía. El chico se vistió y se dirigió a la sala común.

Los pasillos estaban helados al otro día sería navidad. La nieve falsa cubría el piso dejando una delgada capa blanca. Harry llego a donde la Dama Gorda.

"Snow white" – la puerta se abrió. Un calor llegó hasta sus mejillas, la chimenea estaba prendida. En frente de ella una chica estaba tirada en el suelo buscando información en diferentes libros abiertos sobre la alfombra.

El chico se sentó a su lado.

¡Harry! No te sentí- rápidamente Francis comenzó a guardar todo, pero una mano la detuvo.

Es hora que me cuentes todo-sentenció Harry, Francis bajó la cabeza.

Sabes que no puedo.

Hoy casi nos matan a ambos por tu secreto. Estoy en todo el derecho de saber porque.

Harry tenía razón, ya era hora. Pero la chica sabía que no podía saber toda la verdad.

Harry, ven- le tomó la mano y lo llevó al sillón.

Quiero que comiences con cual es el secreto.

Si hay algo que contar, yo veré como y qué.

Perdón

Tú te preguntarás porque puedo hacer magia con la mano, como desaparezco en cualquier lugar o como puedo curar fácilmente.- el joven asintió- Bueno, todo eso radica en mi sangre.

¿Sangre?

En mi linaje, es de familia. Yo desciendo de una gran familia de magos, yo creo la más famosa y conocida por todos. Incluso lo muggles. Sólo que nos hemos mantenido en secreto.

¿Conocida por muggles?

Si, ellos piensan que es un mito. Todo se remonta en la época medieval, El rey Arturo, los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda- Francis trataba de dar más pistas, pero Harry seguía sin entender- la Dama del _Lago_- enfatizó la última palabra.

¿Merlín?-preguntó temeroso. La chica asintió.- ¿Tú vienes de Merlín!

Si. Lake es el apellido que nos ha mantenido en cubierto. Podría decirse que viene del apellido de nuestra "madre"

Merlín se enamoró de la Dama del Lago ¿verdad?

Si, ambos con poderes mágicos, engendraron nuestra estirpe. Hay muchos en el mundo. Algo del poder les llega a todos, pero sólo una rama del árbol concentra el poder.

Tú familia.

La chica le acercó un papel parecido al mapa del merodeador. Al abrirlo su tamaño había sido multiplicado. Escrito y dibujado a mano había un gran roble.

De las ramas aparecían diferentes nombres, su base llevaba a Merlín y la Dama.

Harry miró el manuscrito, Milenco, Nicol, Fernanda, Cecilia, Luis, Diego, eran algunos de los tantos apellidados por Lake. Sólo un derivado del tronco base resaltaba más que el resto, ese llevaba claramente a una punta del roble, el cual mostraba un Javiera y con un tono verde esmeralda Francisca.

¿Tú eres el canal que lleva el poder de Merlín?

Yo soy la portadora del poder de Merlín.

Pero¿y tu padre?

Ahí está lo curioso. Al nacer el primogénito el poder es entregado al hijo, yo fui la primera. De pasarme algo ese poder sería entregado a mi hermana.

Tu mamá ¿Es muggle?

No. Tienen que ser brujos. De cualquier tipo, pero deben llevar sangre mágica o el poder se le pasa a la siguiente línea. Esa es la razón por la cual nosotros llevamos el poder.

¿Y que es el poder?

Harry, no puedo decirte eso. Te conté lo que soy y porque puedo hacer esas cosas. Por favor detente con las preguntas.

Pero…

Sin pero, de verdad, no es para mi agradable hablar sobre esto. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que buscar unos datos y contactarme con mi padre. Espero que me envíen a Esperanza.

Y de la misma forma que se fue de la enfermería, subió a los dormitorios de las chicas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry bajó a las cocinas, tenía algo de hambre.

Harry, toma.

Tonks le entregaba unos paquetes.

Gracias, te pasaste.

Compre los calcetines más chillones que encontré- el chico abrió la bolsa y dentro había un par fosforescente color amarillo que tenía pequeñas bolitas a su alrededor de colores y otro par que la punta estaba formada por dedos, algo parecido a los guantes, y con tonos fucsia y verde limón que se mezclaban y movían por toda la tela.

¡Feliz Nochebuena! Me tengo que ir a hablar con cierto "profesor"-y saltando se fue por el pasillo, no sin antes botar un cuadro en la pared al dar la vuelta. Harry sonrió ante el hecho.

Camino hasta el cuadro del frutero y le hizo cosquillas a la pera. La puerta apareció. Entró no había casi nadie en las cocinas, en estos días los elfos se dedican a descansar, no tienen muchos a quien atender, pensó Harry.

¿Dobby?

De pronto el elfo apareció ante sus ojos.

Que se le ofrece señor…- y su nariz rozó el suelo debido a la reverencia, Harry se sonrojó.

Sólo me preguntaba si tienes algo que comer, estuve todo el día en la enfermería.

Por supuesto- a los segundos llegó con los postres más exquisitos.

¿Y cómo te ha ido?

Muy bien, Winky y yo nos hemos formalizado. Nos casaremos.

¿En serio¡Felicitaciones!

Gracias señor…

Dobby ¿Tú limpias las habitaciones de Gryffindor verdad?

Si señor ¿Por qué?

¿Alguna vez has visto un libro viejo y muy antiguo en la habitación de las chicas de sexto?

Si, muchas veces.

Harry sólo asintió. Francis leía ese libro una de las primeras veces que la vio, la chica lo había escondido. Estaba segura que era algo sobre Merlín.

¿Y no puedes tratar de conseguirlo?

El elfo lo miró dudoso. Suspiró y sonrió.

A sus órdenes.

Muchas gracias Dobby…

Gracias a usted Harry Potter.

…………………..

La cena de Nochebuena había sido mucho más íntima que años anteriores. Harry y Francis, los únicos de Gryffindor y cinco alumnos más de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, todos de tercer y cuarto año. Justin había decidido irse. Estaban esperando por los profesores. El Gran Comedor seguía adornado pero sólo una mesa estaba en el centro del salón.

Luego de un par de horas todos volvieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry y Francis se despidieron y fueron a dormir.

……………………

Harry estaba sentado en un sillón, la habitación estaba oscura, los muebles algo raídos y viejos se mantenían cubiertos por sucias sábanas blancas. Al frente en otro sofá yacía Francis inconsciente, tenía un poco de sangre en los labios y rasguños en la cara.

Una serpiente se acercaba a él. Una silla giratoria dio la vuelta dejando ver quien estaba sentado en ella. La cicatriz le ardía, el hombre levantó la vista, esos ojos rojos lo miraron.

Te estaba esperando Harry.

Se sentó abruptamente en la cama, estaba enteramente sudado. Jadeaba, la cicatriz le ardía demasiado, la cabeza se le partiría en dos. Corrió al baño y vomitó lo poco que había comido la noche anterior, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió una fina niebla entró y dejó ver los terrenos cubiertos por la nieve.

Se sentó en la cama a los pies había un montón de paquetes, una pequeña sonrisa salió de su rostro.

Tomó las cartas que venían adjuntas a cada paquete.

La caligrafía de hermione parecía en el primer sobre.

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que lo estés pasando de lujo. Te perdiste unas vacaciones en la mansión, espectaculares. Aquí te envió mi regalo, espero que te guste y te sea útil. _

_Con amor._

_Hermione_

El chico abrió el paquete y dentro venía una libreta de cuero, del porte de un cuaderno muggle. Harry lo abrió estaba en blanco, sólo una nota también escrita por Hermione se veía a un costado.

_Harry:_

_Esto es para que hagas las jugadas de Quidditch, lo que escribes toma movimientos, sólo dibuja y haz flechas con el lápiz que viene adjunto hacia donde quieres que el dibujo vaya y listo._

Harry tomó un pluma y la untó en tinta dibujo unos óvalos que la parecer eran los arcos. Y siete círculos, dentro puso letras que daban a entender que eran jugadores, tomó un pluma transparente y trazó flechas desde los círculos hasta diferentes puntos de las hojas, cuando terminó todo se movía de la forma que el había señalado. Esto le serviría bastante para hacer las jugadas de Quidditch.

Gracias Hermione- susurró

A un lado estaba un sobre con letra algo desordenada.

Ron…

_Querido Harry:_

_Bueno antes que nada. ¡Felices fiestas! Me hubiera encantado que las hubieras pasado con nosotros en la mansión. Pero ya habrá oportunidad. Te envió algo que creo que te gustará._

_Tu amigo_

_Ron_

Harry tomó un paquete bastante grande. Lo abrió y sacó una jaula en la cual podía caber perfectamente el birdtip, adentro había un libro que decía: _"No es una lechuza, pero sirve bastante"_ con una imagen de un hermoso birdtip en la tapa.

Un paquete fucsia le llamo la atención.

Cho…- agregó cansinamente.

_Amor:_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Aquí te mando algo desde Asia, es muy hermoso, para que cada vez que lo veas te acuerdes de mí.- Representará nuestro amor, así que debes cuidarlo._

_Te ama_

_Cho_

El chico tomó la caja y la abrió, dentro había un hermoso bonsái, rodeado por una rocas por las cuales pasaba un pequeño río. Unas mariposas en miniatura volaban en los alrededores. En verdad era precioso.

Harry ya los conocía, pero seguramente este era mágico, los muggles sólo cuidaban el pequeño árbol. De pronto un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, lo que le hacía Cho no era correcto, algo parecido había ocurrido a principio de año con Ginny y a él no le había gustado para nada, tenía que arreglar la situación.

Tomó el regalo de Hagrid, emitía un pequeño sonido y tenía agujeros por varios lados. Agarró el papel con la tosca letra del semi-gigante.

_Harry:_

_¡Feliz Navidad! He hablado con Ron y se que esté regalo hará buen complemento. Se que te lo mereces y espero que lo cuides. Ten por seguro que tendrás un E. Está totalmente recuperada._

_Hagrid_

Abrió la caja y durmiendo estaba Snitch, el chico sólo sonrió la tomó con cuidado y la introdujo en la jaula de Ron. Conjuro unos envases y le dio de comer y beber.

Dobby le había dejado un esplendido desayuno sobre la cama y una nota dándole una Feliz Navidad. El chico se comió todo gustoso.

Este año si que le habían dado regalos. El siguiente era de Remus.

_Harry:_

_Debes considerar la Thunder como regalos de Sirius y mío, pero no podía dejarte sin regalo, y espero que lo siguiente te agrade bastante. Es algo que podrás usar desde el fin del próximo año, pero es hora de que te hagas cargo, total a fin de cuentas es tuya._

_Remus_

Adjunto venía una pequeña cajita, Harry la movió sonaba algo metálico. La abrió, un par de llaves estaban dentro. Sacó un papelito.

_PD: Son las llaves de la motocicleta de Sirius, esta se encuentra en el patio de Grimmauld Place, en una bodega que hay. ¡Felices fiestas! No se si sabes sobre ella, pero vuela._

Se paró de la cama, no cabía en felicidad. ¡Tenía una moto! Y además ¡volaba! Que espectacular, se puso a saltar por toda la habitación.

Tomó el siguiente paquete, era de Tonks. Un hermoso reloj de bolsillo apareció, al abrirlo, se llevó una grata sorpresa. Era un modelo como el que tenía los Weasley, sólo que con diferentes personas y estados. En el reloj aparecían manecillas con pequeñas fotos y unos nombres grabados en ellas: Harry – Ron – Hermione – Ginny – Remus – Francis – Cho. Alrededor habían varias zonas: En casa – Hogwarts – De compras – Ministerio – Hospital – Extranjero – En peligro – De paseo – De visita.

Sonrió hacia el bello gesto de Tonks. Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban "En casa"; él y Francis en "Hogwarts"; Remus en el "Ministerio" y Cho en el "Extranjero". Pensó que le sería muy útil.

El siguiente sabía de quien era: Molly Weasley. Lo abrió y encontró el típico chaleco Weasley, y con él una túnica diaria muy hermosa, tampoco faltó la comida casera. Harry notó el cambio cuando en la nota leyó que la comida la había hecho la nana. Los Weasley tenían ahora dinero y a pesar de todo estaba feliz por ello. Ojala Ron no cambie, pensó.

Fred y george le enviaron una caja de Ranas de chocolate, Grageas de todos los sabores y su nuevo invento, el cual no sale aún en venta (eso lo decía la nota): Dulces multijugos. Sin peligro alguno, sólo cambiaba ciertos aspectos de la persona por 30 minutos. Cambio de color de ojos, color de piel, sin cicatrices, color de cabello y muchas otras cosas. Harry probó uno que decía "Afuera cicatrices" la dosis no era suficientemente grande como para borrar la cicatriz de su frente, pero borraba fácilmente pequeñas marcas que tenía en el cuerpo causada de niño por culpa de Dudley.

Los Dursley, recordó Harry, afortunadamente no le habían enviado nada. Un paquete plateado algo extraño le llamó la atención era el último. Lo abrió cautelosamente, de él salió una pequeña nota:

_Espero que te sirva, es más pequeña que la que yo tengo, pero funciona de igual manera. Se que podrás despejar y ordenar tus pensamientos._

_Dumbledore._

Adentro había un mine-pensadero, el chico sonrió. Esta vez su director se había pasado. Pero de esa forma iba a poder pensar claramente.

Se levantó y se fue a la ducha, la cicatriz sólo le molestaba, ningún dolor insoportable. Al terminar bajó a la sala común. Francis estaba sentada frente a la chimenea.

Te estaba esperando para enviar los regalos.

Gracias, pero antes, tu regalo- Harry sacó del bolsillo la pequeña cajita y se la entregó.

La chica la abrió algo asustada y con cautela.

¡Harry! Es hermoso, muchas gracias-lo abrazó muy fuerte.

Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Pero esto es muy caro, toma no puedo aceptarlo.

Es un regalo, no pienso aceptarlo de vuelta- Francis lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Se puso el anillo.

Que coincidencia

¿Que cosa?

Mi regalo es algo parecido. Toma

Harry lo abrió y sacó un libro: "Auror: Más que una profesión – Plan de estudio y todo lo que necesitas saber para ser un auror"

¿Cómo sabes que quiero estudiar eso?

Lo tengo que saber- y la chica sonrió- Te falta algo

Harry volvió al paquete y ahí había una esmeralda más pequeña que una snitch.

Es un avisador.

¿Avisador?

Sujétalo con fuerza y acércalo a tu corazón.

El chico lo hizo, de inmediato la cadena de Francis comenzó a brillar y silbaba suavemente, la chica la apretó y el sonido cesó.

¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Magia, lo conjuré algo parecido a lo que hizo Hermione con los galeones.

Gracias.

Ahora cada vez que me necesites, sólo avísame.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Vamos a la lechucería.

Se dirigieron y comenzaron a enviar los paquetes. A Ron le dieron entre los dos la túnica de los Chudley Cannons. A Hermione los dos libros. A Cho le mando el maquillaje y la suscripción. A Fred y George les había comprado un libro hace bastante tiempo, cuando lo volvió a ver en la librería: _"Hechizos y Contrahechizos: Encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas (Pérdida de cabello, piernas de mantequillas, lengua atada y más, mucho más)" _por Vindictus Viridian. Estaba seguro que les serviría de inspiración para alguno de sus productos.

Le envió una quaffle a Ginny, previamente firmada por Viktor Krum (claro esta que lo hizo antes de la discusión de Ron y el profesor).

A Remus le envió una nota y diciéndole donde estaba su regalo. Había decidido darle el espejo que utilizaba Sirius para comunicarse con James, Harry tenía el de su padre. Estaba seguro que Remus sabría como ocuparlo.

A Hagrid le había comprado hace tiempo un pequeño dragón miniatura, muy parecido al modelo que Harry había sacado de la bolsa cuando enfrentó al cola cuerno húngaro; junto a este le regalo un pequeño folleto que mostraba los tipos de dragón con imágenes a color que se movían y si uno acercaba demasiado el dedo podía llegar a quemarse.

A Dobby le había dejado su regalo con una nota y se lo había llevado en la mañana. Se puso a revisar todo, no faltaba nadie… ¡Tonks!

Francis¡Me olvide de Tonks!- harry se movía desesperado de un lado al otro, no sabía que hacer. La chica sólo reía.

Cálmate, me di cuenta de eso el día que estábamos en Hogsmeade, así que le compré un anillo para que se lo des. Cambia de color según tu cabello, cómo ella es metamorfomaga, el anillo cambiará constantemente.

No se como sabes que ella lo es, pero gracias, me salvaste- y la besó.

De nada- dijo ella sonriendo. Harry envió con una lechuza muy extraña, moteada con varios colores, el regalo a Tonks.

Listo ya terminé ¿y tú?

También le envié todos los regalos a mi familia.

Tenemos que irnos al almuerzo de Navidad. Vamos.

Ese día lo pasaron muy bien, celebrando, jugando snap explosivo, y jugando con gobstones. En la tarde salieron a jugar con el resto del colegio guerra de nieve. Fue una buena navidad, hubiera sido mejor de haber estado Ron y Hermione.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Esta idea la voy a copiar porque me gusto bastante. Poder comentar el capitulo al final es muy genial.. Este me gusto bastante... Me divertí inventando cada regalo de navidad, aunqeu deje tan alto el estandar, que para mi siguiente fic (es decir 7º año nu sep como lo haré, aunque ya tengo algunas ideas).. Todos estos regalos les serán de gran utilidad a Harry para el transcurso de la trama.. También me gustó mucho, proque he podido hablar sobre la relación Severus-Tonks.. porfin!

Dejo claro que la relación de Winky- Sobby se hará más detallada en un par de capitulos, las relaciones amorosas entre los elfos no son muy personales, eso lo aviso desde antes.. Ya verán porque..

Antes de contestar sus fabulosos (aunque pokitos) reviews (traten de promocionar los fics...) les dejaré un pequeño regalito...

Spoiler:

_**-¡GINEVRA WEASLEY!- su voz parecía sacada de un vociferador, como si su madre lo hubiera poseído. Captó la atención de todo el cuerpo estudiantil, todos miraban al guardián de Gryffindor.**_

Reviews:

_**Jany:** No te preocupes, total igual me felictas por msn cada vez que los terminas .. Me encantan tus reviews.. Sigue escribiendolos.. _

_**FranGilraen:** Bueno.. me caiste demasiado bien.. Espero que me sigas escribiendo.. Jajaja.. Lo dejo como bromita.. _

_**Miss-Andreina-Snape:** Bueno, la relación se mantiene en secreto porque el mantiene su relación con su actual novia: Cho Chang… Esa es la razón, pero no es una relación así como así, sólo es espontanea. _

_**NeliBlack:** Me caes demasiado bien, siempre te alegras y te gustan mis diversas locuras.. Y si que son bastantes.. … Espero que hayas leído Regresa a mí.. Es algo triste y muy hermoso, dependiendo los reviews estoy considerando una secuela.. Pero porfa leanlo, a mi me encanto.. la canción del fic es de Toni Braxton Unbreak my heart en version español.. _


	16. Sólo problemas

**_Aviso:__ Lean bien, porque Harry hay partes que cambia rápidamente de escenarios._**

**_Disclaimer:__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece Francis y cada cosa nueva que no reconozcan._**

**_Dedicado a:__ Para mi querido Milenquito, mi niño hermoso, gracias por ayudarme a inspirarme.. Esperame allá arriba.._**

**OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**

**Capitulo 16: Sólo problemas**

Harry estaba en su habitación con Francis jugando ajedrez mágico. Las vacaciones ya habían terminado y esa tarde estaban llegando los alumnos. Ambos esperaban a sus amigos que venían en los carruajes que se estacionaban en frente de las puertas de Hogwarts. La puerta se abrió y un portazo le siguió.

¿Ron?

Silencio. Harry se paró y en eso entró Hermione, se notaba que venía corriendo detrás del pelirrojo.

Hola Herm.

Hola Harry

¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Pregúntaselo a tu amigo, o mejor a Ginny que está llorando, o aún mejor ¡a cualquiera del colegio!- gritó lo último mirando al prefecto de Gryffindor.

Harry trató de unir lo que Hermione había dicho.

Ron acaba de hacer un gran espectáculo en el vestíbulo.-dijo Hermione.

¿Qué hiciste que?

El pelirrojo no respondía, su mirada era de absoluto desagrado y enojo.

Ron encontró a Ginny y a Malfoy juntos y no hallo nada mejor que gritarlo y dejarla en vergüenza frente a todo el colegio.

No puedo creerlo Ron. Que tienen los dos que no soportan que Ginny sea feliz- y dicho esto Francis salió de la habitación, claramente buscando a la avergonzada pelirroja.

Harry no pudo decirle nada a su amigo, el no se habrá exaltado frente a todo el colegio, pero varias consecuencias acarreó al explotar cuando vio a Ginny y el hurón juntos.

¿Qué vas a decir Ron?-preguntó Hermione- ¿Cuan orgulloso te sientes?-agregó irónicamente- Harry ¿No me apoyarás?

No tengo moral para hacerlo.

Pero si arruinó todo, Ginny estaba pensando como decirle todo a Dean, pero no pudo porque Ronnie lo impidió. ¡Hasta golpeó a Malfoy!

Por eso lo felicito- sentenció Harry con una sonrisa que fue rápidamente acabada ante la mirada de furia de su amiga.

¡Y que querías que hiciera!-gritó por primera vez Ron uniéndose a la conversación- ¡Los Malfoy incluyéndolo a él han insultado a mi familia desde siempre y lo primero que se le ocurre a la "linda princesita" es meterse con Draco!

………………

FLASHBACK

Hermione ¿Has visto a Ginny?

No, salió del compartimiento cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade.

El pelirrojo necesitaba darle a su hermana un mensaje que su padre le había dado en el tren antes de venirse a Hogwarts. No había visto a la chica en todo el viaje, tuvo que vigilar los pasillos.

Se bajó del carruaje y se puso a buscar a su hermana entre la multitud. De pronto tras un gran pedestal cerca del Gran Comedor vio a Ginny besándose con Malfoy algo escondidos.

¡GINEVRA WEASLEY!- su voz parecía sacada de un vociferador, como si su madre lo hubiera poseído. Captó la atención de todo el cuerpo estudiantil, todos miraban al guardián de Gryffindor. La chica se soltó rápidamente del Slytherin y miró a su hermano. Nadie la veía porque estaba bien escondida, pero la gente no tardó en encontrar a la persona por quien gritaba el pelirrojo, todos murmuraban y la chica sólo quería que la magia la tragara.

¡CON ÉL!- una segunda voz se escuchó, ahora era Dean Thomas que gritaba y tras ello salía corriendo por el pasillo. La Weasley estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

¡No puedo creerlo!-seguía Ron- ¡Es Malfoy! Te hubiera perdonado engañar a mi amigo con cualquiera que no fuera Slytherin, pero además estamos hablando de la persona que nos ha insultado a ti, a mi y a nuestra familia.

¡Pero él ha cambiado!-gritó la chica. Todos miraban la escena como si de un partido de tenis se tratase. Hermione llegó al rato y vio a su novio gritando, corrió a donde estaba.

Ron, por favor. ¡Cálmate!

Déjame Hermione. Es mi hermana.

Pero estás arruinando todo.

Creo que ella ya lo ha hecho.

Weasley, por favor déjala en paz.- Malfoy se unía al pleito.

¡Tú no hables! Apuesto que todo ha sido culpa tuya. Sabía que nada bueno vendría de ese castigo.

Ron ¡Cállate! Hemos sido los dos, y lo que yo haga o deje de hacer en mi vida es asunto mío.

Pero no si es con él. Como pudiste caer tan bajo, engañar a tu novio y con un Slytherin.

Si hablas que él te insulta, escúchate, denigras a Draco de igual manera.

¡Lo hago, porque él lo hace¡Imbécil!

Que¿ahora porque tu padre tiene dinero crees que eres igual que yo?-Malfoy se acercaba a Ron.- Sigues siendo igual de miedoso y pobretón.

Ginny lo escuchó y quedó atónita, una pequeña lágrima salió de su rostro.

No puedo creer que digas eso-susurró, pero todos lo escucharon, el vestíbulo estaba en completo silencio- El es mi hermano, por lo tanto me calificas a mi de esa manera. Y yo que pensé que en verdad eras distinto. ¡Te odio Draco Malfoy! Esto llega hasta aquí- y salió corriendo mientras sollozaba fuertemente.

¡Ginny espera!

No puedo creer que le hagas esto a mi hermana- Ron se acercó corriendo y le pegó un puñetazo tan fuerte que Malfoy calló de espaldas al suelo- Eso es para que sepas quienes somos los Weasley. Aléjate de Ginny- y se fue.

Hermione había quedado mirando todo, al igual que el resto de los alumnos. Rápidamente recobró el sentido.

Ya, vamos. Es hora que se vayan a sus salas comunes, no hay nada que ver.

Fue hacia donde estaba Malfoy, lo ayudó a levantarse, el chico sangraba por las narices, claramente Ron se la había roto.

Gracias-dijo el rubio

Ahora si que perdiste. Te había ganado respeto con todas las cosas que Ginny me contaba sobre ti, pero sigues siendo igual de clasista que siempre.

FIN FLASHBACK

………………

Harry se quedó callado.

¡Como nadie me dijo nada! Hermione lo sabía, Francis lo sabía- el pelirrojo miró a su amigo, Harry lo miró algo asustado.- ¿Tu también¡No puedo creerlo!

¡Ron! Mírate como estás. ¿Crees que alguien en su sano juicio te lo iba a decir? Tampoco pienses que reaccione de buena manera, pero mientras Ginny sea feliz, yo también lo seré y por eso me guarde el secreto.

Pero Harry… ¡ES MALFOY! Como nadie lo entiende- se notaba que le faltaba aire tanto gritar, estaba desesperado, el color rojo había superado todas las veces anteriores en las que se hubiera sonrojado. Se tiró a su cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada ahogando un claro grito mientras pegaba patadas al aire. Cuando termino se paró y se compuso.

Ron- su novia se acercó y lo hice sentarse mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Ginny ya tiene 15 años, puede tomar decisiones por su cuenta y lo ha hecho innumerables veces.

Pero…-Hermione no lo dejo terminar.

Comprendo que te exaltes, se que es tu hermanita, la menor. Pero ya es toda una mujer, bueno joven y vas a tener que aprender que cuando ella necesite que la cuides y protejas te lo pedirá, pero ya no estás en disposición de venir a dirigir su vida. Tiene que aprender a cometer errores por su cuenta o si no el día de mañana tropezará con cualquier cosa y caerá.

El chico la miró, Hermione tenía razón.

Gracias- y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

De nada- y juntaron sus frentes mirándose.

Ehmm… Bueno… Yo sigo aquí- dijo Harry

Todos rieron ante el comentario.

Pero no pienses que no estaré enojado con ella- agregó Ron, la chica bufó.

Gracias por los regalos Harry-Hermione le dio un abrazo, esos libros los estaba buscando desde hace mucho, incluso los tenía pedidos en una tienda en Hogsmeade.

Lo sé, ahí los compramos con Francis.

Harry, no me digas…

Que… Volver con ella, así como así. No, pero igual hay algo.

Harry estás con Cho, va a suceder lo mismo que ocurrió con Ginny- por primera vez Harry lo puso desde ese punto de vista. Estaba engañando a su novia.

Voy a terminar con Cho.

Harry no puedes estar con Francis.

No entiendo porque no

Ella… bueno ella…

Ella desciende de Merlín, ya me contó, es portadora del poder y eso…

Francis ¿desciende de Merlín?-preguntó Ron, el chico no tenía idea.

Agr.… Harry, Ron no debía saberlo.

¡Por que todos saben menos yo!

Porque es algo muy delicado.

¿Esa es la razón por la cual Francis y Harry no pueden estar juntos y su vida depende de ello?

Agr.… ¿Por qué los hombres suponen que todos saben?-dijo mirando el techo.

¿Mi vida depende de estar con Francis¿Eso es lo tan peligroso?

No, eso es una décima parte de todo el problema. La cosa que no puedes estar con ella, y ella lo sabe.

Pero ella puede estar con alguien que sea mago, me lo dijo ella misma.

Puedes, pero no ahora. ¡Entiéndelo! Voldemort trama algo y Francis está en sus planes.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

¿Tú también?

¿Qué cosa? Saben me aburrí todos saben menos yo- sentenció Ron por segunda vez, abrió la puerta y despareció.

Nos atacaron el día de Nochebuena, no quise contarles nada para no preocupar.

¿Quién?

Bellatrix y Colagusano, en las afueras de Hogsmeade, camino al castillo.

Harry, esto es terrible. ¿La venían a buscar?

Sí, pero no pudieron. Me golpearon bastante, pero Francis logró traernos de vuelta.

¡Gracias a Merlín que estás bien!

Literalmente es así. Francis lo logró por todos sus conocimientos extra- la chica sonrió.

Tengo que hablar con ella- y se fue al igual que su novio.

Harry no podía creerlo, todo lo Ginny-Malfoy se había descubierto, cómo estaría Dean. Y pensó que él pudo haber sido Malfoy. El problema que el será Ginny si no soluciona todo con Cho.

Tomó el regalo que Cho le había entregado y bajó las escaleras, saliendo rápidamente por el agujero en la pared. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho Hermione, no podía seguir con alguien del cual no sintiera nada. Caminó y caminó, hasta que dio con la chica. Está corrió y lo besó, por poco se cae encima.

Cariño ¿Cómo estás¿Tus vacaciones fueron buenas?

Sí, Cho, pero…

Lo pasé espectacular en casa de mi abuela, conocí tanta gente, hice muchos amigos…

Cho, escúchame…

Harry no creerás las cosas que me enteré y vi.…

¡Cho¿Podrías escucharme?

Lo siento- la chica bajó la cabeza.

Disculpa, pero tenemos que hablar.

Eso nunca suena bien viniendo de tu pajera. ¿Qué haces con mi regalo?

Te lo devuelvo

¿No te gustó?-sus ojos se pusieron algo vidriosos, estaba a punto de llorar.

Me encantó, pero no puedo recibirlo.

¿Por qué?

Porque… no me… gustar-dijo finalmente

¿Es ella verdad? Yo lo sabía ¿Se quedo aquí en las vacaciones?- la chica había tirado el regalo al suelo y este se había roto en mil pedazos.

Cho, no tiene nada que ver con Francis, no puedo estar contigo de esta manera, sin que me guste, te hago daño a ti y a mi mismo. Lo siento.

La Ravenclaw lo miró.

Mírame directo a los ojos y dime que ella no tiene absolutamente nada que ver- Harry no podía mentirle Francis era una de las razones, bajó la cabeza.

Pero no es sólo por ella-dijo casi en un susurro.

Harry Potter, juró que tú ella me las pagarán, por todo lo que me has hecho- se dio media vuelta y se fue no sin antes repetir su promesa.

_Fregotego_- el regalo fue limpiado rápidamente. Harry Potter decidió volver a su habitación sin comer nada, se sentía pésimo.

Llegó a la sala común los alumnos de primero a cuarto conversaban y se divertían de lo mejor. Los de 5º en especial las mujeres, no paraban de hablar mal sobre Ginny y los chicos de 6º trataban de animar a Dean. Ron le estaba pidiendo perdón.

Dean amigo, por favor acepta mis disculpas.

Ron no te preocupes, no son de parte tuya las disculpas que necesito- respondía Dean.

Pero es que mi hermana es tan desconsiderada a veces.

Ron, en serio, olvídalo- el chico miraba el fuego como si no hubiera nada más interesante que hacer.

Harry se le revolvió el estómago y la garganta se le hizo un nudo, el sólo hecho de pensar que él pudo haber sido el causante de tal problema.

Subió rápidamente a su habitación, no había nadie. La cabeza le dolía nuevamente, pero sólo un poco. Lo único que pedía era no tener otra pesadilla, se estiro en su cama, los ojos le pesaban cada vez más, ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, el sueño le ganaba.

Harry…

Se sentó súbitamente, esa voz nuevamente, esta vez alcanzaría a ver que ocurría con el espejo. Corrió al baúl, sacó los libros, túnicas y el resto de sus cosas.

Ahí estaba, sólo que una delgada línea roja se veía alrededor. Era su sangre, cuando se cortó el dedo al tirar el cristal. La niebla se formó en el vidrio, las formas se hacían más nítidas al igual que los llamados, esas voces, era imposible olvidarlas, una la había escuchado por los últimos 2 años y las otras dos había tenido oportunidad de oírlas sólo por una vez en su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Pero no podía ser posible.

No, no, pensó el ojiverde, no puede ser, es imposible. Una negra cabellera, esos ojos traviesos y esas facciones, eran inconfundibles.

¿Sirius?

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Este capitulo me encantó escribirlo, por fin pude cumplir mi tan deseado sueño, que Harry pudiera hablar con sus padres ( y Sirius obvio.. lo adoro), sobre algún tema de él, un tema de adolescentes.. Aunque hubiera sido sólo una vez. ¿O habrán más comunicaciones? Eso habrá que esperarlo...

También me encantó porque se desató todo el problema. La relación DM-GW... su peleas.. todo! Y Harry- Choterminaron.. viva! Eso si que no todo es color de rosas para el pobre Harry.. jajaja.. Bueno ahora les dejó un spoiler delpróx capi... Espero que envién hartos RR este fin de semana no estará.. ya que me iré de campamento, espero volver y que mi mail es atiborrado de botfan...

Spoiler: 17º Capitulo----> Ciertos cambios

_**-¿Puedo? **_

_**-Que saco, si ya lo sabes- se levantó la túnica, la calavera mostraba una fea serpiente saliendo de su boca. **_

_**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- el rubio lo miró con ojos llenos de ira.**_

_**-Por salvarme**_

Reviews:

_**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: Bueno, grax por el RR! Si de verdad me remate pensando los regalo, pero ya se verá, todos serán utiles... Quiero hacer una correción respecto al reloj.. Se me olvidó cambiarlo antes de subirlo.. _

**_Cuando Harry ve el reloj mágico dice que Ron, Ginny y Herm están "En Casa", pero sólo Ron y Ginny lo están.. En este caso Herm entra en la categoría "De visita".. Eso era.. para los que se dieron cuenta del detalle.._**

_**Jonathan:** Bueno agradezco que te hayas leido el FF... la razón por la cual Francis es más poderosa la explique.. deasciende de Merlín.. el titulo del FF es el Cetro de Merlin.. algunos podran conectar ideas y descubir.. Además Harry igual ha hecho bastante y no encuentro que sea tan Neville, jejejejeje... Sólo que ya era hora que una chica fuera poderosa, Herm es inteligente, pero no tan, tan , tan diestra en ataque como Harry.. A mi parecer Francis es una mezcla entre lo mejor del trío dorado...  
_


	17. Ciertos cambios

**_Aviso:__ N encuentro que haya algo especial.. así que lean no más.._**

**_Disclaimer:__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece Francis y cada cosa nueva que no reconozcan._**

**_Dedicado a:__ Para mi querido Milenquito, mi niño hermoso, gracias por ayudarme a inspirarme.. Esperame allá arriba.._**

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

**OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoO****OO**

**Capitulo 17: Ciertos cambios**

El Gryffindor no podía creer lo que veía, su padrino estaba en el espejo y a sus espaldas dos rostros familiares aparecían de a poco, esos verdes ojos y esa desordenada cabellera.

¿Papá¿Mamá?- el chico estaba al borde de las lágrimas, las figuras ya completamente nítidas asintieron.

¡Hola Harry!- solo pudo sonreír, Sirius lo saludaba.

Hola- su voz sonaba algo ahogada.

Hola mi niño

Mamá…

¿Cómo estás Harry?

Papá…

Harry, relájate. Es como si estuvieras viendo un fantasma- su padrino soltó una carcajada.

Algo parecido

Te sorprende vernos- agregó Lily

Bastante…

Esto ocurrió por tu sangre. El hechizo que le lanzamos a los espejos fue afectado y nos permitió comunicarnos.- sentenció su padre.

¿Podrán hacerlo cuando quieran?

No-dijo Sirius- Se nos abre una especie de portal cuando estás solo, triste, nervioso o confundido.

Cuando te recordé, el partido de Quidditch, hoy con Cho- recapituló.

¿Y cómo te ha ido con la chica?

Terminé con ella mamá- estaba hablando con sus padres y Sirius problemas que cualquier adolescente hablaba con sus papás. En este caso, chicas.

¿Qué pasó? No creo que se problema tuyo. Los Potter nos destacamos con las chicas.

Y yo nunca quedé atrás-agregó Sirius rápidamente.

No pasa nada conmigo, aunque no soy muy bueno con las chicas.

Amor, aunque ocurriera algún problema, no le hagas caso a tu padre o a Sirius- les lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria.

¿Entonces que pasó?-preguntó Jame con una postura inquisitiva.

Me enamoré de alguien más y he tenido algo con ella últimamente

Francis, la chica Merlín-dijo Sirius

¿Cómo lo saben?

Acá os llega cierta información- sentenció su padre.

¡Engañaste a una chica! Harry eso lo espero de tu padre o Sirius¿Pero de ti¿Cómo pudiste!

fue algo que pasó, no puedo mandar lo que siento.

Pero si controlarte, se nota que eres un Potter- Lily estaba indignada. Harry algo avergonzado.

No te preocupes cariño- su esposo la abrazó- Harry es un buen chico.

Este miraba el espejo embobado, parecía un televisor muggle, sólo que el fondo era blanco con un poco de niebla.

Se que no lo criamos, pero esperaba que siempre hiciera lo correcto.

Se lo dijo a fin de cuentas-rescató su papá.

Lo siento- Harry bajó la mirada.

Harry, no te preocupes, a tu madre le da a veces ataques de histeria- la mujer abrió los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo- ¿Y cómo están Ron y Hermione?

Bien, son novios.

¡Que bien! Eso no lo sabíamos

¿Cómo te ha ido en el colegio?- su madre cambió de tema.

Bien, regular. He tenido sólo EXCELENTES en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

¡Felicitaciones! Serás un buen auror. ¿Eso quieres estudiar, verdad?-interrogó Cornamenta.

Eso tengo planeado, si sale algo con el Quidditch feliz igual.

Sirius me ha dicho que eres espectacular sobre la escoba.

Mejor que tú- A James se le iluminaron los ojos ante el comentario de Canuto.

Bueno, nunca te vi jugar, pero soy buen buscador- Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Me alegro, que daría por verte- agregó su padre- ¿Cómo te tratan tus tíos?

Haré caso omiso a esa pregunta

¿Y mi hermana?

Es la que mejor me trata, si gritarme y mandarme es tratar bien. Ella lo hace.

Algún día la visitaré.

Pero ¿cómo es allá?

¿Aquí?

Sí

Es bonito, pero todavía no descansamos y no lo haremos hasta que Voldemort muera-James quedó cabizbajo- En el caso de tu padrino, cuando Bellatrix lo haga.

Es como…

El limbo de los asesinados- terminó Sirius

¿Hay alguien más?

Casi todos los caídos por Voldemort. Cedric, Berta, Fudge, y muchas familias. Sólo que nosotros podemos comunicarnos por el espejo, a nosotros se nos abre el portal.

¡Alguien viene!- Sirius se exaltó.

¡Por favor no se vayan!

Lo siento amor. Saludos a la niña.

Francis- agregó Harry- ¡Por favor!

Lo siento Harry.

Y tras una nube de humo desaparecieron cuando la puerta se abrió.

¡Contigo quiero hablar!

¡Lo arruinaste Dean!

¡Que arruine! Tú comenzaste a destruir mi relación con Ginny.

El de pelo azabache se quedó con la boca abierta, como Ginny pudo ser capaz de decirlo.

Dean, en verdad lo siento.

Como pudiste.

Fue sólo un beso. No podía hacerte eso amigo.

¿AMIGO! Eso no es ser amigo.

Por favor. Dean discúlpame.

Pero, cómo, porque me engaño, y dos veces.- el chico de color se tiró al suelo.

Tal vez no te quería tanto como quería a Draco.

Pero porque no lo dijo.

Porque no quería dañarte- Harry se acercó y le dio un abrazo, se asombró al notar que Dean no lo había esquivado.- De verdad, deberías hablar con ella, más calmado y escuchar sus razones.

En estos momentos soy capaz de ir a donde Malfoy y golpearlo.

Dean, no vale la pena.

Lo sé, Harry discúlpame. Es obvio que la culpa la tiene Ginny- y salió de la habitación, sin dejar responder a Harry.

Pasaron las horas, el hambre no lo atacaba para nada. Decidió bajar a buscar Snape, las pesadillas volvían y la cicatriz comenzaba a dolerle.

Toc… Toc… La fría voz de Snape lo dejo pasar. En las mazmorras estaba el profesor sentado ordenando papeles, mientras que Tonks a un costado comiendo un dulce, que a vista de Harry era mágico porque sus labios cambiaban de color continuamente.

¡Gracias! El regalo me encantó- la chica tenía su pelo negro, tanto como el de Severus, por lo que su anillo también era de ese color.

De nada, me alegro que te guste-respondió el chico. Se sintió bastante mal, él no había comprado el regalo.

¿Qué quiere Potter?-Snape no despegaba la vista de los pergaminos. Tonks le lanzó una dura mirada.

he tenido pesadillas de nuevo y la cicatriz me ha comenzado a doler.

"La cicatriz me duele"- Snape le hizo burla, parecía un pequeño niño, o Dudley.

¡Severus!

¿Y? Entonces dime que quieres.

Dumbledore le pidió que continuara con las clases de oclumancia.

Yo creo que desde lo que me hiciste la última vez…

Entonces hablaré con el Director.

Potter… Mañana en mi despacho después de la cena.

Mañana tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch.

¡Mañana luego de la cena!

Está bien profesor. Adiós Tonks.

Adiós Harry.

Y dejó las mazmorras. No tenía ganas de nada. Entró a una habitación. Era el antiguo salón del centauro. Seguía con su especie de bosque y las estrellas en el techo. Una rubia cabellera se distinguía tras un tronco.

¿Malfoy?

Que quieres…

Nada, sólo entré a despejarme. ¿Ese te lo dio Ron?- preguntó el ojiverde respecto a la nariz del Slytherin.

Sí, tiene mano dura.

Lo sé.

En verdad las arruiné con Ginny…

Así es. Sin contar que tu casa te ve como el chico que se metió con una Gryffindor.

¿Y que tiene? Ella me gusta, yo la quiero.

Eso es algo nuevo, jamás pensé que escucharía a Draco Malfoy decir que quería a alguien.

Yo no la quiero, yo la amo. Me ha enseñado tantas cosas. Lo que dije fue un arranque de ira.

Harry lo miró, se veía que decía la verdad.

Se que es eso.

Bueno, ahora me largo, no quiero hablar mis cosas con San Potter.

Malfoy espera…

¡Que!

¿Puedo ver tu antebrazo?

El rubio lo miró con miedo.

Para que…

¿Puedo?

Que saco, si ya lo sabes- se levantó la túnica, la calavera mostraba una fea serpiente saliendo de su boca.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- el rubio lo miró con ojos llenos de ira.

Por salvarme.

………………

FLASHBACK

Draco estaba estirado en su cama, ya comenzarían las clases. No hallaba la hora de llegar para molestar a Potter y sus amiguitos. Alguien entró jadeando a su habitación.

¿Papá?

Hola Draco- cerró todas las cortinas.

Saliste de Azkabán

Sí, nuestro señor ayudó. Los del ministerio aún no se dan cuenta.

Tu señor ayudó.

Draco, el nos ha permitido muchas cosas, demuestra respeto.

El Slytherin había estado todo el verano cuestionándose sobre las decisiones de Lord Voldemort, estaba de acuerdo con la prohibición a los sangre sucia de convivir en el mundo mágico, pero no de esa forma. Desterrarlos podría ser una opción.

Tenemos que llevarte ante él.

¿Para qué?-preguntó algo asustado, pero sin que su padre pudiera notarlo.

Debes unirte a nosotros, muchos de tus compañeros lo harán en la siguiente iniciación.

Pero…

Nada de pero… Tú vienes conmigo.

Malfoy seguía a su padre, al llegar al vestíbulo Lucius tomó un viejo pisapapeles con forma de cabeza de serpiente. Lo conjuró.

¿Y mamá?

Ella no puede venir…- el chico detectó una mirada esquiva de su progenitor.

¿Qué le has hecho!

No me levantes la voz… Tu madre no quería que te unieras a las tropas.

¿La mataste!

Se lo merecía

¿Cómo pudiste!

¡De la misma forma que lo haré contigo de no venir a la iniciación!

Draco retuvo las ganas de llorar y de golpear a su padre, lo miró con un odio profundo. Y tomó el objeto, fue transportado, siendo jalado por el ombligo.

Estaban en una oscura habitación, una casa de dos pisos. Logró divisar afuera el cartel de un negocio muggle: "Pequeño Hangleton"

Su padre lo llevó al sótano. Un grupo de mortifagos estaban en círculo sentados en el suelo, velas flotaban en los alrededores, Voldemort estaba sentado en una especie de trono a la cabeza de la habitación.

Lucius…- la silbante voz se escuchó.

Maestro…-con una reverencia tomó asiento y se puso la máscara.

Veo que has traído a tu hijo. ¿Quiere unirse a nosotros?

Así es señor.

Pasa Draco

El chico le dio una última mirada a su padre, tendría que aceptar lo que venía a continuación.

¿Por qué quieres ser parte de nuestro bando?- esa fría voz la caló hasta los huesos.

Porque los sangre sucia no se merecen convivir con nosotros- le respondió mecánicamente, esa frase había sido escuchada muchas veces de parte de su padre.

Le has enseñado bien-agregó mirando a Lucius.- Dame tu brazo.

Draco le puso el antebrazo en el cual su padre tenía la marca.

_Morsmodre_- masculló apuntando la piel. El rubio se retorció de dolor, pero era sujetado firmemente por el Señor Tenebroso. Era muy parecido al crucio (hechizo que fue utilizado por su padre cuando lo desobedecía), sólo que le afectaba sólo el brazo y sentía como fuego. Cuando por fin lo tenía libre se lo apretó para intentar calmar el dolor, pero fue en vano. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse y que no le salieran lágrimas, no gritó y tampoco maldijo, se quedó un poco inclinado apretándose la marca.

Veo que es valiente.

Draco lo miró a los rojos ojos, en ellos se podía ver felicidad, el chico no pudo más que responderle con una sonrisa de complicidad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

………………

¿Permitiste que te hiciera eso?

Había matado a mi madre, que querías que hiciera.

¿Y donde quedó?

No lo se… Mi padre tiene sus escondites, además al llegar me desquité golpeándolo.

¿Qué te hizo nada?

Nada, sabía que mi madre era importante, en parte se sentía culpable, como si mis golpes fueran a librarlo de lo cometido.

¿Has ido a las reuniones?

¡Claro que no! Al contrario, me he encargado de despistar a Voldemort con información.

¿Cómo?

Ayudo a Voldemort, le conviene tener espías entre los mortifagos. Snape está siendo investigado.

¿Trabajas para la Orden?

Un poco…

Así que de verdad habías cambiado huroncito…

Cállate cara rajada…

¿Harry?

Hermione…- el Gryffindor se dio vuelta su amiga había abierto la puerta.

Necesito hablar contigo.- y tras las palabras los leones salieron del salón.

¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí?- bajo su túnica llevaba un viejo pergamino.

El mapa del merodeador…

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Que emocion! He terminado los capitulos de una.. Que genial ¿no?... Bueno spero que les guste...

Por fin lo que yo más quería! Sus padresd tienen una comunicación con Harry.. Eso debi haberselos dichop con este capi.. pero al parecer me adelante sorry!..

Un detalle, el capitulo anterior se llama "Sólo Problemas" Donde tengo ecrito hasta 3 capitulos más adelante me confundi en ke decia cada uno y en sus nombres disculpen.. Esperen el 18!

Spoiler: 18º Capitulo----> Tristes noticias

Hermione Granger- la severa voz de la profesora McGonnagal se escuchó en la habitación.- Acompáñeme, el director quiere verla a usted y el señor Weasley.

Reviews:

_**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: Grax por el RR... espero ke el capi haya respondido tu pregunta, aunke de igual forma ya se habia dicho en un capitulo anterior... Yo tb me alegro respecto a Cho..._

_**Jany:** Gracias! Yo tb me alegro ke hayan aparecido... Sólo espero que te haya gustado este.._

_**Neli:** Gracias x el mail.. no te preocupes si no puedes enviarlo.. y dile a tu amiga ke tb muchas grax.. y ke se acerque al pequeño botoncito ke dice "GO" jewjejeje... Que estes bien!_


	18. Tristes noticias

**_Aviso:__ Las letras cursivas en negrita es lo que Harry lee en la clase..._**

**_Disclaimer:__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece Francis y cada cosa nueva que no reconozcan._**

**_Dedicado a:__ Para mi querido Milenquito, mi niño hermoso, gracias por ayudarme a inspirarme.. Esperame allá arriba.._**

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

**OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**

**Capitulo 18: Tristes noticias**

¿Qué ocurre?

Han habido nuevos ataques- dijo la chica con voz trémula.

¿Dónde?

Aquí y a algunos muggles…

¿Hermione? Tus padres…

La chica se aferró del cuello de su mejor amigo.

¿Qué les pasó?

Están en San Mungo, sobrevivieron, pero les llego un Crucio… No saben si lograrán…- sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

¿Y Ron?

Con Dumbledore. Lo obligue a ir, le dije que vendría a buscarte, no quiero que me vea llorar.- se secó algunas lágrimas.

¿Dónde fue el otro ataque?

En el bosque prohibido, intentaron llevarse a Grawp

¡Grawp!- el chico se le había olvidado por completo la existencia del medio hermano de Hagrid.

Vinieron muchos mortifagos con la intención de unirlo a sus tropas, pero fue en vano. Se puso a atacar y le dio sólo a uno…

¿Quién?

Peter Pettigrew

………………

FLASHBACK

Ginny estaba desolada. Junto con Francis habían estado consolándola. Pero había sido inútil.

Hermione Granger- la severa voz de la profesora McGonnagal se escuchó en la habitación.- Acompáñeme, el director quiere verla a usted y el señor Weasley.

La castaña salió de la pieza de las chicas de quinto y bajó a la sala común, su novio la esperaba. Le tomó la mano y siguieron los pasos de la jefa de casa. Al llegar a la gárgola la mujer dio la contraseña dando paso a la escalera.

La puerta de roble se abrió ante el llamado de la profesora.

Chicos, pasen, tomen asiento- Dumbledore se veía pensativo y sólo alguien que pudiera descifrar lo que esos profundos ojos azules tras los lentes de media luna expresaban, diría que era miedo y nerviosismo.

¿Quería vernos?

Sí. Hace una hora se nos han informado dos ataques, uno de ellos fue a una pareja muggle.- la prefecta se puso de pie temiendo lo peor.

¿Dónde?

Londres- ante la respuesta la chica movió la cabeza negando todo, no quería ni imaginarse lo tan obvio que resultaba tal escena- Están en San Mungo, les lanzaron un par de hechizos, fueron bastante fuertes, sólo hay que esperar.

La Gryffindor tomó aire y contuvo las lágrimas, el pelirrojo se acercó e intento abrazarla, la chica lo esquivo.

¿Qué necesita profesor?- dijo claramente, denotando profunda tristeza en su voz.

Avísele al señor Potter. Y usted señor Weasley su padre quiere verlo, están en el bosque, allá fue el otro ataque.

Ambos salieron del despacho rápidamente, Ron le depositó un fugaz beso a Hermione, y se marchó. Ella en verdad no quería que él la viera llorar, el Weasley se ponía pésimo cuando ella lo hacía, y había que ser fuertes.

Entró corriendo a la sala común y subió a la habitación de los chicos, sacó el mapa del baúl de Harry, un espejo estaba encima. Con otras circunstancias se hubiera reído de lo egocéntrico que puede llegar a ser su amigo, pero sus padres estaban malheridos en San Mungo.

Conjuró el papel, de verdad era útil, el ojiverde se encontraba en la ex aula de adivinación con… ¿Malfoy? No pensó más y fue a buscarlo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

………………

Tranquila, tus padres se recuperarán, tienes su misma sangre y te has mantenido bien a pesar de todo lo que te ha ocurrido. Te han petrificado, casi atacado por un licántropo, has tenido que permanecer horas bajo el agua, has peleado con una serie de mortifagos. Ellos son fuertes…- pero el no lo sabía realmente, en estos momentos dudaba de su propia fortaleza, el hecho de ver a su amiga en tal estado le partía el alma, juró que Voldemort se las pagaría.

Harry, debemos irnos.

Ambos se dirigieron a las afueras del castillo, hacía bastante frío, pero ya no había nieve. Habían salido sólo con las túnicas.

A lo lejos se divisaba en la cabaña de Hagrid un grupo de personas. Todos se veían muy preocupados, Harry notó que ahí estaba la Orden del Fénix.

Hermione querida- la señora Weasley se veía mucho más cambiada, ropa fina y bien maquillada, el joven brujo captó todos los detalles, pero no dudó que era la misma por dentro, la madre de Ron abrazó con tal intensidad a Hermione que opacó todos los malos sentimientos que cruzaban por el corazón de la chica, al terminar está esbozaba una sonrisa.- ¿Estás bien?

Mejor…

¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Dumbledore y Alastor están interrogando a Peter en la cabaña. Severus trajo hace poco el Veritaserum. Grawp lo golpeó y los otros mortifagos escaparon por que el gigante alardeaba demasiado. Nadie se fijó que Colagusano no iba con ellos.

El ojiverde esquivó a todos y entró a la cabaña, se quedó de pie junto a la puerta.

¿Qué haces aquí chico?-preguntó Ojo loco.

Escuchando lo que el traidor de mis padres tiene que decir. Cerciorarme por mi mismo que el no haberlo matado hace casi tres años valió la pena.

Dumbledore lo miró y asintió. El hombre regordete y calvo estaba atado mágicamente a la silla, su mirada era inexpresiva, ya estaba bajo los efectos de la poción.

Hola Peter…

El hombre dirigió su mirada al anciano de larga barba.

Director…-musitó asintiendo.

¿Cómo has estado?

Sirviéndole a un asqueroso asesino- Harry se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.

¿Qué hacían en el bosque?

Consiguiendo al gigante. Voldemort está juntando tropas, la gran guerra esta a punto de comenzar.

¿Eso está haciendo Voldemort?- la pregunta que los dos hombres y el chico esperaban.

No, eso estamos haciendo los estúpidos de sus vasallos, seguir órdenes. El se encarga de perturbar a Harry y conseguir el cetro.

¿Sabe mucho sobre el? – Harry se extraño ante la afirmación del ex amigo de sus padres, y también se extraño el darse cuenta que ninguno de los otros dos hombres se asombraban.

Quien lo tiene, donde esta, quienes son sus amigos, lo único que falta es como quitárselo.

Eso es algo Dumbledore- dijo Moody mirando al Director.

Pero aún así. Deberá irse, es muy peligroso.

¿Quién deberá irse¿Qué es el cetro?

Harry agradecería que te fueras. Ya te informaremos de todo- respondió Albus.

Yo quiero saber.

Harry… - las palabras de Pettigrew detuvieron el interrogatorio- Nunca quise que lastimarán a James y a Lily, de verdad, pero era eso o mi vida.- el chico le lanzo una mirada de profundo odio hacia el hombre, pero esté no pudo responder, su mirada se dirigía hacia el oscuro piso de madera.

Potter- el ojo mágico de Alastor se posó en el estudiante- Es necesario que salgas.

Harry no estaba con ánimos de seguir escuchando a esa asquerosa rata, así que salió.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron varios de los adultos presentes.

Dumbledore les dirá más rato.

Y se acercó a un tronco. Apoyo su espalda y se sentó en el suelo. _"Harry… Nunca quise que lastimarán a James y a Lily"_. Sucio y maldito hipócrita, pensó.

Harry… ¿Estás bien?- sus amigos se acercaron.

Sí, sólo pensaba que al final de algo sirvió no haber asesinado a ese asqueroso.

La pareja se estremeció no pensaron que su amigo sería tan duro y frío.

¿Qué tal si volvemos a la sala común?

No, necesito saber que dijo. Sólo escuche que Voldemort quiere un cetro, sabe quien lo tiene, donde, pero no como conseguirlo. Y que alguien deberá irse.

La prefecta palideció ante el comentario. Abrió los ojos exageradamente.

Tú sabes algo- sentenció el chico de la cicatriz.

No… no… yo no se nada

Claro que sí.

¡No!

Es Francis ¿verdad? Ella tiene el cetro, de seguro que algo tiene que ver con su descendencia.

Harry, es peligroso.

Necesito saber todo. ¡Dímelo!- ese grito hizo temblar a la castaña, al parecer su novio también quería saber, porque no hizo nada para detener a Harry y por más que le pedía ayuda el no la socorría.

Lo único que se es que Voldemort quiere lo que Francis posee y tú eres el que debe recibirlo y ella estaba escondida, porque si voldemort la atrapa estamos perdidos. Se supone que ella no podía armar relación con nadie, porque de esa manera no exponía en riesgo al resto, pero Dumbledore lo permitió, no era saludable para ella estar tan aislada… todo lo dijo tan rápido que su amigo y novio demoraron en procesar toda la información.

En eso la puerta se abrió. Dumbledore salió y se dirigió al trío.

Agradecería que no comentarán esto con nadie, menos con la señorita Lake, suponiendo que ya saben bastante de lo ocurrido- miró a Hermione, la chica se sonrojo y bajó la vista- Ella no puede alterarse y no puede saber que Voldemort ha avanzado en sus planes. Confío en los tres.

Tonks se acercó y los escoltó hasta el castillo, no sin antes dar vuelta una de las macetas que Hagrid tenía al lado de la puerta.

¡Lo siento!-Últimamente estaba controlando mis movimientos, pero estoy muy nerviosa.

……………………

Nada había salido en los diarios, ni siquiera el ataque a los padres de Hermione. Arthur de seguro presiono al Profeta. Los tres estaban muy nerviosos y había comenzado a alejarse de Francis. Se sentían pésimo. Harry le dolía demasiado.

Iban por un pasillo los cuatro, sin siquiera hablar. Iban todos mudos. Francis se agachó a abrocharse los zapatos, sus amigos siguieron el trayecto por orden de la chica. De pronto… ¡PLAM!

La mochila de la Gryffindor se dio vuelta en el suelo y todos sus libros y cuadernos se desparramaron en el frío pasillo.

¡Lo siento!- dijo Cho con aire irónico.

Francisca sólo suspiró y comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas. La Ravenclaw empujaba con el pie los libros cuando la chica iba a tomarlos y se reía maliciosamente. Harry se acercó.

Cho déjala en paz.

Como la defiendes… no recuerdo que hayas hecho eso conmigo.

Porque tú no me importabas- había puesto el dedo sobre la llaga.

Claro que sí, no puedes negarlo.

¡Pueden parar de discutir! Ya me tienes harta Chang, no te he hecho nada.

¡No! Como se te ocurre- dijo sarcásticamente- Sólo me quitaste a mi novio.

Que yo sepa, no ando con Harry.

Pero tú provocaste todo.

Yo terminé contigo- agregó el chico.

Pero ella lo causo- y se lanzó de la misma forma cuando estaban en las reuniones del ED. Esta vez la Gryffindor no se taparía por defensa, la abofeteó y la sacó de su camino a pesar que quedó tirada en el suelo. La de séptimo se paró y conjuró unas cosas de su bolso.- _Accio revistas_.- un montón de Corazón de Bruja se elevaron. . Ahí tienes algunas, ten por seguro, que todos te llegarán de vuelta- y se las tiró a Harry, este cayó al suelo.- Y aquí tiene algo- _Accio maquillaje,_ a ver si puede arreglar tú horrible cara.

Y dejando el desastre en el desolado pasillo, se marchó. Hermione y Ron corrieron en su ayuda.

_Fregotego_- dijo la prefecta antes.

……………..

Las semanas pasaron. Ginny seguía siendo mal vista por todo el colegio y por lo que Harry dedujo no había vuelto con Draco, sorpresivamente todas las chicas se le lanzaron a Dean.

Slytherin le ganó a Hufflepuff en el partido y las águilas deberían enfrentarse a los tejones en unos días.

Ya era fines de enero y las clases habían comenzado.

Hoy veremos las ya conocidas por ustedes: "Maldiciones imperdonables" – muchos se emocionaron, otros como Harry sólo bajaron la vista, el recordar que sus padres habían muerto con una- No las practicaremos…- agregó Lupin, a todos los emocionados no les causo gracia- Como deben saber el ministerio las tiene prohibida, sólo aurores pueden utilizarlas. Además el profesor que se las enseño era un mortífago, por lo que no tenía gran sentido de la ética.

Lo que haremos será estudiarlas y aprender a protegernos de ella, si es que es posible. Los mortifagos la utilizan bastante- dijo Tonks, que al caminar botó una silla.

Saquen Maleficios y Contrahechizos.- la clase agarró los libros- Abran la página 358. ¿Harry puedes leer el primer párrafo?- el chico asintió.

**_Maldiciones Imperdonables: De todos los maleficios y contrahechizos, hay tres que son los peores. Tienen tal grado de poder sobre el resto que han sido prohibidos por el ministerio tras la reforma de las leyes mágicas el año 1925. Utilizada por magos y brujas oscuros, quienes sólo buscan destrucción. _**

Entonces como vemos, estos están prohibidos. ¡Téngalo claro! De ser atrapados haciéndolo se llevarán una vista, la posible destrucción de sus varitas e incluso encierro en Azkabán, dependiendo de la maldición.

_**-El primero y menos letal se llama "Hechizo Imperio"; su nombre se debe a que el que lo conjura tiene absoluto poder sobre el afectado, aunque esté puede defenderse o salir del trance utilizando diferentes técnicas.**_

El primero "Imperius", no causa la muerte a menos que se lo ordenes a la persona, esto si puede causar debilidad y un final desastroso.- dijo ahora Tonks- Sigue Harry.

**_El segundo es el "Cruciatus", este es extremadamente doloroso. Es una tortura impresionante, provoca que el cuerpo se retuerza y doble de manera colosal. El grado de intensidad sólo depende de la intensidad que ponga el convocador al hacerlo. Hay gente que muere de ser víctima múltiples veces de ella, otras pierden el sentido_**- Harry lanzó una breve mirada a Neville, el chico estaba cabizbajo- **_Y la razón para la cual se ocupa, generalmente es la de tortura._**

Esta bien, esta en una maldición muy poderosa, difícil de convocar y terrible. Difícil de convocar no quiere decir que no podamos provocarla fácilmente-sentenció al ver la cara de suficiencia y los murmullos de algunos Slytherins- Para realizar el "Crucio" uno debe tener demasiado odio en su corazón para que está haga un efecto nocivo sobre la otra persona. De no tenerlo es algo muy débil, incluso hay veces que un golpe es más certero y fuerte.

**_Y el tercero, la peor de todas, la "maldición asesina". El Avada Kedavra. Hechizo que lanza un rayo de luz verde_**- los recuerdos y los sueños de Harry se hicieron presentes- **_Esta acaba con la vida de la persona a la cual se le envía_**- los gritos de su madre se escucharon en su mente y la cicatriz comenzó a dolerle. Una fría y aguda risa se escuchó en su cabeza. Apenas podía ver. Cerró los ojos.

……………………

Se sentía algo aliviado, ya no sentía que la cabeza se partía en dos. Miró a su alrededor. Nuevamente en la enfermería, ese año había dormido más ahí que en su propia pieza. A su lado Hermione dormía junto con Ron, estaba oscuro.

Chicos…- susurró.

¡Harry¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione, Ron ni se inmutó.

Sí mejor. ¿Qué pasó?

Te desmayaste en clase práctica de Defensa.

Respiro hondo.

¿Hace…?

2 días. Ron y yo nos hemos quedado contigo, aunque hemos ido a clase.

¿Harry?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hola Ron…

¡Que bueno que estás bien!

Gracias- sólo faltaba alguien, que no demoraría en llegar.

¿Harry?-la misma pregunta ahora por segunda vez, la voz era de Francis.

Pasa…

¿Estás mejor?

Si bastante…

Que bien…- sonrío tímidamente, se notaba que había llorado.

¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Vengo de hablar con Dumbledore…

¿Te dijo algo del…?- no termino la pregunta, Francis no sabía nada del ataque.

Ataque… Me lo contó todo- Harry suspiró, por eso había llorado.

Eso quiere decir…- recién había comprendido lo que significaba que Dumbledore dijera la verdad.

Me voy el 15 de febrero de Hogwarts. A medianoche.

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Que triste el capitulo no?... Bueno por algo debe venir el nombre... La verdad que me da penita igual lo de Herm, pero respecto a Francis... me estaba saturando.. no de maldad.. jajajajaja, tengo muchas cosas planeadas para ella (yo), es que me gustan los cambios y eso pudieron tal vez notarlo, toncstener mucho una idea permamente me aburre, asi soy yo.. jajajaja.. Por lo tanto el temporal protagionismo de la castaña me aburrió.. Pero no se preocupen volverá ¿O no? ajajajaj...

Tengo ganas de contar la historia de mis cambios de pareja...

Siempre fui una condenada Ron-Hermione, lo unico que quería es que ellos se quedaran juntos, es obvio, ya se sabe.. Pero cuando comenze a leer fics, las historias me cautivarin dejandome ver más alla de mis gustos y poder descubrir otros desenlaces.. En un principio cando comenze a leer me conveti en Harr-Ginny / Draco-Herm, no se porque tanto antagonismo en la segunda pareja llamaba mi atencion.. Pero la pareja Harry-Herm nunca pudo llegar a pasar por mi mente, es ke los encontraba tan amigos.. Pero... lei tantos fica, que termine por convencerme y convertirme en una HARRY/HERMIONE 4EVER.. vdd? hacen tan linda pareja, ambos valientes, arriesgados, inteligentes, bonitos, simpaticos, siempre juntos.. y terinaria mañana con tanta afinidad.. aunque me resigno a Ron-Herm en los libros de Rowling (aunque ese caruiño podría ser de hermano o no?.. jajaja).

Para terminar quiero agregar que he tratado de convencer a mi amigo a ke se una H/HR pero no hay forma.. tendre que hacerlo leertse algun fic como Nada es lo que parece o Tenias que ser tú o Junto a ti o Detras de un ANgelñ o mucho otros más sorry por no nombrarlo, todos los que he dicho son muy buenos felicitaciones, son una gran inspiracion.. (tremenda publicidad.. jajaja)

Spoiler: 19º Capitulo----> (Sin título aún)

_**-Me encantaría… Accio Thunder 5000- la escoba voló hasta sus manos. Ya estaba oscureciendo, ambo se subieron y despegaron, la chica apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, una estrella apareció en el firmamento. **_

Reviews:

_**Miss-Andreina-Snape**: Gracias por el RR! como siempre.. Lo siento por la corta aparicion de Sev... Pero tengo un problemilla con el personaje... No lo siento parte de mi.. Me cuesta escribir cosas más largas sobre él, no se porque.. será porque lo encuentro totalemente aterrador y pensar en el me recuerda a un profesor (aghrr!) Aunque lo encuentro indispensable para la istoria, no sería Harry Potter sin Sanpe.. jejejeje, toy tratando de escribir más sobre él y verlo de una mejor manera, así que tenme paciencia, que me encantan tus comentario!_

**_Marc:_** _Que alegria me da enterrarme que mas gente esta leyendo mi fic! Por fin se esta expandiendo... sigan haciendolo ayudeneme para poder tener 200 rr.. mi sueño ahhh! (suspiro) 200 rr... eso sueño todos los días.. jajajaja_

_**Cradle Of Filth:** Me alegro de igual manera respecto al rr anterior, que bien que más genete lea el CETRO! jajaja, ke genial... me alegro que te gusta la parega Ginny y Draco en mi fic, para mi que un fc me haga cambiar de posicion respecto a parejas es un verdadero honor, y que mo lo digan a mí, siento eso, aunque tu no lo sentas.. de igual manera muchas grax! No me demoro en actualizar a lo más 5 días.. 1 semana.. por lo gral lo hago los fines de semana, si tengo escrito más chaps los subo cada 3 días como paso con los ultimos.. Bye siguew leyendo!_


	19. Los últimos días

**_Aviso:__ Las letras negritas son los comentarios de Dennis_**

**_Disclaimer:__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece Francis y cada cosa nueva que no reconozcan._**

**_Dedicado a:__ Para mi querido Milenquito, mi niño hermoso, gracias por ayudarme a inspirarme.. Esperame allá arriba.._**

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

**OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**

**Capitulo 19: Los últimos días**

Los días pasaron, Francis no asistía a clases. Era muy peligroso, por lo cual pasaba todo el día en la sala común. Nunca había sido tan difícil dejar un lugar, y no era el hecho de haber conocido a Harry (aunque de igual manera influenciaba), si no, a que Hogwarts se había convertido en su hogar, no se había sentido tan acogida antes, ella pertenecía a él.

Francis…- un ojiverde se acerco a la pensativa chica.

¿Si?

¿Te sientes bien?

No…

Me imagino- le tomó la mano. - ¿Sabes a donde te llevarán?

No, nunca lo dicen. La orden me trasladará.

¿Pero podré comunicarme contigo?- Francis agachó la cabeza y una lágrima escapó por su rostro.

No lo creo, no podrás ubicarme, no hasta que Voldemort deje de buscarme.

¿Y tú?

Tal vez alguna vez te envíe a Esperanza- la sala quedó en silencio, no había nadie.

¿Harás algo el 14?

¿Irme?-preguntó sarcásticamente

Eso ya lo sé- Harry sonrió- ¿Algo más?

Ir a la última salida de Hogsmeade, eso no me lo van a negar.

Entonces así será. Podrás aprovechar todo, el sábado es el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin y el viernes siguiente hay reunión de ED…

¿La final?

No… Es la semifinal, después se ve por los puntos. Y el sábado después de la ED podremos ir a Hogsmeade.

Si yo creo que sí. Y volveré a clases. Son mis últimas dos semanas.

Entonces vamos… Ron y Hermione nos esperan en el gran comedor.

………………

La semana pasó, Harry y Ron practicaban todos los días para el partido contra Slytherin. Hermione organizaba la clase para la ED, sin olvidar que era la última clase de su compañera. La semana de la ida, Francis decidió volver a clases.

Señorita Lake- la fría voz de Severus se escuchó en la habitación- Podría decirme el nombre de algún mago oscuro, sin contar a Voldemort- ese nombre hizo temblar a más de a mitad de la clase.

El profesor Snape estaba pasando Grandes atentados y Magos oscuros del siglo XX. Y mientras lo hacía interrogaba a los alumnos, las calificaciones iban directas al libro.

El mago Grindewald, Dumbledore acabó con él, 1945.- Snape bufó.

Veo que ha leído bastante. Cuidado Granger, tienes competencia- ambas chicas sonrieron.

Yo creo que ha leído los cromos de las ranas de chocolate- una clamada voz se escucho desde la puerta.

Señor Director- asintió Snape, haciendo una especie de reverencia.

Señorita Granger, venga un poco.- la castaña se paró y salió del salón. A los minutos volvió.

¿Qué quería?- preguntó Harry por lo bajo

Coordinar la reunión del ejército.

¡Ah! Que bien…

Potter, Granger, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar en clase.- el chico miró a su profesor con odio- Si sigues mirando de esa manera serán 10…- bajó la cabeza.

Algún día me las pagará- susurró.

……………

¡Harry! Despierta…- el chico abrió los ojos- La clase ya terminó.- El profesor Binns flotaba de un lado a otro buscando sus cosas, mientras que al rato atravesaba la pared para dejar el salón.

¿Me prestas los apuntes luego?

Claro- respondió la prefecta.

Harry, tenemos que irnos hay que revisar las jugadas de Quidditch para el sábado- Ron lo jaló del brazo.

Esta bien…-agregó algo desanimado.

…………………

Este sábado tendremos un partido significativo contra Slytherin, no será la final, pero esto decide en que lugar quedamos para la siguiente fase. Espero que jueguen y den todo por ganar. Hufflepuff le ganó a Ravenclaw, por mus pocos puntos, así que de ganarle a Slytherin quedaremos en primera posición. - los jugadores miraban a su capitán orgullosos- Ahora vayan a las duchas, ha sido un buen entrenamiento- el buscador salió del camerino y subió a las gradas, donde alguien lo esperaba.

Bueno juego…

Gracias, espero que me vaya tan bien el sábado

Te irá bien

Lo sé, tú estarás viéndome- Francis sonrió.

¿Qué tal si volamos un rato?

Me encantaría… Accio Thunder 5000- la escoba voló hasta sus manos. Ya estaba oscureciendo, ambos se subieron y despegaron, la chica apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, una estrella apareció en el firmamento.

_Ojala nos volvamos a ver_- pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo en silencio.

Esto me recuerda, a nuestro pre-primer beso-Francisca río al recordar.

La diferencia es que este no será un intento- y fundieron sus labios con la luna y las estrellas como fondo.

…………………

Y **mi hermanito toma la quaffle magistralmente**- decía Dennis desde la grada más alta transmitiendo el partido.- **Se la lanza a Ginny, esta a Lavender. Harry todavía no encuentra la snitch y Seamus ha sido golpeado por Goyle. ¡Cuidado Dean!**- una bludger pasaba rápidamente por el lado derecho de su cara- **¡Hey¡El buscador no pude lanzar una bludger! Krum donde está. ¡Cómo tanta falta! Y sin penalizar**

Dennis- dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall en un tono de advertencia.

**Lo siento profesora. Pero aquí claramente hay poco sentido de ética por parte del árbitro. Parkinson tiene la quaffle. Se acerca a los aros, lanza la pelota, una bludger lanzada por Crabbe deja a Ron colgando. ¡Krum, eso no se puede¡Penal… penal! No puedo creerlo, punto para Slytherin con una evidente falta que no ha sido cobrada**- fuertes abucheos por parte de Gryffindor eran apagados por los gritos de alegría de Slytherin.

¡Harry¿Has visto la snitch?- le preguntaba Ginny desde abajo.

No, no la he podido localizar y eso que es un bonito día- sólo una brisa primaveral inundaba el ambiente.

**Hago un recuento Gryffindor 60, Slytherin 50. Estos puntos sólo definirán el puesto de los equipos en la primera fase. Los leones se han pasado rápidamente la quaffle, dos tantos más para Gryffindor.**

Harry volaba y volaba. Draco se mantenía atento bajo él. El rubio sabía que Potter era más rápido para localizar la snitch.

¿Dónde estás?- mascullaba Harry- Necesito encontrarte.

**-¿Pero que esta ocurriendo¡Dean y Malfoy se han puesto a pelear¡Y Ron se ha unido a Dean! De seguro lo comenzó Malfoy. ¿Pero como puede ser posible¡Krum ha penalizado a Gryffindor solamente¿Y Malfoy? No puedo creerlo, esto va a quedar marcado en la historia de Hogwarts, tanta imparcialidad en un partido.**

¡DENNIS!

**-Lo** **siento profesora, pero nuestros espectadores vienen a escuchar la verdad**

¡Tu trabajo no es arbitrar, es relatar el partido!

**Estoy haciéndolo**.-respondió el menor de los Creevey algo irritado- **Son dos penales para Slytherin. Weasley se prepara para recibirlos. Parkinson lanza la quaffle y ¡es atajada por Ron! Bien hecho. Ahora es el turno de Zabini, lanza y ¡falla! Menos mal.**

¡DENNIS!

**Lo siento profesora**- le dijo soltando una carcajada.

De pronto un destello dorado llamo la atención de Harry, se lanzó en picada hacia lo dorado. Malfoy lo seguía de cerca.

¡Temía que no la vieras! Cara rajada…- gritaba Malfoy desde atrás.

No tengo tiempo para idioteces.

**Potter y Malfoy siguen la snitch, la pequeña va volando hacia las gradas de Hufflepuff… ¡Uff! Sorprendente ángulo de viro. Por poco Harry no choca con la muralla, al parecer la snitch no quiere ser atrapada.**

Y de pronto despareció.

¿Por qué!- gritó golpeando el mangote la Thunder.- ¿por…- pero no pudo terminar enfrente estaba volando tranquilamente, la snitch. Y más allá en la misma dirección se encontraba Malfoy. Ambos chicos se lanzaron hacia el centro.

¡Increíble! La snitch se mantiene en el medio. Malfoy y Potter están a unos metros de distancia, si la pelota no gira chocarán de frente. ¡Ouch!

El Slytherin y el Gryffindor se habían golpeado fuertemente sus cabezas al intentar atrapar la pequeña pelota dorada. Ambos cayeron de sus escobas. Dos personas se pusieron en pie gritando los dos nombres. Ginny gritaba por Draco y Francis por Harry, salieron rápidamente de las gradas y bajaron al campo. Dumbledore había logrado atajarlos y había hecho su caída suave.

¿y la snitch?-preguntaba Dennis- La snitch ha desaparecido.

¿Harry¿Harry?- decía Francis golpeando suavemente su mejilla- Respóndeme…

¿Sí?-susurró entreabriendo los ojos.

¡Menos mal que estás bien! No se que hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo peor.

¿Y Malfoy?

Esta con Ginny- logró atajarlo antes de que se parará a golpearlo.- ¿Y la snitch?

No lo sé…-apretó su puño. Sentía algo en él. Abrió la mano ante los dos, ahí estaba recogida la pequeña pelota.

¡Y Harry Potter ha conseguido la Snitch! Como siempre… El partido ha terminado 230 – 50 gana ¡Gryffindor!- fuertes vitoreos se escuchaban en el campo. Poco a poco el equipo fue descendiendo.

Toma, para que siempre me recuerdes- Harry le daba la snitch a Francis cuidadosamente.

Muchas gracias… Aunque me dieras todas las snitch del mundo te olvidaría- ambos sonrieron ante el comentario y se besaron. No hubieran parado si no fuera por todos los que miraban. Y miraban a otra parejita que estaba dando el espectáculo. Draco y Ginny estaban apoyados sobre la arena como si nadie estuviera viéndolos. Ron tomó al rubio y lo golpeó.

¡Ronald!

¡Con él no Ginevra!- tomó a la chica del brazo y se la llevo del campo.

Harry vio a Dean, el chico tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia. Mientras que el equipo de Slytherin se llevaba a Malfoy a sus camarines.

………………………

Ginny no salió en todo el día de su habitación, la humillación que le había causado Ron era demasiado grande, y el pelirrojo lo había notado, porque Hermione no le quería dirigir la palabra.

Herm… Herm…- Ron estuvo así toda la tarde, pero la castaña ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba totalmente sumida en el libro. Cuando quería ignorar a alguien, se concentraba tanto que no existía mundo para ella.- Herm… Herm…

Déjala. Sabes que no te contestará- dijo Harry- Te equivocaste demasiado, hermano. Debiste hacer lo que hiciste en privado, no en frente de todos.

¿Acaso tu apruebas lo de Ginny con Malfoy?

Por supuesto que no… Bueno no me agrada, pero es su vida. Además la dejaste a ella peor.

Ginny se lo buscó. No debió haberse metido con Malfoy mientras estaba con Dean

Se equivoco- Harry se acercó y le susurró- y no recuerdo que te hayas enojado cuando te conté lo mío con Ginny.

Eso es algo diferente Harry.

Es lo mismo.

¡Claro que no! Tú no eres Malfoy.

¿Puedes guardar silencio?-Hermione miró a Harry, su tono enfatizaba que se dirigía sólo al ojiverde.

Yo soy el que está gritando- agregó Ron

Gracias Harry- y volvió a su lectura.

¡No puedo creerlo!- el pelirrojo se paró y subió a los dormitorios.

¡Herm!...- la chica sonreía.

¿Qué! El se comportó de mala manera, hay que enseñarle, no puedo golpearlo ¿o si?

¡Claro que no!

¡Entonces! Así aprende que lo que hizo no estuvo bien.

………………

Hoy comenzaremos con las prácticas para su examen de aparición.

Que genial…- susurró la prefecta- Debes concentrarte mucho, eso dice un libro que leí…- Hermione le comentaba a Ron rápidamente.

¿Así que ya no estás enojada?- la chica frunció el entrecejo y se dio media vuelta- Lo siento, lo siento… De verdad… Herm…- Ron le tomó la cara y la besó.

Señorita Granger ese comportamiento me extraña de su parte- Filch los había sorprendido.

Lo siento profesor- respondió una prefecta muy sonrojada. La clase ahogaba varias risas.

Encantamientos estuvo muy entretenida, ese viernes tendrían el primer examen de aparición, de pasarlo no tendrían que hacerlo a fin de año. Sólo era necesario relajación, concentración y premeditación, el profesor les había dado la sigla RCP para que la memorizaran.

Profesor esa sigla también se utiliza para un proceso médico muggle

Así es Hermione. Pero no deben confundirse. Ahora… Para el examen tendrán que practicar bastante y lo haremos con ejercicios de relación respiratoria y muscular. Ese día harán la prueba en un salón especial del colegio. Donde habrá dos círculos y tendrán que transportarse en el centro. No deben preocuparse respecto a dejar al cuerpo atrás, de hacerlo a los 10 segundos de aparecerse sus extremidades aparecerán intactas, pero eso no ocurrirá en la vida real, así que no lo tomen a la ligera, esto es algo muy peligroso si no sabe utilizarse.

Todos salieron del salón a los minutos, el castillo estaba decorado para el día de San Valentín, murmullos de asombro se escuchaban por todos los pasillos, aparte de los múltiples cupidos que volaban junto a los fantasmas, pequeños corazones caían del techo y desaparecían al llegar al suelo, se preservaban si uno los tomaba. Olores como vainilla, lavanda y rosas se sentían al caminar y las flores abundaban en el lugar, dando un ambiente muy romántico. Realmente a Dumbledore le gustaban las festividades.

Toma…- Harry le dio una hermosa rosa a Francis.

¡Gracias!- y le propinó un fugaz beso, que fue interrumpido por un fuerte empujón.

¡Ay lo siento!

¿De verdad?- preguntó la castaña irónica.

¡De verdad!- Cho miró al suelo donde estaba la rosa y la pisó con descaro- Y por eso también.- ninguno alcanzó a decir nada, la Ravenclaw se había ido.

¡No la soporto!

No te preocupes- dijo Harry- Reparo- la flor ya estaba arreglada- Toma…

Gracias…- y ambos se fueron tomados de la mano a Cuidado de las Criaturas mágicas.

Hagrid se puso algo triste con la noticia de la ida de Francis, aunque lamentablemente no llegó a ser tan amigo de la chica. Le regaló un hermoso Birdtip.

¡Ves! Hasta Hagrid te va a extrañar. ¿Por qué no te quedas?

Por mi lo haría Harry. Pero el que me quede sólo pondría en peligro a los alumnos, a ti, a los chicos y al mundo mágico.

Le enseñaré a Snitch enviarte a ti los mensajes. Hedwig es muy llamativa.

Está bien.

………………………..

La semana pasó y Hermione había organizado la clase para el ED, Dumbledore la impartiría. Harry sintió un intenso rayo de luz en su cara.

¡Harry¡Despierta! Tenemos el examen con Flitwick.

El Gryffindor corrió y terminó en menos de cinco minutos, estaban demasiado atrasados. Corrieron por los pasillos y entraron al salón, el aula estaba sin sillas y mesas, sólo un gran circulo en el medio con un punto blanco en el centro.

Llegan atrasados caballeros.- la profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en una larga mesa a un costado del circulo.- Como les decía a sus compañeros serán calificados por el profesor, yo, y el director.

Todos tragaron saliva apenados. Era el turno de la casa Gryffindor, irían entrando de a poco.

Brown Lavender- se escuchó desde adentro. A los diez minutos salió con una cara de incertidumbre.

Mi dedo se quedó atrás…- respondió antes de que le preguntaran.

Seamus salió un poco más tranquilo, aunque comentó que había aparecido unos centímetros más allá del punto. Hermione y Francis irradiaban felicidad, claramente les habían dado la respuesta de su excelencia anticipadamente. Neville asombrado le dijo que lo había logrado que se había demorado 14 minutos pero que lo había hecho. Harry estaba nervioso, en las prácticas había llegado a demasiada relajación, de hecho se había quedado dormido. Ahora era su turno. Entró temeroso y se paró en el fondo del salón.

Adelante señor Potter.

Harry respiró hondo, comenzó a relajarse, visualizó el punto blanco y respiró, respiró y siguió respirando. Sintió un poco de viento, temía abrir los ojos, sentía su cuerpo pesado. ¡Clap! Unos aplausos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Miró de reojo, Flitwick saltaba de alegría.

¡Sabía que podía hacerlo señor Potter!- Harry miró sus pies y estaba sobre el punto blanco.

¡Muchas gracias!- y salió. Dio un fuerte suspiró y una sonrisa, todos captaron el mensaje.

Parvati tuvo problemas con la concentración, estaba muy nerviosa. Dean llegó al destino pero bastante mareado, no logró relajarse y Ron era el siguiente.

Después de 30 minutos el pelirrojo salió sonriente.

¿Qué pasó?

Aparecí en la mansión, estaba tan nervioso que visualicé la cocina. Mamá se puso a chillar de emoción que lo había logrado, tuve que concentrarme y luego de que me llenara de comida aparecí sobre el punto. A pesar de haberme ido a otro lugar, Dumbledore rescató que hice un largo viaje- todos soltaron una carcajada.

Todo esperaban expectantes, las cuatro casas habían pasado y comenzaron a dar los resultados.

Hermione, Francis, Harry y Ron, fueron los únicos que pasaron. El resto tendrían que hacer la prueba nuevamente a fin de año, porque el resultado tenía que ser de total excelencia. Se alegraron bastante al escuchar que Malfoy no tenía el permiso, ya que había dejado atrás todo su cabello. Hubiera divertido haberlo visto, comentaban todos.

……………………

Esa noche una nueva clase del ED sería dada y Dumbledore la organizaría. Los galeones fueron poco a poco subiendo su calor y haciendo reaccionar a los participantes del ejército.

Poco a poco llegaron a la sala multiuso y fueron siendo recibidos por Harry y Dumbledore, cada uno se instaló en los cojines leyendo o viendo los extraños instrumentos que cada clase aparecían en el salón.

Profesor…

¿Si Harry?

¿Qué enseñará hoy?

Algo muy útil. El hechizo desilusionador.

La clase comenzó, todos estaban muy interesados en las explicaciones del director y no demoraron en comenzar a practicar. La puerta se abrió lentamente interrumpiendo todas las actividades, Harry y Francis estaban en una esquina conversando cuando corrieron su vista hacia la recién llegada.

Creí que me esperarían- Cho miraba a la gente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Este capitulo me costo escribirlo, por flojera y falta de tiempo... XD Hay veces que preferiria leer, pero escribir mis historias es espectacular..

Alguien por ahí descubrio la teoria de mis escritos al igual ke yo.. Escribo muchas cosas y luego las olvido, estoy tratando de bejar el ritmo, pero se me hace casi imposible :p jajajajaja..

Bueno respecto a este chapter por fin mi sueño se esta haciendo realidad Francis se va! jajajaja Y no lo digo de mala ojo.. Pero igual, ocurre algo parecido a lo ke me pasara a mi a fin de año, esta vez kise recalcar las ultimas oportunidades, su ultimo partido, su ultimo Ed, sus ultimas clases y espero que les haya gustado.. Bueno eso nu mas... Bye sigan leyendo..

Spoiler: Lamentablemente no escrito aun

Reviews: Sorpresivamente muchos más que las veces anteriores! Si!

pepote: Grax Maxi! Por leerlo continua avanzando.. super creativos los RR, como me dijiste...

Soul on Liberty: A mi igual no me gustaría verlo muerto, mejor ke se le remuerda la conciencia por lo que hizo, aunque yo creo que fue un estupido egoiste y cobarde... Así que le tengo varias cosas preparadas para un futuro cercano.. muajajajja...

Miss-Andreina-Snape: No te preocupes a mi igual me gusta Snape encuentro que es indispensable y si en este no aparece en mis fics siguientes si lo hara.. Grax por continuar leyendo!

RowenaMalfoy: Grax por leerlo... Si Malfoy será de utilidad pronto lo verán... todo esta en mi maquiavelico plan.. ajajajajja.. no es tan mal... jaajajja.., Pero a mi me gusta mucho Drakin.. especialmente la pareja G-Dr asi que no te preocupes que aparecera..

Jany: Siempre haciendome sonrojar... ajajajja... Yo diria que los capi son cortos.. jajajaja

Marc: Gracias por el elogio.. De veras, continua la historia que pronto se viene!

ViCtOrItA: Grax amigui por leerlo! De verdad eso es un apoyo para mi.. jajajajaj Debe ser por eso que kedas colga, pero no te preocupes yo te lo presto! Ahora lo tengo original..jajajaja

Hirosaki: Bueno muchas gracias por leerlo.. Sobre los besos, ocurre que es un sueño frustrado... jajajaja... Y los regalos de navidad no hay que preocuparse ya tengo la lista del prox año!... Y efectivamente descubriste mi teoria en cuanto como escribo.., Suelo emocionarme cuando se me ocurre algo y se me van olvidadndo detalles importantes que van antes, pero por eso periodidcamente me pongo a leer capitulso intercalados para no perder el hilo, me falta algo muy importante "memoria de esritura" para leer otras historias me acuerdo de todo, pero de lo que escribo para nada.. Pero espero bajar el ritmo y no enredar tanto... Y a mi me encanta el titulo...

AVISENME SI YA ESCRIBI SOBRE COMO SE ME OCURRIO ESTA IDEA PARA PONERLA EN LA PROXIMAS NOTAS, ES MUY BUENA LA HISTORIA... Y POR ULTIMO LEANSE "REGRESA A MI" PARA LOS H-HR 4EVER... como yo.. jejejej


	20. Siempre te amaré

**_Aviso:__ Las letras negritas es la canción "I will always love you" - Whitney Houston_**

**_Disclaimer:__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece Francis y cada cosa nueva que no reconozcan._ **

**_Dedicado a:__ Para mi querido Milenquito.. Muchas gracias!_**

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

**OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**

**Capitulo 20: Siempre te amaré**

¿Qué haces aquí?

Vengo a la reunión que no me avisaron. Si no me doy cuenta que el galeón estaba hirviendo lo gasto.

Suponíamos que no vendrías- agregó Hermione.

¿Por qué no hacerlo?

¿Por todo lo que hiciste?- sentenció Harry irónico

¿Lo que ustedes me hicieron a mi?

Ya te pedí perdón, si no lo quieres aceptar es tu problema.

Chicos… chicos… Venimos a aprender, por favor. Señorita Chang, tome asiento.

Todos se sentaron mirando expectantes al director.

Hoy aprenderemos a utilizar el hechizo desilusionador. Pocos lo han usado aquí. Les explicaré rápidamente para que sirve. Este hechizo lo usamos para camuflarnos, tomamos el aspecto de lo que tiene nuestro entorno. Lo único que deben hacer es mover la varita de esta manera- hizo una graciosa floritura y se posó la punta sobre la cabeza- Se siente como un huevo reventado encima- poco a poco el director fue desapareciendo.- ¿Ven? Finite Incantatem- y volvió a la normalidad.- Inténtenlo.

Al final de la clase sólo Ron, Hermione y Francis lo habían logrado. Ron había tenido buenos resultados, se desilusionaba pero se notaba que estaba ahí. Otros tenían problema con los colores y otros con la cobertura, muchas veces los dedos quedaban intactos.

Pasaron las horas y decidieron volver a sus salas comunes. Francis se despidió de todos, pero no dijo nada de su partida. En la habitación sólo quedaban 3 personas: Harry, Francis y Cho.

Cho… Te quería pedir disculpas por todo lo que te he hecho.

Yo no recibiré disculpas de una mestiza.

No soy mestiza y no encuentro nada malo en ello…

Tú linaje lo es.

¡Que tienes en contra de los mestizos!- gritó Harry

Desde que los conocí a ustedes… todo.

¡Como puedes ser tan infantil!- agregó Harry

¿Cómo sabes de mi linaje?-preguntó dudosa Francis

Conozco gente, y conozco a quien te busca- dijo casi en un susurro, pero se veía que había logrado su objetivo: inquietar a su adversaria. Miró a ambos y Cho se marchó.

¿Qué habrá querido decir? No se habrá referido a Voldemort ¿verdad?- Francis miraba a Harry algo asustada.

No lo sé. Pero Cho no es tan mala.

Ni siquiera conoce a mis padres ¿Cómo sabe de mi linaje?

Debe estar hablando tonteras. No les hagas caso y deja de preocuparte. Mañana es tu último día.

Ambos salieron de la habitación multiuso.

SssssssssssS

El día amaneció hermoso, Harry no quería levantarse tenía demasiado sueño. Se sentó en la cama, un inquietante silencio lo hizo despertar. No había nadie en la habitación… ¡Hogsmeade! Corrió al baño y salió en cinco minutos.

¡Como nadie me despierta!- miró su reloj 10.25. Sólo 5 minutos le quedaban para irse, ese día lo tenían completo fuera, es decir podían almorzar y estar hasta las 7.00 de la tarde en el pequeño pueblito.

Llegó al vestíbulo la gran mayoría del colegio estaba ahí, ese día era San Valentín, todos tenían planes especiales.

¡Hola hermano!

Los hermanos se despiertan…

Harry. ¿No recuerdas? Me dijiste que te dejará dormir

Si claro

Pregúntale a Seamus o Neville- Harry lo miró y se puso a pensar algo recordaba.

Lo siento…

No importa ¿Y Ginny?

Ehmm… Por ahí

¿Dónde?- pregunto Ron parándose de puntillas para ver entre la multitud luego de que su novia le respondiera

Con sus amigas- agregó rápidamente Francis

Mientras no esté con el hurón- dijo mientras bajaba y miraba a las chicas, estás esquivaron rápidamente la mirada, afortunadamente Ron no lo notó.

¿Y que haremos?- preguntó el ojiverde

Almorzamos juntos y el resto de la tarde para cada uno- Hermione miró a su amigo.

Está bien. Los carruajes ya llegaron ¡vamos!

Todos salieron apretados y comenzaron a subirse a los carruajes, a los minutos llegaron a Hogsmeade.

¡Como voy a extrañar esto!- exclamó Francis al caminar entre los pasajes

Como te vamos a extrañar…- sentenció la prefecta

¡Oh! Gracias amiga.

¿Qué tal si vamos a la cueva?

¡Vamos!- exclamó el pelirrojo mientras se iban hacia las afueras del pueblo.

No pararon de reír toda la mañana, conversaron y hasta jugaron en esas horas, en verdad la estaban pasando bien, pero el estomago de Ron les avisaba que ya era hora de comer así que se dirigieron a la Tres Escobas.

Me da los cuatro especiales de hoy- pidió Harry a Madame Rosmerta, el lugar estaba hermosamente decorado con tonos rojos y rosas.

La hemos pasado espectacular ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Harry los miró a todos ante la pregunta de Francis.

Yo ya tengo planes armado para los dos, supongo que Ron y Herm también tienen algo ¿Verdad?

Así es, no te preocupes Harry.

Pasaron los minutos y ambas parejas salieron del local tomando diferentes rumbos.

¿A dónde vamos?

Por ahí…

Harry dime…- Francis puso cara de pucheros

No hasta que lleguemos.

Caminaron un rato hasta que Harry se detuvo frente a una fea puerta de color negro.

¿Qué es este lugar?

Acompáñame- le tomó la mano y entraron.

La fachada no demostraba en absoluto la belleza del recinto. Estaba hermosamente decorado y ambientado a la italiana, habían muy pocas mesas, una de ellas estaba siendo ocupada por un grupo de personas, otra por una pareja y ellos se sentaron en una esquina.

Soy Salvatore y seré su chaperón esta tarde ¿En que les puedo ayudar?

Quiero dos copas de helado napolitano, una bandeja de trufas y dos cervezas de mantequilla ¿Quieres algo más?

No, no te preocupes- el chaperón hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza luego una pequeña reverencia y se marchó- Que hermoso ¿Es muggle?

Ambientado de forma muggles, pero el dueño es mago.

Ah…

Comieron todo lo que les trajeron y conversaron sin parar, Harry le hablaba sobre Quidditch y Francis le contaba sobre los lugares que había conocido.

¿Habías tenido novio antes?

¿Novio? No… Falta de tiempo, cortas estadía, anonimato total. Son cosas que no favorecen. ¿Y tú?

Sólo tuve algo con Cho y Ginny, pero sólo algo.

Ginny me contó. Estaba muy apenada por lo que le hacía a Dean, menos mal que está con Malfoy.

Como si fuera alguien muy bueno…

Harry, él la quiere y no es tan malo, esta cambiando además ayuda activamente a la orden.

Lo sé

¿Sabes que es mortífago?

Sí, lo noté hace meses.

No puedo creer que dejaré todo esto esta noche. Van a ir a despedirse.

Obvio. Ron, Herm y Ginny- la miró con esos profundos ojos verdes, quería hacerle una pregunta desde hace tiempo- ¿Vas a olvidarme?

¡Harry¿Cómo se te ocurre! Lo último que haría es olvidarme de ti. Eres una de las razones por la cual no me iría, pero debo hacerlo. Si todo esto termina, te prometo que volveré.- se acercó y lo besó.- Además este hermoso anillo no me dejará olvidarme.

Las horas habían pasado en 10 minutos los carruajes volverían al castillo salieron tomados de la mano y se toparon con Ron y Hermione y subieron a una carroza llevada por esos feos caballos alados.

Se bajaron y caminaron un rato por los terrenos del colegio.

No vi a Ginny en todo el… ¡GINEVRA WEASLEY!- el pelirrojo salió caminando rápido hacia el lago.

¡Oh Ron!- exclamó Hermione, siguió a su novio.

Tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta- agregó Harry

Anda a detenerlo, va a golpear as Malfoy- dijo Francis. Harry corrió hasta donde su amigo y le sujeto el puño que ya se encontraba a centímetros de la cara del rubio

¡Amigo espera!

¿Cómo no me dejas golpearlo?

Porque no creo que sea lo que Ginny quiere

Es una niña…

¡No lo es!

¡Harry es mi hermana!

¿Acaso yo no soy tu hermano?

¡Ron! Basta- le gritó Ginny- es mi vida, yo quiero a Draco y tendrás que aceptarlo si no lo haces lo siento. Es mi vida y ya no soy una niña. ¡Ya tengo 15!

Pero eres la menor

Me tienen aburrida, sabes que se siente ser la menor de una gran familia y además mujer ¿Sabes? Me tratan como si fuera de cristal. ¡No lo soy! Ahora déjame en paz que estoy con mi novio. Vamos Draco.

Espera Ginny- le dijo el Slytherin- Ron… De verdad lo siento si alguna vez te hice sentir mal, estoy cambiando de verdad, si tu no me creer es tu problema.- ron lo miro desconfiado y con los ojos entrecerrados. La pareja se fue dejando a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Francis.

Por fin te lo dijo.

¿Decirme qué?- Ron estaba bastante enojado

¡La verdad!- le respondió su novia- Ella no es una niña, ya tiene un novio, deberías entenderla y aceptar que no es una muñequita. –Ron bajó la cabeza- Cariño, olvídalo, déjala ella aprenderá- Ron la miró y asintió, ambos se fueron abrazados seguidos por Harry y Francis.

SssssssssssS

¿Ayúdame?

¿En que?

Busca mis cosas en el cuarto de baño.

¿Quieren que la ayude?- Ginny había entrado a la habitación de las chicas de sexto en donde sólo se encontraba Hermione y Francis.

Si, por favor- agregó la que estaba por irse- Necesito que me busques mis libros…

Está bien.

Todas se encargaron de terminar en unos minutos el baúl, pronto sería la cena y a la medianoche partiría.

Poco a poco el cielo se oscurecía, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento y Francis estaba absorta en su hermoso brillo.

¿Adonde te irás?- preguntó la prefecta

No lo sé. La orden ha decidido eso.

Me encantaría que volvieras- dijo la menor de los Weasley.

A mi también chicas, a mi también.

SssssssssssS

Un fuerte barullo se escuchaba en el gran comedor, todos los alumnos estaban sentados en las mesas. El director se puso de pie.

Gracias- respondió ante el profundo silencio- Espero que hayan pasado una inolvidable tarde en Hogsmeade, para todas las parejitas ¡Feliz San Valentín! Ahora disfruten de esta deliciosa cena y espero que la recuerden para siempre- dirigió su mirada hacia cierto grupo de Gryffindor, todos los observados miraron a una castaña de pelo liso la cual miraba su plato como si fuera lo más fascinante del cuadro.

De todo se sirvió esa noche, más que comida había mucho chocolate, frutillas y guindas. Los alumnos quedaron satisfechos de tanto comer. Poco a poco se fueron retirando hacia sus casas.

La torre Gryffindor fue vaciándose de a poco, los cinco esperaban que quedara vacía. Cerca de la medianoche no había nadie más. Francis subió y sacó cuidadosamente sus cosas.

¿Son todas?- preguntó el ojiverde

Sí…

¿Nos vamos?

Sí- respondió nuevamente con voz trémula.

Caminaron lentamente los dos Weasley y Hermione iban pasos más atrás de la pareja.

La chica se había despedido discretamente de toda la casa, cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks, Remus y Draco estaban esperando. Ginny saludó al chico desde lejos y todos formaron un perfecto círculo.

Harry- Dumbledore avanzó hacia el chico- Creó que quieres estar a solas con la señorita Lake, el transporte todavía no llega, si quieres pueden salir afuera a conversar.- Ambos chicos salieron del castillo.

Una fuerte brisa golpeó sus caras y botaban vaho por la boca, hacía bastante frío.

**If I should stay, **

**I would only be in your way. **

**So I´ll go, but I know **

**I´ll think of you ev´ry step of the way.**

Harry, se que tengo que irme. Y lo hago porque debo. Nunca pienses que lo hago por querer.- Harry asintió.

Pero es que se que debes, pero yo no quiero.

Sólo estorbaría. No es mi destino estar aquí antes de que las cosas ocurran, un día te llegará mi ayuda. No debes preocuparte

**And I will always love you. **

**I will always love you. **

**You, my darling you. Hmm. **

Lo sé. Te amo…

**Bittersweet memories **

**that is all I´m taking with me. **

**So, goodbye. Please, don´t cry. **

**We both know I´m not what you, you need. **

Yo también- la chica le dio un suave beso en los labios- Siempre tendré estos hermoso recuerdo- los ojos se habían comenzado a llenar de lágrimas.

Por favor no llores…

No te preocupes- se limpió los ojos. Estoy bien, tienes que escribirme.

Tú también.

**And I will always love you. **

**I will always love you. **

**I hope life treats you kind **

**And I hope you have all you´ve dreamed of. **

**And I wish to you, joy and happiness. **

**But above all this, I wish you love. **

Te deseo lo mejor. De verdad.

Yo también.

Quiero que quede esto claro: No me esperes.

¿De nuevo con lo mismo de ser feliz?

Sí… Entiende, yo no sé si volveré. Eso espero… Pero no puedes ser infeliz toda tu vida esperando por mí. ¿Escuchaste? - el ojiverde asintió con pesadumbre. Se acercó y se fundieron en un beso que para ellos fue eterno.

Ejem, ejem… - Harry levantó la vista se asustó había pensado por un momento en Umbridge- Señor Potter, Señorita Lake. Su transporte ha llegado- la chica asintió ante la notificación de la profesora McGonagall.

Caminó y een fila estaba toda la gente, se despidió de Dumbledore y la profesora. Remus y tonks la iban a ir a dejar. Se despidió de Draco.

Adiós amiga- abrazó fuertemente a Ginny.

Adiós Ron- Ron lo hizo con los habituales abrazos Weasley dejando sin aire a la chica.

Adiós Herm, me harás mucha falta- a esas alturas ambas lloraban y se abrazaban. Suspirando se paró enfrente a Harry y lo besó, se miraron con miedo y tristeza en los ojos. Se acercó a su oído y susurrando le dijo:

Gracias por enseñarme a volar, te amo…- y rápidamente subió al carruaje, la siguieron Remus y Tonks y esté partió.

**You, darling, I love you. **

**Ooh, I´ll always, I´ll always love you. **

Ya se había ido, ya no estaba, era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del chico que miraba hacia el horizonte esperando ver aparecer un carruaje que ya no estaba. Miró a sus amigos Hermione y Ginny lloraban, mientras que Ron y Draco estaban tristes. Entró corriendo, corrió y corrió por todo el castillo lo único que quería era desaparecer, subió y bajó diferentes escaleras, tomó el camino que llevaban a las cocinas. Ahí estaba el pasillo donde por primera vez la vio, entró a la habitación y se encerró en ella. Apenas sintió que alguien estaba había aparecido en la pieza.

¿Qué le pasa a Harry Potter?- Harry se sobresaltó unos grandes ojos como pelotas de tenis lo miraban fijamente.

Estoy triste- respondió

Creo tener algo que alegrará al señor

Dobby, por favor déjame. No estoy de ánimos para nada.

Pero el señor le ha pedido a Dobby…

Por favor, déjame solo.

Está bien… Aquí le dejó los libros que me pidió, traje los dos que encontré no sabía cual era- Harry miró al elfo.

¿Libros?

Si, Harry Potter le pidió Dobby hace mucho tiempo que le consiguiera un libro grande que estaba en la habitación de chicas de sexto. Pertenecía a la señorita Lake. Encontré dos muy parecidos.

Harry se paró rápidamente y miró el mueble donde dos grandes libros estaban sobre él.

Gracias Dobby…

De nada- respondió el elfo y desapareció.

Harry separó los libros, abrió ambos, la caligrafía de Francis se veía en uno de ellos, era su diario de vida, al lado había otro diario.

Su letra era desordenada y alargada, con tinta verde y hojas muy antiguas, buscó la firma, al dar vuelta la página se llevo una gran sorpresa. Llevó sus dedos al final de la página y susurró:

¿Merlín?

* * *

Notas de la autora: 

Este capitulo es super corto! Bueno ni tanto, pero igual lo es... Espero verdaderos tomatazos.. No encuentro que haya sido el mejor, pero es que con m neuvo fic igual gasto tiempo y no quería dejar atras a mis primeros lectores, por lo cual he actualizado el cetro antes.. Espero que esten contentos..

Lean "Olimpiada Mágicas 2015: Roma" Es entretenido luego actualizaré..

Bueno, por fin se cumplió lo que tanto quería.. Fracis se fue! si.. Que mala O.o jajajaja.. Pero es que ya saben mis razones.. jejeje.. El mundo da tantas vueltas, asi que no lloren.. jejeje..

Me gusto ciertas partes, lo siento si tiene problemas de edicion, no tuve tiempo de corregirlo, querí darselo primero a ustedes.. Para ver si les gustaba..

Deseenme suerte, mañana 21 tengo un debate en la Universidad Santa María.. uhhh!

Ahora a los REVIEWS.. diganme si les conte la historia de como se me ocurrio esta historia.. jejeje

Spoiler: Lamentablemente no escrito aun

Reviews: Gracias, cada vez siento que son más RR!

Thiago: Hola! Muchas gracias, estuve leyendo tu fic, hasto donde alcanze.. muy bueno.. Me gusta como escribes, pero no he tendio mucho tiempo.. intentare dejartte lo antes posible RR!

SpyWitch: A mi nunca me cayó mal.. Ocurre que hay historias en las que esteriotipo ciertos personaje.. En "OM2015:Roma" el casi malo es Viktor Krum, pero para mi no lo es tanto.. me cae mal, pero igual. jaja.. Me refiero que dependiendo los otros personajes elijo la posicion.. Así que espero que decidas por ti misma el odio hacia los persos.. jajaja Grax!

Jany: Sorry no es tan largo.. jejeje.. Grax! como siempre.. Muchos besitos a la nico.. bye!

pepote: Grax Max! siempre tu con tus comentarios tan expresivos.. jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...

Soul on Liberty: Si siempre tan inoportuna la tipa.. jajajaja Pero bueno que le vamos a hacer.. Espero que se hayan dado cuenta en un detalle respecto a Cho, veamos que pasa..muajajajajaja.. Grax!

ViCtOrItA: Grax amigui! Aqui ta el sgte capi.. po! jajaja.. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.. voy a llorar! jajajaja... Avisame sobre el EJE cualkier cosa.. ya esto en Confirmacion.. jajaja..

Miss-Andreina-Snape: Muchas grax! Que emocionante funde odio en las personas.. jaja.. tercera que odia a Cho por mi culpa.. jajaja..

DeI-HiOgA: Gracias.. Corito, pero todo sirve! Si.. Actualize lo mas rapido que pude.. jijijii... Bye!

Y no los molesto más.. esperen por el siguiente, con este tuve 0 inspiración.. Tuve que esfrzarme en escribirlo :'( No me había pasado antes, aunque sea había logrado tener un pokito.. ahora fue absolutamente 0000000,00000 ajajjajaja ... Bye!

Lean:

Olimpiadas Mágicas 2015: Roma

Regresa a mí

Y publiciten!


	21. Algunas Confesiones

**_Aviso:__ Los ... los puse como separador de espacio en un mismo tiempo_**

**_Disclaimer:__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece Francis y cada cosa nueva que no reconozcan._ **

**_Dedicado a:__ Para mi querido Milenquito.. Muchas gracias!_**

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

**OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**

**Capitulo 21: Algunas confesiones..**

Esa caligrafía no era conocida para él, desordenada y alargada, mostraba las palabras del mago más importante y famoso: Merlín. Más que un honor, era una dicha poder palpar esas frases escritas por tal hechicero. Dejó a un lado el antiguo libro y tomó el otro un poco más pequeño, pero con materiales del mismo tipo, esa redonda y mezclada letra, con pequeños matices de imprenta y manuscrita, enseñaban los pensamientos de la chica que amaba y que ahora… se había ido. Porque la vida siempre era tan injusta con él, le daba la cosa más hermosa y se la arrancaba rápidamente: Amor. El amor de sus padres, el amor de Sirius, el amor de Francis. El dolor en el pecho cada vez se hacía más fuerte, dejó todo en la cama y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con los demás Gryffindors. Abrió el baúl, buscándolo…

Revolvió todo cuanto estaba en su paso, sólo quería encontrar el espejo. Ahí estaba… Lo tomó y en pocos minutos estaba de vuelta en la habitación donde reposaban los diarios sobre la cama.

-¿Mamá¿Papá¿Sirius¡Por favor!- algunas lágrimas querían salir, pero no quería dejarlas- ¡Por favor!- era imposible el espejo no funcionaba, estaba solo, se apoyo en la cama y puso la cabeza entremedio de sus piernas, tratando de ahogar y esconder las rezagadas lágrimas que lograron escapar.

_-¿Harry¿Amor estás ahí?-_ la dulce y preocupada voz de su madre se escuchó desde el espejo con eco como si estuviera a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

_-¿Qué ocurre hijo?-_ su padre había aparecido, Harry levantó la cabeza y vio a ambos mirándolo preocupados. La negra y desordenada cabellera de su padrino apreció en el fondo.

_-Harry, dinos que ocurre-_ agregó ahora Canuto

-Se fue mamá, se fue…

_-¿Quién mi vida?_

-Francis… se fue…

_-Cariño…-_ su madre trataba de poner en sus palabras todo lo que fuera necesario para calmar a su hijo. Sabía que él necesitaba un abrazo pero ser parte de un espejo le dificultaba aquella acción.

_-Hijo…-_ comenzó James- _De verdad me apena tener que escuchar eso. Sabemos cuanto la querías._

_-Harry, nosotros más que nadie, entendemos como te sientes. El hecho de que nada sea duradero para ti es algo terrible, pero debes encontrar consuelo en quienes no te dejarán. Hermione y Ron, están ahí para ti._

_-Así es hijo… Tienes amigo, además uno no sabe las vueltas que da la vida, nadie te dice que no la volverás a ver._

-Papá, ella no volverá…

_-No puedes decirlo, nadie sabe lo que ocurrirá. Nosotros no sabíamos que moriríamos en nuestra casa dejándote a ti pequeños, Sirius no sabía que caería por un velo, tú no sabías que eras mago…-_ contó Lily con sus dedos

-Ella no puede volver, si lo hace Voldemort la matará. Y no puedo permitirlo, prefiero ser infeliz, ante que causar más muertes.

_-Harry, no has causado ninguna…- _dijo James

-Claro que sí. Por mi culpa murió Cedric, si no hubiera sido porque entré en el torneo, él no hubiera sido transportado y atacado por Voldemort…

_-No fue culpa tuya, fue Barty Crouch…_- sentenció Lily

-Si no hubiera sido por mi, Sirius no hubiera muerto…

_-Harry, escúchame, nunca, oye bien, nunca, te culpes de mi muerte. Yo fui para allá, si no hubiera sido así, tu estarías atrapado en este espejo. Además en estos momentos todo sería peor, voldemort tendría ventaja, el mundo mágico no estaría preparándose para la guerra y la mitad de los magos hijos de muggles estarían muertos._

-Si no hubiera sido por la estúpida profecía, Voldemort no hubiera ido tras de mi cuando pequeño. Y ustedes dos no tendrían que haberme defendido y muerto por ello.

_-Harry, Voldemort nos mató porque ya lo habíamos desafiado, con tu madre fuimos unos irresponsables y siempre hemos querido pedirte perdón, por que nosotros nunca pensamos que el querer un mejor mundo para tu futuro, te dejaría solo. Fue culpa nuestra._

-Saben que eso no es verdad, y que por mi culpa ustedes están muertos.

_-Por favor Harry, entiende que no es tu culpa…_

-¡Claro que lo es!

**_-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!-_** el casi berrinche de su hijo, había hecho enfurecer a James Potter- _Sabemos que te sientes mal, pero no te hace bien ni a ti, ni a nosotros que te culpes por todas las calamidades que ocurren…_

El chico bajó la cabeza y asintió con está.

_-Así me gusta bebé…_

-Gracias mamá…

-¡Harry¿Harry?- se escuchaban voces desde el pasillo.

_-Tenemos que irnos._

-Por favor… No se vayan

_-Harry alguien viene_

_-Te queremos Harry… Recuerda nunca estarás solo-_ y tras las palabras de su madre, las tres personas desaparecieron del espejo, justo en el momento en el que Ron abría la puerta y detrás venía Hermione jadeante.

-¡Te buscamos por todas partes!

-No quería ver a nadie…

-Hasta que al final a Hermione se le ocurrió ir donde todo había comenzado.

El chico sonrió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te molesta nuestra compañía?- preguntó su amiga algo temerosa ante la respuesta

-No, ahora no…- la chica corrió y se sentó a su lado mientras acariciaba su cabello en una manera casi maternal. Ron se sentó en la cama y palmeteó su espalda.

-¿Qué tal si duermes aquí amigo?

-Si Harry, Ron tiene razón, es tarde y estás muy cansado, nosotros te acompañaremos. Mañana no hay clases, es domingo.

-Está bien. Tú duermes en la cama Herm…

-Esta bien, yo conjuro unas colchonetas.

La chica movió su varita y unas especies de camas aparecieron en el suelo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- inquirió Ron bastante sarcástico

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el ojiverde algo extrañado

-Hermione Granger le salió mal un hechizo

-Déjame en paz. Estoy perfeccionándolo.

-¿Ya lo habías practicado?- si la respuesta era sí, Ron tendría de que burlarse por toda una semana.

-¡Claro que no¿Con quien crees que estás hablando? Es la primera vez que lo hago. Lo leí.

-¡Demonios! No hallo la forma de pillarte.

-Y no la hallarás- la chica se acercó a su novio lo besó, entró al baño y a los cinco minutos salió en pijama, metiéndose rápidamente en la cama.- ¿Qué son estos libros?- preguntó levantándolos del suelo. Hojeó unas páginas.- ¿Harry?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué haces con el diario de Francis y el de Merlín?

-¿Merlín!- gritó Ron

-Los dejó en su habitación. Dobby me los trajo, yo se los había pedido.

-Pero Harry. Esto es de ella.

-Necesitaba saber más.

-Deberías entregárselo a Dumbledore.

-Se quedarán conmigo.

-Harry, invades su privacidad.

-Por favor Hermione, no quiero sermones, me siento muy mal.

-Lo siento.

-¿Cómo que yo no sabía del diario de Merlín?

-Bueno Francis me contó a mí- respondió Hermione

-Y yo lo vi una vez- agregó el chico.

-No puedo creerlo. Siempre yo, nunca nadie me dice nada. Que creen¿Qué soy una pintura¡Hasta a las pinturas se les habla!- y furioso se metió a su cama.

**SssssssssssS**

Un fuerte rayo de luz golpeó la cara de Harry, abrió los ojos perezosamente, en verdad había sido una noche dura para él. Unos ruidos en la habitación lo despertaron por completo, sus amigos ya estaban levantados y listos para un "emocionante" día libre.

-¿Qué es este espejo Harry?- la voz de su amiga sonó en la habitación.

-¡Cuidado con eso!- el ojiverde se puso histérico

-¿Qué ocurre? Es sólo un espejo

-¡Es más que eso!

-Amigo, estás bastante pretencioso ¿no?- Ron lo miró algo escéptico.

-Ustedes no entienden- se levantó y tomó el cristal cuidadosamente- Ustedes no entienden- continuó murmurando.

-Harry ¿Qué te pasa?

-Son mis padres, Herm...

-¿Qué con ellos?

-Con esto me comunico

-Harry... ellos están muertos- argumentó el pelirrojo

-Pasa que este espejo me lo dio Sirius el año pasado y nunca lo vi hasta que el año terminó y el ya había muerto. La cosa que cuando comenzaron las clases, me enoje y lancé el espejo rompiéndolo, al recogerlo me corté y esa delgada línea que ven es mi sangre. De alguna forma, no me pregunten como, el espejo se convirtió en un portal, no puedo hablar con ellos cuando quiero y tampoco cuando ellos quieren...

-¿Quiénes quieren?- Hermione lo miraba algo preocupada

-Mis padres y Sirius

-Me estás diciendo que te comunicas con tus padres y Sirius...

-Así es... Los veo por aquí de vez en cuando, sólo yo puedo, si alguien se acerca o viene, rápidamente tienen que irse, en eso estaba ayer cuando ustedes llegaron.

-¿Estabas hablando con tus padres?- la prefecta lo miró con grandes ojos- ¡Lo siento Harry!

-No importa, me hicieron darme cuenta que no necesito más que a mis amigos- el chico sonrió, al igual que la pareja.

-Ahora, tenemos que salir, podrían bajarnos puntos si se enteran que dormimos aquí.

-Dudo que Dumbledore diga algo- argumentó el Weasley

-Pero eso no es lo que haría Snape

-Hermione tiene razón, vamos a desayunar.

**SssssssssssS**

El día transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, en la tarde Harry y Hermione no pararon de reír al ver a Ron caer en el lago y ser arrastrado tres metros adentro por el calamar gigante. Hermione tuvo que sacarlo porque Ron gritaba que no sabía nadar. Pero aún faltaba ella…

-Hola chicos…- interrumpió una sonriente pelirroja abrazada de su novio.

-Que haces Weasley ¿tratando de tomar agua?- se burló Malfoy al ver a Ron empapado. El chico sólo le dirigió una mirada asesina, mientras que su hermana golpeaba suavemente las costillas de Draco con su codo.

-Herm…- la castaña miró a su amiga- Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme en algo…

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora

-Esta bien- dijo la prefecta con extrañeza, dejando a su novio, amigo y a Malfoy solos bajo el gran árbol.

-¿Y en que piensas?- le preguntó Draco a Harry, el cual no dejaba de mirar el lago.

-En ella

Ambos chicos miraron al tercero y se quedaron en silencio.

**SssssssssssS**

-¿Creo que ahora te vas por ti sola?

-Así es. Dumbledore ya me dio las instrucciones

-Espero que estés bien. Ya sabes te estará esperando una mujer con túnica ¿color?

-Ya lo sé Remus… De color marrón y con un libro en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué debes decirle?- preguntó una chica con pelo largo y ondulado color rojo intenso.

-"I like the silence" (Me gusta el silencio)

-¿Y ella?

-"Et à mon bruit" (Y a mí el ruido) Lo se todo Tonks… No te preocupes estaré bien.

-¿Llevas bien segura la cadena?

-Sí… Mi avión esta por partir, es hora de irme

-Que te vaya bien Francis…

-A ti también Remus. Tonks…- la castaña miró a la mujer- dile que lo amo…

-Por supuesto¡Suerte!

-Igualmente- y la bruja entró al pasillo de abordaje.

A la hora un par de aurores salían del aeropuerto de Londres tras asegurarse de que un avión despegara…

**SssssssssssS**

Una chica muy cansada miraba la ventana, estaba todo oscuro, las nubes apenas se apreciaban, hace poco había pasado la turbulencia del despegue y sólo quería llegar a su destino.

Un pequeño silbado la sacó de sus pensamientos, cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Buscó entre su ropa y ahí estaba su cadena produciendo el sonido.

-Lo siento Harry- la chica lo apretó desactivándolo.

………

En una fría habitación se encontraba un chico apretando una verde esmeralda, pero sin resultado alguno…

* * *

Notas de la autora

Bueno este capitulo es cortito, muy pocas palabras, pero esty algo escasa de inspiración, espero que el descanso me lo devuelva, porfin de "vacaciones", lo pongo entre comillas, porque para mi es solo un fun de semana largo, tengo que estudiar y trabajr igual... que lata vdd?

El capitulo es algo liberador, porfin vemos la desconexion de esta relacion, espero que comprendan la necesidad de la partida de Francis, pero los que la querían esperen un poco... Harry tendrá que aprender como seguir y tratar de olvidar todo, mientras la amenaza de Voldemort es latente..

Otra razón de mi ausencia es el estreno de Harry Potter ... pasa que no me lo pueden comprar todavía, aunque dijeron que pronto... El problema que he casido en una "depresion" por culpa del estreno... y me desconecte de Harry Potter por un tiempo, ni siquiera tenía ganas de escribir, pero me acordaba de mis fieles lectores y me puse a escribir.. asi que aqui estoy.. ¡Que triste lo que ha ocurriedo en el 6º libro¿Verdad? Eso lo digo para los que saben.. no quiero arruinar la sorpresa de nadie..

Ahora a los REVIEWS.. diganme si les conte la historia de como se me ocurrio esta historia.. jejeje

Spoiler: Lamentablemente no escrito aun

Reviews: Les agradezco a todos, pero lei por ahí que esta prohibido responder RR :S quiero que alguien me diga si es cierto, no quiero que me saquen la historia! Les agradezco a todos por sus rr.. les respondere mediante uno (me refiero a un rr)


	22. Un poco del pasado

**_Aviso:__ Este cápitulo trae unas noticias las OOO la señalan.._**

**_Disclaimer:__ Todo es propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece Francis y cada cosa nueva que no reconozcan._ **

**_Dedicado a:__ Para mi querido Milenquito.. Muchas gracias!_**

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

**OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOO**

**22º Capitulo: Un poco del pasado **

Las semanas habían pasado dolorosamente lentas para Harry. Ya estaban a finales de Marzo y habían quedado a la cabeza en la tabla de puntuaciones de Quidditch. Pero para el moreno chico los pocos momentos de paz que quería eran escasos, entre las diarias discusiones de sus amigos, las prácticas de Quidditch, las pruebas y la cotidiana carga de ser 'Harry Potter' le pesaban cada día más. Lo único que quería es terminar el año y como nunca volver a donde los Dursley (por última vez). Ese verano Harry cumpliría 17 años y sería por fin mayor de edad para el mundo de los magos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Una suave voz se escuchó a lo lejos, el chico no despegó la vista de la misma línea de su libro de pociones, la cual había estado tratando de leer hace media hora.

-¿Harry?- ahora el mensaje era claro

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, tratando de concentrarme- y sin más volvió a la "lectura". Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas y siguieron en sus deberes.

Tomó la pluma y comenzó a hacer garabatos en el costado de su pergamino.

-¡Estoy tan nerviosa!

-¿Por qué?

-Ron ¿En que mundo vives?

-¿En el nuestro?- Hermione bufó

-Los exámenes finales son en ¡TRES MESES!

-¿Y que? Tú misma lo dijiste… en TRES MESES

-¿Comos puedes ser tan irresponsable?

-¿Yo?

-Si tú. Con razón terminas con malas calificaciones. Te pones a estudiar el día antes y luego alardeas que te fue mal.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí¡Eres mi novia!

-Por lo mismo. Además no es lo que pienso así. ¡Lo sé!

-¡No puedo creerlo¡Mi propia novia piensa eso de mí! Lo esperó de cualquiera, incluso de mi madre. ¿Pero de ti?

-¿Qué tiene? Sólo porque digo que eres flojo te alteras…

-¡Harry! Ayúdame…

-Harry va a apoyarme¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello? Creo que abandonaste Adivinación hace años.

La chica se puso roja de furia y se enfrascaron en una furiosa discusión, mientras Hermione destacaba las malas cualidades de Ron, el chico resaltaba todos los errores que ella había cometido dejando claro que no era 'perfecta'.

-¡Claro que no soy perfecta¡Nadie lo es!

-¿Entonces porque criticas tanto!

-¡CALLENSÉ!- Harry que había evitado ser parte de la pelea, se le había hecho imposible.

Toda la sala común estaba expectante desde bastante, ya que los gritos no dejaban estudiar a nadie.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Pensé que con su relación las cosas cesarían. Pero me equivoque. ¡Tienen 16 años! Siguen siendo igual de malcriados, mañosos y orgullosos. Parecen dos niños de 11 años. Debería darles vergüenzas.

La pareja bajó la vista avergonzada mientras se sentaban y los Gryffindors irrumpieron en aplausos. Harry tomó sus cosas y subió a los dormitorios, Hermione muy roja al igual que su novio, imitó a su amigo. Y Ron se quedó solo. Luego de una mirada asesina lanzada a los que aplaudían (Gran mayoría eran alumnos de primer y segundo año) los cuales tomaron asientos y regresaron a sus tareas sin mover un músculo durante toda la noche, el pelirrojo volvió a Pociones.

SssssssssssS

Esa mañana el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de murmullos, todos tenían ejemplares de El Profeta y no dejaron de mirar a Harry cuando entró. El chico algo asustado corrió a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Voldemort ha asesinado a más personas, encontraron unos cuerpos esta madrugada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Los encontraron en tu antigua casa. El valle de Godric y- Hermione no terminó de explicar Harry le quitó el diario.

**OOO**

**TRAGEDIA VUELVE A REPETIRSE**

_Esta madrugada una horrible noticia ha sido informada. Aurores del ministerio han dado muy pocas informaciones, las espectaculares hazañas de nuestros periodistas han permitido el conocimiento de todos los detalles._

_El cuerpo de Aurores se dirigió hoy en busca de una Marca Tenebrosa divisada en el Valle de Godric. Específicamente en la antigua residencia de los Potter, ambos aurores, los cuales murieron fatídicamente la noche en que el QUE-USTEDES-SABEN perdió sus poderes tras intentar asesinar al hijo de esta pareja. Harry Potter 'el-niño-que-vivió'_

_La historia se repite cruelmente, ya que QUIEN-USTEDES-SABEN ha recreado esa noche. El lugar luego de estar abandonado por casi 16 años, se encontraba perfectamente remodelado- según fuentes fidedignas- tal cual como estaba cuando el pequeño Potter residía ahí. Y en los mismo lugares en los cuales sus padres perecieron se hallaban los cuerpos sin vida de Kevin y Rebecca Roberts, ambos recientes aurores y su hijo Julián, de apenas un año. _

_Se cree que han encontrado una nota con una clara amenaza hacía 'el-niño-que-vivió', pero esto no ha sido afirmado, ya que el ministerio ha estado bastante estricto en cuanto a la confidencialidad del caso. Prometemos informarlos apenas hallan novedades._

**OOO**

Cuando Harry acabo de leer, su pechó se sentía ahogado y el Gran Comedor estaba en profundo silencio. Hermione estaba con los ojos llorosos y Ron se mordía las uñas. Harry lanzó la mirada a la mesa de profesores. Dumbledore no se encontraba ahí, se levantó estrepitosamente y se fue corriendo hacia su despacho.

Llegó a la gran gárgola y trató con muchas contraseñas, haciendo memoria en las antiguas.

-Sorbete de limón- el águila comenzó a moverse- ¿Otra vez?- subió sin interrogarse el gusto de su director hacia los dulces y entró al despacho sin permiso alguno, Dumbledore estaba revisando una cosa en su armario y salió luego de escuchar abrirse la puerta.

-¿Adivinaste la contraseña?- el chico asintió.- Me pareció interesante repetirla- agregó casi hablando para si mismo. Dirigió su vista hacia Harry- Supongo que estás aquí por lo aparecido en el Profeta

-Quiero saber la verdad

-Lamentablemente es cierto, creo incluso que la nota también lo es. No tuve la oportunidad de conocer mucho a Rebecca y a Kevin, pero eran una linda pareja, al igual que tus padres.- la garganta de Harry se apretó.

-En realidad Director, quisiera saber la verdad sobre esa noche.

-¿Anoche? Me temo que nadie más que un mortífago o el mismo Voldemort podría dártela.

-Quisiera saber todo sobre la noche en que mis padres murieron- los ojos de Dumbledore reflejaron y asintió.

-Era de esperarse. Pero no hay mucho que saber, él único que sabe absolutamente todo es Voldemort y al parecer tu ya algo sabes. Yo visité tu casa luego y te saque del lugar junto a Hagrid.

-Me gustaría saber todo, antes, durante y después.- Dumbledore volvió al closet y salió al rato con el pensadero y una pequeña botella.

-Esto puede ayudarte con el después.

El Director preparó todo y se acercó a Harry. Le tomó el hombro y ambos se inclinaron en el pensadero. Harry tuvo la sensación de caer al vació, pero luego sus pies pisaron pasto, todo estaba muy oscuro y enfrente de sus ojos, una casa se veía muy deteriorada.

-¿Esta es?- Dumbledore asintió y apuntó a su yo más joven que se acercaba seguido por Hagrid. Harry corrió a la puerta y siguió a su Director más joven.

Cerró los ojos con temor a encontrarse lo peor y así fue. En el corredor de su casa estaba el cuerpo sin vida de James Potter, el sollozo de Hagrid en la entrada se escuchó muy fuerte. El semi-gigante no podía entrar.

-¿Qué haz hecho Tom?- susurró Dumbledore agachándose revisando a James.

A Harry se le escaparon lágrimas, había visto a su padre lleno de vida, en fotografías, en la memoria de Snape, en el espejo e incluso el día que salió por la varita de Voldemort. Ese brillo travieso y feliz que demostraban sus ojos había desaparecido y esa mirada vacía y sombría la reemplazaba. Se agachó y trató de acariciarlo pero fue imposible. Dumbledore cerró los ojos y con un movimiento de varita tapó a su ex alumno. Se puso de pie y subió las escaleras seguido por Harry.

Lo que vino ahora fue mucho peor. Harry no pudo evitar llorar. Se sentó apoyado en la muralla al frente del cuerpo de su madre. Lily reposaba dentro de una habitación llena de muñecos y dibujos, su varita estaba sujetada en su mano sin vida, al igual que la de su padre. Sus ojos muertos y fríos escondían la ternura que la cobriza siempre demostraba. Los ojos de Dumbledore se pusieron vidriosos y Harry pudo notarlo. El sabio mago se dejo caer al lado de la mujer.

-Lily…- la revisó y bajó la vista.- No puedo creerlo…- Realizó el mismo procedimiento que con James y a los segundos ya estaba tapada.

Una risita y el sonido de un cascabel llamó la atención de Dumbledore y Harry, ambos levantaron la vista y se dirigieron a la cuna. El chico quedó impresionado, verse de bebé no es algo que tenía presupuestado. Con el mismo alborotado cabello negro azabache y esos hermosos ojos verdes jugaba haciendo ruiditos y sonriendo. Dumbledore lo tomó en brazos y tocó lo mismo que llamó la atención de Harry apenas lo vio. La cicatriz. El bebé comenzó a hacer caras no muy agradables y el profesor comprendió que le dolía. Claramente estaba recién hecha y el color rojo alrededor lo demostraba, Harry se acercó para verse bien, pero una mano le tomó del hombro, todo se volvió negro y volvió al despacho en Hogwarts.

-Desde ese día supe que ibas a ser especial- el profundo tono de voz de Albus Dumbledore, sacó al ojiverde de sus pensamientos.- ¿Satisfecho?- dijo dulcemente

-Si, muchas gracias- respondió algo turbado.

-Debe ser fuerte para ti verlos así.- Harry asintió

-¿Qué pasó luego?

-Bueno, Hagrid te mantuvo, mientras yo me quedaba en la casa para esperar por los aurores. Luego llegué a Privet Drive y esperé por Rubeus. Ahí te dejamos en la casa de tus tíos.

-Y desde entonces he estado atascado en ese lugar- agregó sonando con desagrado en su voz

-Lo siento

-¿Por?

-Por llevarte ahí, pero eran tus únicos parientes.

-No se preocupe. Gracias a eso he podido saber valerme por mi mismo y saber como responder ante desagradables situaciones. Lo único que me alegra es que luego de este verano podré hacer lo que quiera.- el director sonrió.

-Espero que nada alocado. ¡Eh!

-Sólo haré lo que tengo que hacer. Ya estoy aburrido de todo esto, quiero acabe de una vez por todas- Dumbledore quedó pensativo.

-¿Qué tal si yo te ayudo?- dijo el anciano- Con algunas cosas esenciales

-¡Por supuesto! Eso sería genial.

-Entonces te enviaré una lechuza para notificarte. Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

-Lo siento. Nos vemos profesor

-Adiós Harry

SssssssssssS

-¿Dumbledore te ayudará?

-Si, eso me dijo

-Pero eso es un honor

-Hermione, no exageres

-¡Claro que no! El mejor mago que ha existido te dará clases. De seguro que le ganarás a Voldemort

-Eso quiero pero no estoy tan seguro

-Debes tener confianza en ti mismo

-¡La tengo!- respondió algo escéptico

Ambos chicos estaban en la sala común. Filch había descubierto a Ron lanzando unas bombas fétidas a Peeves e impregnando todo el pasillo, esa tarde tenía detención.

Las horas pasaron, los chicos fueron a la cena y no había ni rastro de Ron. Cerca de la media noche el pelirrojo apareció por el agujero en la pared.

-¡Amor!- gritó Hermione lanzándose a su cuello.

La cara del Weasley no era para nada saludable, se veía cansado y con sueño, muy hambriento y débil.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Harry, pero Ron era incapaz de articular palabra. Hermione conjuro un vaso de agua y el chico bebió. Después de unos minutos pudo explicar.

-Filch me tuvo limpiando la lechucería de manera muggle. Fue terrible, si las malditas aves se quedaran quietas hubiera sido más fácil. ¡Pero no! Salían y entraban trayendo ratas e insectos muertos dejando rastros en todo el piso, además que defecaban constantemente- hizo una mueca de asco- Lo que colmó el vaso fue cuando una lechuza parda lanzó por mi cabeza unas arañas muertas. Grité como pude y salí corriendo, pero Filch me encerró hasta que termine.

-¡Pobrecito!

-¿Tienes hambre?- Ron asintió- Iré a buscarte algo a las cocinas.- Harry subió a su habitación tomó el mapa y su capa y bajó rápidamente saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" Revisó exhaustivamente y nadie se veía en la zona en la cual se encontraba. Filch, Snape y el resto de los profesores se encontraban en sus despachos, incluido Dumbledore.

Caminó tapado por la capa hasta llegar al vestíbulo, por poco es atrapado por Peeves, pero lanzó un hechizo haciendo romper un adorno y el poltergeist voló rápidamente para encontrar el 'causante'.

El cuadro de la pera estaba tal y donde el lo había conocido. Le hizo un par de cosquillas y entro a las cocinas. Dobby apareció rápidamente ante sus ojos cuando vio a Harry salir bajo la capa.

-¿En que puede ayudarle Dobby?

-¿Cómo estás?

-¡Oh¡Esas palabras alegran el corazón de Dobby! Cada día demuestra más y más la grandeza del señor Harry Potter- el chico se sonrojo.

-Quiero algo de comida para mi amigo Ron. Estuvo en detención y no ha comido nada desde el almuerzo.

Dobby chasqueó sus dedos y decenas de elfos se movieron empaquetando parte de la cena, postres y cervezas de mantequilla. Dobby se acercó a Harry y le entrego el deformado paquete. El chico lo tomó mientras sus manos se iban al suelo.

-¡Pero esto pesa una tonelada!- los elfos rieron, pero al momento se dieron un par de golpes en las mesas.

-¡Siguen sintiéndose como esclavos!- Harry dio una mirada algo lastimera- Esto lo podemos arreglar rápidamente- Dobby miró el paquete desde varios ángulo y volvió a chasquear los dedos. El paquete se hizo tan ligero como una pluma.

-¡Gracias Dobby!

-¡De nada señor Potter! Venga cuando guste.

-Y así lo haré. Buenas noches- se acercó a la puerta y todos los elfos volvieron a sus labores, se puso la capa y salió rumbo a la sala común.

A lo lejos unos pasos le llamaron la atención. Miró el mapa y en el pasillo siguiente se leía Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. En silencio se acercó y vio que tan bajo podía caer una Slytherin. La chica por poco no estaba arrastrada y besando los pies de Malfoy. Harry se apretó contra la muralla y decidió ver más.

-¡Draco¿Por qué prefieres estar con esa traidora antes que conmigo?

-¿Por qué ella tiene algo de dignidad y no se arrastra por cualquiera?

-¡Pero si tú mismo decías que ella no tenía dignidad!

-Decía… La gente cambia y yo cambie. Acostumbrate

Pansy lo tomó y lo pegó al muro. Draco trató de sacarla de encima. Harry vió el draco, en la esquina del pasillo venía 'Ginevra Weasley', el chico abrió la boca impresionado. Y quedo aún más boquiabierto cuando Pansy besó a Draco a la fuerza y Ginny los sorprendía.

-¡Como pudiste hacerme esto!

-¡Ginny!

Harry distinguió la sonrisa de suficiencia de Pansy. El no era un partidario de la relación Ginny-Draco pero aún así, no podía permitir.

-¡No te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida Draco Malfoy!- y salió corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor.

-¡Ginny!- gritó el rubio nuevamente- ¡Viste lo que hiciste¡Como se te ocurre¡Que tienes en la cabeza¿Moco de Troll?- y tras decir esto Malfoy se fue hacia las mazmorras.

Harry siguió su trayecto hasta Gryffindor y tras dar la contraseña entró a la sala donde Ron estaba durmiendo encima de la mesa y Hermione hablaba con Ginny que miraba la ventana llorando silenciosamente.

-Ron… Ron…-llamó Harry meciéndolo suave- Despierta…- el pelirrojo lo hizo lentamente, pero al ver la comida enfrente abrió los ojos de par en par y no paró de comer hasta terminar todo.

Harry ya estaba al lado de Ginny y Hermione, escuchaba todo lo que la pelirroja le contaba a su amiga.

-Y beso… a esa... a esa… Pansy

-No fue culpa de él

-¿Cómo sabes?- saltó la chica

-Porque yo estaba ahí

-¡QUE!

-Estaba con la capa buscando comida para Ron- señalo al pelirrojo comiendo literalmente como un cerdo.

-No vengas ahora a defenderlo Harry

-Es verdad Pansy lo tomó y lo besó a la fuerza- la más pequeña de los Weasley se quedó mirando al ojiverde con la boca abierta.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con una tímida sonrisa. Harry sabía que lo lamentaría, Malfoy le había dado bastantes dolores de cabeza a Ginny y le molestaba verla sufrir, pero estaba vez no había sido culpa del Slytherin.

-De verdad- Ginny saltó de alegría y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para luego subir a los dormitorios.

-Gracias- se escucho a lo lejos

-¿Harry¿Defendiendo a Malfoy?

-Era inocente

-Pero aún así… es Malfoy

-Creo que he aprendido algo de alguien.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hay que verla el lado positivo a todas las personas.

Hermione sonrió y acarició el cabello de su amigo.

-¡Hey!- Ron los interrumpió- Apúrense o no alcanzarán a comer pastel de chocolate- los tres soltaron unas carcajadas.

* * *

Notas de la autora

Bueno este capi es bastante flojo, no trae mucha acción pero si elementos cruciales que significan bastante para el resto del fic.. Hubiera podido escribir más pero quería subir luego!

Espero que les guste el 'después' así es como me lo imagino, y no se de otro fic que lo haya hecho. Espero que les haya gustado las pleitas y la buena acción de Harry.. Si es tan lindo mi niñu! Esperando que no me lanzen tomates.. me despido hasta la proxima..

Lo siento por no actualizar pero el colegio es el culpable..

Ahora a los REVIEWS.. diganme si les conte la historia de como se me ocurrio esta historia.. jejeje

Spoiler: Lamentablemente no escrito aun

Reviews:

NeliBlack: Si Francis descativa el collar para que Harry no la siga contactando.. acuerdense del 'Avisador' en el capi de Navidad.. a mi tb me encantan las escenas Sirius-James-Lily.. jijii.. Gracis por todos lorr! nus vemus!

Cecilia: Muchas gracias señorita cecilia! jejejeje.. Estoy enojada con Snape por el momento, agradezcan ke lo nombre.. Pero pal proximo sale.. espero.. muiajajajajja..

Miss-Andreina-Snape: Mmmmm oo... jajajajajajaj Grax!

SpyWitch: Mcuhas grax! que genial ke lo leyeras tan rápido eso me pasa cuando una historia me gusta tanto ke no paro.. jejejej Sigue leyendo!

Bueno ahora si ke me despido.. y para los que leen RaM y OM2015: R esperen un pokito este fin de semana creo que estaran subidos..

Bye!


	23. Las cuatro C

**23º Capitulo: Las cuatro C**

La semana había pasado sin mayores contratiempos. La única diferencia era que Severus Snape se había comportado como un verdadero: DESGRACIADO, palabras textuales de Ron. Los chicos averiguaron, Tonks había terminado con él.

Estaban todos en el Gran comedor, desayunando esperando el fin del día, para que el paseo a Hogsmeade llegara antes. Hedwig voló posándose en el hombre del ojiverde. Llevaba una carta en su pata.

El sobre era de un papel muy fino y se veía una delicada letra en el frente. La dio vuelta y estaba sellada con cera. A. Dumbledore, decía en la parte posterior.

-¿De quien es Harry?- preguntó su amiga

-De Dumbledore. Quiere que vaya esta noche a su despacho- dijo después de leerla.

SssssssssssS

-¿Profesor?

-Pasa Harry.

-Buenas noches ¿Cómo esta?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-No hay de que.

El ojiverde se acercó al escritorio y tomó asiento cuando el profesor le indicó.

-¿Has pensado respecto a la otra noche?

-Mucho… Aunque no he tenido el tiempo con esto de los exámenes.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Profesor?

-¿Si Harry?

-Hay algo que quisiera contarle.

-Habla…

-Bueno, yo… Me comunico con mis padres.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Hablo con ellos!- se paró y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro- Los veo, conversamos…

-No será obra-

-¡NO! Son ellos con el espejo de Sirius.

-¡Oh! Ya veo. Extraño caso, se ha registrado muy pocas veces. Siempre me pregunté porque no lo usaste.

-¿Sabía de él?

-¡Claro! YO le sugerí a Sirius que te lo diera. Podría comunicarte con él cuando quisieras.

Harry suspiró apenado.

-Si tan sólo hubiera recordado su regalo.

-Entiendo. ¿Tienes algo más que contarme? ¿O preguntar?

Claro que había algo. Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, no podía pedir la ubicación de Francis. Todos quedarían expuestos.

-¿Dónde está?- lo hizo rápidamente temiendo arrepentirse.

-¿Dónde esta que?

-Ella profesor.

-Lo siento Harry, sabes que no puedo decirlo.

-Entiendo- bajó la cabeza.

-Italia- agregó sonriendo ante la expresión del chico.

-Gracias.

-No te preocupes. Esta noche te he llamado para que aprendas a utilizar 'maldiciones'.

-¿Imperdonables?

-Así es. Voldemort las utilizará, y no podrás quedarte atrás cuando lo haga.

-OK

-¿Qué necesitas para lanzar un patronus?

-Recuerdos felices.

-Exacto. Para lanzar maldiciones, específicamente imperdonables. Necesitas ODIO. Se que es una palabra bastante fuerte, pero es la única forma que lo logres. Puede que no lo sientas por tu adversario, muchas veces lo único que siento es pena y lástima por ellos, pero deberás llenarte de ese horrendo sentimiento.

-No tengo problema.

-No necesariamente un recuerdo. Sólo siéntelo. Está de más preguntar a quien odias.

-Es algo obvio.

-Por supuesto.

-He traído más arañas. Se que Barty Crouch las utilizaba.

-Así es.

-La más suave es la IMPERIO. Ya estoy enterado que sabes controlarte.

-Sí…

-Me alegro. Para esta maldición, más que odio se necesita sentimiento de CODICIA y CONQUISTA. CONTROLAR a otro es algo grande y para eso necesitas CONCENTRACION. Las cuatro C. Codicia, conquista, concentración para controlar- agregó para resumir.

-Entendido- respondió contando con los dedos para grabar las instrucciones.

-Quiero que te rehúses a hacerme caso.

-Esta bien.

-¡Imperio!

Harry sentía voces en su cabeza que lo hacían tirarse al suelo. Era bastante la diferencia entre Barty Crouch y el mayor mago de la historia.

'NO QUIERO'

'Al suelo'

'NO'

'Al suelo'

Harry ponía todo su esfuerzo. Pero era imposible.

-Lo siento profesor- se disculpó luego de ser liberado.

-¡Para esto necesitas concentración! Aún más para ejecutarlo. Necesitas tu mente en blanco y poner todo tu corazón para salir.

-¡Imperio!

'Salta, salta'

El chico comenzó a saltar. Harry cerró los ojos y puso su mente en blanco.

'¡NO QUIERO!'

'¡Salta!

'¡NO!'

'¡Hazlo!'

'¡DEJEME!'

Tensó sus músculos y se lanzó al suelo. Lo había logrado. Aunque respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¡Felicitaciones!

-Gracias- respondió al ponerse de pie.

-Pero debes tener en claro. Durante un ataque es difícil poner la mente en blanco y conservar la concentración.

-Lo sé- estaba muy cansado.

-Harry. Se hace tarde, será mejor que descanses.

-Está bien.

-Me alegraría que practicarás el hechizo.

-¿YO?

-Dudo que tus amigos se OPONGAN- Dumbledore guiño el ojo y el ojiverde sonrió.

SssssssssssS

-¿Cómo te fue Harry?

-Practiqué maldiciones imperdonables.

-¡¿QUE!

-Calma Herm. Estaba con Dumbledore.

-¡Lo entiendo! Pero estás practicando maldiciones- agregó algo asustada.

-No te preocupes. Iré a dormir. Mañana usaré el imperio- todos lo quedaron mirando- con ustedes- agregó mientras subía las escaleras- dejando a Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus y Dean con la boca abierta.

SssssssssssS

Quedaban dos semanas para los exámenes y el año ya acababa. Hermione mantenía a los chicos encerrados en la biblioteca. Aunque el hecho traía beneficios, Harry se estaba aburriendo. Su máxima meta era sobresalir en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para tapar la boca al profesor; ¡Y ya lo había logrado! Por más que Snape quisiera reprobarlo, no podía. Harry era demasiado bueno en la asignatura.

-Quiero que hagan un resume de 1 metro con todos los hechizos y contrahechizos que hemos aprendido.

Todos hicieron sonidos de aburrimiento.

-Para mañana

Y los sonidos y quejas aumentaron, al igual que la sonrisa de Severus.

-Ha vuelto a ser un amargado. ¡Tonks!

-Me di cuenta.

-¡Potter!¡Weasley! Cinco puntos menos por hablar en clase.

-¡¿Por qué siempre hace eso!- susurró.

-¿Quiere perder más puntos señor Weasley?- agregó con ironía.

-No profesor- respondió desganado.

-Ustedes dos harán 1 metro y medio.

Los Slytherins se retorcían de la risa.

SssssssssssS

La final de Quidditch era al otro día. Luego de varias competencias Slytherin y Gryffindor habían quedado a la cabeza y se debatirían. Si Gryffindor atrapa la snitch en seguida ganarían de inmediato. Ambos equipos iban empatados.

Harry buscaba afanosamente la escurridiza pelotita. Sus compañeros hacían un estupendo trabajo.

La voz de Dennis era apenas audible para Harry, porque volaba bastante alto y Malfoy lo interrumpía constantemente.

-¿Dónde estás?- se preguntaba así mismo. Un sonido llamó su atención. Gryffindor había hecho punto. Aplaudió a su equipo desde lo alto.

Un suave aleteo resonó en sus oídos desde lejos. Corrió su vista hacia la derecha, ahí estaba. Se lanzó en picada seguido rápidamente por Malfoy. Lo único que necesitaba era tomarla entre sus manos y poder terminar todo aquello.

Le quedaba muy poco, sentía al Slytherin volver sobre él. De pronto el negro lo nubló. ¿Se había transportado?

-¿Harry? ¿Harry?- las voces lo llamaban.

El chico abrió los ojos. La inconfundible sombra de Hermione estaba a su lado. Sintió una cama bajo su cuerpo, tapado y un terrible dolor le partía la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a está última, una venda le apretaba el cráneo.

-¿Mis lentes?

Hermione se los pasó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué pasó?

-Bludger.

-¡¿Y el partido!- se sentó súbitamente. Mala idea. Cayó otra vez de bruces.

-¡Cuidado! No te preocupes. Se suspendió.

-¿Y Malfoy?

-Para él no fue distinto- e indicó a otro lado de la habitación.

Ginny le acariciaba en rubio cabello a su novio.

-¿Y el resto del equipo?

-Una persona por paciente.

El sonrió.

-Gracias.

-No te preocupes. Además, para que son las amigas. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Algo muy raro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Harry…- empezó algo dudosa- Dumbledore cree que hay mortifagos en Hogwarts. Están investigando.

-¡¿QUE!

OoooO

FLASHBACK

OoooO

El moreno era seguido muy de cerca por Draco. Ambos luchaban por alcanzar la escurridiza pelotita. Los equipos cesaron sus actividades. Y el silencio inundó sorpresivamente el campo de Quidditch.

Todo recaía en los jugadores que volaban a gran velocidad por el destello dorado. Pero dos bludgers cruzaron el campo hacia los capitanes y en segundos ambos estaban en el suelo inconcientes. Los golpeadores se miraron y se largaron a pelear, el público gritaba y anima al resto del equipo a unirse. Sólo las chicas corrieron a ver el estado de sus buscadores.

OoooO

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

OoooO

-¿Nadie lanzó las bludgers?

-Nadie…

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Como en segundo!

-Exacto. Sólo que esta vez no fue Dobby.

-Dudo que lo haya hecho. No después que expresamente le pedí que no tratara de salvarme.

-Dumbledore ya habló con él para verificarlo.

-¿Y como está Malfoy?

-Peor. Estaba a mayor altura. Además es un debilucho.- ambos rieron.

-De algo sirven tantas golpizas.

-Madame Pomfrey le dejo dicho a Fleur que podías salir en unos días. Ella te cuidará.

-OK…

-Y yo te traeré las asignaciones.

-Gracias

-Nos vemos…- y se marchó de la enfermería.

SssssssssssS

Le tiempo transcurrió muy lento. Malfoy era un fastidio, discutieron toda la parte respecto quien hubiera atrapado la snitch. Pero había llegado a la conclusión: Era un buen chico y amaba a Ginny.

La noche se colaba por las ventanas y la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Al contrario de Malfoy o había querido tomar la poción para dormir y se sentó al oír el estruendo.

Una sombra era levitada y trasladada hacia una cama vacía.

-¿Estará bien?- la profesora McGonnagal preguntaba rápidamente a la ahora profesora de Pociones.

-Eso creo… Pero deberemos llevarlo a San Mungo.

Harry se paró y se acercó al pequeño tumulto compuesto por varios profesores.

-¡Haggy! ¡Ve a tu cama!

Fleur entraba ahora por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

-¿Qué ocu…- pero se interrumpió a si mismo cuando en sus lentes se reflejó el cuerpo inconciente de Albus Dumbledore.


	24. Un nuevo miembro

**24º Capitulo: Un nuevo miembro**

-¿QUE PASO!

-¡Potter!- la profesor McGonagall gritó- ¡Ve a tu cama!

-¡Necesito saber que pasó!

-Se te informará en un rato más…

Draco había despertado y estaba igual de asombrado en su cama.

-Lo necesito ahora ¿Fue Voldemort?- preguntó rápidamente provocando un estremecimiento en la profesora.

-Sus mortifagos…

-¿Y donde están!

-Deberás tranquilizarte, el profesor regresó así de una misión…

-¿Dónde!

-Desmaius- susurró la profesora apuntando al chico. Harry cayó pesadamente al suelo.

SssssssssssS

-Harry… Harry…

El Gryffindor se movió de un lado a otro, le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo. Una castaña lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Herm?

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué pasó?

-Anoche te alteraste al saber lo del profesor… Y McGonagall te lanzó un Desmaius.

-¡No puedo creerlo¿Y Dumbledore?

-Débil, pero se recuperará… Se encontró con Voldemort. Lupin estuvo en la mañana explicando.

-¿Qué hora es?

-5.30

-¡Tanto he dormido!- Hermione asintió.

-Harry… Voldemort se acerca. Piensa que tú tienes el cetro.

-¿Qué!

-Eso fue lo que le exigió a Dumbledore. Que te llevara para que le entregaras el cetro. Obviamente no lo hizo y junto a otros mortifagos lo torturaron.

-No puedo creerlo… Eso significa…

-Que vienes tras de ti.

SssssssssssS

Harry salió de la enfermería, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que ayudarlo demasiado para que no explotará y se fuera a buscar al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-¿Tienes dominado el Imperius?

-Así creo… Todos me han hecho caso.

-¿Crees que te funcionará con Voldemort?

-Tal vez no se lo pueda lanzar yo a él… Pero resistiré si el lo intenta.

Ya habían pasado varios días, Harry no dejaba de practicar y estudiar las maldiciones imperdonables, Dumbledore le había enseñado el Cruciatus, pero estaba en proceso, ya que era mucho más fuerte. El director estaba recuperado, la única razón de su estadía en la enfermería era Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall.

No habían habido noticias nuevas sobre el paradero de Voldemort, sólo pequeños ataques a muggles… Menos sobre Francis… Ahora más que nunca debía mantenerse lejos. O eso creía Harry.

La Orden era vista frecuentemente en el castillo, y la seguridad había aumentado, los alumnos recibían más clases de Defensa, teórica y práctica. Y eso impacientaba más al joven de la cicatriz.

Tenía que hablar con sus padres…

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, solo, sin nadie que lo molestará, le había dejado explicado explícitamente a Ron y Hermione que no entraran a la habitación. Tenía el espejo en frente, y esperó… Mucho… Pero funcionó, la neblina apareció y al rato sus padres, junto con Sirius.

-Hola mi niño…

-Hola mamá…

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó su padre preocupado al ver la fría mirada de Harry.

-Quiero acabar con todo.

-Harry… ¿A que te refieres?- ahora Sirius fue quien habló.

-¡Estoy cansado¡Cansado de ser el niño-que-vivió¡Aburrido de tener que ser el que tenga que matar a Voldemort¡Lo único que quiero es que me encuentro y cuando lo haga, lo mataré!

-¡Hijo¡Me asustas!

-¡Claro que no¡Él acabo con las personas que más quería! Y me ha hecho vivir miserable desde años… Tengo que acabar con él…

-Harry, por favor…-James lo miraba suplicante- Espera, puedes aplazarlo, te queda más tiempo.

-¡NO! El tiempo para él acabo al igual que mi paciencia. Sólo les venía a avisar, que este fin de semana me iré a buscarlo, aunque tenga que viajar por toda Inglaterra lo haré. Dudo que pueda hablarles, no me arriesgaré a llevar el espejo conmigo.

-Harry… escucha- Sirius lo miraba serio- Se que quieres tomar todo por tus manos. Lo sé… Pero también sé, que él ira en busca de ti. Debes quedarte en Hogwarts… Aquí podrás tener todo a mano, incluido a tus amigos-

-¡No arriesgaré la vida de Hermione o Ron!

-No digo que lo hagas, pero en la escuela estarás cerca de Dumbledore y-

-No soporto mantenerme escondido tras Dumbledore, él me ha enseñado bastante.

-¡Y que lo siga haciendo¡Necesita aprender muchas más cosas¡No debes quedarte sólo con lo que tienes ahora! Tu madre, James y yo arriesgamos todos por ti¿lo entiendes? Mantente seguro, se que Voldemort llegará y el momento que tanto esperas. Ahora preocúpate de tus capacidades.

Harry cerró los ojos, no quería escuchar a su padrino tenía razón. Ellos habían perdido sus vidas por él, pero no podía limitarse por eso¡Por ellos y por todos hacía lo que tenía que hacer! Maldijo ser quien era por un momento. Su verde mirada se abrió.

-Esta bien…

-¡Gracias Harry!- dijo Lily.

-No te preocupes mamá… Pero tengan por seguro que él día que me toqué encararlo, no me dejaré vencer bajo su varita.

-Palabras dignas de un Potter.

Harry sonrió ante el orgullo de su padre. Respiró profundo, tenía que cambiar de tema o las ganas de largarse aumentarían.

-Hablando de Potter… ¿Qué le pasó a tu familia?

-¿Mi familia?

El chico asintió ante la pregunta de Cornamenta.

-La mayoría muertos. Mis padres fallecieron casi al comienzo de la primera guerra. Mi padre era Auror y la edad pesaba, mientras que mamá era funcionaria del ministerio y los mortifagos interceptaron un viaje que hacía para pedir ayuda a ministerios vecinos, y…

-La mataron… Voldemort ha destruido la vida de todos. ¿Alcancé a conocerlos?

-Sí… Pero tu tía no…

-¿Tía?

-Así es…

-¡Tengo otra tía y nadie me lo dijo!

Harry no podía creer lo que su papá le decía. ¡Tenía una hermana! Había vivido años con los Dursley, había sido humillado durante años, teniendo otra tía… ¡Y bruja!

-Harry… No hubieras sacado nada…

-¿De que hablas¿También murió?

-Tal vez… Desapareció. Era unos años mayor que yo… Se casó con un muggle, mis padres no tenían nada en contra, pero decidió huir con él, para que Voldemort no la lastimara. Nadie sabe donde está, la última vez que la vi, estaba ordenando sus cosas para largarse.

-Nadie sabe donde fue, amor… Pudo ser interceptada por mortifagos, o tal vez, este de lo mejor escondida.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Anne… Anne Megan Potter… Le gustaba que le dijeran Megan.

El chico sonrió. Tenía una tía, tal vez primos, quizás muerta, o tal vez ¡en otro continente¡Tenía que hallarla!

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

-Se lo pedimos a Dumbledore, el mundo mágico la da por muerta. Pero yo no lo creo…

-¿Pedirse a Dumbledore?

-Ella ocupo el encantamiento Fidelio. Le pedimos a Dumbledore que fuera el confidente.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- inquirió asombrado.

-Era hermosa- dijo Sirius vagamente.

-¡Oye!

-¡Es verdad! Muchas veces fui a la casa de tu padre sólo para verla. Tiene una larga y frondosa cabellera negra, sus ojos son de un tono pardo, era alta y delgada…

-¡Oye!

-Tú tienes algunos de sus rasgos, pero definitivamente eres igual a tu padre…

Ambos Potrees sonrieron mirándose.

-Creo que debemos irnos, si quieres saber de Megan tendrás que hablar con Dumbledore… Pero no te aseguramos nada, lo más probable es que no haya sobrevivido… Debes saber que ella no sabía de ti… Se fue tiempo antes que nosotros supiéramos de ti…

Las voces se escuchaban entrecortadas, la neblina aparecía.

-¡Adiós amor!

-Adiós mamá…

-¡Saludos a Remus!- se escuchó en el fondo las voces de Cornamenta y Canuto.

-¡Harry!

Hermione entraba rápidamente a la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado.

-Dumbledore te llama urgente…

El chico salió corriendo directo al despacho del profesor. Chocó con varias personas en el camino, muchos lo miraban asustado, pero él no podía detenerse a explicar nada.

Dio la contraseña y subió sin siquiera golpear. Ahí adentro estaba la mayor cantidad de la Orden del Fénix mirando al recién llegado.

-Adelante, Harry- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo irónicamente.

El ojiverde se sonrojó y bajó la vista, sólo percibió una mueca de desagrado por parte de Snape.

-Ahora estamos todos.

-¿Va a incluir a Potter en la misión?- preguntó el profesor de Defensa con odio al decir su nombre.

-Tiene más que derecho. Es su deber.

Harry sonrió orgulloso.

-¡No puedo creerlo¡Tiene 16!

-Y yo mismo le estoy enseñando lo necesario.

Snape bufó y se sentó en un sillón bastante apartado. El resto de la Orden incluyendo Molly Weasley lo miraron resentidos.

-Como iba diciendo, dentro de dos semanas comenzarán las operaciones. Sabemos su ubicación…

-¿Dónde se esconden?

-En una cueva cerca de la casa de tus padres… Descubrimos que estuvieron ahí antes…

-¿QUE¡¿Utilizaron la casa de mis padres para su cuartel!

-Si, Remus lo descubrió. Lo siento, hemos hecho todo lo posible para remedir el asunto y lo haremos Harry.

-Gracias.

-Ese día tendremos sólo la intención de atacar y debilitar lo que tienen formado, si permitimos que sigan creciendo será muy tarde. Haremos equipos de ataques, se les informará sobre las novedades. Pueden retirarse, excepto tú Harry.

Antes que Remus se fuera, Harry se acercó y le dijo al oído.

-Sirius y mi padre le mandan saludos.

-¿Ah?

-¿Puedo ir a su despacho más rato?

-Por supuesto- dijo extrañado y con miedo de que su "sobrino" estuviera volviéndose loco.

-Siéntate…- pidió Albus cuando el despacho estuvo vacío.

-Gracias…

-Creo que es hora que aprendas la maldición asesina… ¿Has practicado las otras?

-Todos los días. El Cruciatus sólo con insectos, a pesar del permiso todavía temo que el ministerio me envía a Azkabán.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Profesor…

-¿Si Harry?

-Hoy no quiero practicar nada…

-Entonces mañana.

-Esta bien. Pero quiero pedirle un favor.

-El que quieras.

-Quiero que me hable de mi tía.

-¿No encuentras que es extraño que YO te hablé de tú tía? La conoces desde hace años.

-No esa tía, me refiero a Anne Megan Potter.

* * *

N/A: Bueno lo siento por la demora... Harry tiene tía! Nunca dicen explicitamente ke JAmes es hijo único y si asi fuera.. olvidenlo.. esta es mi historia.. jeejeje.. Bueno les digo ke el Cetro de Merlin esta llegando a sus capitulos finales y pronto llegara.. Eso si que, tendra continuacion! Que emocionante.. Dejen RR y visiten mis otros fics.. 


	25. Ya es hora

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece ¿Felices? Todo es de la Sra. Rowling y la WB

**Dedicatoria:** A mi lindo Milen..

**Aviso:** Lamento informarles que he fallado. Creí que me las iba a poder completamente con tanta historia me recién me he dado cuenta de mi magno error, este capitulo lo habia empezado hace mucho, y lo tenía hasta un punto, entre mis viajes y despelotes me confundí de fic y pensé que se me había borrado un trozo, lo reescribí, y todo me cupió perfecto hasta que note que ese trozo no le pertenecía al cetro si no a otro de mis fics, me sentí horrible, hoy.. Cambie cierta parte pero no pude completo, porque el capitulo dejandolo asi me deja meter a un personaje que por mi error de escritora había olvidado, Krum.. Asi que espero me disculpen, por favor de todo corazón. Sin más...

**_Disfruten la lectura!_**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**25º Capitulo: Ya es hora**

-Supondré que lo averiguaste con tus padres.

-Si, con el espejo.

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Usted es el confidente de su Fidelius, desapareció y no me conoce.

-Megan… Megan… Megan… Siempre fue tan descuidada esa chica. No le gustaba el mundo mágico, algo retraída pero siempre obtuvo excelentes calificaciones. Su ida consternó mucho a tu padre, pero decidió olvidarlo, la gran mayoría aceptó su muerte.

-¿Entonces esta muerta?

-No Harry, esta lejos de aquí. Tú sabes que se casó con un muggle ¿No?

-Si… Por eso huyó.

-Era lo mejor. Y si mal no recuerdo tienes primos.

-¿Tengo familia¿En donde profesor? –inquirió feliz e ilusionado.

-Lejos de aquí.

-Debe decirme.

-No es el momento. Creo que deberías descansar.

-No, por favor.

-Te prometo que algún día la conocerás.

Dumbledore lo miró fijamente dándole a entender que no sacaría más de esa conversación.

-Gracias señor- y se retiró del lugar.

OoooooO

El chico llegó a la sala común sin mirar el camino, con un brillo en sus ojos y una tonta sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Tengo familia.

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó Ron con sarcasmo- O dime que los Dursley son tus vecinos.

-No me refiero a ESA familia. Mi padre… tenía una hermana…

-¡Pero como¿Y Sirius nunca te lo dijo¡Nadie en el mundo ni siquiera te lo nombró!

-Todos piensan que murió, vive muy lejos de aquí, era muy retraída, dudo que la conocieran mucho, además que Dumbledore pidió discreción.

-¿Y porque no te llevaron con ella?

-Hermione… ella escapó, no sabe de mí y si hubiera tenido que cuidarme estaría en peligro.

-¡Oh Harry¡Esto debe ser emocionante para ti!

-Si, pero…. También asusta- agregó todavía desorientado.

-Yo me voy a dormir… Chao cariño.

-Adiós Ron- dijeron ambos

-¿Y la verás?

-Dumbledore dice que todavía no.

-No te preocupes ya llegará el día- y la castaña posó su mano sobre la de él. Se miraron entre nerviosos y asustados y la quitaron rápidamente. Algo había ocurrido.

-Yo… ehh… también me voy a la cama.

-Igualmente- y se pararon torpemente para subir por las escaleras.

OoooooO

La semana se hizo bastante pesada. Y el cansancio aumentó considerablemente al terminarla con una clase doble de pociones. Estar encerrado en las mazmorras, con los Slytherins, Snape y todos esos gases y olores no ayudaba. Además no podían faltar las bajas de puntos rutinarias y las pesadeces del profesor hacia Hermione. Más aún cuando estaba ayudando por lo bajo a Neville.

-¿Qué esta haciendo Granger?

-Mi poción profesor- respondió algo cohibida.

-¿Y la del señor Longbottom a la vez?

-Esa no es mi intención, sólo-

Todos los Gryffindors miraban furiosos a Snape, mientras que la otra casa mantenía las típicas sonrisillas de malicia. Harry y Ron apretaban el puño.

-Claro, esa nunca es su intención, yo le diré cual es, hacerse pasar por la sabelotodo Granger y creerse más de la cuenta ante sus compañeros.

-Profesor, yo…

Tenía vidriosos los ojos.

-¡Déjela en paz¡Sólo le está explicando!

Todos miraron a quien se había puesto de pie gritando, el asombro se dejo ver, no era el novio quien defendía, si no su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

-Vaya, vaya, Potter siempre protegiendo al más débil.

-Hermione no es débil

-Entonces no se por que no se defiende ella

-Por que al contrario de mí, ella si acata las normas como nadie y sorpresivamente lo respeta como profesor, cosa que usted no hace con ninguno de sus alumnos, a no ser que sean de Slytherin.

-¿Esta atacando mi ética profesional?

-En realidad no se si tiene ética

-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser un insolente. ¿No que el señor Weasley era su novio?

Snape estaba bastante enojado y al tirar ese último comentario no sólo dio en el blanco, si no abrió el espacio a nuevas discusiones. Mientras Harry palidecía, Hermione se sonrojaba y Ron se ponía rojo de ira. Malfoy tenía una mirada de suficiencia. Y Snape un brillo en los ojos.

-Veo, veo, al parecer no todo es amistad, por aquí, pero mi salón no es para sus asuntos personales.

-No puedo creer que tenga que recurrir a nuestras vidas para herirnos. ¿Y se hace llamar profesor¿Por qué no copia a otros como la profesora McGonnagal, que no mira de que casa son para castigar o felicitar? Y si tiene tanto problema conmigo vaya a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, y dígale todo lo que he dicho, le aseguro que más de uno estará de acuerdo conmigo.

Hermione que ya no podía más de la vergüenza, salió corriendo del salón.

-¡Señorita Granger!

Pero la llamada ni se dio vuelta, ahora Ron también se puso de pie, miró a Harry fugazmente algo enojado y salió detrás de su novia.

-¡Señor Weasley!

Pero ninguno respondió a las llamadas del profesor. Harry decidió tomar asiento sólo faltaban un par de minutos y estaba seguro que Snape no lo molestaría.

-¡Hermione¡Espera!

Ella se dio vuelta llorando.

-Calma, calma ¿Te sientes mejor?

La chica lo miró algo resentida.

-¿Estás así porque no te defendí? Hermione, tú siempre le dices a Harry que se detenga, por eso pensé que seria mejor no molestar a Snape, pero Harry nunca-

La castaña lo detuvo con la mano.

-No te preocupes, entiendo, lo que Harry haga no es mi problema.

-Lo sé.

Ellos se miraron y Ron trató de sonreír, haciéndola reír a ella un poco.

-Pero yo soy tu novio ¿OK?

-Lo tengo claro

Él la besó suavemente y se fueron a la sala común abrazados.

OoooooO

A pesar de todo Harry se sentía de maravilla, había hecho lo que nadie se había atrevido, encarar a Snape. Y estaba seguro que no sería sancionado, no entendía porque Snape hacía Pociones, probablemente Madame Pomfrey estuviera ocupada. Pero había que soportarlo. De pronto se halló caminando hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, iba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. Una mano que lo sujetó desde el hombro lo hizo reaccionar, era el director.

-Profesor… ¿Ocurre algo?

-Harry, ya es hora.

* * *

_Ya debieron notarlo no? la parte que practicamente esta calcada a otro de mis fics, si es que leen los otros, pero como ya dije les pido disculpas nuevamente, pero ando medio liada, me dedicaré a terminar el Cetro todo lo que pueda, me demoré meses y les pido disculpas también, pero llegó un punto en que la inspiración ni por mi uerta apareció (tengo inspiraciones diferentes por cada fic XD) Así que lo siento, prometo actualizar más rápido, yo quiero que sean 30 capitulos, pero eso dependerá de cuanto pueda sacarla, viendo por ahí y por allá, se puede lograr aunque no toy segura. Lo que si quiero hacer es la continuación y creo que ya la anuncié en otro lado, de hacerla se llamará: Harry Potter y el monte de Bloodwood, asi que ya saben, espero verlos... Nos vemos.._

_Francis_

**¡AMO LOS REVIEWS! APRETA EL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO! SI! PLIS! No cuesta nada... Lleguemos a los 100!**


	26. Batallas y Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece ¿Felices? Todo es de la Sra. Rowling y la WB 

**Dedicatoria:** A mi lindo Milen..

**Aviso:** Las letras cursivas son fragmentos de los diarios. Lean explicaciones abajo.

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**26º Capitulo: Batallas y Recuerdos**

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo de una gran carpa. A lo lejos se oían ciertos estruendos que poco a poco iban disminuyendo. Apoyado en la litera tenía entre las piernas el diario de Merlín. Sus dedos pasaban las perfectas líneas donde alguna vez él más grande había escrito. Hacía una semana que estaba ahí, en medio de un bosque cerca del Valle de Godric.

_La maldad muchas veces sobrepasa en cantidad a la nobleza. Pero la luz que irradia la bondad es mucho más grande y duradera. Mientras exista una pequeña llama en nuestro corazón, una pequeña llama de amor y cariño, se podrá lograr lo que sea._

Harry se quedó pensando en el pasaje que leía. Se sacó los lentes y se apretó la nariz, el puente de sus gafas le provocaban algo de dolor. Miró a Hermione que estaba en la cama frente a él. Se veía tan serena durmiendo, sin ese aire de preocupación que por culpa de él traía a todas partes desde primer año. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que hasta durmiendo el semblante de sabiduría no la abandonaba, en su mano tenía apretada fuertemente la varita.

El chico levantó la vista, y con la cara de lado y una mano colgando se veía Ron, el pelirrojo estaba soltando leves ronquidos. Y un pequeño hilillo de baba caía lentamente, Harry se contuvo las ganas de reír. Hasta de esa manera le alegraba ciertos momentos. El pelirrojo tenía un tajo en la ceja.

FLASHBACK

_Los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, rozando al trío. Harry lanzó un par de maldiciones para poder avanzar. Tomó a Hermione de la mano y esta a Ron, necesitaban alejarse del medio de la batalla. Pero Ron había caído en el camino. Hermione se soltó y corrió hasta donde su novio agachándose para ayudarlo._

_-¡Hermione vete¡Enseguida voy!_

_-¡NO¡Párate!_

_Él asintió y mientras se ponían de pie el grito de Harry los hizo mirar._

_-¡RON CUIDADO!_

_Un rayo azul venía directo a la cabeza de Hermione, el pelirrojo saltó arriba y el hechizo le rozó la frente. Harry se devolvió, lanzó otro par de maldiciones y los tres salieron del medio._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No podía creer que tanto había pasado en una mísera semana. La división de aurores había fallado en el comienzo de la misión adelantándose, y los mortífagos aumentaron en número. La cantidad de heridos aumentó a su vez y los arrestos comenzaron, pero la guerra estaba recién comenzando en toda su magnitud.

Fue ahí cuando Dumbledore salió de Hogwarts junto con un grupo de alumnos. Y decidió hacerlo partes de las diversas batallas. Los adolescentes estaban viviendo la guerra a su plenitud. Y a pesar de lo que cualquiera pensara, se mantenían impasibles y con calma, actuando con precisión y verdadero valor. Muchos aurores se sorprendieron. El Ejército de Dumbledore, el grupo de alumnos que había sido seleccionado estaba a cargo de Harry. Los chicos sólo eran llamados en caso de extrema urgencia. Y gracias al esfuerzo de todos, ninguno había sido lastimado. Todavía.

El ojiverde cerró los ojos, todavía con las gafas redondas en una mano y hecho su cuello hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en la cama. Estaba cansado, verdaderamente cansado, lo único que quería era que todo acabará, que Voldemort hiciera acto de presencia, pelear por última vez e intentar asesinarlo. A veces él mismo se sorprendía por pensar cosas como querer matar a alguien, pero Tom Ryddle había ocasionado demasiado daño, demasiado dolor y él se merecía cada maldición que el chico pudiera mandarle. Harry suspiró. Se puso los lentes y continuó leyendo.

_La maldad debe ser terminada, no por completo, claro está, el equilibrio es necesario. Todos somos o hemos sido malos alguna vez, y con eso basta, no puede ser uno sólo el causante. Aunque duela, aunque el daño al alma sea irreversible, cada uno tiene una misión en la vida, se quiera o no. Abre los ojos, haz el bien._

Leer el libro con los pensamientos de Merlín era algo confortante. Sentía que le estaba hablando directamente a él. Demasiadas citas concordaban con su situación y estás le aseguraban cada día más lo que debía hacer. Un fuerte ronquido encima de su cabeza lo hizo levantar la vista. Era Dean. Sonrío. Se alegraba que al menos ellos pudieran tener buen sueño. Dejó el diario debajo de la cama y se sentó en esta, miro las largas filas de literas, entre ella veía a Ginny, Draco, Luna, Seamus, y el resto del Ejército. Sólo Cho no estaba ahí, y tampoco Marietta. Ambas se habían quedado en Hogwarts. Y eso no le molestaba a Harry. Obviamente estaba la ausencia de Francis. Ninguna carta había llegado, ninguna mísera lechuza. Debía ser por protección. Pero aún se sentía algo herido. Dio otro suspiró y se estiró arriba de las frazadas, nadie se cambiaba de pijamas por las noches, muchos de los ataques críticos habían ocurrido a esas horas. Buscó su varita y la sostuvo firme en la mano, como Hermione.

Recordó como hacia sólo una semana estaba más relajado, y sintiéndose bien por su atrevimiento hacia Snape.

FLASHBACK

_Mientras Harry corría de vuelta a la sala común las palabras de Dumbledore cruzaban furiosamente por su mente. "Harry, ya es hora" "Busca a quienes creas capaces" Especialmente lo último que le había dicho lo mantenía pensando. No sabía si era capaz de poner a sus compañeros en peligros, no podría perdonarse a si mismo si algo les pasaba. Él sería quien los hubiera llevado. _

_Llegó a la sala y subió sin hablar con nadie, esto llamó la atención de Ron y Hermione que estaban en una de las mesas haciendo los deberes. _

_Abrió su baúl y comenzó a sacar todo lo que le podría ser útil. La capa invisible, el mapa del merodeador, ya que no sabía a donde se dirigían, algo de ropa, el diario de Merlín, el de Francis, sólo para ver si encontraba información útil, y el reloj que Tonks le había regalado para la navidad. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho y él, aparecían en Hogwarts, Remus y Francis en cambio no tenían ubicación, seguro estaban viajando. _

_Fue a buscar el bolso y fue ahí cuando notó a Hermione apretando un galeón y Ron ordenando sus cosas._

_-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó molesto._

_-Algo ocurre. E iremos contigo.- dijo Hermione decidida._

_-Oh, claro que no. Ustedes se quedan._

_-Harry, no hagas las cosas difíciles._

_-¡Es muy peligroso!_

_-¡Siempre hacemos cosas peligrosas!_

_-Pero Hermione- no entienden- soltó un resoplido._

_-Si que entendemos…- se acercó a él, y le tomó el brazo- Escucha Harry… Y escúchame bien. Nunca te hemos dejado solo, somos tus mejores amigos y vayas a donde vayas iremos contigo. Somos bastante grandes y hemos vivido practícamele las misma situaciones, así que no me vengas con tu faceta de héroe y acepta la ayuda que te ofrecemos._

_Él la miró intensamente y asintió con la cabeza._

_-Esta bien. Junta al Ejército, voy en cinco minutos._

_-¿Me lo prometes?_

_-Te lo prometo._

_Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación._

_-¿Qué pasó Harry?_

_-Comenzó Ron… Comenzó._

_El pelirrojo endureció su mirada, asintió y volvió a ordenar su bolso._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Harry miró su reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana. Hacía días que tenía problemas para dormir. Sacó el reloj mágico y con la varita comenzó a modificarlo. Las circunstancias actuales lo meritaban. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus se mantuvieron, pero ahora en lugar de Cho había puesto a Luna, y en vez de él Malfoy, en parte no lo hacía para protegerlo, si no para mantenerle un ojo, todavía estaba algo temeroso de que el rubio se cambiara de bando. En cuanto a los lugares dejó Hogwarts, En casa, Hospital, Extranjero, En peligro, y cambió el resto por Viajando, Batalla, En Carpa y Perdido. Si, esas ubicaciones serían mucho más útiles. Se sorprendió la valentía de todos sus compañeros y la forma en que habían decidido quedarse a su lado.

Miró el reloj, las agujas mostraban a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Draco En Carpa, mientras a Remus en Batalla. Francis tenía el Viajando. Siempre se mantenía ahí, o extranjero. Harry trató de dormir.

FLASHBACK

_-La guerra ha comenzado._

_Un murmullo se escuchó en la áspera Sala Multipropósito, no había nada dentro, sólo las frías murallas de piedra y eso había comenzado extrañando a todos._

_-Y la decisión es de ustedes. Si quieren participar. En 15 minutos se les esperará en el vestíbulo, deberán llevar lo que crean necesario y ropa, porque nos quedaremos fuera. Si quieren comunicarse con alguien lleven alguna lechuza y la enviarán desde el camino, no hay tiempo. Habrá bastante viaje._

_Todos asintieron._

_-Recuerden 15 minutos._

_Y todos comenzaron a retirarse, sin decir palabras, con miradas decididas. Harry detuvo a Ginny antes de que esta saliera._

_-¿Qué ocurre Harry?_

_-Habla con Malfoy, y dile si es que quiere venir. Se te puede esperar solo cinco minutos más._

_Y con ello la chica salió volando rumbo a las mazmorras._

_-¿Estas bien Harry?_

_-Si Ron, no te preocupes. ¿Hermione?_

_-Esta ordenando, nos encontrará en el vestíbulo._

_-Esta bien._

_Los chicos bajaron a las cocinas, se despidieron de Dobby y se dirigieron al vestíbulo. Cuando Harry llegó se sorprendió que todos estuvieran ahí. Esperando sentados algunos en las escaleras. Les sonrío. Y todos le devolvieron la sonrisa. Bueno casi todos, no estaba ni Cho, ni Marietta. Pero no le importaba. Dumbledore llegó a los segundos. _

_-Haz escogido un buen grupo Harry._

_-Yo no lo hice profesor. Ellos mismos lo decidieron._

_-Excelente. Nos transportaremos en carruaje hasta el punto donde podremos aparecernos al traslador._

_-Esta bien._

_-Así que vamos. Síganme._

_En ese segundo llegó Ginny corriendo de la mano de Malfoy._

_Harry sonrió al verlos._

_De esa manera el Ejército de Dumbledore salió del castillo, mientras eran vistos por gran parte del cuerpo estudiantil que pasaban su tarde en los terrenos. Los alumnos del castillo entraron rápidamente, al ver que varios de sus profesores, e incluido el Director junto con un gran número de alumnos de sexto y séptimo salían del lugar._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Harry río ante lo que recordaba fue la expresión de Snape al llegar al campamento donde el profesor de Pociones estaba escondido. No era seguro que el fuese visto por ahí, todavía desempeñaba el papel de espía dentro del frente mortífago.

FLASHBACK

_El ejército entro a la carpa junto a Dumbledore y Remus. Snape miró con la boca abierta._

_-¿Qué hacen está tropa de niños?_

_-No somos una tropa de niños. El ejército de Dumbledore se presenta a la guerra- respondió Hermione con tono desafiante._

_Snape frunció los labios, se veía algo de burla en su mirada. Dumbledore en cambio estaba algo sonrojado, pero logro disimularlo. _

_Tonks pasó por el lado en dirección al fondo de la carpa. El ojiverde notó como el ex profesor de Pociones, que había hecho el reemplazo en la mañana, desviaba la mirada siguiendo a la metamorfomaga y los volvía a mirar con odio. Algo había ocurrido entre ellos._

_-Profesor. No puedo creer que los deje participar. ¡Sólo son unos niños!_

_-Unos niños entrenados y que han vivido más que usted a nuestra edad- respondió el ojiverde. El chico vio como el adulto iba a responder, pero antes corto las palabras- Además. ¿No deberíamos estar bien enseñados? Más que mal, usted es nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- agregó ácidamente._

_-No se haga el listo por lo que ocurrió en la mañana- susurró con malicia._

_-No lo hago._

_-Por favor… Harry, Snape. Compórtense. Lo puedo esperar del chico. ¿Pero de usted profesor?- Remus había hecho el comentario. _

_Ambos, ex mortífago y licántropo se miraban con odio. Snape con una mueca de asco de dio la vuelta y salió de la carpa. _

_-Vaya, vaya. Eso fue interesante- fue el único comentario del director. _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El silencio se apoderó de la noche. Y la oscuridad bañaba completamente los alrededores. Por alguna razón la luz de luna había desaparecido. El chico prendió su varita. Y tomó el diario de cierta castaña. Pasó los dedos por la caligrafía y paró en una página. Al azar.

_Hoy lo pude sentir. Sentirlo de verdad. Cuando vi que Lestrange lo atacaba, algo me hizo reaccionar. Lancé troncos, bastantes, y conjuré el traslador más rápido de lo normal. Creo que las cosas se acercan. Mi magia puede sentirlo, el cetro puede sentirlo. Entiendes a lo que me refiero¿Cierto? No fue como el Petrificus que le lancé a Cho, esos hechizos son fáciles, pero ese salió mejor de lo normal, me hizo rabiar demasiado. Pero esta vez fue peor lo que sentí, la intensidad con la que envié esos troncos traspasó mi propio entendimiento. Estoy segura que de haber lanzado la maldición Cruciatus, ambos hubieran quedado muy mal. Estoy segura, y eso me da miedo._

_El cetro sabe lo que quiero. Lo sabe. Esto hará la tarea de Voldemort más difícil para conseguirlo. _

'Ella tiene el cetro en su poder. ¿Pero donde?' Como le gustaría que le escribiera. Todos recibían cartas. Hermione había estado comunicándose con sus padres, que se mantenían en San Mungo por seguridad. La señora Weasley todos los días les enviaba cosas. Luego de haberse enojado con ellos por ir a la batalla. Claro está. Pero le hubiera encantado ver a Esperanza aparecer por la puerta.

El sonido de capas y gemidos de dolor lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. La carpa de al lado era la de la enfermería. Se puso de pie. Podía ser que necesitaran su ayuda.

Pero antes de salir del lugar, Remus entró.

-Harry, levanta a los chicos. Necesitamos refuerzos.

El joven tragó saliva y con un movimiento de varita hizo sonar un leve silbido. El ejército de Dumbledore y Malfoy se levantaron de sus camas. Se ajustaron las túnicas y apretaron las varitas que ya se posaban en sus manos. El chico pudo ver las caras de sueño, y con una mirada de disculpa. Salió del lugar, seguido por el resto de sus compañeros.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Francisca se mueve de un lado a otro de su habitación, con las manos en el bolsillo de su polerón, mirando el techo y silbando suavemente.

-Me recuerdan ¿Cierto? De no ser así, soy la autora de este fic, desaparecida desde hace mucho. Han sido semanas ¿no? Demasiadas para mi gusto ¬¬

¡Lo lamento¡De verdad! Si ustedes tal vez están enojados conmigo.. imaginen lo enojada que estoy yo! conmigo misma! Pero es que era demasiado. No podía concentrarme, no podía escribir, tenía ideas escritas, pero no podía canalizar ninguna de ellas. Hoy por fin pude hacerlo. Estudiando Filosofía logre mi cometido! Me siento bien y realizada. Espero que les guste este capitulo. Actualicé este fic, porque es mi bebé, el primero XD Como sea.. También entre otras razones de mi demora fue que me delisuone con esto.

Recuerdan que antes comenté que Francis me estaba aburriendo? Bueno, ahora descubrí releyendo, para atar la gran mayoría de cabos que había dejado suelta, que me convertí en mi peor enemigo! Francis es toda una MARYSUE! Como odio ese tipo de personajes, razón por la cual no soporto a veces a Ginny.. Es vdd, Francis es demasiado perfecta para mi gusto. inteligente, chistos, valiente, bonita y con super poderes! Que más puede pedir la chica¿no? Esa es una de las razones y por eso mostraré su parte más humana cuando ella re- aparezca.. si lo hará.. antes de que termine el fic y si soy capaz dehacer la continuación. Lo prometo. El fin se acerca y creó que si soy capaz de 30 capitulos. Otra especie de spoiler que creo que ya dije antes es que un personaje principal saldrá terriblemente dañado.. Pobrecito, pero es necesario para lo tiene que venir.. Espero que logren comprender mi desicion cuando esto ocurra..

Yaps.. espero que dejen hartos reviews! Por favor! Eso ayuda a terminar mi fallo creativo.. ya pase los 100! Toy emocionada aunquer me gustarían muchos más.. agradezco a todos.. y me dio penita que gente que siempre deja rr no aparecieron en el pasado, no dare nombres

Pero no importa, eso se lo dejo a mi irresponsabilidad u..u'

Espero que ten bem.. cuidense..

**_Francis_**

**PLEASE! BEVAKASHA! POR FAVOR! En tres idiomas! inglés, hebreo y español! Por favor! REVIEW! **


	27. Las cartas

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece ¿Felices? Todo es de la Sra. Rowling y la WB 

**Dedicatoria:** A mi lindo Milen..

**Aviso:** Nada extraño en este cap.. Sólo la rápida actualización XD

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**27º Capitulo: Las cartas**

-¡Cuando terminará todo esto¡No puede ver ese enfermo el daño que esta ocasionando!

Los gritos que se oían desde afuera de la enfermería del campamento, hicieron saltar a más de una persona.

-¡Estoy cansada¡Porque no nos deja en paz!

Ginny cayó al suelo entre lágrimas. Su hermano se acercó y la abrazó acariciando lentamente su cabello. El llanto de la chica fue apagado lentamente cuando se dio vuelta y soltó su dolor en la túnica de su hermano.

Harry y Hermione se acercaron dando suaves palmaditas en la espalda. La expresión de Hermione era entendimiento y compasión, mientras que la de Harry era de entendimiento y odio.

FLASHBACK

_Los chicos avanzaban y tiraban las maldiciones necesarias para disminuir el número de mortífagos. Harry, Hermione y Ron se mantenían unidos y cerca del resto del ejército._

_Un gemido de dolor los hizo mirar a su derecha, Ginny tenía el brazo sangrando y lo estaba apretando, mientras con una mano intentaba lanzar un hechizo de ataque. Draco corrió a ella y sacó al mortífago causante por los aires. Un compañero no perdió tiempo y lanzó al rubio contra un árbol. Se enfrascaron en una cruda batalla. Que nadie pudo interrumpir, eran demasiados los mortífagos y demasiados los heridos que atender._

_Ginny se había parado y trataba de defenderse. Cuando un hechizo por poco le llega otra vez. El rubio Slytherin, que había sido ya reconocido por los mortífagos como traidor a su familia, perdió la atención al ver que atacaban a su novia, y en esos segundos un rayo de color amarillo lo atravesó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Moribundo._

_Ginny corrió a él, luego de atacar al mortífago y lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Para desaparecer a los segundos._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-No puede morir… no puede morir…-repetía la chica entre sollozos.

-No lo hará Gin. Por más que no me guste tu novio, el pequeño hurón lo hará… no te preocupes.

-¡Ron!- lo reprimió Hermione.

-¡Que!

-Independiente de todo. Malfoy lo hará Ginny. Estoy segura que ha tenido que soportar cosas peores con los mortífagos- agregó Harry tranquilizándola. La chica asintió.

Gran parte del ejército estaba ahí. Los otros estaban descansando o siendo atendidos. Hasta Dean caminaba de un lado a otro. Y eso sorprendió a Harry, ya que ese par estaba a cada segundo discutiendo por algo nuevo. Harry se paró y miró su ropa.

La túnica estaba rota en ciertas partes del torso. Sucia y llena de barro. Tenía sangre en las manos y al acercarse a un espejo vio una serie de cortes en su cara. Se limpió las heridas solo, no quería que se encargarán por él, habían demasiados heridos.

Pero una sonrisa apareció en su cara. En verdad estaban dándole trabajo a Voldemort. Los muertos dentro de las divisiones de aurores habían disminuido. Los números habían aumentado gracias a los Ministerios Internacionales. Y cada vez más arrestaban a más mortífagos. Esa noche había que celebrar, ningún auror había perecido en batalla. Y para ser sinceros, el más lastimado había sido Malfoy.

Harry movió su cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ese hurón terminaría siendo alguien confiable? Nadie. Al menos por su lado no. Pero el rubio si había demostrado aquello. Se había quedado al lado de ellos por mucho tiempo y dentro del ejército era el que recibía siempre los hechizos más crudos, además de él. Porque Malfoy había sido especificado como traidor dentro de los flancos mortífagos y para ellos eso era imperdonable. En realidad, para cualquier bando en guerra eso era imperdonable. Harry recordó a Colagusano. Un sentimiento de asco lo invadió.

-Harry…- el susurró de Hermione y la mano sobre su brazo lo hicieron voltearse.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esta bien…

-Gracias a Merlín- soltó el chico. Ella sonrió.

-Vamos…

Los dos se acercaron a la cama, donde Ginny y Ron ya estaban. El rubio tenía los ojos semi-abiertos y una sonrisa de suficiencia. Como siempre.

Ginny al ver esa sonrisa había saltado y abrazado, sin importarle las quejas de su novio por el dolor que le estaba provocando. Le beso la mejillas, la frente, los ojos y la nariz… y cuando se acercaba los labios y Malfoy no tenía ninguna objeción con ello, Ron la tomó por la cintura y la puso en pie.

-Suficiente. Vas a empeorarlo.- fue lo único que salió de sus labios. El chico la miraba sin expresión.

-¡Ron!- lo reprimió Hermione de nuevo en un murmullo y golpeándolo en las costillas con el codo.

Ginny frunció las cejas.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó.

-Si… no fue tanto…

-¿No fue tanto! Jajaja… Estas bien. Sigues siendo el mismo sobrado- soltó Ron.- Por poco te mueres.

-Para tu información… Weasley- dijo lo último con esfuerzo- Yo-

-¡Basta¡Ambos!- grito la pelirroja y miró a su hermano con la misma mirada que su madre. Ron tembló ligeramente.

-¡Esta bien! No molestaré más a tu hurón.

-¡Ron!

-¡Hey¡Para! Tres veces que me has retado por el hurón- le dijo ron a su novia. Harry veía esto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Una vez en cuarto año y estoy condenado de por vida- resopló Malfoy.

-Como sea…- comenzó Hermione y luego de mirar a Ron con enojo se acercó al Slytherin- toma…

-¿Un galeón? Granger… se que no heredaré la fortuna familiar, pero tan jodido de plata no estoy.

-No es un galeón. Es algo para convocar al Ejército. Y solicito que se te de cabida en él. Creo que has demostrado lo suficiente para ser parte.

El rubio abrió la boca. Estaba sin palabras.

-¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione por su aprobación dando vuelta su cabeza.

Él la miró, y miró la cara de sorprendido que tenía Ron. El chico suspiró.

-Si, creo que lo ha hecho. Si quieres. Eres bienvenido al Ejército.

-¡Excelente!- aplaudió Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Yo- yo… bueno.. yo…

-Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto. Draco Malfoy se ha quedado sin respuesta- comentó el ojiverde con una risa.

Malfoy lo miró, no con odio, no con burla, si no con respeto.

-Gracias- murmuró.

-De nada- respondió Hermione.- sólo tienes que firmar esto.

Y le pasó el pergamino y una pluma.

-¿Qué es?

-Un pequeño contrato para asegurarnos de tu lealtad.

-¿Qué ocurre de no ser así?

-¿Recuerdas los granos en Marietta el año pasado?- el chico asintió- Nos delató. Y ten por seguro que con la guerra tras nuestros he tenido que doblar los efectos.

-¿tú lo hiciste?

-Así es. Ahora sólo debes firmar.

Él asintió y firmó. Hermione guardó el pergamino, luego de asegurarse que todo estuviera correcto.

SsssssssssS

El trío estaba sentado en la cama de Harry. Bueno, Ron en el suelo. Mientras Harry y Ron tenían unos minutos al día de relajación y discutían sobre Quidditch mientras lanzaban bromas. Hermione leía un gran libro de cuero que se mantenía sobre sus piernas.

El sol estaba apareciendo por sobre las montañas que se veían desde la entrada de la carpa. No podían dormir. No por unas horas.

Luego de cada batalla, se denominaba un período de tiempo en el cual podría ser riesgoso. Pasado el rato, todos los jóvenes estaban en libertad de hacer lo que quisiesen, siempre y cuando no salieran del lugar.

Además en unos minutos, en cuantos llegaran todos, a excepción por Malfoy y Ginny que seguirían en la enfermería por el resto del día. Harry convocaría a una reunión para darles las estadísticas y las informaciones pertinentes.

-¿Te llegó hoy el Profeta?- preguntó Ron a la castaña.

La chica sólo se limitó a apuntar sobre la mesita en medio de las dos literas.

-No entiendo que tanto estudias.

-¡Que¿Quieres que te pase el diario en tus manos? Seré tu novia, pero no tu criada.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso. Al menos podrías hablar.

-Estoy ocupada.

-Hermione. Si ves, no estamos en el colegio. Y dudo que volvamos pronto.

-¡No estoy estudiando Ron¡Y si estuviera no tienes porque recriminarme!

-¡No lo estoy haciendo¡Sólo me preocupo de tu salud mental!

-¡No eres de ayuda!

Harry se paró, una no quería ver que peleaban, dos todos estaban ahí, y con la varita los llamó. Los jóvenes, muy cansados se comenzaron a acercarse.

Pero cuando el chico se puso en pie, sin querer botó el libro que Hermione tenía en su regazo, y al tocar el suelo unos sobres junto con un trozo de pergamino cayeron al suelo. Y ahí, estaba la reconocible letra de Francis.

Hermione palideció. Harry la miró rápidamente luego de despegar la vista del suelo. Tenía incredulidad escrito en toda su cara.

-¿Necesitas algo Harry?- Seamus lo llamó.

Harry miró a su compañero y luego a su mejor amiga.

-Hablaremos cuando termine la reunión- le dijo más serio de lo que deseba. Y por la expresión en la cara de Hermione, la mirada que le dirigió, no fue una amable.

La chica asintió resignada.

A medida que la junta avanzaba. Los pensamientos de Harry se turbaron más y más. ¡Como Hermione le había mentido¡Desde hace cuando le escribía¡Como lo mantuvo en secreto!

No podía creerlo. El como un tonto, imaginando que estaría haciendo. Mientras su mejor amiga recibiendo cartas. Y por lo que vivió, eran bastantes. Respondiendo preguntas fue avanzando la reunión. Y luego de informarles que Malfoy sería un nuevo integrante, la discusión se alargó.

Dean era uno de los máximos opositores al asunto. Y Ron intentaba apoyarlo. Aunque ya sabía que no había nada que discutir. Luego de unos cuantos insultos a Malfoy por parte de algunos hombres, todos cedieron. Porque Harry no daría s brazo a torcer. Ya lo había decidido. Draco Malfoy era a partir de horas antes, un nuevo miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore. Hermione se paró a su lado en manera de apoyo.

-Además no hay de que preocuparse. Ya firmo el contrato. Y les aseguró. Esta vez no sólo son granos.

Todos miraron algo temerosos a la Gryffindor. Que contuvo una risa al ver las caras de terror.

-Entonces. Eso es todo por hoy. Agradezco su presencia. Y me alegró del trabajo que están haciendo. Son libres.

Con unas risitas, el grupo se devolvió. Y Harry miró a Hermione.

-Al cuarto de interrogación. Ahora. Y trae eso contigo.

La chica asintió, tomó el libro y siguió al ojiverde.

El cuarto de interrogación, era una pequeña zona resguardada dentro de la gran carpa, donde ponían a prisioneros importantes y los interrogaban sacándoles información vital, antes de enviarlos a Azkaban.

Harry abrió la puerta dejándola entrar. Y luego entro él. Con un movimiento de varita selló la puerta, silencio la habitación y tapó el espejo que permitía ver desde afuera.

-¿Qué significan esas cartas?

-Harry-yo-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-¡Ella me lo pidió expresamente!

-¡Yo soy tu amigo!

-¡Francis también lo es!

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé. Lo único que se es que esta bien, y viajando.

-¿Ha tenido algún enfrentamiento?

-No, todavía. Pero dice que el momento se acerca.

-¿Qué momento?

-La transferencia.

-¿Transferencia?

Ella asintió.

-Te refieres al cetro ¿Cierto?

-Sí… Harry tienes que entender… ella…

-No quiere ponernos en peligro.

-Sí.

-¿Dónde tiene el cetro?

-Lo trae con ella a todos lados.

-Pero nunca lo vimos.

-Yo tampoco. Y no se donde lo trae.

-¿Qué dice en las cartas?

-Pregunta como estamos, donde, que hacemos.

-¿No encuentras que es algo peligroso?

-No… nos encargamos de que nuestras lechuzas no sean interceptadas.

-¿Cómo?

-Magia antigua. Algunos códigos dentro de las cartas.

-¿Hace cuanto?

Ella miró al suelo.

-Hermione…

-Desde que se fue.

-¡Desde que se fue!

-¡Ya te lo dije¡Ella me lo pidió! Te lo iba a decir cuando algo le pasará. O me comunicará de algo importante. Pero mientras pudiera esconderlo. Por favor… perdóname. No es mi culpa.

Él la miró…

-No te preocupes. Al menos se que esta bien.

Ella le sonrió. Harry levantó su muñeca para mirar en su reloj mágico.

-Y que está _via_- _En Carpa_.

Ambos se miraron y abrieron rápidamente la puerta. Él lugar era de completo silencio. Hasta que escucharon a Ginny correr desde la entrada y abrazando a una castaña. Harry abrió la boca. Era ella. Estaba ahí.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

_Ehh! Ya no tengo que disculparme sobre la actualización ¿No? No me pueden decir que me he demorado tanto ahora! Jajajajaja.. Como sea.. Espero que les guste.. A mi... me desgrada el hecho de que Miss Perfección volvió.. puaj.. como la odio! (Es eso normal? Bueno claro que lo es! Sólo le preste mi nombre y ciertas facciones y fisico, nada mas.. Bueno.. en palabras soy algo chistosa.. y si, siendo modesta me va super bien en el colegio, y cuando tengo que serlo soy valiente, pero ademas de eso, ningun parecido con Francis.. es como... puaj.. no.. ah y la gran similitud.. ES QUE AMA A HARRY.. igual que yo! ken no!)_

_Yaps.. me fui en la vola.. Como sea.. este capitulo es bastante... relleno.. es de esos caps inevitables que tienes que escribir para dar paso a otra fase del fic.. y espero que les guste.. Ya esta llegando a su fin, y cada vez me dan mas ganas de la secuela.. asi que espero actualizar tan rápido como ahora.. Y dejen hartos reviews! La ctdad ha disminuido uu' Sip.. toy triste!_

**_Francis_**

**_POR FAVOR! PLEASE! בבקשה! (Ven? Tres idiomas!) DEJEN REVIEW!_**


	28. A escondidas

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece ¿Felices? Todo es de la Sra. Rowling y la WB 

**Dedicatoria:** A mi lindo Milen..

**Aviso:** Nada extraño en este cap..

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**28º Capitulo: A escondidas**

Y se quedó ahí. Parado, firme al suelo, sintió como raíces le salieran por las plantas de sus pies. La imagen que estaba ante sus ojos lo hizo salir de su aturdimiento. Lo que su reloj había dicho era cierto. ¿Pero como era capaz de aparecer como si nada de un momento a otro?

Cuanto tiempo había pasado sin saber nada, mientras Hermione escondía montones de cartas. Y ahora sonreía ante el grupo de gente a su alrededor sin tomar una mera consideración de su presencia. Esto cruzaba los límites.

Apretó los puños y avanzó hacia la salida. Botó un par de cosas en el camino, hecho que llamó la atención de todos, mientras lo veían salir furioso de la carpa. Todos lo siguieron con la mirada, el rayo de luz que entró los hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

-Creo… que debería ir a hablar con él. Un poco…

-Sí… suerte…-le dijo Hermione.

Francis asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Francis!

-¿Sí?

-Se acaba de enterar de las cartas.

La chica abrió los ojos con asombro, mientras un pequeño brillo de miedo cruzó. Y sin decir más salió corriendo.

Harry no tenía ganas de nada, de absolutamente nada. Estaba mucho mejor sin ella ahí presente, que desapareciera de una vez por todas y de esa manera continuar adelante.

Avanzó rápidamente por el borde del bosque que mantenía escondidas algunas carpas. Necesitaba aire, y algo de luz, el encierro le estaba haciendo mal. Y más si lo único que mantenía en su mente era Voldemort. Necesitaba sol, escuchar el viento. Liberarse de una vez por todas.

Fue tanta la libertad que logró sentir que ni escuchó alguien llamándolo. Hasta que una mano firmemente lo agarró del brazo para darlo vuelta.

-¡Harry!- dijo Francis con una mano sujetándolo y la otra en su pecho, que respiraba agitadamente- ¡He gritado tu nombre desde la tienda¡Porque no respondiste!

-Porque no te oí.

-De que hablas…

-De nada. Olvídalo. Bienvenida de vuelta, Lake…

Y se soltó de su puño para continuar con su caminar.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Lake. ¿Ese es tu apellido verdad¿O también lo cambiaste?

-¿Harry?

-¡Que! Ten cuidado lo gastarás.

-¡Que te ocurre¡Entiendo que estés molesto por las cartas, pero-

-¿Molesto? Te fuiste, y no mandaste ningún mensaje, ni si quiera si estabas viva- cuando vio que iba a corregirlo, se adelantó- Miento, si avisaste… pero no a quien solía ser ¡TU NOVIO!

La castaña cerró lo ojos ante el inesperado grito.

-Lo siento… pero pensé que sería mejor… Así tú podrías conocer a alguien más y av-

Pero no llegó a terminar porque Harry la había tomado y apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol. Lentamente el ojiverde se acercó. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros. Pero antes que pudieran tener el más mínimo contacto, la chica movió la cara a un costado, resultando sólo un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo siento… No…

-¿Ah?

-No es justo para ti, y tampoco para mí.

-Ahora yo soy el que me preguntó de que hablas.

-Yo no vine para quedarme Harry. La guerra, la causa me necesita, y por eso estoy aquí. No me voy a quedar… aunque derrotes a Voldemort. No puedo, y no lo haré. Mi familia…

-¿Te prohibieron verme?- preguntó alarmado.

Ella bajó la vista, y se salió de donde la tenía apretada adentrándose en el bosque y siendo seguida por él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo no vine sola esta vez. Mi familia… me hizo traer a…. me hizo traer a…

-A…

-A William.

-¿William?

-El… es… bueno… el será… mi esposo.

-¡QUE!

-Cumplí los 17 hace poco. Soy mayor de edad, y me enteré del matrimonio arreglado que mi familia tenía planeado.

-¿No sabías de esto?- le preguntó temeroso.

-¡Claro que no!

-Pero…

-Harry. Es lo mejor. Yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí y luego retirarme. Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore para dejar este lugar de una vez por todas. No puedo quedarme, no es seguro. Y no puedo dejar que nadie me pase. Mi hermana es muy pequeña y si algo me ocurre a mi, ella tendrá que cargar con todo, y no es lo suficientemente fuerte y eso no puedo permitirlo- Francis soltó todo muy rápido. Harry se quedó procesando todo lentamente.

Ella se casaría. No ahora, pero la haría, y tenía que hacerlo. Además no se quedaría. Lo dejaría de nuevo. Otra vez. Que tonto era, y que tonto había sido. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y levantó la vista del suelo.

-Buena suerte en tu misión. Y en tu casamiento. Espero que tú y ¿William? Sean muy felices.

Y la dejó. Avanzó de vuelta a la carpa, dejándola sola en el bosque. No quería verla, no quería hablar con ella nunca más. No necesitaba. A pesar que el corazón le dolía, y sabía que si la besaba todo volvería a ser como antes. La forma en que sentía su cuerpo no era la misma, no se sentía vacío, si no, normal. De una u otra forma había avanzado y el tiempo sin verla le había ayudado. 'Este año si que ha sido tormentoso en cuanto a mis relaciones amorosas'

Recordó a Ginny, a Cho, a Francis, y no pudo dejar de sonreír al recordar a la última. Movió la cabeza, aún sentía cosas por ella, pero poco a poco estaban siendo enterradas. Y ella lo había dicho, era para mejor.

Entró a la carpa, todos quedaron en silencio cuando lo hizo. Los miró extrañado.

-¿Alguien murió?

En otra situación hubiera reído, pero en esas circunstancias, momento y lugar, esa pregunta se hacía y se hacía en serio. Nadie respondió. Y lentamente volvieron a lo que hacían.

Harry avanzó y se tiró arriba de su cama. Hermione lo miraba tratando de leerlo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó calmadamente.

-Nada.

-¿Te dijo algo?- ahora lo hizo sugerentemente. Incitándolo a que le confirmara algo. Eso no pasó desapercibido para él. La conocía demasiado bien. Puede que Ron cayera en sus trampas mentales, pero no él.

-Tú lo sabías ¿Cierto?- la miró profundamente.

-Harry… yo…

-No te preocupes- comenzó y volvió a mirar hacia la parte de debajo de la cama que estaba sobre su cabeza- Creo… que la estoy superando.

-¿Superando?

-Ajá. Que ella haga su vida, yo la mía. Ya me cansé.

-Harry…- se sentó a su lado-No digas eso…

Él la miró con seriedad.

-En verdad Herms. Creo que era cosa de verla. No te miento. Todavía la quiero, la amo. Pero ya no es lo mismo. Y no lo será. Ella cumplirá su misión, sea lo que sea. Y se irá, y yo no estaré ahí para verlo otra vez. Y menos para ver al imbécil que trajo de guardaespaldas.

-Se llama William.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es el novio.

-¿Entonces estas bien?

-Ajá.

-Me alegro.

-¿Por?

-Porque Remus te esta esperando en la Sala de Conferencias. Al parecer hicieron nuevos descubrimientos.

-¡Y porque no me dijiste antes!

-Porque él sabía de la llegada de Francis. Y al parecer te vio salir y ella detrás. Tú ni lo notaste. Él mismo dijo, que no te dejará ir a verlo, hasta asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

Él la miró y le sonrió. Se sentó en la cama y la abrazó. Ambos con los mentones apoyados en los hombros del otro sonrieron.

-Gracias Hermione. Por todo.

-De nada, para eso estoy aquí. Ahora ve, que te esperaban.

-Esta bien… - y con un guiño de ojo salió de la carpa otra vez.

SsssssssssS

Eso era lo que necesitaba. Una buena tarde discutiendo tácticas y descubrimientos, así se sacaba todos los pensamientos de su mente. Remus había llegado de sus viajes con interesantes noticias de un grupo de mortífagos fuera de la zona que estaban buscando algo. Algo que todavía no sabían que. Pero que había sido lo suficientemente importante, porque hasta museos muggles había entrado a revisar. Nada había sido tomado.

Rápidamente se armó un grupo para averiguar que ocurría con ellos y que era lo que buscaban con tal ímpetu. Un joven de rubio cabello, alto y con ojos color pardo entró y aclaró su garganta.

-Disculpen… ¿Esta el profesor Dumbledore aquí?

Harry lo miró.

-Si. Soy yo. Que ocurre.- dijo el Director parándose de su silla.

-La señorita Lake desea hablar con usted urgente.

Y ahí lo captó. Él era William. Harry sintió una mezcla de emociones y deseos tan rápido que no alcanzó a identificar nada más aparte de los celos. Entrecerró los ojos estudiándolo. Con razón Francis lo había elegido. Era el típico adolescente saludable, normal y que cualquier chica quisiera andar. Era el tipo de muchacho que se podía presentar a la familia sin ningún problema. La voz de Dumbledore lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No hay problema. Caballeros, damas. Si me disculpan- y con una pequeña reverencia, salió de la carpa, siguiendo a William.

Que estaría pasando. Que había sido tan importante como para interrumpir una reunión. Se acercó a Remus.

-Tengo que ir al baño.

El hombre lobo asintió con la cabeza y lo dejó ir.

Harry rápidamente se dirigió a donde sabía la carpa de Francis estaba ubicada. Entró al bosque para ubicarse en la parte trasera, ya que de lejos vio al rubio sentado afuera de la puerta.

Cuando llegó, las sombras de dos personas se veían debido a la escasa luz, probablemente proporcionada por una lámpara, permitía contrastar. Se acercó y se escondió tras un árbol para oír.

-Profesor… Voldemort sabe del cetro…

Esa era la voz de Francis, vio una figura que estaba estirada en lo que supuso sería la cama. La otra sombra, más alta estaba sentada en una silla al lado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hace unos momentos lo sentí. No es la primera vez. Y se que es él. Parte de mi escolta desapareció entre mi viaje a Italia y Francia. No dudó que fueron los mortífagos y tampoco que los torturaron hasta sacar todo lo posible. Mi familia ya esta investigando. Pero lo sentí, profesor… lo sentí.

Había miedo en su voz.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Dolió, bastante. Ya sabía que dolería si alguien lo quería de esa manera, es como que lo estuviera sacando de mi pecho, lo quiere demasiado, lo necesita, y la forma en que lo quiere y la razón…- Harry escuchó lo que parecía ser un pequeño llanto.

-Francis… debes aguantar.

-Profesor… tengo que entregárselo a Harry. Lo antes posible. Antes que Voldemort lo haga.

-¡No!

-Pero-

-Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber el riesgo.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Yo vi, cuando tu abuelo lo liberó antes de mi batalla con Grindewald. Y no fue placentero. Deberías saberlo. Por poco murió. La Orden te protegerá. Pero si liberas el cetro antes de tiempo… no quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurriría si cayera en manos equivocadas. Tal vez no sea necesario utilizarlo, y es por eso que no dejaré que se lo des a Harry todavía. Entre más pueda prolongar el hecho que tengas que pasar por tal sufrimiento lo haré.

-Profesor… yo se lo que tengo que hacer.

-Lo sé querida. Pero no puedo permitir que pases por eso todavía. ¡Sabes que puedes morir!

-Pero si lo hago yo a voluntad será mejor que si Voldemort lo toma a la fuerza.

-Y por eso, el no lo hará. La Orden no dejará tu lado. Mientras te mantengas con ellos, no hay problema.

Otro gran silencio cayó entre ellos.

El corazón de Harry saltaba. ¿Tenían que darle el cetro a él¿Ella podía morir? Eso no podía permitirlo. No permitiría que Voldemort se saliera con la suya. Apretó las manos sobre el tronco aún más.

-¿Profesor?

-¿Si?

-Harry no hablará más conmigo. Y lo entiendo. Se enteró de William.

-Ah… ya veo…

-¿Pero podría pedirle algo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Podría pedirle mi diario?

-¿Su diario?

-Ajá. Que mantenga el de Merlín. Lo necesitará más que yo. Pero creo que cierto elfo doméstico, tomó también el mío. Lo dejé en el castillo.

Harry sonrió y pudo sentirla a ella sonrió de igual manera.

-Por supuesto. Lo haré. No te preocupes.

Harry se quedó ahí quieto escondido tras el árbol. Pensando en lo que había oído. Un brazo le tomó el hombro, el chico giró rápidamente.

-Ya escuchaste- le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- Quiere su diario de vuelta.

Él chico se sonrojó.

-Se lo devolveré profesor.

-Así me gusta.

Harry bajó la mirada al suelo avergonzado. Nada se le pasaba a Dumbledore.

-Ahora si no te importa¿Puedes acompañarme a mi carpa? Necesitamos discutir sobre lo que escuchaste esta noche.

El ojiverde asintió. Y siguió a su Director.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

_Holas. Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado. A mi si, a pesar de los comentarios que me hizo alguien que esto parecia teleserie, me da lo mismo Si piensan que esto es telenovela, esperen a ver el final. Muajajajajaja._

_Pero no se preocupen. Bueno, por fin la despegue de mi noño, por más que Francis lo quiera, es mío XD jejejeje.. Eso es algo.. extraño.. ya hablo tonteras. Cambio de tema._

_Aquí estamos aprendiendo un poco más del cetro no? El final ya se acerca, esto no pasa los 35 capitulos, menos! a los mas 31 o 32, si es que.. Asi que llegando a su fin. Incluso creo que sólo durara 30. Mi sueño desde el principio pase lo que pase, espero que sigan confiando en mi y mandandome reviews! Que de verdad me alegran el dia, ver en mi bandeja mensajes de REVIEWS, es gratificante! lo adoro! en serio.. por favor.._

_Ya.. ahora me tengo que ir.._

_Y estoy casi segura que hare la continuación al Cetro, tal vez no inmediatamente.. pero si termino esto, empezare en unos meses, si no antes P.. y ya tiene titulo: HARRY POTTER Y EL MONTE DE BLOODWOOD.. Yeap.. _

_Asi que nos vemos!_

_**Mrs. Francis Potter**_

_Si.. Quería hacer mi compromiso con Harry oficial, y hace unos días nos casamos.. hermosa ceremonia XD jejejeje.. Asi que ya lo saben. es oficial, Harry Potter tiene esposa XD_

_**Delusional al 100**_

_**Porque Rowling me enseño desde un principio a leer entre línes**_

**XD**

**NV!**

**POR FAVOR! PLEASE! BEVAKASHA! S'IL VOUS PLAIT! Aumente a cuatro idiomas, si es que ese en francés es correcto BOTON GO!**


	29. TIMOS y EXTASIS

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos reservados a la Sra. Rowling, WB y Salamandra. Sólo me pertenece la trama de este fic y mis personajes originales. Si esto fuese mío, hace mucho las cosas hubiesen cambiados, especialmente entre Harry y Hermione.

**Dedicatoria**

A mi lindo Milen..

**Aviso**

El título del cápitulo es una tontera. De pronto se me ocurrio, y no había forma de abandonarlo, yo con gusto lo cambiaria, pero no puedo. ¬¬ Y algo ocurre en este capitulo.. WOW.. lean la parte final de mi disclaimer, tal vez algunos ya saben de mis gustos por shippers y aquí me di un pequeño gusto antes que terminara el fic, el cual ya esta escrito y listo. Lo que ocurre aquí, no estoy segura si tendra repercusiones para la continuación, pero veremos con el pasar del tiempo...

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Capitulo 29: TIMOS y EXTASIS**

- ¿Qué no entendiste?

- Entendí, sólo quiero que me explique más sobre el cetro.

Dumbledore suspiró, y continuó caminando.

La luna brillaba sobre sus cabezas, la oscuridad del bosque se comía las sombras de ambos, los cuales caminaban por el límite de este. Lentamente se acercaban a otra zona del campamento. En la cual Dumbledore tenía su carpa.

- Pasa-. Le invitó suavemente hacia la entrada.

El anciano entró tras su alumno, el cual tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había al lado de una mesa.

- Sabía que llegaría pronto. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- No, muchas gracias profesor.

- El Cetro de Merlín es un arma legendaria. Y a la vez mítica. La mayoría de los muggles creen que Merlín sólo fue eso, un mito, un buen cuento para ir a la cama.

- Lo sé. Dudley, tenía un libro, una de los tantos regalos que rompió y yo tomaba.

Un pequeño deje de culpa cruzó los ojos de Dumbledore, pero el chico no alcanzó a notarlo.

- Pero ese mismo error de los muggles hicieron que los brujos, o una parte de ellos también creyera que ciertos aspectos del gran hechicero fueran un mito. Y eso favoreció el escondite de su cetro.

Dumbledore con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer dos tazas y las llenó de té, si bien el chico no quería, la invitación esta presente. Luego de tomar un poco y cerrar los ojos reconfortándose, bajó la taza y volvió a mirar a Harry.

- El Cetro no es un arma. Lo es, pero más bien se podría llamarle canalizador.- hizo una pausa y lo miró curioso- Harry… ¿Sabes como funciona la magia?

Harry reparó en la pregunta. Realmente nunca se lo había preguntado. La magia para él era algo que lo había completado en cierta manera, que le había abierto las puertas a su verdadero mundo y que le permitía realizar cosas que una persona común y corriente, como los Dursley, no podría.

¿Pero como funcionaba? No, nunca se lo había preguntado, aún así creía saber la respuesta, aunque no estaba seguro de ello.

- Creo… creo que sí.

- La magia es todo, lo que nos rodeas, lo que somos, lo que nos forma, lo que nos acompaña, lo que provoca y lo que causa. Los muggles lo llaman energía, hasta ellos la sienten, sólo que no pueden manejarla a su antojo, y sus resultados naturales tratan de comprenderlos mediante ciencias y filosofía, si bien nosotros utilizamos algunas, ellos se van por la parte difícil, aunque tengo que admitir que hay estudios impresionantes, y temas muy apasionantes, me sorprendí cuando leí unos cuantos escritos de Platón, el hombre si que sa- se interrumpió ante la mirada impaciente del chico-. Lo siento. La magia debe ser libre y dejarse llevar por ella, el problema de hacer eso, son las consecuencias que trae consigo, y tú lo sabes muy bien. Si a tú tía no la hubiera desmemorizado, ella también lo sabría.- Harry se movió incómodo en la silla, pero al ver que los ojos de su Director brillaron con algo de satisfacción y malicia soltó una pequeña risita acompañada de una sonrisa.

- Eso está claro.

- Por lo que los magos tuvimos que poner parámetros y canales que manejen la magia que cada uno de nosotros proyectamos. Ese es el uso de la varita. Si bien estás posee una especia de magia propia, que les permite no sólo ser un simple trozo de madera al poseer el núcleo, lo que las hace funcionar es la magia dentro de la persona, esa es la importante.

- ¿Entonces es el Cetro es como una varita?

- Así podríamos llamarla por el momento. Pero es más universal, no esta delimitada, y su magia propia es mucho más poderosa y multiplica la magia personal. Estoy seguro que es la piedra.- dije lo último más para sí mismo- La cosa es que eso es lo que Voldemort quiere. ¿Puedes imaginar eso en su poder? Sería desastroso.

- Pero… ¿Nadie lo ha intentado antes?

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto que sí. La familia Lake lo ha protegido por siglos. Desde que Merlín fue encerrado su cetro fue resguardado. Es por eso que la señorita Lake viaja tanto, especialmente en momentos de guerra como estos, donde un psicópata enfermo genocida anda tras el cetro.

Harry lo miró sorprendido ante el término que estaba ocupando hacia Voldemort, por lo general Dumbledore era más centrado.

- Lo lamento Tom siempre saca lo peor de mí –y tomó otro sorbo de té.

- ¿Y que hace aquí entonces¿No debería estar escondiéndose?

- Viene a entregártelo, eso lo oíste.

- Lo prometo, no fue mi int-

- No te preocupes, necesitabas respuestas.

- Gracias. ¿Y donde esta?

- ¿El cetro? –Harry asintió-. En ella…

- ¡QUE!

- Yo vi la manera de conseguirlo, yo mismo lo utilicé hace años en contra de-

- Grindewald. 1945.

- ¿Ves? Por eso pedí expresamente que no me sacarán de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate durante el debacle con la profesora Umbridge –dijo Dumbledore de manera ausente, Harry movió la cabeza de lado a lado, todavía no asimilando el peso de poseer el cetro. _¿En ella? _

- ¿Es peligroso?

El director lo miró por sobre los lentes de media luna y muy serio.

- Si Harry. Es peligroso conseguirlo, pero en algún punto será probablemente necesario si queremos que derrotes a Lord Voldemort, pero entre más lo posterguemos mejor, necesitas entrenar y si esto se posterga hasta el próximo año, vendrán muchos beneficios.

- Pero… ¡Profesor¡Cuanta gente morirá!

- Y ese es nuestro contra, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, estamos bajos en números, y el Ministerio hace sólo unos meses nos ha dado todo su apoyo, Voldemort junta fuerzas de a poco, y a pesar del temor que tenemos de perder más vidas inocentes, no podemos precipitarnos y lanzarnos a la batalla.

- Entiendo… ¿Cómo esta ella?

- Eso deberías discutirlo con la señorita Lake personalmente.

- Lo haré, pero quiero saber.

- Ha estado viajando mucho. Aunque esta familiarizada con muchos lugares. Sabe bastantes idiomas y por eso no tiene grandes problemas.

- ¿Es por el cetro?

- Sí, probablemente, aunque creo que también influye ser descendiente directo del más grande hechicero.

- Si, supongo.

- Bueno… se que anduvo en Italia, Francia y creo… que en Israel.

- ¿Israel?

- Sí, hermoso lugar, con una cultura e historia exquisita, tuve que visitarlo una vez, estaba en una expedición averiguando el verdadero motivo de la destrucción de una gran -se interrumpió otra vez- Eso no es importante ahora –y sonrió- ¿Necesitas saber algo más?

- No por el momento, muchas gracias.

- De nada Harry. Ve a dormir, se hace tarde y confió que le devolverás su diario.

- No se preocupe –admitió avergonzado.

SssssssssssssssssS

La mañana siguiente le llegó fuerte, reuniones hasta tardes, uno que otro ataque y tremendas confesiones se habían ido sumando lentamente hasta llegar justo en ese momento. Gruñó y se dio vuelta para quedar de boca sobre la cama, quería seguir durmiendo un poco. Normalmente apenas se despertaba, se ponía en pie, se bañaba para salir de los primeros en caso de alguna emergencia y luego junto con Hermione se encargaban de la titánica acción de despertar a Ron, ahora último habían optado por lanzarle un par de _Rictusempra_, y era gracioso ver al pelirrojo salir saltando a risas en dirección al baño.

- Creo que esta vez me guardaré el buen rato –murmuró.

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¿Ron?

Harry levantó la cabeza, y efectivamente su mejor amigo lo miraba sentado desde la cama de al lado.

- ¿Qué haces de pie?

- Hermione… me despertó.

- ¿Y porque sigo yo en cama?

- Ella decidió dejarte dormir un poco más, dice que te dará un ataque de estrés si sigues al mismo paso. Además que con la llegada de Fr- Como sea… Era mejor que descansarás.

- Gracias. ¿Qué hora es?

- 10.30

- ¡10.30¡Merlín tengo cosas que hacer!

- Harry calma… afortunadamente hoy no ha habido sospechas de ataque, y es un soleado y bonito día para disfrutar, así que relájate.

- Esta bien…

Harry asintió y se puso de pie, busco ropa y fue a bañarse. Al salir ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa al fondo de la carpa para desayunar, se sentó al lado de sus amigos, todos estaban ahí, incluidos Francis y Will. A pesar de todo, sonrío al verla contenta y disfrutando de una conversación que mantenía con Ginny. Ya estaba completamente recuperado, al parecer.

- ¿Francis?

- ¿Si? –su tono era de sorpresa, pero se contuvo para no espantarlo.

- Me pregunto si podemos hablar en privado después del desayuno.

Will se movió inquieto en su asiento, pero sonrió. La chica también lo hizo y asintió para volver a la conversación con Ginny.

- Me alegro que te calmaras –le susurró Hermione.

- Yo también.

La siguiente media hora fue meras anécdotas, risas y planes. Entre ellos sus futuros, en esa parte Harry no quiso opinar, él sabía que su sueño era ser auror y al paso que iba en esta guerra estaba seguro que no tendría problema, pero esto era guerra, nada le aseguraba sus sobrevivencia y poco a poco ese pensamiento comenzó a deprimirlo, como siempre. Se disculpó y fue a su cama, nadie notó su incomodidad, buscó el diario de Francis y salió para cuando ella lo hiciera. Se sentó en un árbol cerca de la entrada con vista a está. Y cerró los ojos.

Para el fueron tres segundos, pero cuando alguien lo movió desde el hombro notó que no solo habían sido tres minutos, si no que se había quedado dormido y como 15.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, necesitas descansar.

- Es difícil, pero al parecer hoy todo se acumuló.

- ¿Están hace mucho aquí?

- Nunca será poco. Aunque fuera un día el peso y la responsabilidad del ambiente te deprimen.

- Lo entiendo.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tus viajes?

- Además de conseguir prometido… creo que estuvieron buenos –Francis sonrió.- Will es excelente, serían buenos amigos.

- Ahí veremos –Harry devolvió la sonrisa.- Hey toma… -le estiró el diario.

- Muchas gracias

- No deberías dármelas. Yo pido disculpas.

- No te preocupes. No lo dejé sin querer Harry. Espero que hayas entendido y te sirviera.

- Fueron muy útiles, especialmente el de Merlín.

- Sí, bastante que aprender de ese, cuando estaba pequeña mi padre me leía un párrafo al día, creo que soy capaz de recitarlo completo.

- Lo he leído bastante, pero hasta ese punto, lo dudo.

- Harry… llevó 16 años escuchándolo o leyéndolo.

Ambos rieron. Y comenzaron a caminar. En silencio, no de los incómodos. Era tranquilizador incluso.

- Dumbledore me contó del cetro, y yo escuché parte de la conversación que tuvo contigo.

- Yo…

- Creo que tiene razón, todavía no. Y a pesar de que no se como se hace exactamente, sacar un palo de ti no debe ser fácil. No quiero riesgos.

- Se que tal vez es egoísta de mi parte, pero será peor que él lo consiga directamente desde mi.

- No lo hará.

- ¿Y como estás tan seguro de ello?

Ambas voces eran series y la de Francis aumentaba su volumen lentamente.

- Porque yo no lo permitiré.

- Harry, con un grupo considerable de mortífagos tu y yo estamos perdidos.

- No somos sólo tu y yo. Y no te pasará nada. Cuando el momento pase, y de verdad sea necesario el uso, lo obtendremos. ¿Esta bien?

- Esta bien…

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- ¿Quién no?

- Se a lo que te refieres.

- Apenas puedo dormir. Si no fuera por Will estaría vuelta loca. Ellos están cerca de este lugar y no puedo dejar de pensar que pasaría si me tomaran. Podrían matarme…

Harry la abrazó.

- No tengas miedo… Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para asegurarme que nada te ocurra, eres mi amiga, una gran amiga, te quiero tanto como a Herms, y yo por ella daría mi vida y se que Will también lo haría por ti. Vi como te miraba hoy en el desayuno. ¿Te gusta?

Francis se alejó de el con lágrimas en los ojos, las sacó y lo miró atentamente.

- ¿No tienes sentimientos hacia mi cierto?

- Creo que no…

- Que bien… -respondió aliviada.

- Te gusta… -se hizo el serio de pronto. Francis lo miró asustada, Harry se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia la carpa.

- ¡Harry¡Espera!

Francis corrió y lo sostuvo, le tomó los brazos y lo dio vuelta.

- Lo lamento, pero hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, y él me cuida y se preocupa por mí, y yo creo que- la castaña se detuvo, lo miró extrañada, Harry tenía una cara extraña.

La risa saltó del chico, había estado aguantándose por mucho.

- ¡No puedo creerlo¡Idiota!

Harry no paraba de reírse.

- Debiste ver tu cara –soltó al calmarse- No. Ya no. Aunque siempre te querré, eres una gran amiga.

- Gracias Harry…

- No hay de que. –ambos sonrieron- Ahora… ¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y señor Perfecto?

- ¡No lo llames así!

- Es que me recuerda a esos niños correctos, guapos y que todas las niñas babean en la películas muggles.

- Bueno… tiene sus buenas cualidades. Pero no es perfecto. Nadie lo es.

- ¿Ni siquiera yo? –preguntó jugando al ofendido.

- Aunque esto afecte tu ego, no, no eres perfecto. Eres bastante terco y orgulloso cuando quieres serlo. Y eso siempre complica las cosas.

- Bueno…. Tú tampoco eres fácil.

- Soy mujer. Ninguna lo es.

Y con eso avanzó hacia la carpa. Harry la siguió riendo.

Fuertes gritos se escuchaban desde afuera. Ambos se acercaron rápido a la carpa, asustados y sacaron sus varitas. Bueno, Harry lo hizo. Cuando entraron todos estaba en un círculo y en el medio Ron y Hermione, discutiendo. _Que novedad_. Pero cuando Harry se acercó la cosa parecía seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Preguntó a sus dos mejores amigos sin recibir respuesta y se dedicó a escuchar lo que tanto gritaban.

- … ¡No puedo creerlo!

- ¡Que¡Estamos en guerra Hermione¡Me tengo que asegurar que estés bien!

- ¡Si que estaré bien en Tombuctú!

- ¡Sólo te enviaré a Rumania!

- ¿TE ENVIARE¡CREES QUE ME IRE!

- ¡Si que lo harás!

- ¡ERES UN…. **T**ONTO, **I**NCONSCIENTE, **M**ENTIROSO, **O**BSTINADA **S**ANGUIJUELA¡Eso eres!

- ¡Y tú¡Una porfiada!

- ¡No puedo creer que ni siquiera me avisaras¡Crees que tienes el poder de andar hablando con mis padres a mis espaldas!

- ¡Claro que si¡Soy tu novio!

- ¡ESO LO VEREMOS!

- Ya, ya… -la voz de Malfoy se escucho, estaba con su típico arrastre, y como sin ganas de hacer algo, pero Harry notó en su mirada que él también estaba preocupado, como todos.- Esta bien que estés enojada, pero no aumentes esto de nivel.

- ¡No te metas! –gritó Hermione-. ¡**E**ntrometido, **x**enófobo, **t**arado, **a**tropellador, **s**obrado, **i**diota y **S**lytherin!

- Entendí tu punto –Malfoy volvió a su lugar al lado de Ginny en silencio.

- Y tú… aunque seas mi novio, no tienes el más mínimo derecho sobre mi o mis decisiones, soy mayor de edad en el mundo mágico y eso es de mi incumbencia. –su voz a pesar de ser ahora baja, era amenazante y peligrosa.

- Pero yo soy el que me encargó de ti. ¡Yo tengo que cuidarte!

- ¿Eso soy para ti¡UNA CARGA¡SE ACABARON LAS CARGAS¡YA NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI¡PORQUE AHORA HARE LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA CON QUIEN SEA!

- ¡Todavía soy tu novio!

- Oh… no… Si crees que tienes un poder mayor por serlo, estás equivocado.

- No te atreverías.

- ¿Ah no?

Esto era un reto, y Hermione no era para echarse hacia atrás. Se dio vuelta y se acercó a Harry, con un lo siento plantado en su mirada lo besó.

Muchos contuvieron el aliento, otros tragaron aire, Ron apretó los puños y se puso rojo, mientras Hermione besaba suavemente a su mejor amigo, mientras Harry estaba congelado sin saber que hacer. ¡Esto era para ponerle la cereza a su vida! Parecía una eternidad, eternidad que aunque sin querer admitirlo estaba disfrutando, pero fueron unos meros segundos. Hermione se separó.

Harry todavía sentía ese cosquilleo que habían dejado los suaves labios de Hermione. Un leve "lo siento" sólo oído por él, salió de su boca. Y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se dio vuelta.

- No te pertenezco Ron. No soy un objeto, y aunque creas que tus intenciones son buenas, es mi decisión y esta guerra esta tanto tuya como mía.

Y sin más se dio vuelta y salió del lugar. Ginny y Francis detrás de ella.

El silencio ocupo la carapa. Y Malfoy hizo que todos se dispersaran.

- Ron… yo… -comenzó Harry.

- No te preocupes. No es tu culpa. Mientras no me digas que lo disfrutaste –Harry se congeló, Ron lo último lo había dicho en broma, y ante el silencio el pelirrojo lo miró- No lo disfrutaste ¿Cierto? –estaba serio.

- ¡No! Por supuesto que no… bueno… me refiero que me tomó por sorpresa.

- A todos. Creo que en verdad esta enojada.

- ¿No lo notaste cuando te gritó como si no hubiera mañana?

- Creo que sí. ¡Pero como es tan terca!

- Si lo que alcancé a oír es correcto. ¿No crees que debiste haberlo discutido con ella desde antes?

- ¡No hubiera aceptado!

- ¿No crees que desde un principio esto era una mala idea!

- ¡Harry¡Casi muere!

- Lo sé… Pero es Hermione. Nunca pienses que ella va a dejarnos. No en esta situación. ¿Y ocupar a sus padres? Ron… eso estuvo mal.

- No sabía que hacer. Pero supongo que ahora nada servirá.

- Espera que se calme. Tiene que venir tarde o temprano.

- Me gustaría que más temprano.

- No la fuerces. Ella es independiente, no tienes que amarrarla.

Ron asintió.

- ¿Crees que hablaba en serio con lo de no ser novios?

- No lo sé. Pero estaban discutiendo, no lo tomes en cuenta. Uno ocupa siempre los peores recursos para ganar una pelea.

- Esa te la sabes por libro.

- Ajá.

Ambos rieron.

- Ya… vamos. Se de algo que te alegrará.

- ¿Qué?

- Comida. Ya empezará el almuerzo y estoy seguro que Dobby te puede dar un postre. ¿Qué me dices Ron?

- Adelante. Estoy hambriento.

Harry sonrió.

- Nunca cambies amigo.

- No te preocupes. No lo haré.

* * *

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

_Ya lo vieron, Hermione besó a Harry, y sinceramente no se que repercusiones tendrá si esto lo continuo... Mentira... Si se las repercusiones, muajajajajajaja.. Como sea, espero que igual les haya gustado y les doy el derecho de matarme por el titulo, pero no se porque se me ocurrio y les digo en seguida que cuesta uin mundo encontrar insultos que encajen ¬¬_

_En esta parte explique más sobre la funcionamiento del cetro, espero que les haya guistado y nos vemos la proxima semana con un nuevo capitulo, el proximo miercoles espero que sea. Y de ahí en adelante. Si mal no recuerdo... son 35 capitulos._

_Por favor dejen reviews! Pero no me insulten... Por favor.._

_Vamos! Apreta el boton GO! Cinco segundos para ello!_

_**Francis Potter**_

_**Delusional al 100**_


	30. Aceptaciones y Capturas

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Espero que disfruten el capitulo. Decidí actualizar todos mis fics hoy en celebración al cumpleaños del amor de mi vida. Si es que la Sra. Rowling decide hacer lo correcto y dejarlo vivo después del séptimo libro para que pueda estar cumpliendo los veintiséis en estos momentos.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!

Has sido una de las cosas más importantes que me ha pasado.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

-------------------------------

**Capitulo 30: Aceptaciones y Capturas**

La castaña estaba en el bosque leyendo, alguien se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo estás?

Hermione al ver quien era volvió a su lectura.

- Hey… lo siento. No debí tomar decisiones por ti.

- Me alegro que lo notaras Ron…

- Pero… es difícil ¿Sabes? Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, y si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría.

- ¡Pero no es tu llamada! Ron… soy mayor de edad, YO tomo las decisiones, te lo agradezco, pero al menos debiste haber tenido la decencia de conversarlo conmigo en vez de obligarme a tomar un traslador.

- Esa fue una mala jugada, lo sé.

Hermione siguió leyendo.

- Yo… quería decir lo siento…

La chica lo miró.

- ¡En verdad lamento todo!

- Ron…

- No. De verdad, además estamos en una guerra Hermione, no podemos estar así, siempre discutimos por todo y no esta bien.

- Lo sé…

Un silencio los siguió a ambos, uno de esos incómodos.

- Ron, he estado pensando mucho, sobre nosotros.

- Yo también.

- Y creo…. Que en las circunstancias en la que estamos… deberíamos ponerle pausa a lo nuestro.

Él la miró de inmediato.

- No me refiero a terminar nada, pero cuando todo esto termine, veamos a donde nos lleva.

- Creo… que tienes razón.

Ella le tomó la mano.

- Me alegró que estemos de acuerdo en algo.

Él rió tristemente.

- Al menos algo es algo.

- Ven acá.

Y se abrazaron bajo el árbol.

SssssssssssssssssS

Harry estaba en la carpas con Francis y William. Decidieron escapar un poco del drama.

- ¿Cómo estaba Hermione?

- Bastante furiosa, la dejamos leyendo, al menos se calmara un poco.

- En verdad espero que soluciones sus problemas, siempre que discuten tengo que hacer malabares con ambos y en estos momentos no tengo tiempo.

- Tan joven Potter y tan preocupado –dijo Will sonriendo.

- Cuando tienes un psicópata tras de ti, todo viene con el trabajo de destruirlo. –río.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Will?

- ¿Qué?

- Puedes dejarnos solos un momento, necesito hablar algo en privado, vigila que nadie oiga.

- Por supuesto.

Y con una sonrisa William Lodger salió de la carpa.

- Lo tienes bien adiestrado ¿Eh?

- ¡Harry!

- Sólo digo lo que veo

- Necesito hablar del cetro

La postura seria de Harry comenzó de inmediato, se enderezó en la silla.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Esta empeorando…

- Francis… Dumbledore dijo que esperáramos, que tal vez ni siquiera es necesario.

- Lo será Harry, mira.

Francis se bajó un poco el cuello de su chaleco, una línea roja comenzaba una mano más debajo de su garganta.

- Que… -comenzó Harry acercándose para tocarle lo herido - ¿ES EL?

La chica sólo asintió.

- Pero…

- Tienes que escucharme. Necesito librarme y dártelo antes que él lo consiga.

- Pero-

- Hay que hacer un rito y pronto viene una fecha especial para ello, tengo que convencer a Dumbledore.

Ahora él asintió.

- Pero… si tú estás tan convencida ¿Por qué Dumbledore no?

La castaña bajó la vista al suelo.

- El rito… Esto no es fácil, el Profesor Dumbledore tiene miedo que me pase algo y en verdad le encuentro razón. Puede que sea un objeto mágico, pero yo estaré sacando un CETRO de mi cuerpo. No es un proceso fácil.

El chico tragó saliva.

- ¿Puedes morir?

- Está dentro de las posibilidades.

- ¿Cómo permiten estás cosas¡No puedes andar con un cetro metido en tu cuerpo!

- No es mi decisión y prefiero yo que cualquier otra persona, te lo aseguro. Además soy fuerte, se que podré no hay nada de que preocuparse, me entrené todo la vida para esto –a pesar de haber sonreído, los ojos le fallaron, pero Harry no quiso sacar a relucir ese detalle.

- ¿Tu hablarás con Dumbledore?

- Sí, es lo mejor, me tendrá que hacer caso, porque si Voldemort llega a conseguirme, ESO será desastroso.

- Entiendo…

Hubo un poco de silencio.

- Creo que deberías ir a ver a Ron y Hermione…

- Sí. ¿Irás a cenar a la carpa?

- No lo creo, tengo asuntos que atender.

- Esta bien, nos vemos.

Harry se puso de pie, y con un saludo de cabeza se despidió de William, caminó mirando el atardecer con la mano en los bolsillos, a lo lejos vio a Ron y Hermione riendo. Sonrió, al menos no tenía que estar en el medio.

Apurando el paso llegó a donde ambos caminaban.

- Buenas tardes a la pareja explosiva

- Harry… -le dijo que Hermione en advertencia.

- ¡Que! –sonrió.

- Olvídalo…

- ¿Ya solucionaron sus problemas?

- Sí… Hermione y yo decidimos terminar.

El moreno se detuvo en el lugar, sus amigos también lo hicieron para ver que ocurría.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Oíste algo? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- ¿Terminaron?

Ambos chicos asintieron.

- ¿No fue por el beso cierto?

Hermione sonrió.

- No… creemos que es mejor intentar ser amigos por ahora, al menos hasta cuando todo esto termine de una vez por todas, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder vidas por nuestra culpa.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio, Ron le pasó la mano por lo hombros.

- No hay de que preocuparse, volveremos a ser el trío de siempre. Antes de todos estos problemas amorosos de citas… y tú si que has tenido un año de eso…. –le dijo Ron riendo.

- No es para tanto Ron.

- ¿No es para tanto? Veamos… Tenemos a Ginny, luego a Francis, luego a Cho, de nuevo a Francis y ahora Hermione ¿Me faltó alguien?

- Yo no he tenido nada con Hermione….

- El beso de hoy no fue _nada_.

- Cállate –murmuro Harry cansinamente revolviendo el pelo al pelirrojo.

Y los tres entraron a la carpa.

SssssssssssssssssS

El día pasó sin novedades, la siguiente mañana también, pero en la tarde las cosas empeoraron. Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en sus literas en la carpa principal investigando. Bueno Harry y Hermione lo hacían, Ron ojeaba una vieja revista de Quidditch.

Francis los acompañaba estudiando el diario de Merlín, el lugar estaba casi vacío, la mayoría había salido a las cercanías, era una tarde hermosa.

Un jadeo y un gritó oprimido hizo a los tres chicos levantar la cabeza, para ver a Francis apretarse el pecho y enrollarse en la cama.

- ¡Ron¡Ve a buscar a Dumbledore¡Ahora!

El pelirrojo salió corriendo en busca del profesor. Hermione se acercó a su amiga y le acarició el cabello tratando de calmarla, Harry no sabía que hacer, Francis se apretaba cada vez más en la cama tratando de no gritar, su respiración era rápida y discontinua.

La cicatriz le dio una punzada, también era fuerte, se la apretó con la mano, tratando de calmarla, pero sólo aumentaba el dolor. Se sentó en la cama para recostarse, no veía bien y escuchaba a Hermione preguntarle que ocurría, escuchó a alguien llegar a su lado. Era Lupin.

- ¿Harry¿Estas bien?

- Voldemort… algo ocurre…

- Esta… tratando… -soltó la chica entre jadeos.

Harry se sentó como pudo, le dolía la cabeza. Remus le puso la mano en la frente.

- Harry… tienes fiebre…

- Profesor… Tenemos que hacer algo con el cetro –dijo Harry con dificultad- No podemos permitir que él lo consiga.

Dumbledore estaba mirando con atención a Francis, algo en sus ojos le dijo a Harry que tenía razón. Pero cuando el anciano iba a hablar una fuerte explosión de escuchó.

Todos se pusieron de pie.

- ¡Ustedes se quedarán aquí! –gritó Remus.

- ¡Remus!

- Harry, no me discutas. Ron encárgate de buscar a todo el Ejército de Dumbledore que no salgan de la carpa, activen los hechizos. Hoy no irán a batalla, menos ustedes dos –dijo apuntando a Francis y Harry.

El chico se lanzó con disgusto en la cama.

- Hermione, ve si puedes preparar algo para el dolor y trata de bajarle la fiebre a Harry.

- Si, profesor.

- Pídele ayuda a Malfoy.

La chica asintió y se puso a hacer lo que habían mandado, Ron también había desaparecido.

- ¿Crees… que pasó… algo grave? –preguntó Francis.

- No, sólo algún ataque. Mandan al Ejército de vez en cuando, cuando es realmente necesario, y creo que lo que nos acaba de ocurrir no es buen presagio –respondió el chico cansado.

- ¿Te gusta ir a pelear?

- Puede que suene mal, pero cada vez que salgo allí, un ligero sentimiento de satisfacción me inunda.

Los minutos pasaron y pronto todos los alumnos estaban encerrados en la carpa. Algunos paseando nerviosos, como siempre que hacían cuando había ataques. Otros tratando de hacer algo valioso con su tiempo.

Hermione llegó al rato con una poción para el dolor, había un gran número de pociones almacenadas, en caso de cualquier cosa, un par de minutos en el caldero y listas para utilizarlas. El ojiverde tomó una para la fiebre luego de la primera.

- ¿Enrojeció más?

Francis se miró debajo de la blusa y asintió.

La preocupación de Harry y Hermione aumentó.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que los sonidos de hechizos y ataques disminuyeron, y esperaban con toda la esperanza, que a favor de ellos. No pasó mucho para que Lupin entrara por la puerta, pero en vez de acercarse a Harry, se acercó a Malfoy. Que no estaba muy lejos de la cama.

- Draco…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Debes acompañarnos, hemos capturado a tu padre.

El rubio miró con una seriedad increíble, con los ojos completamente fríos. Y asintió, siguiendo al ex profesor.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Y bien?_

_¿Les gustó?_

_Se que ha pasado bastante tiempo y prometí actualizar antes ahora que esta terminado y lo lamento. Es algo corto, pero no puede alargarlo más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Decidí darle un tiempo a las relaciones amorosas, las cuales espero hacer un lío mucho más grande en la continuación. La cual no he empezado a escribir y no tengo más que la base de la trama._

_No olviden dejar review, se los agradecería de todo corazón, este es mi bebé y ya esta llegando a su fin, en un par de capítulos más mi precioso niño tendrá que encontrarse nuevamente con Voldemort y no será para nada agradable._

_Díganme que alguna vez lo fue._

_Y con eso me despido por hoy, trataré de recordar actualizar antes. Denme sus pensamientos por review._

_¡POR FAVOR!_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


	31. Quiebres

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Espero que disfruten el capitulo.

Cada vez nos acercamos más y más al fin. Y por ende a la batalla que se desarrollará en este fic.

No olviden el review.

Y muchas gracias por los anteriores.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

-------------------------------

**Capitulo 31: Quiebres**

Voldemort se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación. Bellatrix lo miraba con la cabeza gacha.

- ¡¿A quien más han tomado prisionero! Saunire no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

La mujer lo miró temerosa.

- Han tomado a Malfoy

El Señor Tenebroso se detuvo en seco.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡¿COMO OCURRIO!

- No lo sabemos, pero los vimos llevárselo.

- ¡Ese imbécil sabe demasiado! ¡Especialmente de nuestros futuros planes!

- Señor-

- ¡No me hables! ¡Era tú responsabilidad!

- Por favor, mi señ-

- ¡Crucio!

La mortífaga cayó de rodillas al suelo contorsionándose de dolor.

- Eso te ayudará a recordar mejor tus deberes. Necesito a la chica a más tardar mañana en la noche ¿Me oíste?

- Si… mi… señor –dijo Bellatrix entre jadeos.

SssssssssssssssssS

- ¡Malfoy!

El rubio giró en su camino para ver a Harry Potter cara a cara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó sin ganas.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

El chico asintió y volvió a girarse, seguido por el ojiverde. No pasó mucho para que llegaran a la zona más resguardada del campamento, donde hacían las interrogaciones más importantes y necesarias.

Lupin los dejó entrar, siguieron por unos 'pasillos', hasta que llegaron donde había una puerta, la abrieron sin muchos preámbulos y en el medio de la sala, amarrado mágicamente a una silla se veía un Lucius Malfoy inconsciente, con el cabello largo tapándole la cabeza que estaba gacha, la respiración era tranquila.

Draco se acercó a su padre y le levantó la cara tomándolo del mentón, lo examinó dejando notar un gran rasguño en la cara y un moretón al lado del ojo izquierdo. Lo soltó con disgusto.

- ¿Cómo lo atraparon?

- Un par de aurores –le informó Moody.

- Va a estar completamente idiota cuando lo despierten –dijo el chico sin importancia, acostumbrado al trato de su padre.

Cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado, Remus se acercó aseguró las ataduras y despertó al mortífago. El hombre levantó la cabeza que le palpitaba furiosamente y lentamente abrió sus ojos grises, completamente rabioso.

- ¡Suéltenme!

- No lo creo padre…

- Draco –murmuró con odio.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Tú has hecho esto! ¡Traidor imbécil! ¡Ya verás cuando el Señor Tenebroso ponga sus manos sobre ti! ¡Todos lo pagarán! ¡Tú y todos ellos!

- No lo creo –dijo Harry haciéndose notar. Malfoy padre rió.

- Potter… ¿Todavía crees que puedes contra él? Suerte, nada más que mera suerte y esta vez no será suficiente.

- Eso lo veremos cuando me enfrente a Voldemort.

- ¡No te atrevas a pronunciarlo otra vez! ¡Labios tan asquerosos como los tuyos no tienen el derecho! Mestizo…

Harry río.

-¿Y ustedes siguen creyendo en la maravillosa pureza de su amo? Él es aún peor que yo, padre solamente muggle.

- No blasfemes ante mí. Niño estúpido.

- Suficiente… -intervino Remus antes que Harry pudiera responder- Tenemos que interrogarlo.

Draco asintió y se acercó a una silla en el fondo de la sala mirando a su padre con una dura mirada.

- ¿Qué nos proporcionaras Malfoy? –preguntó Moody con un gruñido.

- ¿En verdad creen que les proporcionaré información?

- Sí no lo haces a voluntad tenemos Veritaserum.

- Sobre mi cadáver harán que les diga algo.

- Eso lo veremos –murmuró Lupin ya perdiendo la paciencia, sus días de luna llena se acercaban.

Un auror entró y con un poco de lucha entre los tres hombres Lucius Malfoy tragó la poción, con esa mirada ida y adormilada los miró. En el fondo demostraba su lucha interna, pero era inminente.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Lucius Andrew Malfoy

- ¿Andrew? –murmuró Harry, Andrew no sonaba para alguien tan malo como la persona que tenía enfrente. Casi rió. Malfoy lo miró.

- ¿Y cual crees que es mi segundo nombre? –preguntó Draco en un susurró, estaba claramente abatido por el asunto, pero la indiferencia y rabia se le notaban en todo el cuerpo. Era bastante extraño verlo, Harry pensó que en verdad era un trabajo ser pareja de Malfoy, compadecía a Ginny, el Slytherin era bastante difícil de leer en lenguaje corporal.

- ¿Tiene familia?

- NO. Son unos traidores… -el chico rubio se le tiñeron las pálidas mejillas con rubor.

- ¿Su esposa?

- Pregúntele a ese niño que se hace llamar mi hijo.

- ¡Eso es lo último que hubiera querido! –gritó Draco parándose de improvisto. Lucius lo miró, hubiera soltado una risa si hubiera podido.

- ¿Conoce a Tom Ryddle?

- El Señor Tenebroso. Y sí.

- ¿Qué esta planeando?

- Conseguir el Cetro y seguir con su búsqueda.

- ¿Sabe del Cetro?

- Todos los que estamos a la cabeza sabemos del Cetro de Merlín y esa estúpida que lo anda trayendo.

Draco interrogó a Harry con la mirada, el moreno estaba completamente serio.

- ¿Qué búsqueda?

- No me encargo de ello. El Señor Tenebroso tiene toda una facción de mortífagos en Irlanda trabajando. Algo que le proporcionará todo lo que necesita para tomar el control.

El chico no necesitaba oír más, tenía que destruir a Voldemort ahora, antes que pudiera tomar más cosas para intentar tomarse el mundo. Pero Draco lo siguió rápidamente.

- ¡¿EL CETRO DE MERLÏN! –le preguntó en un susurro.

- Silencio…

- ¿Sabías sobre ello? ¿Pero quien lo- Malfoy se detuvo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¡Lake!

- Tienes que mantener silencio Malfoy… nadie más debe saberlo.

- ¿Ginny lo sabe?

- No tengo idea. De esto sabemos Hermione, Ron y yo, y a quien sea que ella le haya contado.

- No puedo creerlo, por eso es así.

- Vamos… se hace tarde, no creo que sea seguro andar merodeando a estas horas.

El rubio asintió y siguió a su antiguo enemigo. Peleaban y discutían, pero ya no era con ese odio profundo que alguna vez se profesaron.

SssssssssssssssssS

Nuevos ataques se realizaron en el lugar, por ende muertos aumentaban cada día. El comité y la Orden habían decidido mantener a un lado la actividad del Ejército. Era mejor de esa manera, mantener a los chicos sanos y salvos, pero esto trajo especial frustración entre los alumnos, y aún más en Harry, que se sentía completamente inútil.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si… no te preocupes… ¿Cuántas vidas podríamos estar salvando Hermione?

- ¿O perdiendo?

- ¡Pero es que no lo ven! ¡Nosotros de verdad somos buenos! No hay necesidad de encerrarnos.

- Harry… sabes que lo hacen para mantener el número. Somos un último recurso, vive con ello.

El se echó más en la cama. Hermione se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

- Se que estás ansioso, se que quieres terminar con él… pero todo ocurre por algo, el momento preciso llegará y en ese momento sabrás que será el final de todo.

Él la miró. Y asintió.

- ¿Ya te he dicho gracias?

- Muchas veces.

- Entonces gracias… de nuevo… a veces pienso… sin tú o Ron, no estaría aquí, los tres hemos pasado tanto juntos… ¡Tú y yo mucho más! Cuando avanzamos en la parte de pociones en busca de la piedra, o con el giratiempo, o todo mi cuarto año mientras no me hablaba con Ron, para que olvidarnos de Grawp… -lo último lo murmuro, Hermione sonreía- Cuando ocurrió lo del Departamento de Misterios… yo-

- Eso ya pasó Harry…

- Podría haber sido mi culpa, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca. Hubieran sido dos muertes en mi espalda.

- Sirius murió por una causa y por ayudarte, NO por tu culpa, él te amaba como a un hijo y si no hubieras ido… todavía serías pensado un loco mentiroso, siendo abusado por Umbridge, sin menor idea de la profecía y sin esa madurez que adoptaste desde que todo ocurrió.

Él asintió.

- Cuando estaba en Privet Drive, con todo el debacle de los dementores, ustedes dos fueron mi patronus, ¿Se los dije alguna vez? –ella negó- Sólo pensé en ustedes y verlos otra vez, eso me hizo ahuyentarlos.

Hermione se lanzó a abrazarlo y le besó la mejilla para susurrarle en el oído.

- Vamos a salir de esta Harry, vamos a salir los tres vivos. Créeme.

Él le respondió el abrazo.

- Sí… los tres…

SssssssssssssssssS

- Francis, William, creo que es hora de que los escolte a su habitación.

- Yo te acompaño Remus… -dijo Tonks que se puso de pie.

El trío compartió miradas cómplices. ¿Eran Remus y Tonks… pareja? ¿Había por fin abandonado al amargado de Snape? ¡Por favor que así fuera!

- Vamos...

Ya era tarde y los cuatro salieron rápidamente de la carpa, la noche se comía todo el lugar lentamente. Caminando por en medio de las carpas, entraron al bosque para tomar un atajo.

- ¿Y han estado cómodos en la carpa?

- Sí… ningún problema –respondió la castaña ante su ex profesor.

- Me alegro.

Un ruido los detuvo, Tonks se había tropezado con el tronco de un árbol.

- Lo lamento soy un poco torpe –admitió enrojeciéndose. Los tres sonrieron. Pero un ruido les llamó de nuevo la atención y esta vez no era Tonks.

- Vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí… el hombre lobo, la princesita, el novio y mi traidora sobrina. Perfecta combinación.

Era Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¡¿Qué quieres Lestrange!

- Lupin… debes controlar tu temperamento, aunque siendo un animal no me extraña. Queremos a la princesita aquí presente.

- Sobre mi cadáver –murmuró William.

- Eso no será ningún problema. Si así lo deseas ¡Avad-

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! –gritaron Remus y Tonks levantando la varita, mientras Francis hacía lo mismo con su mano.

- Aún así creen que pueden contra mí –Bellatrix rió.- ¡MUCHACHOS! –sólo le bastó un par de palmadas para ser rodeados de más de una docena de mortífagos.

- Merlín –murmuró Tonks, pero la decisión en su cara era digna de un buen auror.

El ataque se desarrolló mientras Remus, Tonks y William trataban de esconder a Francis, la chica lanzaba maldición tras maldición, entre los cuatro lograron disminuir a unos cinco mortífagos, pero seguían apareciendo y rodeándolos cada vez más. Era un ataque planeado, y que probablemente saldría victorioso.

Bellatrix recuperó su varita y tomando un tronco con ella se lo lanzó al chico rubio que cayó pesadamente al suelo. La cabeza le sangraba. Francis se agachó a su lado de inmediato. Puso las palmas sobre la herida cerrándola, pero eso no ayudaría el estado inconsciente en el que se encontraba.

- William… despierta –le suplicó moviéndolo suavemente.

Pero no pudo más porque un fuerte golpe a su lado le mostró que Tonks también estaba en el suelo. Y Remus estaba cansándose. Con una rabia la chica se puso de pie y lanzó a tres mortífagos por el aire, Remus la ayudó en el proceso. Pero era imposible ser dos contra ahora más de 20.

Francis se halló en el suelo luego de unos segundos, completamente dominada por la maldición Cruciatus. El dolor era insoportable, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente notó a Remus a su lado. Con los ojos cerrados.

El dolor comenzó a desvanecerse y con los ojos llorosos miró hacia arriba. Estaba rodeada de figuras en negro, sólo vio la asquerosa sonrisa de Bellatrix Lestrange antes que cayera al suelo completamente ida.

SssssssssssssssssS

Las horas en la carpa pasaron, todos se estaban metiendo a la cama. Unos por ahí como Dean y Ron jugaban Ajedrez Mágico. Mientras Ginny hablaba con Malfoy en murmuro, probablemente sobre su padre. Harry los miraba a todos con agradecimiento y miedo. Cualquiera podría morir, un minuto podían estar riendo y al otro seis metros bajo tierra, sólo segundos tomaron para ver a Cedric parado a su lado y luego pálido como la luna a sus pies.

¿Por qué la vida era tan frágil? ¿Por qué no podían tener más posibilidad de defenderse? ¿Por qué existía la maldad? Hay que aceptar que una vida sin ella probablemente sea de lo más aburrida, pero no importa si es de esa maldad sana, porque tenían que existir asesinos, o enfermos como Voldemort que no piensan en nada más que en su bienestar personal.

Mejor preguntémoslo, ¡Para que quiere Voldemort el poder! ¿Para que lo quiere si terminara asesinando a todos? ¿Para que quiere un lugar vacío y frío y lleno de dolor? ¿Para que quiere poder, si el poder es creado por la gente bajo ti? Por dejarse pisotear, y lastimar. El poder es algo tan circunstancial, lo puedes perder en un instante por un mísero error. Pero no… Voldemort lo quería y la mejor forma de hacerlo era matando a toda Inglaterra para conseguirlo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, Moody entró rápidamente cojeando a la carpa.

- ¡Potter! ¡Ven!

El chico se paró y siguió al auror afuera de la carpa, todos lo miraron preocupados. ¿Qué habría ocurrido?

- ¿Qué pasa señor?

- Tengo malas noticias

Harry lo miró expectante y con miedo.

- Hemos encontrado a Tonks y Lodger en el bosque, inconscientes.

El moreno abrió los ojos sin articular palabra.

- Los mortífagos se han llevado a Lupin y a Lake.

Y se quebró, todo se quebró.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Espero que sí… Este fic ya esta llegando a su fin, y como he dicho antes la idea para la continuación ya esta en mi mente. Díganme si están dispuestos a leerla o no, para comenzar ya a trabajar, aunque creo que necesitarán saber como termina para hacerlo._

_Para respuesta a uno de los reviews sobre mi separación de Ron y Hermione, y una posible relación Harry y Hermione._

_Si han visto alguna de mis historias, notaran que soy una fanática Harry/Hermione a morir. No hay tema en fics que ame más que esos dos juntos, pero claramente cuando comencé a escribir esto no era el caso._

_Yo comencé a ver cosas después de empezarlo y me enamore de mi slip luego, porque soy bien franca, por más destructiva que siempre imagine la relación Ron/Hermione la creí inminente. Que la creyera de esa forma, nunca la pensé eterna. Hay algo en esos dos que no me fío, no me completan como pareja, no me convencen._

_Todo el mundo puede pensar lo que quiera, sin diversidad de opinión no hay nada en esta tierra. Y para mi Ron/Hermione es completamente una relación dañina, no les encuentro nada más en común que la relación que ambos tienen de amistad con Harry. _

_Por eso al hacer la continuación no se que haré. Es una completa contradicción, porque cuando comencé no me importaban mucho las relaciones amorosas, sólo que Ginny no terminará con Harry, porque como odio a esa pelirroja si esta al lado de mi niño hermoso, pero lo hice para que cumpliera su sueño frustrado, no soy tan mala. La cosa que ahora que vivo por el Harry/Hermione todo se complica, y no se si pueden notar la cercanía que automáticamente escribo sin darme ni cuenta. Me he acostumbrado. Lo lamento._

_Pero tengo en mente lo que haré en la continuación si la escribo. Que es lo más seguro y lamentaría perder gente por mis decisiones, adoro los comentarios y que la gente me felicite. Y creo que debería informarles que en el futuro si habrá Harry/Hermione en el Monte de Bloodwood, y también habrá ron/Hermione, y existirá el conocido triángulo entre ellos, pero no les aseguró con quien terminará Hermione. Tampoco si Harry vivirá._

_No estoy mintiendo. Si en verdad me conocen, o al menos han leído mis comentarios aquí y en algunos de mis fics sabrán como terminará, al menos el destino de Harry._

_LOL_

_Bueno, ya me voy. Y en verdad, tengan paciencia conmigo, si mezclo parejas que no les gustan al menos denle la oportunidad de leerlas, si llegan a continuar leyendo esta trama en su continuación aguanten si llego a escribir Harry/Hermione, si son Ron/Hermione a muerte como yo lo soy con mi ship lo lamento, los entiendo, porque a veces me duele el estómago hasta escribir escenas entre Ron y Hermione en este fic. _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y me decepcioné un poco porque en el último capitulo recibí muy pocos._

_No me abandonen ahora que ya estoy en el final._

"_Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada!_

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


	32. Verdaderos Amigos

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Espero que disfruten el capitulo. Ya esta todo llegando a su fin y tristeza me ha embargado. ¡No han dejado casi ningún review!

¿La historia se esta poniendo aburrida? ¿O ya no la leen?

Me deprimí, por eso me demoré tanto en actualizar. Lo lamento, aunque no me retribuyan como sueño, intentaré no repetirlo.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**Capitulo Treinta y Dos**

**Verdaderos amigos**

- ¿En que parte del bosque los encontraron? –preguntó Harry.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que le habían informado de la desaparición de Remus y Francis.

- Bastante cerca de la carpa de Lake. –informó alguien.

- Demonios… ya comenzaron a arriesgarse a entrar a nuestras líneas.

- Encontramos unos cuantos mortífagos inconscientes. Los dejaron botados, creemos que aumentaban en número considerablemente.

- Harry… quiero que busques al Ejército y les informes de las noticias, comenzaremos un rastreo –le indicó Dumbledore, el chico asintió- Arthur, necesito que vayas al ministerio y me consigas registros de aparición de la zona, tal vez no podamos saber donde llegaron, pero si cuantos fueron y eso nos dará cifras.

El señor Weasley desapareció sin preámbulos. Harry salió de la carpa y corriendo llegó donde sus compañeros. Hermione fue la primera en preguntar.

- ¿Pasó algo? ¡Te fuiste hace horas! ¡Y nadie nos dice nada!

- Llámalos a todos –dijo Harry.

Ella y Ron comenzaron a juntar a todo el Ejército, despertando a los que decidieron dormir desde más temprano.

- ¿Qué ocurre amigo? –Ron le preguntaba.

- Tengo malas noticias. Hace unas horas encontraron a William y Tonks en el bosque. Tonks esta con severos traumatismos, al parecer la golpearon luego de dejarla inconsciente y William, bueno… a él lo alcanzaron a sanar antes que lo encontraran, pero por las marcas recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, junto con un par más que notaba la dirección de esta conversación.

- Y no estaban con ellos ni Lupin… ni Francis… han desaparecido, los secuestraron.

Hubo murmullos y sonidos de sorpresa y horror.

- No estaban lejos de la zona B de carpas y Dumbledore nos ha llamado, nos necesita para rastreo junto con un grupo de aurores, ahora mismo. Así que vístanse que saldremos en unos minutos.

Comenzaron a separarse a realizar lo que debían.

- Harry… el cetro… Voldemort…

- Lo se Herms... Necesitamos recuperarla, esta en peligro –un dolor de garganta se le hizo presente.

El chico volteó a buscar una capa más abrigada y una fuerte punzada en la frente lo atacó. Quedó en cuatro patas en el suelo. La imagen de Remus encadenado junto a Francis le penetró la mente, una fría risa los oídos y el sabor a sangre llenó su boca.

- ¡Harry! –escuchó a Ron y Hermione gritar cuanto todo estaba más tranquilo. LA cabeza le palpitaba furiosamente, pero el dolor no era punzante.

- Harry… ¡Estás sangrando! –dijo la castaña, levantando el cuello y tapándole la nariz.

El cuerpo del chico comenzó a tiritar.

- Él la tiene… -alcanzó a decir Harry antes de desmayarse.

SssssssssssssssssS

El día pasó, y Harry se mantuvo en la enfermería acompañado por Hermione y Ron. Al parecer la intrusión de Voldemort lo había dejado más débil de lo normal, realmente estaba feliz, pero con el tiempo otros ataques a la cicatrices llegaron y el sentimiento no era de felicidad, si no de frustración.

El chico se tranquilizó con ello, eso le daba tiempo, tiempo para encontrarla y mantener el cetro en resguardo. Los aurores se dedicaron en una misión de rescate, mientras que el ED ayudaba cuando los mandaban a buscar cosas.

Y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

- ¡¿Potter! –llamó Moody.

- ¿Hay noticias? –preguntó el chico llegando al lado del auror.

- No, Tonks y Lodger siguen recuperándose, Tonks alcanzó a nombrar a Lestrange como causante de los secuestros.

Harry asintió.

- ¿Necesita algo?

- Sí, quiero que vayan con el Ejército a administrar con alimentos al otro campamento, el del sector sur, no hay gente que pueda, y no podemos arriesgarnos a aparecernos con esa cantidad de cosa, ocupa a todos tus hombres.

- Esta bien –murmuró, estaba cansado que los ocuparan para los mandados triviales.

Llamó a los chicos y se pusieron a recolectar lo que transportarían. En menos de diez minutos todo el ejército iba en camino.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Si hubiera sabido que nos tratarían como elfos me hubiera quedado en Hogwarts!

- ¡Para que veas lo que se siente ser uno! ¡Esclavitud y sacrificio diario por toda tu vida! –comenzó Hermione.

- Herms… no creo que estemos en condiciones de ponernos a discutir sobre la P.E.D.D.O

- ¡Harry! ¡Has aprendido! –dijo ella alegre y se quedó en silencio.

- Más vale aprenderlo, antes que corte cabezas –murmuró a Harry a Ron, él cual tuvo que reprimir una risotada. Afortunadamente Hermione no lo notó.

- Estamos en zona de Rulpins, se esconden en troncos que tienen este corte en la parte baja.

- Luna, los Rulpins no existen –comenzó Hermione. Pero la mano de Harry la detuvo.

- Tomen sus varitas –susurró al resto de los chicos.

Un gran número de varitas se elevaron en el aire, todos los chicos mirando atentos alrededor.

- ¿Practicando para Auror Potter?

Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¿Eres la única basura que Voldemort utiliza para enviar?

- ¡Cállate sucio!

Los mortífagos comenzaron a aparecer por detrás de los árboles, los pasaban en número considerablemente.

- Vaya… ahora tenemos bien claro lo cobardes que son. 50 mortífagos, contra –miró a sus compañeros-¿15 adolescentes?

- Es una guerra Potter…

- No tienes porque aclararlo –dijo el chico fríamente.

Y con ello comenzó, los cajones con alimentos esparramados en todas las hojas caídas y la tierra, el ejército comenzó a esconderse en los árboles para ocuparlos de escudo y poder detener algunos mortífagos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a atacar con sus espaldas hacia ellos, protegiendo hacia tres ángulos, con una coordinación extraordinaria. Ernie McMillan fue uno de los primeros en caer al suelo, junto con otro par más, pero no podían detenerse, tenían que salir de allí.

- ¡Ejército! ¡Deben aparecerse! ¡Lleven a los que no pueden! –gritó Harry mientras protegía a Hermione de una maldición, y giraba para protegerse a él.

Los sonidos de que se estaban desapareciendo se oyeron y cuando los chicos iban a hacerlo, unos diez mortífagos los rodearon en un círculo, Bellatrix apareció entre ellos.

- Oh no Potter…. Tú no saldrás de aquí…

Y negro.

SssssssssssssssssS

- ¡Thomas! ¡Ve a buscar aurores! ¡De inmediato! –gritó Malfoy a Dean, el rubio había terminado como el líder inminente- Ginny, ve a los heridos junto con Lovegood, traten de sanarlos con lo que puedan.

- ¡Draco! ¡Seamus está sangrando demasiado!

El Slytherin miró a Seamus que estaba en el suelo con una gran mancha de sangre en el estómago.

- Yo me encargó de él.

Malfoy sabía, su madre le había enseñado desde pequeño, y tenía que salvar a Finnigan, tenía que demostrarles a todos, que en el fondo, él sí había cambiado, si estaba de su parte. Se agachó comprimiendo la herida, y miró levemente al resto, mientras unos atendían a los heridos, otros salían en busca de gente.

Tomó su varita y comenzó con todos los hechizos que sabía para detener la hemorragia, con un esfuerzo enorme logró cerrarla, se puso de pie y corrió al estante de pociones, sacó todos los filtros energéticos y una poción bastante rara que apuraba el proceso de regeneración y ayudaba al torrente sanguíneo.

Miró a su alrededor, definitivamente Seamus era el más necesitado, les tiró a los que estaban curando los filtros energéticos y le suministró al Gryffindor la poción. El color comenzó a mejorar lentamente. Soltó un suspiró que no sabía que contenía.

- ¡¿Que pasó! –gritó Madame Pomfrey alarmada, y corriendo al lado de Malfoy que estaba lleno de sangre.

- Ya esta bien.

- ¡Que le hizo!

- Le cerré la herida, detuve la hemorragia y le di una poción regeneradora.

La sanadora lo miró asombrada.

- Buen trabajo señor Malfoy.

- Gracias –dijo cortésmente.

Dean llegó con la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore.

- Profesor… Bellatrix nos saboteó. –dijo Malfoy serio.

- Merlín… ¿Están todos bien?

- Sí… -continuó Ginny ahora a su lado- Harry nos mandó de vuelta y-

- ¡Potter! –Gritó el rubio alarmado- ¡Potter, Weasley y Granger! ¡Ellos no volvieron!

Dumbledore tenía una expresión seria y la profesora se le podía ver tristeza en sus ojos.

- Lléveme de inmediato al lugar señor Malfoy.

- Por supuesto.

Y el rubio apareció al director al lugar donde todo había ocurrido. La marca tenebrosa sobre sus cabezas. El suelo lleno de alimentos hechos pedazos. Malfoy estaba impasible ante la marca, al igual que el director.

- Profesor… ¿No creerá que los han-

- No lo creo Draco…

- Probablemente piensan que Finnigan murió. Estaba muy mal.

El director asintió.

- Vamos al campamento, todo se ha adelantando, con Harry y Francis en manos de Voldemort todo el plan cambia.

SssssssssssssssssS

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en un suelo de piedra, helado y muy duro, roca. Levantó la mano para arreglarse las gafas, pero estaba amarrada a la pared.

Los músculos le dolían, se sentó con cuidado contra el muro y puso las piernas al pecho, se arregló las gafas y miró a su alrededor. Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos, alarmados y llenos de lágrimas, pero tenía la boca amarrada y lo miraba completamente feliz. Ron estaba acostado a un metro de distancia de ella.

- ¡Hermione! –gritó contento.

Ella le hizo una seña de silencio.

- ¿No puedes sacártelo? –le preguntó en voz más baja.

Luego de un par de minutos y de contorsionarse un poco, Hermione se liberó de la amarra en la boca.

- Gracias a Merlín.

- ¿Ron?

- Esta inconsciente. Pero despertará, tiene que hacerlo. ¡Estaba tan asustada! ¡No podía ver si estabas vivo!

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Te golpearon en la cabeza, y nosotros nos distrajimos, le pegaron a Ron y a mi me tomaron y aparecieron como en un vestíbulo, tenía miedo, pensé que intentarían algo, pero luego llegaron los mortífagos con ustedes y nos encerraron en este lugar. Estamos en el subterráneo, a mano izquierda de esta puerta siguiendo el pasillo hay una escalera, si la subes y entras por la segunda salida llegarás al vestíbulo, la primera estaba cerrada, no pude mirar.

- Menos mal que no te pegaron a ti también. Al menos sabemos algo del lugar –ella asintió- Hay que salir de aquí.

- Ya lo intenté. Estamos completamente amarrados a las paredes, sólo lo haremos con magia.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Harry comenzó a pensar, entre ambos, intentaron diferentes cosas, sin ningún resultado. Ron durante ese tiempo estuvo moviéndose un poco.

Un par de horas habían pasado y ya no estaban tan desesperados, sólo una varita los iba a sacar de ahí, y las habían tomado todas. Atrapados, así se encontraban, completamente atrapados, el sentimiento de impotencia construyéndose dentro de ambos.

Ron despertó. Un gruñido le salió cuando se tocó la cabeza.

- ¿Estas bien hermano?

- Sí… eso creo…

- Estás sangrando un poco solamente –le dijo Hermione revisando la cabeza.- No morirás por ello –dijo tratando de dar humor a la situación. No resultó.

- ¿Hace cuanto estamos aquí?

- Dos horas y media –dijo Hermione mirándose el reloj.

Y Harry miró el de él. Podía asegurarse.

- Al menos tengo buenas noticias –murmuró. Sus dos amigos lo miraron esperanzados.

- Ginny y Luna están en la carpa, Draco en batalla, y… Remus, Francis, ustedes y yo, en Peligro –lo último lo dijo en un tono optimista- Ahora no tenemos dudas –la broma tampoco resultó, los tres se hundieron.

Una media hora más pasó para que escucharan unos pasos afuera. Los tres se hicieron los inconscientes recostándose en el suelo.

Alguien abrió la puerta y avanzaron donde Harry. El chico sintió una fuerte patada en el estómago, de esas que te dejan sin aire y comenzó a toser.

- No me sirves durmiendo Potter –dijo Dolohov con malicia.

Atrás de él estaba McNair. Hermione miró de inmediato a la persona que habló, era el mortífago con cara de bebé que le había lanzado la maldición. Y ahora volvía a patear a Harry haciéndolo encogerse de dolor.

- ¡Déjalo!

- ¡Pero si es la sangre-sucia! –habló alegremente Dolohov- ¿Quieres que termine el trabajo del departamento de Misterios?

- La to- to-cas y no conta- contarás el ma- ña- mañana –logró decir el moreno entre tos y jadeo.

Ron se sentó y se puso lo más delante de Hermione para protegerla.

- ¡Que tierno! ¡Los dos noviecitos cuidando a la asquerosa! ¡Hombre! ¡Búsquense a una verdadera mujer! –aportó McNair.

La castaña se mantenía con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no demostró señal de miedo, Ron seguía con el mismo gesto, mientras Harry trataba de recuperar el aire perdido.

- Ya, estamos perdiendo el tiempo, el Señor Tenebroso quiere asesinarlo pronto. –apresuró Dolohov.

- Yo lo suelto –y con otra patada y un golpe en la cara, esta vez de parte de McNair liberaron a Harry, lo levantaron del suelo, el chico estaba atontado y lo comenzaron a sacar del calabozo.

- Ustedes donde esperen, ya vendrán por ustedes, están decidiendo que mejor forma de eliminarlos –y con una risa siniestra Dolohov los encerró.

- ¡Harry! –gritó Hermione soltando unas lágrimas.

Ron intentó confortarla, pero no pudo llegar donde ella.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí Hermione… tenemos que ir a buscar a Harry…

Ella asintió.

SssssssssssssssssS

Esta vez la batalla estaba en serio. Malfoy y algunos miembros del ED estaban hombro a hombro con los aurores enfrentándose a largas filas de mortífagos, la ventaja era que segundo a segundo, refuerzos iban llegando para ellos, mientras los mortífagos se mantenían.

Ginny, Luna y algunos de los chicos que tenían mejores habilidades en curaciones se quedaron en la carpa ayudando a sanar a los heridos. Malfoy había decidido ir al campo.

El rubio lanzó una maldición a un encapuchado que intentaba atacar a Moody.

- Buen brazo chico –le gruño el auror.

- Gracias –le dijo, aún estaba algo incómodo alrededor de la persona que supuestamente lo había convertido en hurón, a pesar de que el verdadero no lo había atacado, no dudaba que de haber tenido la oportunidad lo hubiera convertido de igual manera.

Siguió moviéndose y botó a un par de mortífagos. Con un giro alguien lo tomó del cuello.

- Pero si es el pequeño traidor Malfoy…

- Goyle, ¡Sue-Suéltame! –dijo con dificultad al que una vez había sido su 'amigo'.

- ¿Qué se siente ser ahora al que atacamos? –preguntó Crabbe atrás de Goyle.

- ¡Te lo dijimos! ¡Weasley era una mala influencia! ¡Mira lo que han hecho contigo! –Goyle rió.

El chico lo tiró al suelo y entre ambos lo patearon, Malfoy levantó la varita y los hizo caer a ambos, con un movimiento más los amarró a ambos otra vez.

- No les hago nada, una porque son jóvenes y unos idiotas por seguir a Voldemort, y dos, porque quiero creer que alguna vez fuimos amigos –la segunda razón la dijo en un mero susurro, pero ambos ahora mortífagos lo oyeron perfectamente y por un solo segundo nostalgia cruzó sus ojos.

- El lado oscuro nunca te dejará Malfoy, estás marcado de por vida. –murmuró Gregory.

- Tú padre no te dejará y Voldemort te perseguirá cuando suba al poder. –terminó Vincent.

- Mi vida no se regirá por un tatuaje en mi brazo, mi corazón será el que decida, YO seré él que decida, no Voldemort ni mi padre.

Y los dejo a mano de los aurores que arrastraban prisioneros. Continuó peleando, esperando no tener que encontrarse con otro Slytherin, porque lo aceptara o no, todo esto le había dolido, había crecido junto a ellos y a pesar de que nunca fue verdadero amigo de ellos, todos los años de inocencia se mantenían en su mente. Perturbándolo, acechándolo.

¡Como odiaba a Voldemort!

SssssssssssssssssS

Harry pasó la primera puerta que le habló Hermione, efectivamente estaba cerrada, no veía claramente, un chorro de sangre le corría por encima del ojo derecho y seguía atontado luego de los golpes. Pero notó que continuaban subiendo, pasando por la puerta que llevaba al vestíbulo.

Al llegar al destino, abrieron la puerta y lo tiraron al suelo, este era duro y frío, más frío que el del calabozo, y el viento jugaba con su pelo, estaban en un balcón. Unos pies se posaron al lado de su cara.

Moviendo el cuerpo lentamente a causa del dolor levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con esos ojos, esos ojos que lo atormentaban día y noche, desde que los había visto en ese fatídico evento en cuarto año. Rojos, como la sangre…

- Potter. Me alegro de verte esta noche… Y espero que disfrutes de tus últimos momentos.

- Sinceramente espero que sean los tuyos Ryddle.

- Creí que te había quedado claro que no debes nombrar el asqueroso nombre de mi padre ¡EN MI PRESENCIA!

- Que delicado –gruño el chico tratando de ponerse de pie, no tenía miedo, tenía rabia y el más intenso odio, iba a matarlo. Iba a asesinarlo, costara lo que costara.

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

Una fuerza lo lanzó volando por los aires haciéndolo chocar contra el duro muro de piedra. Al parecer la muerte de Voldemort iba a tener que esperar.

¡Como odiaba a Voldemort!

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_¡Por favor digan que sí!_

_En verdad me deprimí, si recuerdo bien el último capitulo recibió UN review. UNO. Espero que no haya sido mi culpa y de las personas que solían dejar palabras siempre estén bien y no les haya pasado algo. Antes tenía de esos lectores regulares y la mayoría ha ido desapareciendo._

_Pregunto de nuevo._

_¿Están bien?_

_Ese es el problema de las conexiones por Internet y los conocidos o amigos que te hacen. Por lo general si no los ves más, no sabes si les pasó algo o no. Una persona podría morir y uno no tiene idea, al menos yo me aseguré y si algo me ocurre tienen que revisar el perfil, hice una especie de testamento cibernético. LOL. Soy una loca, lo sé._

_Ya me voy, no los molestó más. Lo único que les digo es: el siguiente capitulo lleva como titulo: EL CETRO DE MERLÍN. Al parecer por fin veremos una de las escenas que estaban en mi mente desde el comienzo de este fic. El retiro del cetro y la manera que residía en Francis ha sido algo constante a lo largo de la creación y me gusta como la capté._

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


	33. El Cetro de Merlín

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Espero que disfruten el capitulo. Aquí lograran presenciar el Cetro de Merlín, objeto en el que me he estado balanceando por tanto tiempo. Dejen review si les gusta.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

Y para Cecilia, hasta por review exigiendome actualizar! Aquí lo tienes.. Te quiero mucho, mamá.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**Capitulo Treinta y Tres**

**El Cetro de Merlín**

- ¡Que pasa Potter! –dijo Voldemort en un tono liviano paseándose ágilmente por delante del chico que jadeaba en el suelo.- ¿Toda esas clases de defensa no han servido de nada¡Incluso oí que hiciste un Ejército¡De adolescentes! –Voldemort río fríamente.

- Adolescentes que han detenido varios de los tuyos –gruño Harry.

- Me sobran, la captura que si me asombro fue la de Lucius, espero que ese enfermo no haya dicho mucho –el hombre hablaba casi para si mismo.

- Tu enfermo no ayudó mucho. –murmuró Harry.

- Me alegro. ¡Párenlo! –ordenó poniéndose de pie y haciéndole una seña a Dolohov y McNair.

Ambos tomaron a Harry de los brazos y lo levantaron, Harry apenas pudo mantenerse de pie, estaba muy cansado. Su varita fue ofrecida.

- Para que el mundo no diga que Voldemort derrotó al poderoso Harry Potter de manera cobarde, ya mucho han hablado de mí por esa noche en el valle de Godric.

La cara de Voldemort estaba completamente pegada a la de él, susurrándole en el oído, con esa voz silbante.

- Eres un fraude ¿Lo sabías? –le siseó en pársel.

- No más que tú. Eliminado muggles, hijos de ellos y mestizos. Siendo tu uno de ellos –le siseó de vuelta en el idioma.

- ¿Ves? En eso te equivocas… ya no me interesan los sangre-sucia solamente, ahora todos corren, lo que quiero es poder, por sobre todos.

- ¿No crees que eres un poco ambicioso?

Harry sabía que todo este dialogo era tratado de ser entendido por los dos mortífagos que los acompañaban, y por la mirada del que él alcanzaba a ver, estaban con miedo.

- La ambición es necesaria en esta vida –Voldemort terminó con normalidad, pero con el siseó permanente.

Esa era su oportunidad, brazos casi sueltos, la cara de Voldemort a centímetros, su varita a mano. Pero se arriesgaría, tenía que hacer esto.

¡PUNCH!

Con toda la fuerza que pudo recolectar le plantó un golpe en el lugar donde debería estar la nariz. Voldemort retrocedió poniéndose las manos en los agujeros y soltó un gritó.

- ¡Desgraciado!

Los mortífagos lo patearon de nuevo dejándolo en cuatro. Y jadeando. Estaba mal, pero eso se había sentido genial. Había golpeado a Voldemort.

El Innombrable le lanzó la varita al suelo.

- ¡Tómala¡Tómala o ella saldrá lastimada!

Harry levantó la mirada y siguió donde Voldemort indicaba, la puerta estaba abierta y ahí estaba Bellatrix con la varita levantada dejando colgar a una persona. Francis.

SssssssssssssssssS

La puerta del calabozo se abrió, Hermione y Ron había discutidos escenarios, en caso de que eso sucediera, sólo tenían que esperar por las posibilidades.

Parkinson, Zabini y Nott entraron por la puerta.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… pobretón Weasley y la sangre sucia come-libros.

- ¿No nos pudieron enviar a alguien con más cerebro? –le murmuró Hermione a Ron al ver a Pansy.

- ¡Que tanto murmura la parejita! –ahora era el turno de Zabini.

- Basta de palabras –dijo Parkinson- ¡Nott tu tomas a Weasley con Zabini! Yo me encargo de Granger.

Los tres se acercaron a los chicos, Zabini se agachó para desatar a Ron con la varita, cuando tenía una mano fuera, el pelirrojo lanzó un pie al aire golpeando de lleno en la nariz a Nott que estaba inclinado hacia delante, atrapado en el momento Zabini se llevó un puñetazo en la nariz.

Pansy se lanzó a hechizar a Ron, pero el chico tenía la varita de Zabini en la mano y la lanzó contra la muralla, haciendo perder la varita de la chica también, soltó a Hermione y la castaña tomó la varita de Pansy.

Blaise y Theodore estaban en el suelo, ambos con la cara sangrando y quejándose de dolor, al parecer la varita de Nott se había perdido también.

- Hermione… busca la varita de ese imbécil.

La chica se puso a buscarla mientras Ron amarraba a los tres mortífagos. Hermione la encontró y la partió en dos.

- ¡Desgraciada¡Mi varita!

La prefecta lanzó los trozos al piso.

- ERA tu varita.

Con un movimiento de la de Pansy los tres quedaron silenciados. Los ató aún más, las varitas no eran propias y no podían arriesgarse.

- Vamos Ron… encontremos a Harry y lo sacamos de este lugar.

Iban a salir cuando ella se detuvo, giró rápidamente y le dio voz a Pansy de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- ¿Dónde esta quien?

- Harry…

- En una tumba Granger –y la chica soltó una risa.

- En verdad estás enferma ¡Donde esta! –gritó.

- No te lo diré

Hermione le puso la varita en la garganta.

- Dime, o te juro que te arrepentirás. –dijo Hermione en un tono amenazante.

La Slytherin tragó con dificultad.

- El Señor Tenebroso esta en el balcón. La última puerta en la escalera.

- Gracias. Al menos te queda algo de cerebro en esa cabeza.

Antes que la otra chica contestara Hermione la silenció e inmovilizó a los tres.

Los dos sellaron la puerta y comenzaron a subir, Hermione se detuvo en la que había visto cerrada cuando recién llegó.

- Hermione… -susurró ron exasperado- ¡Vamos! Es tarde, tenemos que encontrar a Harry y no hay mortífagos.

- Espera un momento…

Hermione puso el oído y nada salió de la habitación, con unos cuantos hechizos logró abrirla.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo! –susurró aún más fuerte.

- Presentimiento. Vamos, entremos.

Y con eso Hermione desapareció tras la puerta, Ron resignado la siguió.

- ¡Ron¡Es el profesor Lupin! –dijo emocionada, el pelirrojo selló la puerta.

- ¿Esta muerto?

La castaña abrió la celda que estaba dentro de la habitación, y se acercó al profesor. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del hombre, Lupin levantó la cabeza e intentó morderla.

- ¡Merlín! –gritó la chica alejándose.

- Hermione ¡Sal de ahí de inmediato!

- ¿Profesor?

- ¿No deberías tener claro que el no te reconocerá¡Ya tuviste tu aventurita con Lupin y Harry¡Hermione!

- ¿Nunca has tomado atención en clases¿Ni siquiera en Defensa?

- ¡Mi manera de estudiar no entra en discusión!

- No estoy de ánimos de discutir ahora Ron. Lupin me conocerá, no esta convertido, la luna no lo ha tocado.

- ¡Pero apenas salgamos lo hará!

Hermione miró alrededor tenía que encontrar algo que los ayudara a salir y sacarlo de ahí.

- Eso esta por verse –murmuró cuando encontró los que buscaba.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Ron apuntó lo que Hermione estaba mirando. Parecía una botella dada vuelta y goteaba lentamente hasta llegar al piso, a un par de metros de Lupin que volvía a estar en el suelo.

- Creo que lo estaban torturando Ron –la chica se agachó y tocó lo que parecía ser una poción. La olfateó y probó la puntita de su dedo- Poción matalobos. Estaban torturándolo, la cadena no lo deja llegar aquí.

- Desgraciados.

- Ven, sácala, tú eres más alto y deja que lo beba.

Ron asintió y Hermione se dirigió al mueble que estaba en la habitación, tal vez encontraría algo útil. Comenzó a abrir los cajones, hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba.

- Encontré nuestras varitas Ron.

El chico le lanzo la de Zabini, Hermione la partió en dos junto con la de Pansy, y le pasó la propia. Ron salió de la celda y ambos vieron a Lupin calmarse. Luego de unos minutos Hermione volvió a entrar.

- ¿Profesor Lupin?

El hombre lobo la miró con expresión ida.

- Hace años que no soy tu profesor Hermione –le dijo sonriendo.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa. Y lo liberó.

- Profesor, no durará mucho, apenas salga de este lugar tiene que aparecerse a donde pueda mantenerse seguro.

- No puedo, tenemos que encontrar a Harry…

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.

- Yo pasaré la voz –Lupin aseguró y entre los tres salieron cautelosos de la habitación.

SssssssssssssssssS

- ¡Francis!

- Sabía que la necesitaríamos a ella para que reaccionaras.

- Aléjate de ella

- Entonces pelea.

Harry tomó la varita. Si Voldemort quería pelear, pelearía. Pero antes que pudiera lanzar un hechizo se encontró pegado a la muralla, el viento azotándolo.

- No –dijo en tono aburrido- Creo que me aburriría demasiado, mejor quédate para que disfrutes el show, me enteré que es bastante doloroso para el portador.

La castaña estaba completamente suelta, inconsciente y mortífagos comenzaron a entrar, la chica colgaba en una esquina.

- Despiértala Bellatrix… el ritual lo tiene que hacer ella.

La mortífaga movió la varita y el cuerpo de la castaña tomo vida. Abriendo los ojos lentamente divisó al ojiverde.

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Que emotivo! –Voldemort puso una voz dulce llena de sarcasmo- ¡Hemos reencontrado a la parejita!

La chica recién tomó en consideración donde estaba y un semblante pasivo y serio tomó poder sobre ella.

- Buenas noches –lo saludó con seriedad.

- Me alegra que tengas modales, jóvenes como tú se necesitan. Buenas noches a ti también.

De no haber estado en esa situación Harry se hubiera reído, por lo irónico de la situación, pero eso no cabía dentro del momento.

- Unos minutos y nuestra señorita aquí nos dará el Cetro, pero primero tendremos que esperar a nuestros invitados de honor.

El primer pensamiento de Harry, fueron Ron y Hermione, cerró los ojos rogando porque ese no fuera el caso.

- Es un caso perdido muchacho, tus amigos ya están muertos. No te preocupes.

- Eso es una mentira –dijo Harry completamente enojado, pero por dentro no estaba muy seguro de sus palabras.

- Espera un poco y lo demostraré. Ahora necesito conseguir algo. Algo que la señorita Lake me proporcionará.

- Ni en tus sueños. Ryddle.

Voldemort sonrió con malicia antes de abofetear a la chica. Francis lo escupió.

- Y hasta aquí llegaron los modales. _¡Crucio!_

Francis estaba tiritando todavía afirmada por el hechizo, pero el crucio la tenía con los ojos cerrados. Voldemort sólo sonreía. Un aullido lo interrumpió.

- Creí que lo tenían sin luz…

- Esta encerrado en el primer dormitorio señor –dijo McNair tímidamente.

- ¡Anda a ver que ocurre¡Y lleva a Dolohov! Par de cobardes –murmuró bajo su aliento.

SssssssssssssssssS

- Chicos… tienen que salir de aquí…

- Prof- Lupin, Harry esta en este lugar ¡No puedo dejarlo aquí!

- Yo me encargo de eso.

- En esto me acoplaré a Hermione. Primero que todo, usted es el que debe irse, no podemos arriesgarnos a tener un hombre lobo suelto, con todo respecto –dijo el chico levantando las manos- y segundo, si usted se queda, nosotros lo haremos, porque mi mejor amigo y una amiga están en este lugar y yo no desaparezco sin ellos.

Caminaron por el pasillo y un rayo de luz de luna apareció por un resquicio. Lupin aulló inconscientemente.

Los dos mortífagos salieron rápidamente del balcón para bajar por las escaleras. Iban con varita en mano, cuando la imagen de tres personas los detuvo.

- ¡Deténganse! –gritó Dolohov.

- Merlín –murmuró Ron apuntando su varita a Dolohov.

Los hechizos comenzaron, Lupin había recuperado su varita desde la misma habitación, eran tres contra dos, pero pronto llegarían más, el ruido llamaría su atención.

- ¡Ron¡Hermione! Tienen que salir de aquí e ir por gente¡Ahora!

- ¡Pero-

- ¡Dije ahora!

- Hermione ve tú, yo me quedo con Lupin.

- Ron…

- ¡VE!

La castaña asintió y salió corriendo hasta la salida donde pudiera aparecerse lejos. Tenía que devolverse pronto, tenía que hacerlo o tal vez sería demasiado tarde.

Logró salir al bosque, el lugar donde estaban parecía una mezcla entre castillo y mansión, pero estaba bien internada, no se podía ver más allá de tres metros a la redonda, sin prestar mucha atención a loa alrededores cerró los ojos y desapareció.

La carpa estaba llena de heridos y gente que trataba de ayudarlos, era un caos completo, a lo lejos divisó a Dumbledore, escuchó a algunas personas que llamaban su nombre, pero tenía que hablar con el profesor.

Corrió hasta llegar a su lado.

- Profesor Dumbledore…

- ¡Señorita Granger!

- Profesor… Harry, Ron, Remus y Francis están en la guarida de Voldemort, nos tenían encerrados, Voldemort tiene a Harry, tenemos que llegar, tenemos que prevenir que se adueñe del Cetro.

- La batalla acaba de terminar, espere un momento mientras juntamos tropas.

Ella lo miró inquieta.

- Profesor… yo le muestro a alguien donde queda el lugar, pero mis mejores amigos están encerrados en esa mansión y tengo que ir por ellos.

- No se preocupe, iremos, lleve al señor Malfoy, el nos dirá, en unos minutos los acompañaremos.

- Gracias profesor.

Hermione se puso a buscar frenética a Draco, el chico estaba sentado y Ginny le curaba el brazo.

- ¡Granger! –gritó el chico cuando la vio acercarse.

- No tengo tiempo Malfoy –y le tomó el brazo apareciendo con ella a Ginny y Draco.

- ¡Hermione¡Que haces!

- Memoriza este lugar Malfoy, aquí tienes que traer a las tropas en unos minutos, por favor váyanse, tengo que volver.

- Yo… yo conozco este lugar… -murmuró el rubio- Es la casa de mi tía Bellatrix. ¡Por eso conoce tanto la zona¡Maldita sea¡Debí suponerlo!

- Draco… vamos…

- No, tú ve… no dejaré a Granger sola. Además hace un tiempo que quiero enfrentarme a mi tía.

Hermione vio la decisión en sus ojos y asintió.

- Ginny, ve, rápido –le mandó el chico.

La pelirroja los miró a ambos antes de desaparecer.

- ¿Desde cuando sabe aparecerse?

- Clases particulares con Draco Malfoy, a su servicio. –le sonrió- Vamos Granger, tenemos mortífagos que derribar.

SssssssssssssssssS

- ¿Tienes todo preparado Bella?

- Si, en un minuto.

La mortífaga desde hace un buen rato estaba dibujando un círculo en el suelo con diversas tramas dentro, asociándolo a Merlín, podría haberse parecido a la Mesa Redonda. Y al parecer eso era exactamente lo que se pretendía, porque una cantidad similar a la de la Mesa se puso alrededor de Francis que ahora estaba parada en el medio del círculo.

Harry trató de zafarse de las ataduras, pero era casi imposible, sólo lograba moverse un poco. Y miraba con desesperación a su amiga colgando en el medio, con el pelo largo y liso cayendo por delante de su cara y la mejilla roja por los golpes.

La impotencia crecía lentamente y al ver a los mortífagos sentados alrededor en posición meditativa. Estaban preparados para ello y por supuesto que lo estarían, Francis ya llevaba días en el lugar. Cerró los ojos con rabia. ¡Debieron actuar antes!

Un ruido de explosión llamó la atención de algunos. Con un movimiento de mano por parte de Voldemort mortífagos salieron. El hombre miró a Francis con sus ojos rojos.

- ¡Lake¡Libéralo!

- No… -susurró.

- ¡Hazlo!

- ¡No! –y lo miró con determinación y odio.

- Ahorrémonos todo esto, sabemos que no podemos obtenerlo si tú no lo entregas, pero hay formas para convocarlo y esas formas dolerán. Así que si no lo haces, sufrirás más de lo que deberías…

- Hazlo ¿Tú crees que yo no estoy preparada para ello?

- ¡No seas tonta niña!

- Te dije que lo hicieras. ¿Quieres convocarlo¡Hazlo¡Yo no lo entregaré¡No a un enfermo que quiere asesinar al mundo!

- Ya que estamos con esa postura, intentaremos otro lado.

Voldemort la miró desafiante, se acercó a Harry y puso la varita a unos centímetros de la garganta del chico.

- Hazlo o el muere –dijo con malicia y amenaza.

- No lo escuches Francis… ¡Él no puede tenerlo!

- ¡Ava… -comenzó el hombre haciendo que pequeñas chispas verdes salieran de la punta de la varita.

- ¡No! –gritó la castaña.

- ¿Ves? Sabía que encontraríamos una manera.

- ¡Francis¡No lo escuches¡Yo no importo¡No cedas el cetro!

- ¡Hazlo o el muere!

- ¡No lo escuches!

- ¡Hazlo!

- ¡No!

- ¡Entrégame el cetro!

- ¡No valgo la pena!

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza. Y asintió mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

- Lo haré.

- ¡NO!

- Harry… tienes que entenderlo, no puedo dejar que te asesine. No si logra conseguirlo por otros medios.

- Pe-

- Suéltenme las manos, hago un voto de confianza, no realizaré nada durante el proceso.

- Así me gusta, una promesa es una promesa. ¡Suéltenla!

Ahí Harry notó, Francis estaba colgada, pero tenía las manos hechos puños y estaban reforzadas con un brillo especial, brillo que se desvaneció cuando Bellatrix movió la varita.

Francis relajó los brazos y cerró los ojos, respiró tranquilamente y a su alrededor los mortífagos comenzaron a mecerse en un mismo ritmo. La chica tomó su mano izquierda y apretó su cadena con la esmeralda que colgaba del cuello, la piedra soltó un pequeño silbido. Mientras que la derecha la posicionó en el esternón apretando firmemente.

Murmuró cosas ininteligibles e inaudibles, todos los ojos posados en ella, Harry la miraba expectante al igual que Voldemort que se mantenía a su lado. Un brillo comenzó a ser emanado de su cuerpo, mientras flotaba a unos meros centímetros del suelo, un pequeño rayo salió a través de su mano derecho, dejándola caer, al igual que la izquierda, su cuerpo completamente lacio y la cabeza hacia atrás dejando caer el cabello.

De pronto una pequeña esfera color blanca brillante salió por el rayito desde el esternón, Harry se preguntó si ese era el cetro, pero no, poco a poco una luz comenzó a cegarlo y luego que todo se calmara un espejo apareció enfrente de ella.

El silencio era sepulcral y al parecer Voldemort sabía que hacer, se alejó de Harry y se posicionó enfrente del espejo que no era más grande que el torso de la chica, con un pequeño borde de plata y unas cuantas esmeraldas incrustadas. Los ojos rojos de Voldemort brillaron con satisfacción, ambición, poder y malicia.

Tentativamente comenzó a acercar la mano, al parecer veía el cetro. Y la metió con fuerza, con brutalidad. Desde el punto donde se encontraba Harry, podía ver el espacio que separaba el espejo de Francis, alrededor de cinco centímetros. Pero el cuerpo de Francis fue sacudido de la misma manera que hubiera sido movido si una persona hubiera metido la mano dentro de la manera que Voldemort lo hizo.

El hombre siguió removiéndola realizando lo que estaba haciendo y reía sádicamente, sacudiendo más y más.

- ¡Déjala¡La estás dañando¡Toma el Cetro y déjala!

- ¿Crees que me preocuparé de ella¡Lo que menos necesito es una portadora!

- Por favor… -susurró.

- ¿Harry Potter esta suplicando?

- Por favor déjala. Toma lo que quieras, pero déjala. Ella cumplió su palabra, no le hagas más daño.

Voldemort endureció su mirada. Pero mirando luego el espejo, aún con la mano dentro sacó lentamente algo entre blanco y plateado, largo y delgado, y en la punta una gran piedra verde, una esmeralda. Era el Cetro de Merlín. Y Voldemort estaba en posesión.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Por favor, díganme que sí. Al menos ahora subimos a dos. Que patético, como sea. Lo que hago, lo hago por diversión._

_Los comienzos del rito realizados en este capitulo están casi del comienzo y me recuerdan a una de las temporadas de Sailor Moon. ¿Y a ustedes?_

_Sí, de ahí saqué parte de la idea… en el próximo veremos más batallas, queda poco para el final, y estoy pensando que tal vez no haga la continuación muy pronto, no vale la pena. _

_Vale la pena por la satisfacción que tendré, pero no por todo el tiempo que gastaré y podré ocuparlo escribiendo Harry/Hermione que son las historias que me llenan e inspiran._

_Déjenme algún comentario, de verdad los aprecio._

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**

PD: Lo estoy actualizando hoy, por que mi mamá a amenzado con castigarme por si no lo hago Que linda ella, no? (Se nota el sarcasmo?) jajajaja...


	34. Sobreviviendo

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**Capitulo Treinta y Cuatro**

**Sobreviviendo**

Y ahí estaba, lo que había rondado tanto tiempo su mente, lo que había rondado por un tiempo sus sueños, largo y territorial, el hecho de mirarlo provocaba una sensación en él indescriptible, hipnotizante, lo llamaba y lo pedía. Y Voldemort sonreía, de una manera enfermiza pero lo hacía de igual forma.

Miró a Francis, necesitaba asegurarse que estuviera viva, el espejo estaba hecho esfera otra vez y lentamente ingresaba de nuevo por le pecho, el rayo iba apagándose y el brillo alrededor desvaneciendo, de pronto el cuerpo cayó abruptamente al suelo.

Francis tosió, y trató de apoyarse con los brazos poniéndose en cuatro, estaba viva, y Voldemort levantaba el Cetro, todos los mortífagos alabándolo.

El SUEÑO.

Se había hecho realidad, Francis se desplomó en el suelo, respirando, pero absolutamente débil y exhausta, tenía que sacarla pronto de ahí, o estarían condenados. Sí tan sólo hiciera un pequeño esfuerzo, ella podría sacarlo de su atadura, un pequeño esfuerzo.

Voldemort estaba maravillado, completamente abrumado, como un pequeño niño recibiendo el regalo anhelado por mucho tiempo. Con un pequeño movimiento del Cetro dos de los mortífagos comenzaron a flotar, y fue el más leve de los movimientos, imperceptible, el Cetro era poder, del más puro y potente. Si Voldemort se lo quedaba estarían en problemas. Graves problemas.

- ¿Crees ahora que serás competencia Potter?

Sin hablar, sin aviso, sin advertencia sintió un dolor cruzarle el alma, era un crucio, pero nunca había recibido uno como este, este era profundo, martillaba sus sentidos, desgarraba su cuerpo y pegado a la pared no podía hacer mucho más que contraerse, cerrar los ojos y ahogar los gritos que amenazaban por salir, pero no duro mucho. Su sangre palpitaba, ardía y avanzaba por todo su cuerpo, llegando a su cabeza tratando de reventarla, la risa sicótica de Voldemort sólo aumento su dolor. Y no pudo resistir, soltó un gritó, un grito desgarrador y desesperado.

El grito retumbó por toda la mansión, llegando al bosque, un bosque que sin su conocimiento pronto iba a estar repleto de aurores, cruzó las paredes, paredes que estaban llenándose de mortífagos lentamente atacando a Remus y Ron que estaban escondidos de las maldiciones. Y resonó en los oídos, oídos de sus amigos, como una manera de llamado, y esperanza.

Una lágrima calló al suelo por debajo de sus gafas mientras el dolor perdía intensidad y Voldemort volvía a reír.

-------------------

Hermione lo escuchó, estaba llegando donde Ron y Remus cuando un grito se oyó en el lugar, y si sus temores y suposiciones eran verdad, ese grito era de Harry. Su mejor amigo, cerró los ojos soltando un par de lágrimas atrapadas desde que los habían tomado prisioneros. Respiró profundo y se acercó a los dos hombres.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? –le preguntó Malfoy.

Ella asintió.

- Ron, Remus… aurores vienen en camino.

- Me alegro Hermione.

Remus tenía un color grisáceo e insalubre, como si se fuera desplomar en cualquier minuto.

- Lupin, creo que podemos aguantar si nos mantenemos lanzando maldiciones desde aquí, lo mejor es que se vaya… aurores ya viene-

- No es tu decisión Malfoy. ¡Yo no los dejaré a ustedes solos aquí! –el gritó salió como un rugido.

Los tres adolescentes saltaron un poco.

- Lo lamento… es esta luna…

- No se preocupe profesor. Tenemos que aguantar un poco más.

Y sus plegarias fueron oídas. Pasos se oyeron y voces se escucharon. Los aurores habían llegado, refuerzos aparecían. Todo saldría bien.

Y la batalla comenzó, entre la gran escalera, el vestíbulo, algunas habitaciones.

-------------------

Los ruidos de más explosiones desconcentraron a Voldemort.

- ¡Que esta pasando! ¡Apuesto que esos ineptos de Parkinson, Zabini y Nott perdieron a Weasley y Granger!

Un sentimiento de alivio recorrió las venas de Harry, sus amigos, estaban vivos, ese era el único pensamiento que lo llenaba además del constante dolor que había quedado.

- ¡Vayan! ¡Todos! ¡Déjenme solo! Quiero terminar con Potter de una vez por todas…

Todos se levantaron y salieron por las puertas, a un escenario que no se esperaban. Caos.

- ¿Agradable el crucio Potter? Poderoso ¿No? Siempre te has hecho el valiente, me alegra que esta vez expresaras el sentimiento. Dolor. Eres humano, a diferencia de mí. Luego de esta noche ¡Seré un dios! Y tú no existirás para detenerme.

Con la cabeza baja divisó su varita. Estaba a unos centímetros de sus pies. Cuanto deseaba sujetarla, el hecho de tenerla entre sus dedos le daba un sentimiento de confianza. Miró a Francis. Estaba perdido. Estaban perdidos. Si Voldemort salía por esa puerta era el fin.

- ¿Con que quieres morir? Hay muchas formas ¿Sabías?

Y él todavía con la cabeza gacha, intercambiando mirada entre la varita y Francis respiró, pensando como una persona podía convertirse tan mala. Pero Francis se movió, levemente levantó la cabeza tiritando, Voldemort no la veía, estaba de espaldas a ella.

La castaña abrió los ojos y los conectó con él. Le guiño el ojo con dificultad y con un movimiento de mano sintió como sus ataduras fueron liberadas, la chica cayó de nuevo al suelo.

Estaba libre, esta libre. Miró a Voldemort que lo observaba esperando respuesta. Y sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzó a su cuello, derrumbándolo y haciéndolo botar el Cetro a unos cuantos metros de ellos dos. Harry se mantenía arriba de su cintura presionando todo el peso sobre él, ahorcándolo, estiró una mano y tomó su varita apretándola fuertemente contra la garganta del hombre.

Voldemort no titubeó y golpeó a Harry con una mano botándolo al suelo, arrastrándose se acercó al Cetro, pero el chico lo tomó del pie arrastrándolo con él, con un movimiento de varita Voldemort quedó aplastando contra la muralla. Pero esa jugada sólo hizo que el Cetro quedará a igual distancia de los dos.

Ambos se lanzaron de estomago hacia el, tomándolo por un lado cada uno. Harry y Voldemort lanzaban maldiciones para que el Cetro reaccionara y atacará a uno, pero era imposible, necesitaba estar en posesión de uno solo. Voldemort tenía la varita en la mano, y trató de atacar a Harry, con una mano con varita y la otra firmemente tirando el Cetro era algo difícil defenderse, pero logró hacerlo.

Harry levantó el pie y girando la cadera le pegó una patada de lleno en la cara lanzando a Voldemort de espaldas. Tomó el Cetro y lo apuntó directo a la cara del hombre.

Estaba dudoso, no se atrevía a atacarlo.

- Esa es la máxima diferencia entre ambos Potter. Yo no dudo en asesinar a mi enemigo, eres demasiado noble para este juego, y un cobarde, sigue los pasos de tus padres, ¿Te gusto mi recordatorio? Creí que sí… -rió.

Este hombre si que estaba mal, tenía el arma más poderosa que existía plantada en su garganta y reía. ¿No creía que lo haría? ¿No lo creía capaz? ¿No pensaba que lo odiaba?

Harry lo odiaba, con toda su alma, con todo su corazón, Voldemort le había cambiado y quitado tantas cosas en sus vidas, lo había olvidado a crecer y olvidarse de ser adolescente. Le había quitado una infancia feliz, una familia. A Sirius, sus padres, tal vez sus mejores amigos, las vidas de cientos de personas. El lo merecía. Y en ese segundo no lo dudo.

- ¡Crucio! –gritó.

Esta vez si hizo efecto, y un efecto esperado, Voldemort se contorsionaba de manera extraordinaria en el suelo. Era como si algo estuviera dentro tratando de comerlo. Pero Harry no encontró satisfacción en ello, él no era como Voldemort, él era mejor, mucho mejor. Él no necesitaba infligir dolor a su enemigo para ser feliz. Pero ya lo había hecho.

Detuvo la maldición. Voldemort quedó jadeando. Lo miró con odio, esos ojos rojos estaban llenos del más puro e intenso odio.

- Has ganado esta batalla pero no la guerra Potter. Nos volveremos a encontrar.

Y desapareció.

Y a pesar de lo que pensó que pudo haber creído en un escenario como este quedo satisfecho. Voldemort había entendido que el no jugaba, que si el tenia que matarlo con una imperdonable, lo haría y no dudaría ningún otro segundo. Lo dejo entendiendo que el tenía el Cetro y que lo iba a ver de nuevo y lo estaría esperando, esta vez sería él.

Harry esperaría, él no iría en busca de Voldemort. Estaba cansado de ello. Esta guerra se había convertido en algo personal desde hace mucho y era hora de terminarla, aunque aún quedaba tiempo.

Corrió donde Francis, la chica todavía tiritaba, no sabía que hacer con el cetro. El objeto no era tan grande, pero algo incómodo de administrar. La tomó en brazos y mirando el balcón vacío intentó aparecerse. Imposible. ¡Maldito sea Voldemort! Tenía vallas especiales.

Se acercó a la puerta y salió con cuidado, en la parte superior, tuvo completa vista de lo que acontecía abajo. Él lugar estaba lleno de aurores y mortífagos peleando. Vio unas cuantas cabelleras pelirrojas. Los Weasley. Puso a Francis resguardada y se dirigió corriendo.

Mirándolos a todos desde arriba afirmó el cetro con ambas manos y apuntando hacia el techo conjuró un Lumos.

-------------------

Hermione y Ron junto con más aurores habían salido de la mansión en busca de Bellatrix y unos cuantos mortífagos que habían salido. Ambos chicos corrían mirando a través de los árboles, Hermione sabía que estaban en desventaja, esa era la mansión Lestrange.

- Ron… creo que será mejor volver por Harry.

- Espera, sólo cinco-

Un rayo los separó abruptamente, ambos se pararon con dificultad y vieron quien lo lanzaba. La misma retorcida que buscaban.

- ¿Qué pasa Weasley? ¡Ponte de pie!

Ron lo hizo apretando la varita fuertemente en su mano, Hermione lo imitó. Los dos comenzaron a avanzar para quedar cerca el uno del otro.

- Que hermosa escena –dijo Bellatrix con aburrimiento.

- ¡Donde esta Harry!

- Realmente no lo sé… muerto… herido… pero me importa en lo más mínimo. Su otra amiguita si que morirá.

Ambos pensaron en Francis, pero no duró mucho porque Bellatrix comenzó a atacarlos mientras reía. ¡Donde estaban los aurores!

Hermione y Ron salieron de las sombras para contraatacar. Bellatrix notó a la chica y le lanzó un rayo violeta. Hermione cerró los ojos con impotencia y pidiendo que no fuera algo tan potente. Pero nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Bellatrix a unos cuantos metros.

- Para que te quede de recordatorio. Nos veremos –y con eso desapareció.

Hermione lucía confundida, algo la hizo despertar. Ron. Miró frenética a su alrededor y cuando iba a avanzar en esa oscuridad algo estaba a sus pies.

'¡Ron! ¡No puede morir! ¡Eso no era un Avada!'

Se agachó a su lado buscarle pulso, y lo encontró soltó un suspiro de alivio. Lo movió para ver que era lo que tenía, pero no encontró nada, estaba completamente dormido. Inconsciente.

La castaña abrió los ojos alarmada mientras se llenaban de lágrimas. No podía ser posible, Bellatrix no podría haberlo hecho. El sentimiento de que estaba en lo correcto la comenzó a molestar y apretando el cuerpo de Ron, lloró.

-------------------

La luz cegó todos los presentes automáticamente levantaron la vista donde se encontraba Harry con el Cetro de Merlín en mano. La mayoría abrieron los ojos consternados, alarmados o simplemente maravillados.

Harry Potter era el poseedor del Cetro de Merlín, como lo había conseguido no importaba, pero la mirada de decisión en sus ojos y las heridas que tenía en la cara demostraban que no dudaría un segundo en atacar al que se le cruzara, y en esos momentos nadie quería ser el blanco.

Los mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecerse de inmediato, sin titubear, los aurores y gente del Ejército presente miraban consternados. ¡Cobardes!

- ¡¿Pero como! ¡Uno no puede aparecerse! –gritó alguien entre la multitud.

Draco se desapareció y apareció unos cuantos centímetros más allá.

- La marca tenebrosa –murmuró con molestia.

Pero volvían a recordar quien estaba arriba con una de las armas mitológicas más conocidas que existían en el mundo. Harry dejó de preocuparse por el caos y tomó a Francis en brazos, corriendo escalera abajo. Se topó con Remus que estaba peor de lo que el creía.

- ¡Remus!

- Harry ¿Estas bien? ¿Voldem-

- ¡Que estas haciendo aquí! ¡Es luna llena!

- No podía dejarte… enseguida me largo, no te preocupes…

- Voldemort escapó, pero no te preocupes, ya llegara el momento, ahora necesito llevarla al campamento. ¿Ron y Hermione?

- No lo sé… los vi salir.

Harry asintió y salió al jardín del lugar para aparecerse al campamento.

Sintió tierra firme y tratando de no botar a la persona inconsciente que tenía en brazos se echó a correr hasta la carpa con los sanadores. Se demoró un poco pero logró llegar, la desesperación del momento no lo había dejado aparecerse donde tenía.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

Un par de sanadores, entre ellos Madame Pomfrey lo vieron acercarse y corrieron a su lado, con una hechizo llevaron a Francis a una cama y cerraron la cortina.

- ¿Va a estar bien?

- Eso lo veremos señor Potter.

Y con las palabras de Madame Pomfrey, Harry quedó con la imagen de Francis completamente blanca y algo morada, y sus ojos cerrados. No podía morir.

Alguien se acercó a su lado. Y le movió el brazo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó un preocupado Will.

- ¡Will!

- ¡Que ocurrió!

Harry le mostró el Cetro. El chico rubio cerró los ojos.

- ¿Quién lo hizo?

- Voldemort.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- La traje lo antes posible…

- Muchas gracias Harry… -dijo el chico más tranquilo y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry trataba de sostener el peso del Cetro, pero sus brazos ya estaban cansados. Will lo vio y rió.

- ¡Que!

- Préstamelo un momento…

Harry vio como la cara de William se iluminó con el Cetro en la mano.

- Nunca creí que lo vería. Menos tocarlo –murmuró.

- ¿Quieres usarlo?

- No –dijo firmemente- El poder del cetro sólo trae ambición, si no estás destinado a él, no puedes ocuparlo o tus días pasaran en sueños con él.

Harry asintió.

- Supongo que Francis debería haberte explicado todas estas cosas. Pero el Cetro tiene ciertas reglas. Nadie más que tú puede utilizarlo, no es de uso diario y si quieres guardarlo… -el chico hizo unas florituras en el aire y el largo Cetro se achico quedando sólo un pequeño bastón, no más grande que una varita.

- Muchas gracias.

- Así no funcionara. Pero si haces los mismos movimientos volverá a su tamaño natural.

Harry lo hizo un par de veces para dominar el movimiento.

- Eres rápido aprendiendo Potter.

- Gracias.

- Bueno… creo que iré a hablar con Madame Pomfrey.

- Adelante.

Ya no era su tarea. Había hecho todo lo posible por salvarla, pero él no era el novio. Miró a su alrededor buscando por si veía a alguien conocido, y lo encontró.

A unas cuantas camas de distancia Hermione estaba llorando con la mano de Ron entre las suyas, mientras el pelirrojo yacía completamente dormido.

Ron.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Ya estamos llegando al fin del Cetro de Merlín, creo que son como dos capítulos más. Pobre Ron, al menos no esta muerto, ya verán que le ocurrió y que va a pasar. Les aviso que estoy barajando demasiado hacer o no continuación y de hacerlo no será de inmediato, lo lamento mucho. _

_Espero que dejen comentarios, que adoro leerlos y que les haya gustado el capítulo, se que la pelea aquí fue corta, pero si llegó a hacerla en el futuro, la última tiene que ser épica ¿No? Además si algo que me gusta en los fics de Harry, es cuando se ocupa violencia física y a Voldemort le debió haber dolido esa patada, hasta mi me dolió leerla, me recuerda a Malfoy con Harry ¡Desgraciado no más!_

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, dejen review… si es que no es mucha molestia._

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


	35. Comenzando el fin

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

La cursiva es un flashback y… ¡Acabo de notar que es el último capitulo! Les aseguro estoy más sorprendida que ustedes, ni me acordaba que tenía sólo 35, juraba que eran 36. Lean Notas de Autora para más información.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**HARRY POTTER Y EL CETRO DE MERLÍN**

**Capitulo Treinta y Cinco**

**Comenzando el final**

Y eso había sido.

Así se había capturado el Cetro. Y así el peso del mundo era plantado más profundamente sobre sus hombros, hundiéndolo, lentamente. Con la única satisfacción y tranquilidad que no estaría solo.

Pero así se sentía. Sentado en una silla al lado de su mejor amigo, desesperanzado.

_- La maldición venía dirigida hacia mí._

_- ¿De que maldición hablas Hermione? –preguntó Harry con dificultad._

_Cuando el chico había visto a Ron, sus pies hicieron uno de los caminos más tortuosos, algo adentro de el lo calmaba, porque si Ron estaba en la enfermería, estaba vivo. Pero… no se veía bien._

_- Bellatrix… -murmuró la chica, estaba con un tono sin vida, y a la vez atormentado- Ella me lanzó la maldición y Ron la interceptó –Hermione conectó ojos con Harry. _

_De alguna forma terminaron abrazados, con la castaña llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de la única persona que podía entenderla perfectamente en esa situación. _

_Hay algo peculiar en la pérdida, Ron no estaba muerto, pero la maldición que le habían lanzado no era algo que tranquilizaba y daba esperanza. Pero aún así era una pérdida, y en esos momentos debes encontrar consuelo en un mismo nivel. No podías juntarte con la hermana, si tú eres un tío, los dolores son diferentes, los dolores atacan de diferente manera, pero si encuentras con quien apoyarte, todo parece más simple, y a la vez complicado._

_Si bien encuentras un par, el hecho de sufrir de la misma forma, podía hundirlos de manera terrible. Pero de alguna forma, Harry y Hermione encontraron la forma de consolarse, en silencio, siendo los mejores amigos… _

_- No despertará Harry… -le susurró en el oído después de tranquilizarse._

_- No digas eso…_

_- Es muy difícil que lo haga. ¡Debí ser yo!_

_- ¡No quiero escucharte repetirlo! Ron lo hizo por ti, el te ama, y estoy segura que lo hubiera hecho otra vez de tener la oportunidad. ¡Yo lo hubiera hecho por ti Hermione! ¡Entiende! Tú eres la persona más importante de nuestras vidas, siempre fuimos y siempre seremos los tres, nadie más nadie menos, no importa con quien estemos, hay algo más profundo que nos une… y eso no puede separarlo una maldición._

_- ¡Pero yo soy inútil Harry! Ron debió haberlo pensado mejor… él sirve para la gue-_

_- Lo que estás diciendo es para calmar tu sentimiento de culpa… y yo te entiendo, he pasado por eso antes… pero no tienes que culparte Hermione… agradece la oportunidad que Ron te dio, y entre ambos haremos que vuelva, para que terminemos con Voldemort de una vez por todas._

Y tenían que hacerlo. Ambos estaban mucho mejor, asimilando la realidad, y viviendo con ella. Lo peor habían sido los Weasley, especialmente Molly, Hermione no puedo aguantarlo y tuvo que retirarse. El señor Weasley y su esposa hablaron con ella, y la tranquilizaron, no tenía porque culparse, ella era como una hija para ellos y Ron había decidido hacer eso por algo y se alegraban.

Pero Harry aún veía el dolor en los ojos de la familia, de los gemelos, de Ginny, Bill, Charlie, e incluso de Percy que se había dignado a visitar. Ron fue traslado a la Madriguera al mes después del ataque, los Weasley habían decido ir a ella en vez de la mansión, tal vez ayudaba a Ron despertar antes en un ambiente que era familiar para él. Ellos volvieron a la casa junto con su amigo, tratando de acompañarlo lo más posible.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Harry?

- Volver a Hogwarts, entrenar, ayudar a armar las filas y destruirlo.

- ¿Ya sabes todo lo del cetro?

- Sí… Francis me lo explicó antes de irse.

Hermione asintió.

_Cuando la castaña se durmió sentada en la silla y apoyada en su hombro, Harry se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y averiguar el estado de Francis. Necesitaba saber como estaba._

_Se acercó a la zona que la tenían, William se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación, desesperado._

_- ¿Alguna noticia?_

_- No… -murmuró._

_Harry le golpeó la espalda en manera de apoyo. Las cortinas se abrieron y un par de sanadores se mantenían al lado de la chica, mientras Madame Pomfrey salía a hablarles._

_- ¿Cómo esta?_

_- ¿Se va a recuperar? –preguntó Harry al mismo tiempo que Will._

_- Bien y sí… costará un poco pero lo hará. La señorita Lake tenía una serie de hemorragias internas, junto con una desalineación de su estructura ósea y gran parte de sus órganos y sistemas. Como si alguien se lo hub-_

_- Hubiera movido con la mano…_

_Madame Pomfrey miró a Harry asombrada._

_- Exacto –Will lo miraba con entendimiento- Con una serie de hechizos, logramos arreglar su anatomía, fue algo complicado pero ya está y ayudamos con un par de pociones a la creación rápida de sangre, que era lo que más necesitaba. Probablemente se mantendré dormida por varios días, si fueran semanas no me extrañaría, esta muy débil, pero lo hará... y despertará eventualmente. _

_- Muchas gracias –murmuraron ambos chicos. _

_- No hay de que… Si quieren pueden pasar a verla. _

_Madame Pomfrey los dejó solos. _

_- Ve… no te preocupes, iré a ver a Ron._

_- Harry… entra, se que necesitas verla._

_- ¿Estas seguro?_

_- Yo tengo mucho tiempo todavía._

_El ojiverde asintió. Y avanzó a la cama, le tomó la mano con delicadeza, con miedo a que pudiese romperse. La miró, estaba increíblemente pálida y fría, pero lentamente el rosado iba tomando fuerza. Le besó la mejilla y le susurró en el oído._

_- Muchas gracias… yo lo tengo… no hay de que preocuparse._

_Y con eso la dejó. Avanzó unos pasos para volver a la cama de Ron, pero en medio del camino sus piernas cedieron y calló al suelo de inmediato, antes de desmayarse alcanzó a oír unos cuantos gritos._

No despertó hasta la semana después. El cansancio se lo había comido y al ver que ya todo estaba controlado, su cuerpo había cedido y su mente a la vez. Estaba exhausto, herido y desesperado, quería escapar, y su sistema se bloqueó. Y en el fondo lo agradecía, estaba enojado consigo mismo porque había dejado a Hermione sola y con el como otra preocupación, pero el enfrentamiento con Voldemort no había sido nada fácil.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana de la chillona habitación de Ron. La señora Weasley entró y con tristeza mirando a su hijo envió la atención a ellos dos.

- Harry… Hermione… Albus esta aquí, quiere verlos a ambos.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas, extrañados y se pusieron de pie de inmediato para ver a su Director. Cuando llegaron a la cocina el señor Weasley les indicó continuar a la sala, donde el anciano estaba con su larga barba esperándolos, con ese característico brillo tras las gafas de media luna, pero un aire más solemne que dejaba claro sabía de la tragedia familiar.

- Buenas tardes Harry… señorita Granger

- Buenas tardes profesor –respondieron al unísono, y sentándose tras la invitación de Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo esta el joven Weasley?

- Aguantando –respondió Harry.

- Me alegro. ¿Y ustedes?

- Mucho mejor… -murmuró Hermione.

- Bueno, creo que nos les traigo buenas noticias.

- ¿Paso algo?

- ¿Murió alguien?

- No… pero necesito saber algo antes. ¿Ya te explicaron todo sobre el cetro?

- Sí, Francis me explicó antes de irse –respondió Harry nuevamente.

_Harry estaba parado en la estación de Hogsmeade, se habían aparecido junto a Hermione y Remus, para poder llevar a Francis y Will a la estación y despedirlos._

_Francis había despertado una semana y media después del ataque. Y esto solo significo que tenía que irse, asuntos que arreglar, trabajos que realizar y mantenerse alejada del Cetro hasta que este haya realizado su propósito. Entre más lejos se mantuviera, mejor para ella, mejor para el Cetro, sin interferencias. _

_Su cara tenía un moretón que ya había avanzado y estaba en la etapa media amarillenta y verdosa, pero el dolor se mantenía, cortesía de una fuerte bofetada por parte de Voldemort. Su ojo también estaba algo hinchado y recuperando, mientras que su cuerpo seguía delicado. _

_La chica comenzó a despedirse de Remus y luego de Hermione, esta vez las lágrimas no llegaron, algo les decía que se volverían a ver. Harry esperaba pacientemente su turno. Hasta que llegó._

_- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije?_

_- Sí…_

_- Cualquier cosa, ocupas la piedra._

_- ¿Esta vez me responderás? –le preguntó con una sonrisa._

_- Te mandaré a Esperanza –le respondió con una risa._

_Harry con cuidado le sacó una mechón de los ojos, ella se encogió un poco y los cerró con el miedo de que el le pasar a llevar sus heridas, pero no fue así._

_- Creo que es hora de irme._

_- ¿Te veré de nuevo?_

_- Algún día, tal vez, cuando toda esta locura acabe._

_- Creo que faltara para eso._

_- Pero llegará, no hay de que preocuparse._

_Y con una sonrisa lo abrazó, el le devolvió el abrazo. _

_- Gracias por enseñarme a volar –le susurró en el oído.- Te quiero…_

_Esas mismas palabras, bueno, casi las mismas, cambiando el 'te quiero' por 'te amo' habían salido de sus labios meses antes, cuando se fue la primera vez, y Harry sonrió. Esta vez contenían un diferente significado. Ese te quiero era de amistad y el se sentía completamente de acuerdo. La abrazó con más fuerza para luego dejarla ir._

_- Cuando quieras_

_- Dale mis saludos a Ron cuando despierte. _

_Y con un guiño ella se subió al tren, William se despidió rápidamente y con una estrechón de manos a Harry le sonrió y subió detrás de la castaña. Hermione se apoyó de Harry para darle apoyo. Junto con Lupin vieron el tren hacerse pequeño hasta desaparecer en el horizonte. _

- ¿De que se trata señor? –inquirió Hermione que ya se estaba impacientando.

- Ambos tendrán que dejar la Madriguera.

- ¡¿Qué! –saltaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

- Tú tienes el Cetro Harry… y no podemos arriesgarnos a perderlo o que te tomen prisionero, la Madriguera es un lugar conocido. Y completamente predecible, no solo estás en peligro tú, si no también Hermione, Ron y el resto de los Weasley.

Hizo una pausa para que los chicos se sentaran y continuarán escuchándolo.

- Cuando llegues a Hogwarts, el colegio te dará la protección necesaria, pero mientras tanto, durante el resto de las vacaciones, tendrás que pasarlo en el mundo muggle. Y aquí entra la señorita Granger.

Hermione lo miró atentamente.

- Queríamos saber si no sería mucho problema la estancia de Harry con usted en su casa.

Ambos chicos se miraron. Entendiendo que tenían que hacer esto, Dumbledore tenía un buen punto.

- No hay problema profesor. ¿Cuándo tendríamos que partir?

- Mañana mismo, me encargaré que la Orden le informe a sus padres y que se instale la seguridad necesaria, aunque no creo que sea de mucha necesidad, tu ubicación dentro del mundo muggle no es conocida.

Los Gryffindors asintieron.

- Ahora tengo que retirarme. Tonks y Remus vendrán a buscarlos.

Y el profesor desapareció.

- Así que pasaremos el resto del verano en mi casa.

- Eso parece… Hermione… ¿Y Ron?

- Cuando despierte nos acompañara.

Harry asintió. Y ambos subieron a la habitación de Ron.

Tomando un puesto a cada lado y una mano cada uno se miraron. El Cetro se mantenía guardado dentro del clóset.

- ¿Crees que todo esto funcionara y terminarás con Voldemort?

- No puedo creerlo. LO SE.

Ella asintió.

- Tienes razón, vamos a hacerlo, porque él no va a interponerse en nuestra felicidad, y no hay personas que merezcan más normalidad que nosotros tres.

Harry y Hermione rieron.

- Así que ya la oíste amigo… tienes que despertar para empezar con la normalidad, y estoy seguro que dentro de esa normalidad un juego de los Chudley Cannons entra dentro de la imagen.

Los párpados de Ron se movieron un poco. A esa altura ya estaban acostumbrados de verlo, las primeras veces habían saltado de alegría, pero ahora solo les decía que de alguna forma Ron captaba algunas cosas, como a la mención de comida, o Quidditch.

Y de esa manera sonriendo, sentado junto a sus dos mejores amigos, con todas las esperanzas y determinación para destruir de una vez por todas a Voldemort se quedó mirando el sol que se escondía por entre los árboles. Con el sueño de alguna vez poder ser libre y liberar a todas las personas que amaba de esa tortura y comenzar con el final de esta guerra.

**FIN**

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno, como repito no tenía la menor idea que este era el último. Y sinceramente no estoy segura de querer hacer una continuación. Siento como la idea de esta historia terminada, podría tener múltiple continuaciones, especialmente algunas con el final que yo anhelo (Harry/Hermione) Incluso varios reviews me lo pedían, pero habrá que ver. Para los que escriben todos saben que la inspiración viene y se va, a veces ataca una idea y otras la abandona. Cuando este decidida a lo que haré o pondré la continuación o un epilogo muy largo que resuma la situación de un posible séptimo año, podría incluso imaginar un epilogo con múltiples capítulos, pero como ya he dicho todo esto es incierto._

_Así que espero hayan disfrutado este largo paseo y un sentimiento de penita me embarga, porque aunque a veces pase malos ratos con este fic y me dieron ganas de eliminar a muchos personajes (¿Vieron? No maté a Francis, me contuve, LOL) aquí llegue con mi primer bebé… le tengo un cariño especial… todavía recuerdo ese martes a las seis de la mañana escribiendo y toda emocionada por lo que tenía, esta fue mi base para todo lo que he desarrollado hasta el momento y me alegro que me hayan acompañado._

_Así que espero verlos por ahí alguna vez más… lo que disfruten de Harry/Hermione pueden visitar mis otros fics, claro esta y… ¡Nos vemos! Que dentro de poco tiempo deberían tener noticias con lo que probablemente será un epilogo. MUY LARGO._

_Espero…_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


End file.
